New Life, Same Issues
by lulupetts
Summary: It takes a distance to... find out a real love...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, folks, I'm very accustomed to write, I love it, so I decided to write another fanfic, and of course, is about the adorable Emily Prentiss, and her new life in London. The story begins in her early days in London, with Garcia and Morgan helping her with the move. I'm still not sure about how much she'll interact with her old team but she, definitely, will. She is going to run a Interpol London Office; and its national and international missions, and the people involved in these missions; but her main location will be more a desk job, because is more typical of Interpol. I'm going to use use the characters of the canceled show: 'Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior' as a new people that will be subordinates to Emily. This is not a Crossover! In this FanFic, 'Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior' never existed! I'm just using the CHARACTERS from this canceled show. She will lead these people: Sam Cooper, Jonathan 'Prophet' Simms; Gina LaSalle, and Mick Rawson. And she had never seen any of them, she'll meet them now. Let's see how it goes! Always remember that English is not my first language, so forgive me the errors. I don't own these characters, I don't own 'Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior' or 'Criminal Minds', or no of the music that I may use! Unfortunately!**

Morgan, with a checklist in hand:

"Well, Princess, I guess it's all here! Your luggage is all inside these boxes…"

"Uh! Just looking, I'm already tired!'

"We can help unpack and we ..."

"No, no, no, no, Penelope... Let's go out for a walk, eat something... Gradually I'm going to do it, so I can keep myself busy when I'm not working…"

"Are you sure?"

"Completely!"

"Wow, the view from here is wonderful, princess!"

"Yeah… It is… I told Clyde that my family did not increase… it's just me and me! I don't know why this huge duplex apartment!"

Penelope hugged her friend:

"Of course, your family increased: what about us? You'll never get rid from your BAU team!"

Emily smiled at her.

"And you can bet, princess, I don't know about the others, but I'll spend all my vacations right here!"

Morgan said throwing himself on some huge cushions on the floor.

Emily smiled fondly at him.

They went out together and they had a great time. At night, there were three guests bedrooms, so Penelope picked one, Derek picked another. It was already too late when they got Emily's apartment; they talked a little bit and then they went to sleep. In the middle of the night, Derek was sleepless; it was their first night there in London. He sat on the bed, he was thirst; he was down the stairs when he saw Emily standing staring looking through the huge window to the streets of London; with zillions of questions in mind, but with the certainty that she had done the right thing. She was hugging herself, in a protective, or maybe, defensive gesture. Morgan approached her, but she was back to him and with her thought too far from there, he stood still, waiting to see if she would notice his presence, but it never happened, then he:

"Are you also sleepless?"

Her heart (and her) jumped with fright. He noticed.

"I'm sorry….. I did not mean to scare you…"

She turned to look at him, and said gently:

"That's Okay ..."

"I came to drink a glass of water…"

"Feel at home, Derek!"

While Derek went to the kitchen to get a glass of water; Emily sat on the sofa. After remedying his thirst, he returned to the living room and sat beside her:

"So, what? What keeps you out of bed and your dreams?"

"uh…Nothing important!"

"C'mon, Emily... It's me... Derek…"

He said, putting his hand on top of hers, what made she look at him. Almost stuttering, she began to speak:

"Is that…. it is a new life…. new responsibilities, I've already lived here before, but now it's different, in the past I was in the field… always traveling. And now it's a complete different situation… But I'm sure after my first day there… this feeling will vanish…"

Morgan waited a little bit to say:

"Am I being too selfish if I said that I hope not?"

Emily, studying his face, replied:

"You were the first one who advised me to follow my guts…"

"I was talking about you buy or not that house…" He said, almost protesting.

She looked at him and said:

"Derek, don't tell me that you never noticed… since the day I got back from Paris... I've never been able to fit me in the team as before…"

Derek felt a lot of sadness in her voice.

"Ok…. Ok…. I noticed, but I never understood the reason..."

"Ohh, balls, Derek. You were the first one who judged me when my secrets surfaced… when everyone on the team found out I was alive, the first reaction of everyone was a huge revolt because they were deceived….. no one demonstrated a little happiness that I was alive!... this hurt me a lot... I felt like a burden to the team…"

"So this is all what is about?"

"Not just that… But, Derek, really, I'm not having this conversation, please…"

She said looking at him, it was more a plea.

"But, Emily, you just gave me a significant piece of information now… I'm feeling totally guilty!"

She leaned her back on the sofa, resting her head on top of the couch, staring at the ceiling, as if to avoid the conversation. Derek realized that she really did not want to keep talking about it, but now he needed this assurance:

"Emily, please, I need to know if I was responsible for your drastic decision…"

Moving only her eyes to look at him, she said:

"No, Derek… You were not the responsible for my decision…"

Derek sighed. But it was not exactly a sigh of relief because, for him, the situation was still bad, because in a few more days in London and he had to leave his inseparable friend and partner in London.

He was sitting on the edge of the couch, next to her, he lowered his head, frowning, looking for his own restless fingers, but with the thought racing fast; worried that at some point he have hurt her; guilt had hit him strong this time. Emily realized his enormous discomfort and gently holding his face with both hands, she said:

"Derek, believe me, my decision had nothing to do with you, like I said before: I love you…"

Before Derek could even think and remember that she had said she loved them all, at JJ's wedding; and maybe she was just repeat this with the same meaning; he held her face and he kissed her on the mouth; it was an awkward kiss in the beginning. Emily's first impulse was retreating, but Derek insisted, holding her face, and soon they were kissing passionately. But in a sudden moment, Emily quickly got up from the couch, turning her back to Derek. He also got up and:

"I'm sorry, Emily…"

Emily looked at him in confusion on her face. This 'I'm sorry' he said was because he repented, she was totally confused, and he realized and said:

"You know what? I'm NOT sorry! Six years I want doing this! Six years keeping my feelings for me! Six years contenting myself with just your presence by my side!...(pause)… You never wondered why I never liked clearances and vacations and days off, Emily? You never wondered why I was so pissed when I found out you slept with Doyle?"

"Derek, this is the most wrong moment for you to talk about your feelings…"

"But this can also be my last chance!"

"Derek, please… I'm asking you… this is not the right time! I need to focus in my job now…" She was fighting back tears.

Derek took a deep breath trying to calm down.

Moments of silence.

"Emily… Every day, I used to go to BAU, happy, even knowing the horrific cases we would going to face, but I knew you'd be by my side… I knew I'd see you and spend a lot of time with you, days even. So, I had the strength to do my job… And now? How it'll be when I open my eyes in the morning, and know that you will not be there that day, nor the next and the next?"

She held both his hands and said:

"You're gonna do great as always! Because you have the strength by your own… I don't doubt that. And I'm gonna be here… just a phone call from distance…"

He pulled her for a tight hug. Both had tears in eyes. But they contained themselves. This time of their lives needed balance and serenity. And they knew very well. Still embraced, he kissed her head. And they chose not to talk about the kiss.

Next day, it was Saturday, near lunchtime, Morgan and Penelope went out for buying some food; the bell of the duplex rang, Emily opened the door, she already knew who it was:

"Hello, darling…"

"Hi, Clyde…"

She said, opening the door wider for him. Entering, he said:

"Oh Darling… No kiss, no hug?..." With the same insightful way of ever.

"I'd rather leave it in the practical way!"

"I'm glad you regained trust in me again!"

Emily just stared at him. She trusted him, but not quite. She really meant the phrase she had said: "I don't trust anyone anymore", it was still very worthwhile for her. But she stayed in silence; after all, she would need him in this new beginning.

"The same way I'm very happy that you accepted my proposal for returning to Interpol, I'm very curious about why did you leave the BAU?"

"Oh, please, Clyde, let's get right to the point. Tell me about the team that I'm going to lead. I need to know all about them…"

"You read their resume which I sent to you, right?"

"Of course I read… but I want an opinion … like… more informal…"

"Ok….Well…. Samuel Cooper, as you know, is the leader of the team on the field, and in the office he is going to help you on decisions, someone that is going to support you more directly and in the field, he is the one who makes the decisions; then there are the agents Jonathan Sims, who is known as 'prophet', Gina LaSalle and Mick Rawson, they are all British…"

"When I do meet them?"

"Of course they are already aware about you, so we have a meeting scheduled for Monday. And then I'll put you to the pair of all current missions, there is a stack waiting for you…"

"This is good…"

"Apparently… you still don't have a personal life…"

"Clyde, don't start…"

Yeah, she was definitely a closed book. The truth was that she could no longer live with her old team after Doyle episode; not because she maybe had repented of something, but because her best kept secret came to light for everyone. She just could not live with it. She had tried for a whole year; but the bitter taste and facing each one of them was becoming untenable.

Clyde spoke a bit more about the personal and professional characteristics of each one of the new team; he also talked about some of the major cases that Interpol was investigating. After some time, Emily got up to open the door for Penelope and Derek; Clyde didn't know that they were there. In her way to the kitchen, Penelope said to Clyde:

"Oh…Easter, I can't talk to you right now, I'm very pissed with you! For have taken our treasure too far from us!"

"Hello for you too, Ms. Garcia…" He said smiling.

Derek was far less sympathetic; he just gave a cold stare to Clyde, and went into the kitchen with Penelope. Clyde understood Derek's gaze straight.

"Emily, I didn't know you had guests… I guess I better go…"

A little embarassed, Emily offered:

"We're going to have a lunch… do you want join us?"

"Oh… I'd love to… But I don't want screw up Derek's last moments with you…" he sneered.

"You want me to come to pick you up on Monday?

"Oh… no….It will not be necessary. I can get there… But, thank you…"

"As if I did not already know…. See you on Monday, then…"

* * *

On Monday morning, Penelope and Derek were in the room waiting for Emily, she was finishing getting ready for the first day in the new job. Derek would leave Emily at Interpol and then go touring with Penelope in Emily's new car.

Emily was coming down the stairs, Morgan quickly rose from the couch, he was completely paralyzed with her stunning beauty. He looked at her up and down, making her blush a little.

"Princess, wow, where are the boots and black suits? You are wonderful!"

"Thank you, Derek!... I don't need that boots anymore; I'm not going to break down doors and chasing bandits…. At least, not today…." She laughed a little at him. And they left.

Both wished good luck on the first day of the new work of Emily, and there she goes.

Everyone was gathered in the meeting room, waiting for Emily, the new boss.

Gina: "It's not a very good way to start, arriving late on the first day…"

Cooper: "Take it easy, Gina. She is already in her office with Clyde. I bet she arrived before us."

After a while, she appeared: thin high heels black; black skirt in knee length; champagne satin shirt, and a black suit. Loose hair, no bangs, slightly charmingly curly:

"Good morning everyone…"

Everyone was sitting at the table, with the exception of Mick, who was next to the window with a cup of coffee in hand. He was a little stunned at the sight of this sexy woman, ultra stylish in front of him. Of course he had done a research on Emily Prentiss – FBI – BAU, but that picture of her serious face he had seen did not do justice even a little to how she really was. He was paralyzed for a while, until Emily talk to him:

"Have a seat, please."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Call me Prentiss, please…. (she waited Mick sit down and:) I appreciate the presence of you all, it is a great privilege and a great new challenge in my life... But before being a great professional challenge is primarily a mission entrusted on me… Develop a leadership role presupposes rather "being" than "doing"… And I've always been more action than mind, but six years in the Behavioral Analysis Unit greatly contributed to me becoming equally action and mind. Everyday life changes, showing us new perspectives. But life does not change as if by magic. I am aware of the difficulties and the scale of the challenge that lies ahead. So I want a permanent and continuous dialogue with each of you, we'll work as a team in order to make the world more human, it is not easy, but our mission is to serve, protect and facilitate the widest possible mutual assistance between all criminal law enforcement Authorities. Ensure that securely police services can communicate communication with each other around the world. Enable global access to police data and information. Provide operational support on specific priority crime areas. Foster continuous improvement in the capacity of police to Prevent and fight crime and the development of knowledge and skills for effective international policing necessary. For this, I am counting on help and support from all of you….. Does anyone have any questions?"

They talked a little longer to unwind the environment. Clyde was also there and spoke a little bit too.

Emily spent all the day placing herself on top of everything. She became acquainted very quickly with people and with the cases and the team. She quickly took control of all current cases. At the end of the day, Derek and Penelope went to Interpol to pick her up. In the elevator, they went up to the floor where was Emily's office; wait for her to leave. Around seven in the evening, she went out of her office, but quickly, she was intercepted:

"Hey…"

"Hi…"

"I just want to welcome you… I'm sure it will be great working with you! If you need anything..."

"Surely, I will..." She smiled at him.

"Even at night if you want, we can go out, talk, exchange ideas… I can give you an overview about all around here…"

"That would be good! Thank you!"

"You worked at FBI, the Behavioral Analysis Unit, right? Profiling and stuff?

"Yeah."

"Very interesting… I have great interest in this area…"

As they talked, they were walking toward the elevator, where Morgan and Garcia were waiting for her. Mick stopped walking, which made Emily also stop, he put his hand lightly on her shoulder and:

"Wow… I just realized… I bet you may be profiling me right now ..."

Emily laughed:

"Oh, no, my focus now is entirely another…"

But of course she had profiled not only him but everyone in there.

It is clear that Morgan did not like the guy all cheerful with Emily. But he caught himself and remained in silence.

* * *

After a week there, it's time for Derek and Penelope went back to DC.

"Penelope, taxi is waiting..."

With tears in her eyes, she was saying goodbye to Emily:

"I wish you all the luck in the world here in your new home and new job. Just don't forget your old family…"

"Never... Thank you so much for having come here with me…"

They hugged for a while.

"Hey, Pen, leaves a little Emily for me to hug!"

Morgan gave her a big hug and whispered in her ear:

"I'm gonna miss you!" He said.

"Me too!" She whispered back; tightening the hug.

Both had some tears in eyes; so did Penelope.

Holding both of her hands, he said:

"Emily, anything you need; you can call me; anytime!..."

He put a paper in her hand and said:

"This is for you to read every time you are feeling lonely…"

"Thank you, Derek!"

* * *

After two weeks she was in London, she was getting more comfortable with everyone and everything and the job but in no way she felt at home yet; she got the time to talk with Morgan via Skipe:

"Hey!"

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm getting used to everything, people are cool, competent professionals, but it is difficult at the beginning… you know…. to work with someone you still don't know very well yet…"

"Tell me about it…"

Emily was surprised at his response. He noticed of course. But as he said nothing, she asked:

"Why are you saying this?"

Without hesitating, he answered:

"We have a new agent!"

Emily's mouth opened slightly surprised, and a twinge of jealousy washed over her. But she would not show. She knew the BAU would not get shorn, neither could it. But she did not think she would be replaced so fast.

"Oh… really?"

She waited for Morgan to deliver the profile of the person for her, but he as he never did, she asked:

"So is it he or she?"

"She..."

"Oh… you should be happy, then..." She joked.

"I'd rather not answer that!" Morgan said; a little upset.

He wasn't even a little in a mood for jokes. What makes Emily deeply regret what she had just said.

"Sorry…. My bad…. This was horrible…"

"Professionally, she seems very good."

"I don't doubt that!"

He was crazy to say 'I miss you like crazy, I miss you with me on the field, breaking doors, chasing UNSUBs; I miss your banter, your smile, your intelligence, even your dump on me'. But he said nothing. He remained quiet, it was a strange feeling, because he wanted to be near her, but the best he could manage was through a computer screen, and he hated that. Emily could sense his discomfort on the other side of the screen.

"Derek, we can talk another day, okay? I'm a little tired… it had been a tough week…"

"OK, Emily….. Look… I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For have not accepted you're gone..."

"Oh… Derek… I'm not gone…. I'm right here…"

She shook her hands as if saying 'hi' to him; making him smile. It was the first smile she got from him. Then she passed her hand on the computer screen. In the impetus of the moment, automatically, he put his hand on the screen too, as if to touch hers; and she already had taken off her hand from the screen.

After a quick 'bye bye', she closed the Skype.

**I took a piece of Emily's speech from .org. I'd like to hear from you whether I should continue with it or not. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

Emily came home after another week of exhaustive work. It had been a month since she had moved to London, during which time she had devoted wholly and exclusively to work, so she never talked with anyone from her old team, anymore. Morgan had made several attempts to contact her, but she did not return at any time. She was totally focused on her new job. She wanted to keep herself busy all the time; because when she stopped a little, she had the slight impression that that feeling she was feeling before leaving BAU, that bitter taste, it seems that it had not been left in DC at all. For this reason, she wanted to keep herself busy all the time, and she worked tirelessly, even on weekends.

But that Friday, she was terribly tired. She needed to rest. In the huge bathroom of her suite, she took a bath in the huge tub. And then she knew she would have to get in touch with few things that were popping up in her mind. The first: Morgan's kiss. Since that happened, she had not stopped to think about, but she was not stupid, she knew she could not pretend it had not happened. Her brain did not allow this to her.

She then decided to call him, but in London, it was ten o'clock at night, and at Quantico; would be 5 pm, or anywhere else in America he could be, she imagined that he would be working, so she thought it was best to wait a little longer. But she fell into a deep sleep. Exhaustion dominated her body. But near midnight, her phone rang. She had not abandoned the habit of sleeping with the phone on the headboard, so she quickly woke:

"Hey, Derek…" (sleepy voice)

"Sorry I woke you."

"That's ok….. I was gonna call you today, but I ended up falling asleep…"

Emily remained comfortably on her bed, under the covers, with a sleepy voice. Derek, in contrast, had a very firm voice:

"And how are you?"

"Well, working hard… Acquainting me about everything... Thanks God I'm doing really great at work… Everyone has been so supportive…"

"And how are you feeling?"

"Fine….. And you?"

Morgan ignored her question, and went straight to the point:

"Happy, so, with your decision…" It was more an assertion.

Morgan had not absolutely accepted her decision to leave DC, and BAU, and her friends. Then he was anxious to know if she was really happy there, or if he could have a hope to have her back in America. But the last thing she wanted now was to talk about it, and question her decisions. It was too early for that.

"Oh, Derek, please… Not now." She begged.

"We need to talk about us, Emily."

"There is no "us", Derek…"

"So the kiss…. meant nothing…..?"

"It was just a great moment….. Derek."

"So let's pretend it never happened?"

"No…. But we can leave it in the past, to not to hurt us… leave it as if it was a farewell…"

Derek took a deep breath:

"I miss you like hell, Emily…"

"Me too, Derek… But ... it has to be that way, let's make things easier for us, ok…"

He realized she yawning sleep. He wasn't happy at all. He was pissed. But he knew there was not much he might want to talk now.

"I'm gonna let you sleep…"

"Derek….I loved that you called me… I loved heard your voice…."

"You know you can call me anytime..."

"I know, Derek… love you…"

"Emily…. don't say that you love me if we're not in a relationship… if there is no 'us'"

That made her pause to reflect.

"Okay then, but I love you anyway. Bye, Derek…."

She hung up. And he stared at his phone.

Emily quickly went back to sleep, she was really dominated by sleep.

Derek, on the contrary, he was restless and he needed to vent. So he decided to go out at night to drink and maybe get a sexy lady.

He went to a club and after the fifth drink, he could hardly choose among the women present at the club, which more resembled Emily. He randomly chose one and went for a hot night with her.

Meanwhile, in London, Emily slept like an angel. But, on Saturday, the late afternoon, her cell phone rang:

"Prentiss?"

"Hey, Emily, it's me, Mick… Can I call you Emily when we're not at work, right?"

Stammering slightly, due to the surprise phone call, she replied:

"Hum ... Oh... Sure ..." Emily was really surprised by his call, on a Saturday evening, and calling her Emily.

"So what are you doing?"

Still stuttering and really surprised, she:

"Oh .. I. .. I. .. I'm reading some reports…"

"Oh, Emily… No... Working on a Saturday off, no! Get dress… I'm coming to pick you up… Send me the address…"

"Oh, no, Rawson, oh ... Mick ... I'm staying at home ..."

"No! You're not, C'mon… I'll just show you some cool clubs."

"Come on! Send me the address, I get there in twenty minutes. Wear a comfortable clothes and shoes too…"

Emily did not know yet what kind of madness was that, but she sent her address to his cell phone. And soon he arrived, but she was not ready. Emily opened the door for him, and when he looked at her, he pouted teasing her:

"Oh, you're not ready… Well, I can wait!"

"No, Mick, I ..."

"Emily. There is no 'No'! Come on, Emily, it's just a ride… I bet you did not know any London club yet. Please…"

This gave new information to Emily, he did not know she had lived in London before, worked for Interpol, etc... He insisted so much that he convinced her. He insisted a lot, and Mick Rawson was a cheeky guy, upbeat, confident, secure, and she liked that about him. She thought it might be a pleasant evening. She put a basic black dress, comfortable sandals, a purse, a light makeup, loose hair. Descending the stairs, before arriving in the living room, she said:

"Don't make me regret of this…"

"Absolutely not… No chance for this happening…"

Before they leave, he looked at her up and down, and:

"You look incredibly beautiful…"

He wanted do say 'sexy', but considering she was her boss, he didn't dare.

"Thank you…"

They went in Mick's car. Along the way, there was a pleasant conversation, they talked a bit about their lives, about many other things, but never about work. Parking his car in front of the club, before getting off the car, he asked Emily:

"So… when was the last time you danced?"

"I think it was two years ago in my salsa dancing classes… (She laughed a little at herself) And at my best friend's wedding (she was talking about JJ)…"

He also smiled at her, and said:

"So… tonight, you are going to dance for real…"

He opened a big smile for her.

By now she was still wondering how she had gotten there. How this man, two or three years younger than her, managed to convince her to go there in that place. She had never been so easily taken by any man in her entire life; but Mick Rawson managed to make things seemed really easy and simple. Plus, since she was there, she decided to enjoy the night. And there they were to enter the club.

It was a famous bar in London that only played Rock. They danced and enjoyed the night. They danced all the time. At certain point the night, Mick went to the bar inside the club to have a drink, while Emily went to the bathroom to check her makeup, because they were very sweaty, dancing for nearly an hour. Looking at her face in the bathroom mirror public, Emily still wondering what the hell she was doing there. But she was really enjoying it! She touched up her makeup and left the bathroom. At the bar, Mick was sitting at the counter, looking at the bathroom door when she left. He stared at her walk up to him, smiling mischievously at her, thinking: 'She is so amazing, with this perfect little black dress; I pretend to ignore but she dominates me at first look. I wanna taste her so bad...' Emily approached him, sitting on the bench beside him, drinking some of her drink and:

"What are you thinking?"

Of course she had realized his malicious face. Turning to his drink, he replied:

"I bet you will not want to know."

"I bet I wanna know; but I know I shouldn't… so, keep it for yourself…"

He stared at her face, at her eyes, at her mouth. She realized he was about to kiss her; but before he could kiss her; she said:

"I think we should go..."

"What? Not at all! The night is young!" C'mon, let's dance..."

He said, pulling her by her hand while it was playing Lady Gaga, 'Just Dance'.

They danced for a couple of hours more, having a great time. Around three in the morning, they decided to leave. They had not drunk too much alcohol, so that Mick was driving the car himself. Parking in front of the Emily's condo:

"You are delivered."

"Thank you! I had so much fun today!"

"You're welcome." He replied, smiling.

Emily smiled back at him and opened the car door to get off. But before she could leave, Mick grabbed her arm, and she looked at him, and he said:

"I enjoyed myself too…"

He had a mad desire to kiss her. So had she, but before seeing Mick, she saw millions of barriers between them. Then she quickly got out of the car. He waited for her to get in the building, and left.

* * *

Emily was tired, she took a shower and fell asleep quickly. On Sunday, she woke up with the strong sun coming through the window, it was more than eleven in the morning. She opened her eyes but she did not leave the bed. She was remembering the night before. She really had fun, and she did not think it was a big deal to go dancing with a coworker. But she knew that in the near future, things could change. And she could not take that risk. This all without mentioning the barriers and walls built around her. The protective walls she had built for herself. And for her to break down these barriers, she would have to face them one by one, but she did not know if she was up for doing this. She has not been in a relationship since Ian Doyle, she never allowed herself to fall in love with anyone else again, but she had issues to deal with Morgan, Mick was subordinate to her, in addition, he was a few years younger than her. After much thought, she got bored and said to herself:

"Forget it, Emily. It was just a dance!"

She then stood up, took a shower, put on some comfortable gym clothes, sun glasses; iPod and went jogging at THE GREEN PARK.

The park was very beautiful, so Emily ran a little, walked a little. Around one o'clock, she was giving the last lap before returning home, when she realized she was being stalked, she has not looked back, but suddenly she heard a male voice calling her name, she could hear because she always put the IPOD on a volume that she could still stay connected with the outside world. When she heard someone calling her, she stopped and looked back, waiting for the person to approach her. As soon as she saw who it was, she smiled in defeat: Mick Rawson. He, along with his dog race BOXER came near her and said to her, smiling:

"Hey, how did you know I usually run here?"

She surprised such a petulance, the park suddenly became small for the size of his ego. Quickly she replied:

"Actually, I did NOT!"

"Oh…. So…. we can call it a coincidence?"

"Yeah!"

"Well….. I prefer to call it a 'twist of fate'…" He winked at her, always smiling.

She bit her lip, smiled, raised her eyebrows and shook her head in defeat. Not necessarily in that order.

"So, what about a luch?... I bet you have not eaten yet today…"

Emily smiled again, he was right, again. But she did not admit it to him. Just gave an adorable smile.

Scratching her head, gently she answered: "Mick… thank you… but we have a tough week starting tomorrow…"

He did not even wait for her finish talking and:

"Just because of it we won't have lunch?"

Well, he had a point and there is no argument against this point.

"C'mon, I know a place they cook wonderful seafood… do you like, right?"

"Yeah… but …. I don't I'm dressed properly…"

"Relax… you're great! Besides, the environment is quiet, relaxed, outdoors… You'll like it…"

So, they went walking and talking:

"I just need to go home to leave my buddy here, and put him food, before he eats what's left of my couch…"

Emily laughed. And there went to Mick's home. They were talking all the time; when they were coming, Mick said:

"I know you're going to profile the place but ... I have nothing to hide…" He winked at her.

Emily did not bother to respond. 'Let's keep the book tightly closed.' (The book was her).

Mick Rawson lived in a charming modern loft, floor light, it had an open space, it was light and comfortable, living room with kitchen in the same environment, and access to the terrace on the ground floor, and only bedroom with bathroom upstairs. The living room had a glass wall that separates the terrace. The bedroom, with bathroom, is located on the top floor, which is accessed by a ladder of steel, wood and glass. Modern decor and very personal. From the living room, which was downstairs, it could be seen the top floor, in the bedroom it has just a huge bed, and a rack for hanging clothes. Downstairs, the decor was simple and timely, what most stood out was a huge surfboard hanging on the wall. While Mick put food for the dog, Emily asked:

"You surf?"

"I used to….. Long ago… Now I never have time….."

On foot; Emily was watching the whole environment. After taking care the dog; Mick told her:

"I'm going to change my clothes, I'll be pretty quick… Feel at home."

He went toward the stairs; Emily sat on the couch, she was just looking up and she could see the bedroom, which was in a sort of mezzanine.

Surreptitiously, with the corner of her eyes, she saw while Mick chose to wear a pair of trousers, and she thought: 'it is not possible, he will take off his pants', even before she finished her thought, he was in his underpants. From the backs, of course, because he knew she would be looking at him, but he did not want to leave her dull. Emily felt an warmth. He put on his pants and went down the stairs, as if nothing had happened. Emily acted the same way.

At the restaurant:

"You were right, the place is very nice, and the food is really good…"

"I was sure you'd like... "

"So… what is your assessment of your first month in London?"

"Ah…. I am…. I'm adapting, with the work, with the people… For now, I'm enjoying a lot….Well… 'enjoy' is not exactly the best word…. But… I would say I am adjusting well…"

Resting the fork on the table and looking at her, he asked:

"Exactly, why you left the FBI?"

Emily, who had finished her lunch; hearing that question as well, so directly, she began to slowly move the straws from the juice she was drinking while thinking of an answer. No, she was not willing to tell the truth: that she felt she did not fit in team anymore; that she felt betrayed by the team by the fact they all dig in her life, her secrets; that she could not live longer with the team after they discovered that she practically sold her body in exchange for a profile. That last one was not a complete truth, because she really liked Ian Doyle, and she could even fall for him; if were other the circumstances, but nobody knew it; and she never even thought about telling somebody. So, she thought that the best answer for the moment was:

"Well… my departure has more to do with Interpol than the FBI... Clyde called me offering this job; it seemed an excellent proposal at the time, professionally speaking, so I decided to accept... But I love my FBI days… And I miss it…"

Charmingly, he asked:

"And you miss someone in particular?"

Of course he wanted to know if she had left a love there in DC, but it was also clear that she would not respond. Cleverly, she crashed:

"I love all my former colleagues at the FBI."

There was exchange of glances and smiles of both parties; since he knew she maybe was hiding something, and she knew he knew. But what lay ahead took Emily totally by surprise.

"I know now it's different, a new beginning; but it is the second time that you work for Interpol, is not it?"

Emily closed her smile, and quickly looked at him. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was looking into her eyes, waiting for the answer.

**Emily had clearly said to Morgan that she could not continue living and acting as if nothing had happened, but at that moment she realized, that she did not want to face anything that had happened, she was trying to bury everything, but she was realizing that she could not. She was not sure about how much Mick knew about her past at Interpol. And she did not want to have her secrets revealed again. These were wounds that she wanted to forget. But will she be able to? Will she be able to face all her issues? Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN NOTHING**

During the lunch:

"I know now it's different, a new beginning; but it is the second time that you work for Interpol, isn't it?"

Emily closed her smile, and quickly looked at him. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. He was looking into her eyes, waiting for the answer. Doubt hit her; she doesn't know how much he knew about her. But she was a queen of compartmentalization. She answered:

"Oh, Mick, I worked in a few missions, secret missions… I don't think it is a good topic for our luch…"

She wanted to know if he knew about her footsteps at Interpol, but she did not want to risk having to talk about it. Actually, Mick knew nothing, he did not know about the whole 'Doyle' operation, he just knew that she had worked for Interpol before.

After lunch, at the door of the restaurant:

"Well… thanks for the lunch….. I'm going…."

"I'll go with you…"

"No, Mick, is not necessary... You live near here…"

"I brought you here… I'll take you back…"

"Ok…. it seems you do not accept a 'no', right?"

"No…"

"No, what?"

"I do accept a 'no', but only when it is veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery convincing…."

"Oh, so you mean that my 'no's' are not convincing?"

"Not a bit…"

"Mick Rawson, you're too cocky, you know!"

"Yeah ... I know ... and ... one more thing to learn about me: when I want something, I don't give up!" He winked at her.

This made Emily sighed.

They talked while they walked through the streets towards Emily's address. In front of the apartment:

"Mick, I will not invite you to join, because I have some stuff to do and ..."

"That's ok, Emily, I need go home too ... See you tomorrow…"

He grabbed her chin, and kissed her on the cheek, but very close to the mouth. He turned and walked away, leaving Emily there watching his sexy body inside his tight jeans and white T-shirt moving away. She bit her lip and thought: 'Yeah, he is a thing…. sexy and hot…"

Two more months passed, Mike and Emily had not had an opportunity to go out together because he had been sent on an undercover mission. It was a Friday, He had arrived that day; and he was in her office explaining all the details of the operation, it was a gang of organ traffic. They had managed to arrest the principals involved, but still lacked the smaller cells.

"Mick, you should not have risked so much… You should not have gone alone invade the hideout…"

"Worried about me?"

"No, it's that I'm responsible here for everything and everyone…"

"Relax, I work undercover for decades…"

"I'm not questioning your skills, but ..."

"Emily, I caught the guys. They are trapped. We are close to exterminate the gang. So, let's go out and celebrate today?"

"No. I'm really tired…"

"This is looking like an excuse…"

"Mick, we can't."

"Can't what? Go out for fun? What harm can there be in that? I like your company, don't you like mine?"

"Yes…. And therein lies the danger…"

"Danger? I don't understand… We're adults… we do our work with great competence and dedication… What is the problem we go out to dance, have fun?"

"Ok, Mick, Ok. No problem. But today, I'm staying at home…"

"Ok… it's just…. (He looked at her and lowered his tone voice)…. I missed you…"

She looked at him, she wanted to say that she also missed him, but she stopped herself. He noticed and said:

"You don't have to say anything, Emily… But be ready for tomorrow…"

He left the office.

"What? Mick? Mick?"

He didn't come back.

The next day, Saturday, seven o'clock in the morning, Mick parks his car in front of Emily's address and call her cell phone, of course, she wakes to the sound of the phone:

"Hi…"

"Hey, Emily, I'm here to pick you up…. you have half an hour, get some light clothes and a very sexy bikini…"

"What?... Mick ... please ..."

"You have half an hour… If you don't come… I'm leaving alone..."

So he hung up the phone. Emily turned in bed, and thought to herself: 'I will not! I will not!' Well, she did not remember seeing a pool at his house, but for a heat of 40 degrees, she thought it might be nice to enjoy a day in any pool, even because she could not remember the last time she had been in one.

Quickly, she brushed her teeth, washed her face, got a small bag and left. She did not stop to think much, afraid to give up the idea. From the door of the building, she saw: Mick, in his silver Corvette C6 Convertible, RayBan sunglasses, his surfboard, to the sound of Foster The People: Pumped Up Kicks, smiling at her. She was ponytail, sunglasses, light blue T-shirt, short white skirt, and a small backpack. When she saw the surfboard, she hesitated, before entering the car:

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the beach! When was the last time you were on a beach?"

"I can't remember, I think I was at college…"

"So let's go... I'm gonna teach you how to surf…"

Emily laughed; neither she believed in herself, that she was there, with that man, going to the beach. She wondered if she was still Emily Prentiss - The profiler. Getting into the car, she said:

"I never set foot on a surfboard, Mick…"

"Everything has a first time in life, Emily…. Besides: I'm a champion!"

Emily looked at him, frowned, as if distrusting.

"Ok, I was... But it's like riding a bike: once learned, is never forgotten…"

And there they were heading to Bournemouth, which was the nearest beach to London.

Halfway there, they were talking animatedly in the car, and Emily's cell phone rings. She looks at the screen to see who it is: 'Derek'. She gets a little embarrassed, and decides not to answer, but she also can not turn off the phone, since she uses the same cell for professional issues too. Mick just looks at her and continued driving. They were returning to the conversation, Morgan tries to call again. Again, she does not answer. He tries again, what makes Mick say:

"Insistent boy, huh…"

Emily just smiled embarrassed at him.

Arriving there at around ten o'clock in the morning, they went to a cozy hotel to left their things there and change clothes. At the front desk:

"We want a bedroom ..."

Emily interrupted him:

"TWO bedrooms…"

He laughed, and the receptionist too. They made the Check In, and agreed to meet there in half an hour.

She was in her bedroom, wearing her bikini, when her cell phone rang again: Derek. She decided to respond because if he was insisting that way, anything could have happened:

"Hi, Derek… Did something happen?"

"Hi…. No… it's that…. We had a case… that was really sad and complicated, I remembered you… Here are five thirty in the morning, and I have not slept. I miss you so much, Emily…"

That broke her a bit.

"I know, Derek…"

"No…you don't."

"Derek…"

"If you knew, you would not act that way…"

"Derek, I'm avoiding suffering for us…"

"Yeah, I know, but for me the suffer is that damn distance; that damn lack of contact…"

"It's that… I'm working really hard… I'm totally focused on the job…"

"Where are you now, Emily? I'm calling at your home ..."

"I'm ... I. .. I'm working ..."

She felt terrible about lying to him, but nowhere on the planet, he would believe she was on a trip to beach with Mick Rawson and they had nothing.

"You read the paper that I left with you?"

With a trembling and cracked voice, she replied:

"No…"

Derek was speechless.

"Derek, you don't understand?... I'm trying to move on with my life… After everything that happened to me this whole year after my return from Paris, it was a horrible year for me, I want to forget… I had to relive all my suffering… twice, and still live with people I love, judging me, I screwed up the rhythm of the team, I was responsible for all of you have been called to testify. The entire team was hampered by my fault… And so many other things…"

"No, Emily! I thought you were dead, and I went after that bastard because I wanted to!"

"Yeah, I know, but it all started because he came after me, because of things I've done in the past. So, it was my fault. And I want to forget it…"

"You left me here saying that you could not live pretending nothing happened, but it is exactly what you are doing now…"

She was speechless. Until she heard a knock on the door, it was Mick. She shouted to him:

"Hold on one minute ... Derek ... I need to go and when I get home, I'll call you. Never forget that I love you… no matter what…"

"Ok, Emily… I love you too."

Emily finished dressing and opened the door for Mick. She was wearing a red bikini and a white beach robe, very large; beach hat, sunglasses. Mick was wearing shorts, shirt and surfboard.

"Hey, babe, I think you have too much fabric for those going to the beach…"

"It's that I can not take too much sun… Because of my skin…"

That was an excuse, because, in fact, she had passed liters of sunscreen.

"Can you keep it in your bag?"

He gave his wallet and his cell phone to her.

On the beach, did not take long to Mick convince Emily entering the sea, just enjoying the moment. He was very good at it. She entered the sea, and he was surfing, and she watching him from afar. After a while, he approached her:

"Now…. it's your turn!"

"No, Mick, please…"

"At least try to, c'mon…" He reached for her.

"I can't believe that a woman like you have some kind of fear or insecurity…"

She just stared at him, studying the invitation.

"I promise, I will not let you fall…"

She wanted to try, but there was no place in her brain that allowed her to think of setting foot on a surfboard, she just did not visualize it. Then he came to the last, fatal and unerring shot:

"We must do everything at least once in our life, Emily… Imagine you telling your children and grandchildren that you never set foot on a surfboard? C'mon…"

Gosh, how he does it? How he makes everything look so easy and simple? She thought. She held out her hand to him. They were in a shallower part, but there were relatively big waves. He put Emily facedown on the surfboard, and he was holding the surfboard, and so they surfed together, of course he kept his two eyes all over her body.

"Now… standing."

"No, Mick. Standing no, I don't know…"

"Definitely, you need to scratch the word 'no' from your vocabulary…"

He managed to put Emily, standing on the surfboard, but she fell in the first wave, but before anything, he dropped his surfboard and caught her by the waist strong in his arms. So he became very close, and then he whispered at her:

"I said I would not let you fall…" They looked in the eyes and he would kiss her, but she broke free of his arms, saying:

"I'm hungry, let's eat something?"

'Oh...Fuck', he thought. By then he was already crazy about her. To kiss her whole.

They ate something on the beach, walked a little, sometimes joined at sea; talked rubbish, there were also a few more failed attempts to kiss, and about four o'clock in the afternoon, they left for the hotel. Arriving at Emily's door, he told her:

"Now… I'm in my real dive… Now I will surf the most beautiful waves I've ever seen.."

She got curious, she had no idea what he was talking about, if it was some sort of delirium or something; opening the door of her room, she turned to ask him, confused:

"What waves?"

He approached her, placed his right hand on her left thigh, rising up to her waist, slowly, causing chills her, and whispered, staring at her:

"These waves…"

And finally they kissed. And the kiss was fatal. In a few seconds they were rolling on the hotel bed. After making love, they lay together, embraced, Mick could not help but ask; passing the finger lightly over the scar clover, he asked:

"What's this?"

She did not want to tell, of course, but she also did not want to lie. She was taking too long to answer, so he just kissed her on the forehead, hugged her and said:

"It's Okay… no need to say…"

Regret had hit her a little. How things would be from now on? He was subordinate to her; okay that Interpol doesn't had the same restricted rules that BAU, but even so, it was not a comfortable situation for her. He noticed her face concern:

"What?"

"Is that….I think we should not have done that… And now?"

"Oh, I don't believe it, Emily… You're worried about what?

"Going forward… At work… How will it be?"

"We'll keep working the same way as ever, we are going to see each other when we two are in the mood… Look at me: people spend too much time worrying than living, properly… Just live the moment, Emily, the now… the present time…..tomorrow, the next minute… it will come by itself… Let's not think about tomorrow and waste this wonderful precious moment that we are living now…"

And so they began an affair, at work they were super professional and discreet; neither spoke about commitment, and that way was good for both parties. Two months later they were having an affair, it was a Saturday night, Mick was in Thailand for a secret mission. Emily was at home, watching a movie on TV, her cell phone rang with a message:

"Can you enter the Skipe? I need to see you…"

She said ok. It was Morgan.

"Hi princess….. you look so prettier…"

"Thank you, Derek… How is everyone?"

"They are all good, no big news; many cases….. Reid is seeing someone…"

"Seriously? That's cool!"

"You look….. happy ..."

"Oh .. I.. I am! Things are very good here… And you?"

"I'm fine too…. keeping myself busy all the time... Although, I still have not gotten used to that agent in your place…"

"Oh, Derek, do not be childish…"

He smiled at her.

"Ok, mama…"

She smiled at him.

"I miss that smile…" She said.

Quickly, he replied:

"I miss YOU…"

She closed her smile, got serious, she felt a twinge of guilt, bit her lips:

"I miss you too…"

She was being sincere, she fucking miss him a lot. She loved him. But she did not see, at least for the next few years, no chance for them. Also, Mick had shown her another side of life that she did not know, and where things don't need to be so serious, so exhaustive, and that life could be lived in an easier way, without dramas. And she was enjoying it a lot. To break the mood, she said:

"And what are you doing at home on Saturday night?"

"Here is not night yet…. but I have no plans for tonight. What to do when the person you most want to be close is light years away?"

She bit her lip again, and she was embarrassed.

"Oh .. Derek ... I… I… don't know what to say…"

"No need to say anything, princess. Just be yourself…"

They talked some more and hung up. It always remained a bitter taste for both parties after these conversations, but somehow they were fixing it.

A few weeks later, Mick was back, it was a Saturday night and whenever they could, they spent their weekends off together, sometimes at her house, sometimes at his house. This Saturday, they were at her place.

On Sunday morning, still in her bed, he passed the tip of his nose on the tip of her nose and said:

"Wake up sleepyhead… It's your turn to make coffee…"

She stretched in bed.

"We have to go at my place to get Rex (it was his dog) and take our walk…"

Emily went to the bathroom, brush her teeth, and when she returned to the bedroom, she saw that he had gone back to sleep, he was face down and she sat over him, lightly she bit his ear and said:

"It's not fair you wake me up and go back to sleep, you baggy!"

"I deserve… (he turned to her)… or you don't remember the weariness that you gave me last night…"

"You are the horny and it's my fault?"

"Yeah! It is! Who tells you to be warm, wonderful, delightful like that?"

At that time, they were rolling on the bed again. But before anything she stood, wearing her little satin robe.

"I'm gonna make our coffee… And you: get up!"

Downstairs of duplex, she opened the huge curtain in the living room, she loved the view, and it was doing a beautiful sunny day. By going to the kitchen, she heard a knock on the door. She was surprised because the doorman had not called. She looked through the peephole. Seeing the figure smiling to her, the first impulse was to open her mouth; then biting her lips to the point of hurting, and frown. She knew he knew she was there because the peephole darkened when she was looking through, so she quickly opened the door. Everything was very fast, she had no time to think. As she opened the door, he reached out with a bouquet of wildflowers for her.

"Derek….. thank you... What a surprise!" She spoke almost with bated breath.

He hugged her very strong and she totally embarrassed, returned the hug. Dropping the hug, she said:

"You should have told me you were coming…"

Entering the apartment, he said, smiling:

"So… it would not be much of a surprise…"

Derek looked at her and then noticed something in her behavior:

"What?"

Before she could open her mouth to say something, Mick comes down the stairs, underwear, saying:

"I don't smell the coffee, babe ..."

Only after finishing his sentence, he saw Morgan.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't know you have visit…" Mick went quickly back to the bedroom.

Morgan could not believe what I had just seen, he looked at her; million questions bouncing around; it took a while to her pluck up the courage, but finally she looked at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing**

Morgan could not believe what I had just seen, he looked at her; million questions bouncing around; it took a while to her pluck up the courage, but finally she looked at him.

Emily had no words for him, at least not for that embarrassing moment. Morgan just stared at her, disbelieving what he had just seen, and mentally asking: 'how so? why do not you tell me?' But he said nothing, because apart from him being with his huge ego badly injured, he had just seen the love of his life with another man, half naked, making it clear what they had just done hours before, it is clear that he felt a complete idiot bringing her flowers. And he also felt that he was experiencing a bit of his own poison, since he was a player with the heart of another. He just did not think that it would be her doing it. He just went toward the door to leave. He passed her to leave and she tried to hold his arm:

"Derek!"

"Don't touch me!"

"Derek, please ..." she asked, but she does not know what I would say.

"Save it, Emily."

And so he left. Emily swallowed hard, she could not chase him because he was wearing only a short robe and nothing more, she had never made clear any type of relationship with him, but she was feeling really guilty. Then she took a few steps into her apartment, stroking a flower petal that he had brought for her, which she had left on the counter, a few tears trickled timidly. From upstairs, Mick looked to see if she was alone. Then he went downstairs, approached her, but she could not look at him. With the index finger of his right hand, he prevented another tear running down her face, and almost whispering, said:

"You want me to leave?"

She hesitated a moment, and replied:

"Yes…"

Gesturing pointing up, he replied:

"Ok… I'll just ... change… clothes ..."

And so it went. Emily walked over to the couch and sat down, thinking, thinking. But her mind did not help. It looked like it was going to explode. How can be everything fine at one minute, and the next minute, everything is screwed? Mick quickly descended, ready to go. She got up from the couch and with her voice cracking, she tried to say something to him:

"Mick .. I. .. I'm ..."

Nothing came out. He approached her and said:

"No need to say anything…"

He kissed the tip of his right index finger then put it in her mouth, as if giving a kiss on her lips, while confirming that everything was fine, and she did not have to even say anything. And he left. It is clear that Mick was not happy with the situation, but until then they had not spoken anything about exclusivity and commitment, and he was a guy who lived the moment, the moment was what mattered; he never thought about the future. He never promised anything to her, so he was not in her right to charge anything from her. He just went to his house, caught the dog and went for a walk. And really, he tried not to think about what had happened.

Alone at home, she took the note that Morgan had left with her when she moved to London. It read:

'I think I can't complain about anything, If I have you in my life, illuminating the ground of my walk, the path that I chose, but I can't accommodate on the speak, the things that are made to feel; just look at my face, to see my heart smile when I think about you, you were the best gift that so kindly life gave me. I'll wait for your time to let me take care of you. You had to go that far for me to have the courage to say: I love you.'

After reading the note, she tried his cell phone five times, but he never answered. She quickly changed her clothes and went to the airport to look for him. If the phone was calling it was because he was still there. That was her reasoning. Arriving at the airport, she sought to know what would be next flight to DC. She searched the entire airport. She knew he was not going to stay in London after what had happened. She still had the skills of a fucking profiler. Finally she saw Morgan sitting in one of the waiting rooms, she sat beside him; saying nothing at the first moment. He also was quiet, but the frown increased. Until she broke the silence:

"Derek, we need to talk…"

"Well, I guess not…"

"Please stop acting like spoiled child... Or I'm going to think it all about your bruised ego…"

"It's everything okay, Emily. You moved on with your life. I'm going to do the same… Simple like that…"

"I read your note."

"Just forget it…"

"I can't…"

He calmed down a little, looked at her and:

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?"

"Derek… I didn't think it was necessary… Mick and I aren't even in a relationship…"

Morgan smile sarcastically:

"Knowing this doesn't make me feel any better…."

She put her hand on his arm and calmly said:

"Derek, when did I leave it clear that I was giving some sort of chance for us?"

"Six years, Emily. We have been partners… JJ's wedding… Our kiss… Our connection… I feel… But sorry, I may have seen things where now I know not exists."

"Look… Derek… I have feelings for you… stronger than for any other man in my life. But now it's impossible for us to be together…"

"Because of the distance? Oh please… don't give me that…"

"No… Derek…"

"Just say you are in love with another man… Just say it, Emily…" He looked at her now, reading her expressions.

"But I'm not…"

"So what? Fucking with him for fun? Since when you became like this?"

He increased slightly the tone of his voice, what did catch the attention of people around; Emily was embarrassed.

"Let's talk elsewhere… Please…"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Derek, I have issues in my life that I need to resolve. My love life has always been a complete mess. So I had to shut that side of my life. Mick came along and made everything so easy and simple for me… I like him, but is not love… At least, for now… The point is that I'm hurt, very hurt. And that hurt makes me want to forget everything…"

"And everybody." He completed for her; not that she would want to say this but she remained quiet; what did Morgan (and even herself) realized that she was consenting.

The flight was calling him, so he stood up and said to her:

"I hope you're sure of what you want… Life does not always give us a second chance…"

And so, he left, leaving Emily sitting there, with a lump in her throat, and one tear in each eye.

The rest of the weekend was bad for both. Morgan returned to DC, he thought a lot during the trip. He was determined to leave the life of a single man, free and unimpeded to give his heart to her. But what happened in London had completely changed his plans. And now he did not know what to do, since he never expected to find one scene he witnessed in London, nor in his worst nightmare, he would imagine that. Emily, meanwhile, stayed home, doing household chores for not having to think. Flee, flee, flee. At night she stopped to rest and watch TV, and so, right there on the couch, she fell asleep. The bed would remember Mick, and she did not want to think, neither in him, nor Morgan, nor in anything.

Monday morning, at work.

At Interpol:

Emily got there much earlier than usual, she went straight to her office, and gave herself to the pile of chores to do. By eight o'clock in the morning, a knock on her door:

"Come in."

Mick opened the door. Just peeked inside, without entering, and said:

"I just came to see if you're okay."

She, with the pen in hands, looked at him, smiled shyly and said sweetly:

"Yes… Thanks."

He smiled back and left.

At BAU:

Morgan arrived at the same time ever. In the boardroom, JJ presented the case for everyone. It was about a serial killer who had killed some prostitutes, and now his wife was missing. And there were great suspicions that he was keeping her captive, and then kill her, because there was a history of violence, and therefore she had filed for divorce. Each one gave their guesses about the case and Morgan protested:

"Perhaps she has done something to awaken that anger in him…"

Everyone looked at him. JJ said:

"You're not actually saying that it can be all her fault."

Everyone looked at him, but he said nothing. Everyone left the room to prepare for takeoff, but Garcia stopped Morgan came out:

"Hey…"

He looked at her, frowning.

"Spit out!"

"What?"

"What happened? You're acting weird."

Morgan filled his lungs, and then emptied.

"That bad?" She asked.

He kept quiet.

"Derek, you need to open up to someone. Talking will do you good…"

"Thanks Penelope, if I need to, I'll talk to you…"

Interpol, Emily was full of work and assignments so she did not have much time to think about what had happened over the weekend. Later that afternoon, she was reunited with her people, discussing, organizing an investigation in which Cooper and Gina would go to Belgium for the first investigation. It was a corruption investigation. Mick was focused and concentrated on the job all the time, as he always did, they never mixed things, but that day he could not help but notice how much more serious she was, he would say even a little sad. Although she knew very well separate things, but there are things that eyes reveal. There's no way to hide.

The meeting was over, Emily returned to her office. On her desk, she found a note that said: 'There are many things that I can buy, but what I want most now, I can not: your beautiful smile. PS: I bet you're smiling right now. Too bad I can not see. But I'm still glad.'

She worked until much later that night. Leaving the Interpol, she made her way straight to Mick's place. He opened the door for her; she was holding the note in her hands and said:

"Thank you!"

He smiled and opened the door wider for her to enter. Before even sit down, she was just talking about:

"Mick, I think I owe you an explanation…"

He crossed his arms looking at her.

"…About what happened yesterday morning…"

"Oh, Emily, only if you want, but… can you wait a bit? I'm have my dinner on the stove, and my beer should be heating up…"

He walked into the kitchen. Just a counter separating the kitchen from the living room, where they were.

"Oh, sure…"

She relaxed a little, thinking to herself: 'it's amazing how he can minimize things, simplify everything, I think I need to take a course with him!'

She sat on the side of the counter, and he stood in front of the stove with a fork in his hand, turning a steak in the pan, he asked her:

"You want a steak?"

She laughed a little. Like, she was there for serious issues, she had gotten there without knowing what to say, what to think, which justified; agony. And, magically, he did it all disappear.

"I'm serious… You want a steak? I am preparing a salad too…"

"Oh, Mick, no, thanks… I'm not hungry."

"A beer then? Only one, boss?" He smiled.

"Ok…"

Emily was sitting on a bench a little higher, at the counter, sipping her beer, while he savored his steak with salad.

"So Mick…. as I was saying ... Morgan and I…. we….. we've known each other for six years….. and…..and….. our friendship…..we became very close…. friends really… I know him very well… and….. and I…. I think he knows me too….. so… I…. I decided to move here… to London….and….. he…I….. I don't know…. I… I think that he…..I don't know…..maybe he…"

While she talked nonstop, but slowly, things utterly meaningless, he finished eating, drank all the beer, wiped his mouth with a napkin; went to where she was, put each one of his hands on each thigh of each of her legs (she was wearing dark jeans); positioned his body between her legs, looked at her. She stopped talking.

He stood for a little while looking at her and so did her. They were very close, it could feel the breath of one another. And their bodies spoke for them. They kissed. The kiss was long, slow, tasty. After the long kiss, he said:

"You don't need to explain anything to me. Only if one day you no longer want to be with me, you tell me. That's all I ask of you…."

Then he grabbed her by the waist, and sarcastically added:

"….But judging by that kiss, I think that day is far away…"

They kissed again, she broke the kiss just to say:

"Cocky boy!"

They continued the kiss, and she broke again to complete:

"I like this!" (referring to his swagger)

They continued the kiss.

**Please comment and send me your ideas! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing**

A few more weeks had passed, Emily and Mick were seeing each other when they could, but the relationship was always more between four walls, where they got along very well. On the other side of the world, more specifically in DC; Morgan was focused at work, but everybody in BAU had noticed how different he was, more bitter, more rude, and that beautiful smile he had, had definitely disappeared from his face.

Emily tried a few times to call him, but he never answered. She then decided to call Garcia. It was day week, seven-thirty in the morning in DC, three-thirty in the afternoon in London. Emily knew that Garcia was at home getting ready for work.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…Look who's alive!"

"If I don't call, you don't call too! None of you…"

"Oh, Emily, dear, you know, we're all still upset with you... You gave us a nice kick in the ass and left… What did you expect?

"Oh, Pen… it was not like that... You know…"

"I don't know anything….. Seriously….. Emily... God! Until now, I can not believe you left us! I refuse to believe… Look, I'm learning to love Blake, but it's totally weird to go in there and not see you, and see her in your place, sitting at your desk, occupying a space that was yours. I'm really deeply sad with you…"

"I had my reasons, Penelope…"

"It may be so, ok, yeah… but we must bear the consequences, you know… Paying the price of our own choices…"

"Penelope, hey, I… I'm sorry… Like I said before, I love all of you…"

"A very strange way to love this yours!"

At that moment, Emily felt that she would really lose her family, once and for all, and by a choice of her own. Regret does not hit her, but the sense of loss, and losing ground was great. She was speechless for a few moments, until Penelope broke the silence:

"Oh, my darkness that illuminates my nights, and my light that darkens my days, I still love you, still… but I'm late for work. I need to go now…"

"Hey, Pen, wait ... And… Derek? How is he?"

"Sad, depressed, angry, moody, rude, stupid, and all the symptoms of a person who has lost someone they love. If it is your fault? Yes! It is! It is your fault! Bye, honey. I gotta go…."

Penelope hung up. Emily hung up too. She felt a strong desire to get the next plane to DC, only to hug Morgan. But she could not.

* * *

On Saturday night following; Emily and Mick were under the covers, hugging, after a few hours of sexual adventures, they were at his house.

"Mick, I love being with you, you know…"

"I know…" He replied as he was stroking her arm.

'Convinced!' She thought.

"But I need to know how much you are involved in this…"

"How so?"

"Mick, I know you don't like to talk and talk about the future, but I can not keep this up if I don't know how much you're involved in it, emotionally speaking…"

"You want to know if I'm in love with you."

"Yeah… sort of…"

Right now, she sat on the bed, wrapped the sheets, to look at him.

"I like you, I like your smell, I like your mouth, I like your nose (she smiled), I like your skin, I like your eyes, I think you smile through your eyes, they have a captivating glow, charming. I like your body, I love the way you are. You can be strong and delicate at the same time. You're smart, wonderful… Anyway, I could stay here all night ranting and still would not be enough…. but Emily, I have a limit, you know… a barrier that I never cross, it is as if it came a cliff, right after... A limit that I try to control; about until where I can let my excitement goes…. how far I can go…"

Emily interrupted him:

"And when you realize that you will fall in love, you fall off…"

He would not admit it to her so openly, but it was just that. So he replied:

"It is, more or less like that."

"I understand what you say."

"I know…. I noticed you also maintain the same distance…"

She was quiet, lowered her eyes to look at any point in the bedroom.

"But sometimes we can not, right?" He said.

She looked at him. She said nothing. But her eyes gave everything. The answer was a big 'yes'.

"It's that guy who came to your house the other day?"

She remained quiet, lightly, bit her lips, fleeing response.

"You can open up, Emily…" He tucked a strand of hair was in her face behind her ear.

"He…. he is important to me… Until I left DC, I didn't know how much, we went through so much, but now I…I…"

She stopped talking and looked at him, she thought it wasn't fair talk about Morgan to him; she was embarrassed, afraid of hurting another person. He noticed her discomfort and hugged her:

"Shhh... you no need to say anything..."

After a while, Mick stroking her hair, she calmed down. She stared at him again and said:

"Mick, I need some time… We both can not keep this up… I need to organize my feelings first..."

It took him a bit by surprise. Of course he was not happy about it, he was kind of unresponsive. Emily got out of bed, put on her clothes. While she dressed, he said:

"Emily, you know, you don't need to leave like that… in the middle of the night…"

"Yes, I need."

He dressed something in order to accompany her to the door. Before she leave:

"I'm sorry… For everything…. I… I just need some time."

He just gave her a big hug; and whispered in her ear:

"Take care…"

After she left, he sat on the sofa, with a beer in hand, beside the dog, with a TV on a channel of any sport, and said to the dog:

"We took a kick in the ass. Wow. But this one is hurting a lot!"

* * *

A week later, Emily and Mick were living very well professionally, sometimes he surprised her with a joke at work just to see her smile. But they never more had met outside the professional environment. She missed his 'slight' way to be. He felt sorely missed her; much more than he could imagine that he would feel, much more than he wanted to feel. But he would not admit it even to himself. Emily was in her office, at Interpol, when her phone rings:

"Prentiss?"

"Mrs. Prentiss, there's a lady on the line wanting to talk to you."

"Who is it?"

"Her name is Jennifer Jareau."

"Ok…"

"Hi, JJ!... It's so good to hear from you!"

"Hi, Emily! How are you? It is been so long!"

"Yeah! Five months already!"

"I miss you a lot, we all miss you!"

"Me too, JJ…. I didn't even stop to think about..."

"Well, I'm gonna be quick, you must be busy… Next holiday, I'm gonna give a birthday party for Henry… I would love you to come, everyone will be there, I think it would be a great opportunity to see ourselves…. you think you can get a break?"

"Oh, JJ… Thank you so much for the invitation… I'll see what I can do."

"Ok, I'll send the information by email… I really want to see you. Do your best to come, ok?"

"I will."

Whoa! It was less than five minutes of conversation, but Emily felt a big weight on her back; an enormous pressure. God… how she missed those people. Hanging up the phone, she thought she might die to see them again. She swallowed dryly. So from them that she was running away? Suddenly the huge stacks of papers around were meaningless. She had changed her 'family' for that, for what? She accused everyone of being concerned with their bruised egos, instead of being happy that she was alive! But what about her? Her departure for London also had much to do with her own ego, who was also wounded. She walked away, without thinking of anyone.

'No, Emily. Focus, you're happy here. You are accomplished. You made the right decision. Focus. Focus. Don't think.' She repeated it to herself to see if entered her mind. It didn't work, at all.

She was not the least a bit prepared to face her old team, much less, face the decision she had made. And she avoided thinking about it the most. Back to DC? Whoa! It seemed a flashback to her. It was not to be this way; everything is a mess, a big crap. She returned to work in order to not freak out.

**I appreciate the comments, I also want to thank the people who are helping me with English tips via PM. Thank you for the patience, and I'm trying hard to improve it. Next chapter, Emily goes to DC; for the Henry's party. Stay tuned and thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own nothing**

Landing at the airport in DC, after six months in London, Emily went straight to a hotel, she had took a few days off, so she had come to DC for Henry's birthday party. She arrived on a Friday afternoon, then took advantage to visit her parents. Elegantly, with a cup of tea in hand, sitting on the couch, Elisabeth Prentiss said:

"Emily, dear, you know I did not agree, neither a little, with your move to London…"

"As if you had already agreed to something I did in my life…". Emily said, more to herself.

"Mother, I had my reasons. I had many reasons…" Emily said, emphasizing the word: 'many'.

"I believe you, Emily. I know it must have been a difficult rehabilitation with the team after that whole story, fake death, but Emily, I thought that these people meant something to you!"

"They mean, Mother!"

"So what, Emily? Why run?"

"It was a great job offer! Irrecusable!"

"Oh, please, Emily! Replacing an important position in the FBI; a noble work; alongside people who you say you love, and that love you, for another job at Interpol, with that unscrupulous man that you threw into the den of lions, and almost ruined your life?"

"There is nothing noble in investigating dead bodies, and shoot people… and I don't work with Clyde all the time, mother. I barely see him… He is in another mission…."

"But there are on take out killers of the streets and save people… and about Clyde, it was him that led you back there."

"Oh… ok…. Mother….. I didn't come here to talk about it… I came to see you and dad, please…Speaking about him… where is he?"

"He is vying for a championship at the golf club, should be back in half an hour…"

"Ok… good…"

Half an hour later, Emily was standing embraced her father.

"Emily, my dear, I miss you!"

"Me too, dad."

"But Em, tell me, why this radical change? So suddenly?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at his daughter, as if to say: 'you would not talk to me about it, and now'.

Emily always had her heart melted for her father, but it was because her father was always more malleable in the way he treat her daughter, since she was a child.

"Dad, please, I don't wanna talk about it…" Emily said, rolling her eyes.

Emily's father smiled, admitting to himself how much he knew his daughter.

Every time you say you don't want to talk about an issue is because it is very poorly resolved within you. But…. Alright, let's not talk about it, but you know you need to deal with it, right…"

"Ok…ok….. I know, Dad."

* * *

The next morning, after taking breakfast in the hotel; Emily went to buy a birthday gift for Henry. She walked through the mall a lot, she went to the hairdresser, arranged her hair and nails; bought a beautiful flowered dress for the occasion. The birthday party was scheduled for two o'clock in the afternoon, but it was already three and Emily was still at the mall, she was struggling against the fear, or some sort of rejection from her friends; former coworkers. Normally she was not insecure, but this event in particular had brought her butterflies in her stomach, and she could not handle it. Three-thirty in the afternoon, she got off the taxi at the door of JJ's house. The housekeeper opened the door for her and led her up the garden behind the house, in the back garden, where a small party was happening. It was a sunny day, there were colorful balloons, a beautiful table with a cake, birthday sweets and treats. Emily paused before stepping into the garden, and gently thanked the housekeeper:

"Thank you."

From a distance, she saw David Rossi, drinking something, talking to Will, she saw Henry, Jack and a few more children she did not know running through the garden, she saw a few people she did not know, she imagined they were children's parents, friends of Henry, she saw Alex Blake, beside her husband, sitting at a table next to Beth and Aaron Hotchner, he was particularly handsome that day. Navy blue polo shirt, dark glasses, so happy beside Beth, talking to the new agent and her husband, she thanked her have given up the dream of having hopes with him, years ago. She also saw Penélope, kindly serving snacks the two couples. She also saw Reid and his girlfriend, playing with the kids in the garden; Morgan, well, she did not see Morgan. In her mind, she made a brief trip back in time to the day she had met these people, but before her eyes could weep, she heard JJ screaming from afar:

"Emily!"

Everyone looked at her, strangely, she was feeling very embarrassed.

She lived with these people for many years, and many things happened. But suddenly, she felt among strangers. JJ came very quick to embrace her friend.

"Hey, Emily! I missed you so much! I'm so happy you came!

"I missed you too, JJ ..."

"You look so beautiful ... London is making you really good…" JJ said, smiling.

JJ took Emily by the hand, yelling in the garden:

"Henry, honey, look who came especially for your birthday party!"

The boy came running:

"Hi, Emily…"

Emily lowered to give the boy a hug and congratulate him on the anniversary:

"Look, I brought this gift for you… I hope you like it…"

The boy took the package quickly.

"How do you say?" JJ asked, gently to the boy.

"Thank you, Emily."

"Well I think you know almost everyone here… then feel at home... I need to get some more juice…"

"Do you need some help?"

Emily was trying to dodge having to go say hello to everyone, at least for now, since no one had come to talk to her. But her attempt failed, JJ said:

"No need, Emily, you're my guest! I go to the kitchen and I'll be back real quick…"

Emily took a few more steps into the garden; slowly; Penelope realized how she was feeling displaced. She walked over to Emily and said:

"Oh, my sweet, you really deserved a truck written in glowing neon letters: you deserve to be ignored! But I just…..can't….. come here my baby…."

She finished pulling Emily into a tight hug. Emily was very comforting for that hug, at least she knew that her two best friends still regarded her as such. After the initial greetings, Penelope said:

"Come here, I will introduce you to Blake…"

She said pulling Emily's hand.

"Alex, this is our Emily, Emily this is Alex…"

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

Of course, Emily's brain quickly profiled the woman, without forgetting that Alex was also a profiler. Emily took the opportunity to greet them all, extended her hand:

"Hi Beth, Hotch, nice to meet you…." (she extended her hand to greet Blake's husband).

Rossi and Will came to greet her:

"I see you do envy for the most expensive wine in my cellar… getting better and better over time…"

Emily blushed a little.

"Thank you, Dave. But that's an exaggeration…"

"No, it is not, my dear, Emily…"

He gave a big hug to his former colleague.

"Now that everyone has said nice words to each other I'm going to steal my precious stone here again to know details of her life on the other side of the planet…" Penelope said again, pulling Emily's hand.

They sat at a table to talk. Penelope asked many things about the new work of Emily, they talked a lot. Suddenly, Penelope asks:

"Some love in foreign lands?"

Stirring the straw in her drink cup; Emily smiled before answering.

"Ohhhhhhhhh. That was a yes!" Penelope said, scandalously.

At this time, JJ joined to them:

"What was a yes?"

"Emily here has a new love!"

"No Pen. I don't!"

"That smile was definitely a yes, and you can't deny it!"

"Ok….There is someone, but… it was not love, and it's already over… We're taking a break…"

"So that's why this sadness in your eyes?" JJ asked.

"Not exactly… After I moved to London ... I ... I'm questioning some things, some feelings ... But, definitely, I don't wanna talk about it now... "

There was a moment of silence, broken by Emily:

"Derek. Where is Derek?"

JJ twisted his mouth and said:

"Oh, he is not gonna come… I insisted… but he does not come…"

Emily bit her lip, looking at the garden, trying to disguise.

"Since you went away, we only see Derek in the BAU, he does not participate in anything more, partying, and our meetings after work…" Penelope said.

"And on the field, he's risking himself too much! Hotch talked to him, but he thinks he can handle with everything and everyone by himself, he does not expect the team, he goes to the ambushes all alone…" JJ said, sadly.

Emily looked at her, she was in shock, she did not want to believe what she was hearing:

"How so?"

Penelope and JJ looked at each other, those issues were interning at BAU, and Emily was no longer part of it. They hesitated to speak. Of course, Emily realized:

"C'mon girls…"

"That's it, Emily… Not much else to say…" Penelope said.

"In the field, since you went away, he started be paired with me, sometimes with Blake, but it is very obvious that he does not accept, he misses you… then Hotch talked to him, and started to pair with him; but this is not good for the team, because they are the most strong keys in the team…"

"But, JJ, he can't risk his life like that!"

"After he caught Ian Doyle, by himself, with his own hands; he would risk any thing for you. I witnessed every step of him, he had no life of their own, or he was on the field, or behind Ian Doyle, he barely ate, he barely slept, he spent nights and nights in the BAU, until lay his own hands on this man." Penelope said.

"True." JJ added.

"Yeah… I know…." Emily said, a little embarrassed.

"So why do you act like you did not know, Emily?" Penelope protested.

Emily opened her mouth but nothing came out. She had no answer for that, nor for herself.

"Pen….. take it easy." JJ asked.

"JJ, I can't see Derek shatter every day and have the opportunity to split everything out to who deserve to hear, to the big guilty for everything, and shut me up…"

Emily's breathing sped up a little, and her eyes filled with tears. Right now, Will was calling JJ to arrange the cake to sing happy birthday.

"Girls, we continue later… Penelope, please…" JJ asked, as if to prevent her hurting Emily, because she was being too hard really. With her voice cracking, Emily said:

"Pen, I never meant to hurt Derek. You have to believe me."

"You're not just 'hurting' him, you're ruining him! You no longer see life in his eyes, and that beautiful smile disappeared completely…"

"But it is unfair you blame me…"

"But I blame you, Emily. You left because you wanted to, you even said your reasons for us, and even if you had millions of reasons, I believe that we could have resolved everything as a family that we used to be, every family has its fights and misunderstandings, and all of them are able to work things out. But you did not. All the love and affection that we dedicated to you were not enough for you to stop your mind for a moment and think about those people you were leaving behind, it hurts me to say this much to you, looking into your eyes, it hurts me very much; we all love you, but you did not show the slightest consideration when you decided to leave without looking back… And now, you excuse me, I will sing happy birthday to my godson….Because it is how a family works…"

Penelope stood up and left the table, leaving Emily there, tears running freely, of course. Emily grabbed her purse, and went toward the exit door. JJ saw, and ran to stop her.

"Emily, Emily, please…"

"No, JJ... Thank you for the invitation, but it was a mistake to come here…"

"I'm sorry." JJ apologized for Penelope.

"It was not your fault, JJ… Go back to the party… Before I get back to London, I call for you, ok."

And so she left.

Six o'clock afternoon, Derek was lying comfortably on the couch next to his dog, watching sports on TV, and it already had some beer cans scattered on the floor, he was wearing a pair of shorts and nothing else, sipping a beer. The doorbell rang. He mumbled something, walked to the door, looked through the peephole, could hardly believe his eyes, yet he hesitated to open the door. Finally he opened, just enough to look at her, frowning. Apprehensive, she looked at him and:

"Hi…"

**Many emotions to the next chapter, folks! Feel free to send your ideas; I can use them if you want. Thank you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I own nothing**

Six o'clock afternoon, Derek was lying comfortably on the couch next to his dog, watching sports on TV, and it already had some beer cans scattered on the floor, he was wearing a pair of shorts and nothing else, sipping a beer. The doorbell rang. He mumbled something, walked to the door, looked through the peephole, could hardly believe his eyes, yet he hesitated to open the door. Finally he opened, just enough to look at her, frowning. Apprehensive, she looked at him and:

"Hi…"

He said nothing, just stared at her. Completely embarrassed, she said:

"You're not going to invite me in?"

He opened the door for her to enter, still without saying anything. She came in, took a quick look around the house, Derek grabbed a crumpled white shirt that was on the couch and dressed. She broke the silence again:

"I was at Henry's birthday party, you were not there... And I'm going back to London tomorrow, I thought maybe we ..."

Derek just watched her speak, he was idly, leaning against a chair.

"Derek, please say something…"

"I have nothing more to say to you, Emily…"

"Please, let's talk as adults, ok?"

Right now it started a big discussion, for lucky the houses in the neighborhood were not so close, because they yelled a lot with each other.

"Ok… let me start saying by you: I needed to change, I needed to go, I did not feel part of the team anymore, I felt invaded, I felt betrayed, our egos were hurt and no one was happy because I was alive…. Oh, please, Emily Prentiss, at least be honest: tell us the truth, you could not bear to look at us again after we knowing about all your dirty laundry… But tell me, if it also has to do with your ego?" He emphasized the word: 'your'.

"No, Derek, has nothing to do with my ego… You mean I can not have the right to move? Getting out of a situation that was making me ill? You mean I'm obliged to stay in place I don't want to be?"

"No, you are not obliged! But answer me this: are you happy?"

She did not answer. She stared at him. Derek stared at her face, reading expressions, it became very clear that she was not happy. But she thought about it for a quick response:

"How can I be happy knowing that I no longer have my friends…"

"The choice to leave was yours."

"You mean I can not change jobs and continue with the same friends?"

"I can only speak for myself: I was willing to drop everything for you! I was willing to give up my single life, my freedom, that you know how much I valued, for you. And when I was ready to tell you, you simply decide to change jobs, and continent!"

"You should have told me!"

"C'mon Emily, you always knew! We always knew each other! This is our profession! Read minds and behaviors. But we knew that we could not. And when you left, I thought we might have a chance, and what? I found you fucking with that guy you had just met….I never, ever imagined I would find that scene…"

"Your ego talking again…" Emily said more to herself.

"What?"

"You can not stand the idea that I have fallen into the arms of another man who was not you! I never gave you hope Derek Morgan."

"So what are you doing in here?" He yelled very close to her face, practically spitting in her face.

They were like two wicks to explode. Lacked a spark for an explosion. Well, it was lacking nothing more when she answered his question:

"This!"

She held his face in her hands, and kissed him passionately. He wanted to expel her from there, but he just could not help himself. He was crazy about her. He responded passionately to the kiss, and soon they were on the couch. The dog was out of there. He did not want to witness such scenes.

Emily broke the kiss, catching her breath, to say:

"Derek, I love you too."

She spent the rest of the day and night there. The next day, in the morning, they were still in bed. With her in his arms, realizing that she was with the thought away, he asked:

"What are you thinking?"

"On how things will be from now on…"

"We'll find a way."

"And if you move with me?"

"To London?"

"Yes…"

"You're gonna to afford me?"

"You take care of the house, and I work out… What do you think?"

"Hmmm ..." He pretended to think.

She turned to be over him:

"I can see you in an apron kitchen…. wearing nothing underneath, waiting for me to arrive from work… with dinner on the table….."

Kisses, kisses, kisses and more kisses. The sparks were far from over; kill the hunger of six years, repressing desires.

"God is so good to have you in my arms! Why we took so long? You really have to go back today?"

"Yeah… I have important things pending at work for tomorrow…"

"What time is your flight?"

"8 pm."

"Emily, I'm sorry for all those things I told you…"

"Me too, Derek. I don't want be apart from you never again…"

"And we'll find a way to make it work!"

They spent Sunday together, and before Derek could leave Emily to the airport, they went to the hotel for Emily get her things, and to JJ's house:

"Derek, Emily!"

"Hi, JJ… I came to say goodbye, and apologize for the way I left yesterday."

"Oh, that's ok! No problem… You seem much better, by the way!"

JJ realized that the new couple was all smiles. They told the news to JJ and Will.

"I'm really happy for you both! And you no longer have to risk your life, right Derek!"

"What?" He became dumb, he had no idea that she had told it to Emily. They talked for a half hour and then:

"JJ, we gotta go, I gotta go to the airport…"

"Ok… have a nice trip… call me when you get there, I want to know everything!"

"Ok, I will."

So they left, and Derek took Emily to the airport. At the airport, they were embraced, before Emily goes:

"I already miss you."

"I know, baby, we'll have to adapt, find a way, like you said."

He kissed her on the lips.

"And about that guy?"

Emily looked down, and looked at it again:

"I had already talked to him, I had asked a break. But I'll talk to him and tell about us."

"It will not be easy to stay here so far, knowing that you two are so close."

"You have to trust me and that's a decision you have to make now."

He ran his hand across her face and said:

"I trust you."

She pulled him into a hug, the flight was calling:

"I have to go now."

They kissed and Emily gone.

Despite the distance, Derek was very happy, it was undoubtedly the best weekend of his entire life. The next day, at Interpol, Emily was in her office and hears a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Hi …" Mick said, entering the office, closing the door behind him.

"How was the trip?"

She took a stack of documents to look at him:

"Good... Thank you."

"I missed you."

Upon hearing this, Emily sighed and said:

"Mick, you're free today? After work? There's something I need to talk to you."

He was not a profiler, but he felt he would definitely not like what he was about to hear. Then, as he was very practical, and lived only for the moment, he said:

"You're seeing someone and there is no more chance for us, right?"

She re leaned in her chair and:

"Wow."

"That's ok, Emily. I understand."

She looked at him:

"I'm sorry."

"That's ok, just be happy."

He quickly vanished away, he knew she was a fucking profiler, and that if he stayed there for one second more, she would know how much he was broken inside. He was not to fall in love easily, but with her, it unfortunately had happened.

* * *

Emily was back to London a month ago, she and Morgan spoke up every day, or by phone, or by Skype, and passionate messages exchanged every day. It was a Friday, almost 9 pm; Mick knocks on the door of her office:

"Come in."

"Hey, Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"Working late ..."

"Yeah ... I'll take three days off next week, and need to finish some reports, but you know what: Enough for today!"

She dropped the last folder on her desk.

"Are you hungry? Let's get something to eat?"

Emily just looked at him, she was a little embarrassed.

"Come on, Emily, we're adults… Do not tell me that your boyfriend would be mad if you go with a coworker to eat a sandwich…"

"…..With a coworker with whom I have had sexual experiences, maybe…" She pondered, amusingly. "But let's go….. let's get something to eat…" She concluded.

"Ok."

Emily and Mick went to dinner at an Italian restaurant; talked a lot about many things, including work; less about themselves; Emily loved to be with him, but she was very happy in her relationship with Derek, even from afar, she felt completely protected by him. This could be explained by the fact that Derek really loved her. She was so safe. She just did not know the limit of this love; how far he would go for her.

* * *

A week later, Saturday, five in the morning in London, Emily woke with her cell phone ringing. With a very sleepy voice:

"Hello?"

"Hey, my sexy hot girlfriend; open the front door, I sent deliver some flowers for you…"

"Oh, Hi…Derek ... Hey ... and how you know it's already here?"

"Because I know the deliveryman…"

"Oh .. ok ... I'll just ..."

"No need robe, may go the way you are."

She was coming down the stairs.

"But I'm practically naked…"

"No problem, princess, he's blind…"

She laughed, and opened the door, of course she knew it was him.

"Blinded by love." He concluded.

He had a beautiful bouquet in hands for her.

"Derek Morgan, since when did you become so romantic…"

They kissed before Morgan could answer. After the kiss:

"I've always been romantic, princess, you are who never let me show it…"

"I'll put them in water."

Coming back from the kitchen with a beautiful vase in her hands, she placed the vase on the table in front of the sofa, and sat on Morgan's legs, who was already seated sofa, facing him. Between kisses, they spoke:

"I missed you…"

Morgan brought her waist closer to him and:

"Me too, princess."

With the most sexy and seductive voice; and full of second thoughts, she said:

"I loved the surprise, but you got me out of bed too early…"

After another long passionate kiss, he lifted the couch with her arms and said:

"Don't mention it, I'll take you back to bed right now…" She gave him a charming smile, dimples forming.

They went to Emily's bedroom and got out from there just to get something to eat, until Sunday night, when Derek had to go to the airport to return to DC:

"I'm gonna take you there..."

"No princess… Stay safe here, I'll call a cab."

"Derek, you forgot who I am?"

"Of course not! (he grabbed her by the waist)….. You are my brave and courageous Emily Prentiss, but I don't want my princess walking alone at dawn, my flight is midnight, I'll get a cab to the airport and you stay at home, resting for tomorrow…"

Realizing the way so protective of his, she felt her heart break a little bit because he was leaving.

"I already miss you…"

He hugged her tight.

"Me too."

Derek wanted to ask her to come back to DC with him forever. And Emily wanted to ask him to come and live with her in London. But nobody took the first step. They still felt precipitate.

* * *

From the next day, she woke up vomiting, and this happened for a week more.

'Damn snacks, coffee and so on…' She was trying to blame poor diet and pretend that her period was not failing for two months.

After more than ten days with typical symptoms, she decided to face the truth, she spent at the pharmacy and bought two boxes, one to know, and another to be sure. Mentally, she was fighting the thoughts of the circumstances of this new fact. She would only stop to think at all, if the outcome is positive. And it was. Both tests gave positive results.

'Good, Emily Prentiss. Good job….' She protested to herself, thinking that the accounts of the time delay, could be both Mick, as Morgan.

She scheduled appointment with the doctor, she did all the tests, and she was about seven weeks of pregnancy; confirming her suspicions that both Morgan and Mick could be the father.

'Good job, Emily. You are fucked…' She said to herself, loud and clear. Arriving at home. She texted Morgan:

"Hey, call me when you can…"

Of course she used a condom with Mick, but things between them had been so intense that sometimes they no longer use. And with Morgan, dammit, she trusted him. And she was taking pills, although sometimes she forgot. And she remembered the doctor telling her she had less than a 10% chance of getting pregnant naturally, because of her age.

With her cell phone still in hands, she said: 'Oh. God… what am I gonna do?'

* * *

**Guys, thank you so much for the comments and thank you for following this story. It will be a nine months' wait to see who is the father of this child. Stay tuned!**

**(PS: in this fan fic nine months pass very very fast….. lol)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing.**

**Ok people. Thank you so much for the comments! If want a quick update, just review! I'm kidding… I like update quick anyway! Two updates in one day! My record! Enjoy! Have fun, or not… and review plissss if you want!**

The team was working on a very difficult case, so that Morgan could only return the call to Emily when they were back at the hotel, in a Texas town. In London, it was already 3 am.

"Hello…"

"Hey, princess ... Sorry I woke you… I could only call you now… Are you okay?"

"Oh ... yeah ... I'm good. And you?"

"I miss you as hell…"

"Derek, can you come here for the weekend?"

"Oh, Emily, I don't know, but….. I've been there two weeks ago… It's a long trip, you know….. I can't stay away for long from here, you know that…"

"Yeah, I know. But I need to talk…"

"What happened?"

"Derek, it's important... I need you to come."

"Whoa! You're scaring me…"

"I'm fine, we're fine (she was referring to her and him), don't worry… But I need to speak to you personally…"

"Okay, I'll see what I can do…"

Two weeks had passed and Morgan had not gotten a break to go to London. Emily was working normally; nobody had noticed her sick, and Mick had no idea about the pregnancy. She wanted to tell Morgan first, before anyone else. And she prayed that he could get a break soon. On Friday, she received a message from him:

"I arrive on Saturday at one o'clock in London."

"Ok… I pick you up at the airport… Love you."

"Ok Luv u too."

Emily took a deep breath. She didn't know how he would react. But she knew how much he was proud; difficult temperament; a typical alpha male.

At the appointed time, she was at the airport to pick him up. They saw afar off, and smiled at each other. Slowly, and with all his charm, he came walking up to her. He came close to her, took her hand and turned her, saying:

"Let me see if any piece is missing…"

"Hello for you too, Derek Morgan."

They hugged and there was a quick kiss. In the car:

"You know I love being with you, but what's so important for you to ask me to come here?"

"We talk at home…"

"Emily, God… You're scaring me… Whew… A tip, at least."

"Derek, please. I'm already nervous enough."

"Ok, ok…"

They entered the home of Emily, and she was just talking about:

"You want something, you hungry, thirsty?"

She was agitated, typical of someone who was stalling the conversation; Morgan gently grabbed her arm and said, serious and firm:

"No… I just want you to tell me what's happening…"

She broke free of his hand, and crossed the living room to get a little away from him. Pressing her own hands, she said:

"Is that… is… I ... I'm pregnant."

He paused for only a second for his brain to process information; opened a huge smile. He walked up to her and:

"Emily…. Wow….. this is wonderful! I'm going to be a father… My God!"

She moved away from him again.

"What?" He was confused, he didn't understand why she was not happy at all.

"You don't want the baby?" He tried.

"No, no ... is not it! Of course I want…"

"Then what?"

She took a deep breath, she walked over to him, grabbed his hands, and finally they sat on the couch. She looked him straight in the eye and, holding his hands, slowly, she said:

"There is a…. chance…. That….. this child….. not be yours".

You could tell she felt a pain in her soul telling him this. Now, it was his turn to take a deep breath. His smile closed at the same time. He got up from the couch, he gave a few steps, backs to her, thinking. Without looking at her, he asked:

"Have you already told him?"

"Of course not! I wanted to tell you first… I did all the tests, Derek... It is impossible to be sure… I'm sorry…"

He realized the agony in her, so he turned to face her and hugged her.

"That's Okay, we'll get through this."

He looked at her face and said:

"I'll be by your side. No matter what Emily, you're not alone. Even though this child is not mine, we'll raise it as if it were. Nothing will separate us. I want to stay with you…"

She breathed in relief. He said beautiful things to her; but, deep down, he wasn't believing in himself. But she, poor thing, she was.

"But I'm going to have to say to him… Sooner or later he will notice…"

"Yeah, I know…What are you going to say to him?"

"I don't know….Maybe…..I can tell him that I'm sure the baby is yours; and when the baby is born, if it is not yours, I tell him the truth…" Her voice cracked a little saying this.

Morgan, in his mind, decided to believe and face the fact that this child she was carrying was indeed his, both of them really hope that. Mind made, he hugged her and:

"I wanna be with you every step this pregnancy; every sickness, every query, I want to know everything. Even from afar, I already feel like a dad…"

"Derek, I really need to know this for sure… It doesn't matter who the real father is… are you gonna be with me?"

"I will, Emily!... He, gently, held her chin and said: I love you. It took so long, and so much happened for us to get to stay together; I'm not losing you… never!"

She smiled, relieved and said:

"I love you too!" And they kissed.

Deep inside, deep, deep in her mind, she felt it was too much for her, and since Ian's days, she did not allow herself to love again, she definitely had closed up her life for love, afraid of suffering, but even listening so tender and affectionate words and acts from Morgan; something inside her mind was calling an alert, but she was happy, because she was not wanting to hear this alert. She just wanted to feel safe with him. He stayed in London for the rest of the weekend and returned to DC.

* * *

Over a month has passed, Emily was three months pregnant now. Morgan had not told anyone of the BAU about the pregnancy. Emily had not told anyone, but when she turned three months, she decided it was time to tell her coworkers, starting with Mick, of course. He had just returned from a mission in Arabia, and he was finishing some reports, when Emily asked her secretary to call him to her office.

"Come in."

"Hey."

"Hey….Welcome back."

"Oh, thank you ... I'm finishing the final reports for the meeting tomorrow and ..."

"Ok .. I .. I want to talk about something else." She cut him off.

"Oh… ok …"

Since he had been kicked in the ass by her, he had chosen to speak only about work with her, in order conceal that he was suffering a bit, missing her. He did not want her to realize that. No way. Only then, he had really stopped to look at her. She was wearing a white shirt, loose hair, slightly wavy.

"You look prettier…"

She smiled at him:

"Thank you!"

"So what you want to talk?"

She got up from her chair and started do walk over her office, she leaned on a small filing cabinet, and:

"Mick, there is something about my life I need to tell you and the others… but I really wanted to tell you first."

He got up too, he leaned on the chair he was sat, to look at her.

"Thanks for the consideration…"

He was a little apprehensive, yet, he smiled at her, waiting for her to talk.

"I'm… I'm going to have a baby…"

He closed his smile, for a while they were looking in the eyes.

This time, he just could not hide, he got really pissed off, and it was written in his eyes. Of course, she 'read' everything straight. With the frozen expression, frowning, he said:

"Congratulations." But there was much, tonnes, of sarcasm in that last word from him before leaving her office.

"Mick…" She called.

Even she called him, he left her office, closing the door. Five seconds latter, he came back and:

"Is there any chance this baby is mine?"

'Ohhh…..fuck, damn, fuck, what do I now' her mind raced. She had to answer quickly, so without think too much, she spit:

"No…"

The shit was done (the shit was not the baby, but the whole situation), and now it was pray for the baby really be Morgan's. She told the others, who were happy for her, except for Clyde, he did not like.

"Heck, Emily. You had six years to get pregnant in the BAU, and did it when you came back here?"

"I don't owe explanations about my personal life to you, Clyde. I'm doing my job and I will continue doing it until the baby is born, and then too…"

"And your bald boyfriend will allow you to continue living here after the baby is born?"

"And since when I obey men? That is MY decision."

He pounded the table.

"Clyde, I'm not understanding you!"

"I brought you here! We were looking for someone for years with the ability to organize everything in here, and I finally we got you…now we're fine, everything is doing really great, and less than a year later, you get pregnant! I did not expect that…"

"What part of 'I'm going to continue doing my job' you did not understand?"

He smiled, but it was a laugh of despair.

"Or I'll start to think you're jealous…"

"Hell!" He came out of her office, slamming the door. A second later he returned:

"Anyway….. congratulations!"

She smiled: "Thank you…"

But she did not have much to deal with his crises; he was part of another department, so he almost never appeared there.

* * *

Three more months had passed, Emily was already six months pregnant. Morgan had told everyone in the BAU that he would be a father, but only JJ had called Emily for congrats her. Morgan and Emily were talking every day, he tried to be present even afar. In one of the queries to check the baby with the ultrasound, she turned on the camera phone so he could see it; he filled his eyes with tears.

"It's our baby, Derek!" She said, also in tears.

They were happy, they acted as if the baby was Morgan's, and he had already decided that no matter what, he would look after the baby as if it were his own. After all, he had already fallen in love for the child as well. They had chosen not to know the sex of the baby until it was born.

Emily was getting home from work, belly nearly seven months, her phone rings:

"Hey, Derek."

"Hey, babe. Are you ok ..?"

"Oh, my legs hurt, my back hurts, and I'm starting to have trouble sleeping… But I'm fine….. and you?"

"I'm great!... Guess what?"

She could feel his enthusiasm.

"What?" She asked as she sat on the couch, stretching her legs on the table in front.

"Hotch gave me fifteen days off!"

She opened a huge smile:

"Seriously?"

He could feel her happiness.

"More seriously than my love for you… I already bought the ticket. I said we would do the baby's bedroom together..."

"Yeah ... you did ..." …..Emily was in tears. She was very emotional lately.

He realized she was crying.

"Ohhh ... what princess? Don't cry …"

"Oh… Derek….. I…..I love you so much, I'm so afraid of losing you…"

"Oh… no, no, Emily, stop… You're never gonna lose me!"

* * *

Derek arrived at Emily's home on a Sunday morning. He prepared breakfast for her, he cared for her for the next days, looking after the house, the clothes, the breakfast, dinner, and her own, she was entering the eighth month of pregnancy and she was very thankful to have him around , taking care of everything, and especially of her. Lying on the couch, watching TV, it was a Friday night, he said:

"So since I've been here for a week, and you do not got no slack, no day, tomorrow morning we will buy the furniture for our baby's bedroom, and buy the paint to paint the bedroom, I already pulled that horrible wallpaper… You decided to color?"

"Is not it horrible!... Yes, since we do not know the sex yet, I think it can be white, what do you think?"

"White is good for the baby..."

"Once born, we put ornaments according to the sex of the baby…"

"Yeah, sounds good, princess."

She got up to look at him:

"Derek?..." Her eyes were sad. He looked at her.

"Since it's almost time, about 40 days and we're with our baby… and I want to know…"

"Know what, princess?"

Will you want to do a DNA test?"

He sighed, looked down, looked at her, he felt as if he had suddenly been taken out of a wonderful dream. And then he said:

"It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"If you want to be sure about who the father is."

"Unfortunately, this is not just about me, Derek... There are other people involved, they deserve the truth…"

"You told me you had told him that the baby was mine."

"I told him this thinking about it, counting on it. But I told you the truth from the beginning. And I'm not referring only to him, I am referring to our baby too, who deserve to know its true history…"

"So, what you want to do, Emily?"

"I dunno, I'm afraid." She was in tears. He hugged her.

"Afraid of what?"

"I really wanted that this baby were yours, Derek…"

She looked at him again:

"Until now I was on denial telling me that it is yours. But now… I can't keep with this, I know we are going to have to face the true…"

"Emily, I already told you: I love you, no matter what! I'm going to stay with you…"

"You promise?"

"Yes, I promise!"

"So, I think we should do a DNA test, to be sure. I hope it be ok… but if it would not… I'm going to tell him, but you'll have all the rights of a father…"

"Of course I will… I had to endure this big ass, and this is our baby, and you're mine!"

"So… start considering your move to London!"

"One thing at a time, princess."

"I love you…" She said, and kissed him.

**Again: If want a quick update, just review! I'm kidding… I like update quick anyway! The next chapter ….a baby !**

**It's almost done.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing**

Derek was still in London, it was a Saturday, and he was going to leave the next day back to DC. They were finishing decorating the baby's bedroom. Derek had painted the bedroom white, with a small space for a decorative strip to be placed later. White furniture, wardrobe, crib, dresser with changing diapers, and a comfortable chair for Emily. Besides a small table with lamp, and shelves with some stuffed animals:

"Here, princess, I got this special ornament for our baby's bedroom…Open it…"

He gave her a small package. She smiled at him and took it. It was wrapped in white tissue paper. It was a photo of him and Emily together, embraced in a beautiful picture frame designed with a baby, and it was written in letters shaped baby bottle: 'this is my lovely parents.' She hugged him, kissed him on the lips and:

"Ohhhhhhhh so sweet, Derek…Thank you… I loved it…."

She put on the table, next to the lamp.

"Now, I think the bedroom is ready. And you will lie down, you need to rest, Miss Emily Prentiss…"

"Only if it is with you…"

"Of course, I will not waste another minute with you, since I'll be leaving tomorrow…"

Emily saddened to hear this, and he noticed.

"Princess… I know, I know when you'll need more, you'll be alone… but Hotch needs me there, you know this..."

"Yeah, I know…"

"But I'll be back in less than a month…"

"You think you can come?"

"No doubt! I will not miss the birth of my son for anything in this world."

She was happier and relieved to hear that.

The next day, in the morning, they were already awake, but they were still in bed, it was a rainy Sunday. Emily lying belly up, she was with the thought away, which aroused the curiosity of Derek:

"A penny for your thoughts."

"It is too cheap…" She smiled.

With some difficulty, she turned to face him and said:

"Derek, since we chose to do the DNA test… what do you think of doing the test today, before you leave… it takes about 20 days the results to get ready. And when you come back to the birth, the result will already available…"

"You think we can take the test today?"

"I can call my doctor and see what can be done…"

"Ok… Let's do this."

Of course for an important chief of Interpol, and a busy FBI agent, they succeeded. All the material for the exam were collected, including baby was in the womb. They were back at the apartment. Taxi waiting for Morgan downstairs.

"Emily, no matter the outcome (he put his hand on her belly huge), this is our baby. Don't forget that… Do you trust me?"

She had many trust issues. But he was fixing it in her, so she replied:

"Yes….."

"Good… I love you! Never forget that…" They kissed and he left.

* * *

A week later, Emily was at home, she gets a nice phone call:

"Hey, JJ. How are you?"

"I'm great! I'm calling to see how you are feeling almost about to know your baby!"

"Oh JJ, I'm dying to see her or his face… I'm okay, I feel like I might explode sometimes!"

"The feeling is like that, my friend… Hold on just a little more… Look, I'm so sorry for not being able to go there, but on vacation, I'll visit you can be sure of that! I'm dying to meet you!"

"Oh JJ, will be a pleasure to welcome you! Seriously! I really want you to come, I feel so alone here…"

JJ was silent; alas, it was she who decided to leave. But she could not throw it in the face of Emily. Not now.

"Derek looks very happy! All the BAU are very happy for him… Except for... well ... never mind…"

"What, JJ?"

"Oh, never mind…"

"JJ, please… Tell me."

"Except for Penelope… But never mind."

"No! What about Penelope?"

"Oh, Emily, let it be..."

"JJ, please!"

"She does not accept your relationship with him…"

"Oh ... she finally admitted she's crazy about him…" Emily deduced.

"Yeah… But look, don't think about it, ok… you have to focus on your baby now…"

"Yeah… I know JJ, you are right…"

"Em, I have to go now, but I wish the best for you and your baby, stay calm, everything will be alright…"

"Thank you JJ."

"Bye bye…"

"JJ?"

"mmm?"

"I love you…."

"Me too…"

They hung up.

JJ had to hang up the phone because she was in the BAU, and Penelope had just entered her office, with papers in hand.

"Speaking with that traitor?"

"Don't talk like that, Pen…" JJ said, between tooth.

"But she is, JJ! Twice yet!... First, she gives us a huge kick in the ass, then she steals MY god chocolate…"

"You should call her Penelope, she is feeling completely alone there." JJ said with a certain sadness in her voice.

"And about her 'new team'? 'new work'? Let her stay with them!"

"I'm serious, Penelope. She is about to give birth all alone, in a strange country, without any friends around…"

"Well, I certainly could do anything for her; **IF** it had not been **HER CHOICE** to leave, in the first place!... Hotch asked me to give you this…"

She placed a briefcase on JJ's table, and left.

* * *

Two weeks later, Emily was about to enter the ninth month of pregnancy, but she was working normally, every day. Mick was not there, he had been sent undercover a month ago for a mission in Belgium. She missed his banter, after all, he was the only person with whom she had had an approximation, and she was grateful for that, because even if they were apart because of what had happened, she knew, that in the latter case she could count on him. But these days, he was not in London.

At BAU:

"Hey, Hotch, you got a minute?"

Morgan asked, opening his office's door.

Hotch was always busy, it was hard to talk to him at any time. He dropped the pencil, and Morgan took that as a yes.

"Hotch, I need to go to London… Emily is entering the last week of pregnancy, and I need to be there with her… I want to be there with her…"

Hotch sighed, and then he reminded himself about his own son, that he had not had the opportunity to accompany the childbirth.

"How many days do you need?"

Actually, need, need, I need to stick with her the rest of my days… But for that first moment, I think ten days is sufficient. Until she adapt with the baby, until we found someone to be there with her, helping with things around the house and stuff.

"When do you leave?"

"As soon as you release me…"

"Okay, Morgan, we have many pending cases, but you can go. This moment is not a moment that goes back. Enjoy!"

"Thanks man."

And there was Morgan, happily, to London. He had not said anything to Emily, he wanted to surprise her.

* * *

It was an evening of Wednesday, Emily was already in her apartment, she had left work early, she was not feeling very well. She was breathing fast and heart very accelerated. And the baby was very agitated lately, and Emily's words to him (or her) were:

"Wait, baby, wait a little longer, plisss…. I have to call your Dad…"

Little did she know that Derek was already on plane, on his way to London. She was on the couch trying to calm herself when her phone rings:

"Hello."

"Miss. Prentiss?"

"Yes."

"I'm calling from the part of your gynecologist, Dr. Philips, I'm going pass the call to him, ok?"

Emily thanked heaven.

"Ok."

"Emily, how are you feeling?"

"I feel very tired, having trouble breathing, heart racing. Is this normal?"

"Symptoms are normal who is about to give birth. There are contractions?"

"Well, I never had children, but I guess not."

"Okay, well, anything, I'll be on duty today. You can call me anytime."

"Ok, thank you doctor."

"Emily, in fact, I'm calling you for confidential matter. It's about the DNA result."

Well, now Emily's heart that was racing super fast; stopped.

"Emily?"

"Oh... I'm ... I'm here."

"You heard …the result is ..."

"Yeah ... Yes … I heard."

"Do you want me to send deliver it at your home?"

"No… Well…. is there any way you can keep it with you, and at the time of birth, you give it to me?"

"Well, the envelope is sealed; I think I can leave it in my drawer, even because, I believe I'm going to see very soon…"

The doctor smiled as he said it. But Emily was not even a little humor. She was very apprehensive about the birth, but mainly because of the result.

That same night, it was past midnight and she still could not sleep. She had no pain, but she was in agony, sad to be alone. Fearing the DNA test result. She made a retrospective of her life, beginning on the day she entered the BAU, with a box full with her belongings in hand. This was what she wanted most at that time, working at the BAU, as profiler. One by one, she was getting to know everyone. It took a while to feel part of the team, but it was totally locks of her own mind, because the team has received her from with arms and heart open from the start. She soon won the hearts of everyone in there. And everybody had won her heart. She was happy because she could be herself, without having to carry the burden of a dark past in the backs; in the BAU, with her new 'family', she could pretend that that (Ian) had not happened. And it brought a lot of peace and quiet for her, but from the moment she had to contact everything again, she could no longer bear to live with those people, wearing her own skin. But now, she sees them from out. Now she is on the outside, where at first she wanted to be. But, today, all alone. Completely by herself. She will not even think of the word 'repentance'. She traced her fate, and then she had to move on; and pray that Morgan could leave the BAU, and move with her.

What happened next was a sequence of events, millimeter, planned….. by God. I truly believe that God puts people and situations when we need, so let the facts.

At 1h00 a.m., Emily began to feel the first pains of childbirth and her first reaction was to call Morgan. Of course he did not answer, he'd have just landed at the airport in London. He had not time to turn on the cell phone.

As she had not been able to talk to him, she called her doctor, who was on duty at the hospital. The doctor sent her address to the ambulance team at the same time that Derek gave a paper with Emily's address to the cabbie.

Inside the apartment, she managed to change clothes, despite the pain. She took the bag baby; and sat on the sofa, trying to stay calm, and screaming as the pain came, waiting for the ambulance. At 1h40 am, the ambulance arrived, and the hospital team went to the apartment to pick up Emily. Derek was down from the taxi and saw the ambulance parked in front of Emily's building. He paid the cabbie without waiting for the change, and he went to talk to the ambulance driver:

"Hey, this ambulance is for a pregnant?"

"I dunno, I'm just the driver."

He looked at the door of the building and saw Emily on the stretcher. He ran to her.

"Ohhhh…. Emily…."

"Derek?..."

"I'm right here, baby…"

She was in a lot of pain and having trouble breathing, but she was very happy he is there with her. He went with her in the ambulance to the hospital.

Along the way, he was trying to talk to her, for her to stay calm, but she was talking nonsense, or seemed to lose consciousness.

"What is happening?" Derek asked the nurses.

"Her blood pressure is very high. I'm gonna ask you to remain calm, and be quiet, please."

Derek obeyed, but he was extremely nervous.

Arriving at the hospital, Emily was taken to the first procedures and Derek was unable to accompany her, they did not allow him to enter. After what seemed an eternity, Dr. Phillis came to speak with him:

"Mr. Morgan, Hi."

"Hi, Dr. Phillis, how is she?"

"She has very high blood pressure, she is in great pain, but she has no dilatation. So, unfortunately, we're going to make a cesarean section."

"Okay, doctor, do what is best for her and the baby."

"You'll want to see the birth?"

At the time, Morgan was not even counting with that anymore; hearing this question, he was surprised a little and smiled:

"Sure!"

Well, now was the big moment of truth.

Within the surgical center there were Emily's doctor and two nurses to help him. Derek was dressed in proper protections hospital, next to Emily, who was lying, conscious. Derek was holding her hand the whole time. She was relatively calm because she was under the influence of anesthesia and her blood pressure had been stabilized with medication. There was a sheet separating the two parts of her body, so she would not see her own surgery; Morgan also avoided looking, he had seen many bodies cut into pieces, but see his Emily, being cut, was not something he wanted, and he was struggling mentally to have to see the child and face the truth. He had a big mental struggle that moment, the more he wanted to see the child, more he believed it was his; but, and if it was not? Well, he did not even want to consider it.

Shortly thereafter:

"Oh, looks like we have a beautiful little girl here!" The doctor said.

One of the nurses brought the little girl to Emily and Derek see her, while the doctor would work to sew the small cut that had been done. Emily looked at her daughter very emotional. Eyes filled with tears. Derek watched everything stunned. The girl was still full of blood, so he was confused about the color of her skin.

The nurse said to them:

"This beautiful little girl will be taken for tests and she will remain in the nursery until the mother has recovered from surgery, and Dad can wait outside, please."

After surgery, Emily fell into a deep sleep from the anesthesia, not to mention the fact that it was five o'clock in the morning.

Derek was in the waiting room outside; thinking about the baby. Something inside him was not right, he could not identify. With all the courage he rose and went to the nursery. There were some babies there, and they were with the mother's name written in platelets, so they could be identified by people who went to see them for the first time.

He looked at the little girl that he had just seen born, she had no name and was identified as 'Emily Prentiss'. He dropped a few tears. Dr. Phillips walked past him and said, extending his hand:

"Congratulations! She is beautiful and healthy... Emily must be woke in two or three hours…"

"Thank you, Doctor."

When the doctor was moving away, Derek called him.

"Hey, Dr. Phillips?"

The doctor looked at him.

"You have the result of the DNA test?"

"Yes, I do, follow me please."

Because the test was the name of Derek Morgan, the doctor had no reason to not give him the result.

Derek took the test in hands, he went out of the hospital; the day was dawning, it had a beautiful garden in a square nearby. He sat on a park bench, took a deep breath and opened the envelope. He looked and looked again. Read, read again. As if you could change the outcome. He looked at the sun rising, he looked back at the result, and it was still the same. He stayed there for another hour, the sun was already shining, it was a beautiful day; people circling; children running through the park. He saved the result and returned to the hospital.

He entered the room where Emily was, she was already awake, and she had the baby in her arms, sleeping peacefully, tilted slightly with the back against the pillows. He entered the room, Emily looked at him and smiled shyly:

"Where were you?"

He was distant, cold, lifeless and soulless, he seemed to be frozen or anaesthetized.

"I got the result…"

He raised slightly the paper to show to her.

She just kept looking at him, but she was apprehensive.

"Emily, I can't do this."

She frowned.

"Do what?"

With both hands he repeated:

"This… I can not do this! I'm sorry."

"Derek ... you promised me!" Her voice was breaking.

"I can't ... I just ... can't ... I'm sorry."

And he left.

"Derek? Derek?"

* * *

**Oh My God! I cried in the end. That was very cruel. I'm angry at myself. So if you are also, you can review and vent. I endure! lol**

**But there are still a lot to happen yet. Stay tuned, my friends!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I own nothing**

Derek entered the hospital bedroom where Emily was, she was already awake, and she had the baby in her arms, sleeping peacefully, tilted slightly with the backs against the pillows. He entered the bedroom, Emily looked at him and smiled shyly:

"Where were you?"

He was distant, cold, lifeless and soulless, he seemed to be frozen or anaesthetized.

"I got the result…"

He raised slightly the paper to show to her.

She just kept looking at him, but she was apprehensive.

"Emily, I can't do this."

She frowned.

"Do what?"

With both hands he repeated:

"This… I can not do this! I'm sorry."

"Derek ... you promised me!" Her voice was breaking.

"I can't ... I just ... can't ... I'm sorry."

And he left.

"Derek? Derek?"

It took a while for Emily to realize that he was actually leaving her. For a moment, she felt as if she had been taken all the air from her. With some difficulty, she began to breathe again, she could not go after him because she had just come out of surgery and the stitches were still too recent for her to make any blunt movement. So she stood there, paralyzed. All the beautiful phrases that he had told her started popping into her mind. By remembering these phrases and many others, and the moments he lived together, she thought: 'it was all a big lie'. The tears began to fall. And it hurt. It hurt as hell! Because the biggest rejection was not for her, but for that little baby she held in her arms, that he had promised he would love like it was his. Then she looked into the face of her daughter, the girl, of course, was beautiful; pretty much like her mother, a little Emily. And then she said to her daughter:

"I'm gonna never leave you, my baby. I love you…. and you can believe me…" She hugged the baby and kissed the girl's forehead. "It's just you and me… but… guess what? We don't need anybody else…" She said, still crying, and making a huge effort to believe in her own words.

And Derek Morgan went straight to the airport, trying to turn off his mind because if he stopped a second to think he could go back on the coward decision he had made. How big was his ego, the lower was the size he was feeling. Inside the plane, he allowed himself to cry a little; neither he believed he had been able to do that. Abandoning Emily there, alone in that hospital room, after all the promises he had made to her. He was feeling the worst motherfucker of the entire world. But of course, his huge ego would never allow him regret the decision he had made.

At the hospital, it was almost night; Emily had already learned how to bath the baby, and how to breastfeed, with the help of a nurse. The doctor came to talk to her.

"So,…. how are you feeling?"

Well, that was a question that she would have to filter in order to respond.

"Fine, still hurts a little on the cut…"

"That's because you are no longer under the influence of anesthesia. But it's normal. And it will take a few days or weeks to fully recover. That depends on you. No sudden moves, and enough rest…"

Emily just listened.

"Well, tomorrow morning, you can already go home with your baby. The results of her tests were great. She is totally healthy!"

"Thank God!"

Derek arrived at his home around nine o'clock at night, London was 2 o'clock in the morning, Emily was asleep now, but she is awake every half hour. Her daughter was in a crib beside the hospital bed.

Derek was in crisis, he punched walls and kicked doors, and wept, crying in despair, you could say that he was hating himself now. That night he did not sleep at all.

In London, in the morning, a nurse packed the baby's clothes for Emily, and was helping with diapering the child, and the doctor came to discharge her.

"Where is your husband?"

Very embarrassed, with a broken voice, she replied:

"He… he is not my husband…"

"Where is your boyfriend, then? I'm asking because you can not go alone, you are just 24 hours operated…"

"He… he had to return to America for ... Work…"

"Oh, I see... well .. Then, can I call someone to pick you up? Who do you want me to call?"

"Oh… It's not necessary… Thank you…"

"A friend, a relative?"

"Thank you, Dr. Phillips, but I have no one here… Just call a cab, please…"

"Emily, I'm afraid you can not handle the baby and yourself, at least for the next 20 days, you need help, you need to rest, so that the cut close properly…"

So; to be able to leave, she had to resort to a lie:

"I have a neighbor, she's waiting for me, she'll be with me until my boyfriend be able to come back…"

The doctor looked at her, half in disbelief, but he could not hold Emily in the hospital.

"Well, in that case, you can go home... We inform that our hospital has an internal registry, so that you can register your child before leaving… The nurse can take you there in a wheelchair, and then, you have to sign some documents output."

"Ok, I'll do it. Thank you, doctor!"

The doctor left the room. The nurse spoke with Emily:

"And then, 'Mother', have you already chosen a name for your lovely baby?"

Emily looked into the face of her daughter, she thought for a moment, and said:

"Yes… Sophie Prentiss..." And smiled, still looking for her baby.

"It's a beautiful name. So; when you're ready, just press that button, and I come pick you up for the latest procedures."

"Ok, Thank you!"

She looked at her baby:

"Hi Sophie…. you're so beautiful and nice… I love you so much…. We're going home today!"

The baby smiled back.

She did not want to think about Morgan, and all the shit he had done, she needed to focus on the baby now.

After registering the child and sign the papers from the hospital, they called a taxi for her, and she left with Sophie in one arm and the go bag in another.

Around noon (in London), the driver parked the car in front of the building of Emily, she paid him, and:

"The madam wants help to get off?"

"Oh, yes, please… if you can, just take this bag from the car, so I can get down with the baby…"

The driver got out, opened the door for Emily, she reached over to be able to down out, she was in a little pain. He took the bag from the car, it was relatively heavy. Emily set with the baby weight in both arms, after having placed the bag on her shoulders, and the keys of the apartment already in hands. She looked at the driver and:

"Thank you!"

And Emily was toward the building.

In DC, 7 am. Derek had not slept practically nothing; thinking the shit that he had done; worried about Emily, all alone with the baby. He had his eyes swollen and red from crying, and also for not having slept at all, and the word: 'negative' still popping into his mind.

He picked up the phone to call her, he was really worried, but he gave up. First: lacked courage; second: he was sure she would never answer him ever again.

In London:

Inside the apartment, Emily was thankful that the baby was sleeping and she was very nice. She practically did not cry.

She sat on the couch a bit, she was in pain, but she was afraid to put Sophie on the couch and she fall, she needed to get the stroller, which was in the baby bedroom, upstairs, she sighed:

"Come on, Emily… You are all by yourself now!"

She sighed again, and with a lot of difficulty (because of pain), and praying for the stitches don't not open, she got up from the couch, with Sophie in her arms, and went upstairs, she wanted to get the stroller.

Entering the baby bedroom, Sophie was awake; Emily said:

"Sophie, baby, this is your bedroom, look, this is your bedroom, baby…"

The baby just looked at her mother's face. And Emily smiled at her; she sat in the chair, she was feeling tired; randomly glancing around the bedroom, it was inevitable to look at the picture frame that Morgan had given her, with a photo of them two and the phrase: 'my lovely parents'. With Sophie still in her arms, she reached out to grab the frame, which was on the table beside the chair where she was sitting. She looked at Morgan smiling in the picture, beside her. All the beautiful things he had promised to her popping in her mind now, without stopping; every sentence he said, every promise he made. Her breath quickened; her heart too, and she could not contain the tears.

"Why, Derek? Why? Why you have to do this to me? To us? To our family?"

* * *

BAU, 9 am.

They were all in the boardroom, JJ was presenting a new case, no one was waiting for Morgan show up there. They knew that Morgan was in London, for the birth of their baby. To everyone's surprise, Morgan appears at the door, eyes still quite swollen; slaughtered.

Everyone looked at him with question marks on the forehead (figuratively speaking, of course), waiting for him to talk.

**Hi guys, thanks for the comments! I know some of you were very sad, and others were very happy, but I must say that happiness will not last long, and neither sadness. As I always say: there is a lot that happens in this story yet. Thank you all again! Have a nice weekend.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well folks, since it's raining all day here, and I twisted my right foot, only I have left to write; to the weekend. So there goes another chapter. This chapter brings a new opportunity for our Emily, it is very subtle, almost imperceptible. According with the repercussion, I'll keep the idea. If no one noticing, then I forget. Without delay, good read. Review, please. As always, I own nothing.**

Emily was in Sophie's bedroom:

"Why, Derek? Why? Why you have to do this to me? To us? To our family?"

* * *

BAU, 9 am.

They were all in the boardroom, JJ was presenting a new case, no one was waiting for Morgan show up there. They knew that Morgan was in London, for the birth of their baby. To everyone's surprise, Morgan appears at the door, eyes still quite swollen; slaughtered.

Everyone looked at him with question marks on the forehead (figuratively speaking, of course), waiting for him to talk. He took a few steps, and said:

"JJ, Hotch, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I want to take that you are all here to say that… there is no child, there is no baby, and Emily and I broke up… I'm saying that to shut me up. I'm not going to talk about my personal life with anyone, anymore."

Everyone was in shock.

JJ: "Emily lost her baby? Is she okay?"

Derek: "JJ, I'm going to ask you to call her and take your questions. I'm going to say anything more…"

Hotch (to Morgan): "Are you ready to work?"

Derek: "Yes."

Hotch: "Let's focus on work, then."

JJ's eyes teared

JJ: "Hotch, please, I can't continue without knowing what happened to Emily. I need to call her…"

Hotch: "OK. Do this."

Garcia: "I can continue."

Hotch: "Go ahead Garcia."

When JJ was leaving, Hotch said:

"JJ, keep us informed. See if she needs anything."

* * *

In London, it was two o'clock in the afternoon, Emily had managed to bring the stroller into the living room. She had left Sophie in crib, then, she went down with the stroller, and returned to pick up her daughter. She left Sophie in the stroller, and was in the kitchen preparing something for her to eat, not that she really wanted to eat, but she knew she needed to feed properly, to breast-feed the baby. She went into the living room to answer the phone.

"Hello."

"Emily? Hi… It's me, JJ."

"Hi, JJ. How are you?"

"I'm calling to check on you, the baby… Derek arrived here acting strange, what happened? Are you ok?"

Fucking hell! So many questions she was not prepared to answer. That was the last thing Emily wanted to talk about now. But JJ was her friend, hey; the only one that showed a little love and affection. Emily sighed, and:

"JJ, I 'm still trying to digest what happened… He took the DNA result, and he could not bear the idea of not being the biological father… And then he just walked away…"

"What? Are you saying that he left you because he is not the biological father? What a coward!"

"JJ, look, I'm still in pain, because of the surgery, I have a two days baby to take care of, I'm trying to reorganize my life now… and Derek left me an extremely painful wound opened; that I don't want to get in touch now… I'm sorry"

Emily did not want to talk about it.

"But are you okay?"

"I will."

"And the baby?"

"It's a girl. She is beautiful, healthy, and she hardly cries. I'm very lucky."

"What's her name?"

"Sophie."

"Oh, Emily, it is so beautiful! Send me photos of her by e-mail."

"I will."

"Emily, as soon as I have a break, I'm going to visit you… And if you need any mother advice, you can call me, anytime…"

"Oh…. Ok, JJ…I will."

"Anything you need, call me, please."

"Ok, thanks JJ, it means a lot to me…. I'm feeling completely alone…"

"You are not!"

It was hard for Emily to believe those words, she remembered Morgan saying "you're not alone" hundreds of times for her. And when she most needed, he literally turned his backs on her.

"Emily, I have to go now, we got a case… but call me if you need…"

"Thanks, JJ."

The team was already waiting inside the plane JJ. She got on the plane, sat near Hotch. Morgan had the headphones on the ears, because they had not yet begun to review the case.

"How is she?"

"She did not want to talk, she just said that Morgan could not bear the idea of not being the biological father and left her…"

"Does she need something?"

"Hotch, Emily needs everything and nothing…"

"What do you mean?"

Do you still ask?

"I don't follow, JJ."

JJ was sat facing him, but directed her eyes to the window of the plane and said:

"You know when you're a kid, and we really want a toy, but our parents can not buy, because it is too expensive… But they give us a toy similar, but inferior… And even this toy ends up breaking… Then, we're sad, not sad because we have not won what I wanted at the first place, but because we lose the imitation…"

"I still don't follow… What all of this has to do with Emily?"

JJ wanted to scream at his face: 'You are what she always wanted.' But she only said:

"She'll be fine. She is a strong woman."

"Let me know if she needs something."

"Ok…"

* * *

In London, for the next days, ten days after birth, Emily was feeling better. She was on maternity leave, but she called to Interpol every day to solve work issues. She, daily, looked in the mirror and repeat to herself, like if it was a mantra that she used to use in the past: 'You are Emily Prentiss; a courageous; strong; brave; and independent; woman. You never needed anyone, much less a man!' And it seemed, somehow, it was working. She took the picture frame that Morgan had given her, she tore the photo, so he was left alone in the photo, she placed the photo (only the part in which he appeared) back in the picture frame, and sent by mail for his address, in America.

* * *

Sophie was already completing one month of age. Emily used to talk much with her daughter, all the time, she only said good things to baby, for example:

"My beautiful baby, my love, Mommy loves you very much… Today you are already one month old ! it's been one month since we met each other….. look, I think we're doing very well. I mean, I love being your mother, I hope you're liking me too…."

The girl smiled a lot for Emily, all the time, and she was starting to make some cute sounds, but very, very far from being a word.

* * *

At BAU, Derek was sitting at his desk, concentrating on his work; he had never spoken to anyone about what had happened between him and Emily. He had become another person; he never smiled, nor played with anyone. The only thing that remained unshaken was his focus and competence at work. Regarding Emily, he was still suffering greatly; longing grew every day, the desire to call her also, and even the curiosity to know how it was Sophie. He knew the girl's name, he had overheard a conversation between JJ and Penelope. He received the picture frame with only the part of the picture that he was, and he reread the sentence: "my lovely parents", with self-hatred, he threw the picture frame (which was glass) on the wall of his house; breaking into a thousand pieces, just as he had done with his own dream of being happy alongside Emily.

* * *

It was a Friday after work; Morgan was at Rossi's office, talking to him about the last difficult case they had. It had been a very sad case, a woman was killing babies, in order to them won't have a sad childhood, since her own childhood was very sad.

"How many lives this woman broke!" Morgan protested.

"She believed she was doing a favor to them… Our mind has this power… Building ghosts and end up believing them so strongly, that we become dependent on them... And so, we prevent our own happiness."

Morgan looked at the older agent, he sensed that something was coming, so he got up to leave.

"Morgan, please stay."

"Rossi, man, I do not want to hear anything."

"Please. I will not judge you. I just want to help. I'm seeing how miserable you are…"

Derek knew that no one could help him now, nor himself. But he sat down again to hear what Rossi had to say to him.

"I'm old, practically, to be your father…Why did you leave Emily?"

Morgan placed both hands on his face and he ran his hands all over his face before removing them, he rubbed his hands, looking for words mentally. It was the first time he had been confronted by this question. He had not even asked that to himself. Yes, it was because of DNA. But he did not delve into the reasons. So, he simply had no answer to Rossi.

"Rossi, I don't know, man, I just… don't know… when I read the DNA result, it was written negative, I just saw her with that other guy… and I just felt I did not… fit there anymore… "

Right now, Derek got up from his chair, and started walking through the office of Rossi, from side to side as he spoke.

"I love that woman! I can't live without her... I can't breathe without her… My life sucks without her… I went crazy with she was gone… When she was still at BAU, come here, even with the horrific cases we have, was a paradise for me, because I knew I would see her, I would spend hours and days with her… these past few months that we were together, were the happiest of my entire life, Rossi…"

"Tell her, Morgan; say you're sorry."

"Rossi, I left her with a baby in her arms, alone in a strange country, at the hospital room… knowing that she had no one there, when she would most need me… She'll never forgive me…"

"First you need to forgive yourself and start trying to get her forgiveness… The big question is whether you really want it…"

"Of course I want… even if it is not for me to stay with her, I need her forgiveness… This all is consuming my soul, is killing inside..."

"You don't need to tell… it is stamped on your face…."

They talked a little more, Morgan was grateful to be able to open up to someone, without judgments. He was feeling, within a count of 1 to 100, 1% better. Upon leaving office Rossi, he was intercepted by a smiling Garcia:

"What are your plans for tonight, Friday?"

"None."

"Great, wait for me at your place for a movie session, I take the movies and popcorn…"

"Penelope, I ..."

No 'nos'. See you later, Derek Morgan.

* * *

Garcia had taken some comedy movies, she knew how sad he was lately, they watched a comedy movie, and they were watching a movie very romantic, she had ulterior motives, with the latter film. He was a fucking profiler. Of course he drew everything. Long ago, he had been reading Garcia's signs. They were sitting on the floor, leaning against the huge pillows. After the film:

"Did you like this movie?"

He no longer wanted to pretend that nothing was happening. He needed starting to reorganize his life, and stop hurting people. There was only the light of the TV on, with claims rising after the film.

"Penelope, you know how much I love you, right?"

She smiled at him.

"I am very lucky to have you by my side, I am grateful for you helping me, supporting me every time I needed. I do not deserve this…"

When talking that last sentence, he ran a finger gently across her face. But then he got up from the floor and turned on the light.

"But I don't want you to see me more than a brother… Because I see you as a sister… I love you like a sister…"

That was a cold shower for her.

"Derek, I don't love you like a brother."

"I know, but I can not give you false hope."

She looked up to prevent the tears would fall.

"That's about Emily, is not it?"

"No, Penelope, is not. I'm no longer with her, and I don't know if one day she will forgive me."

He did not want tell Penelope, that he loved Emily, it was not necessary to hurt her even more.

"Don't cry, please, I'm a big son of a bitch, I just make people cry… But I had to make things clear for you…"

"And what do I do with this love that I kept for you?"

"You give to someone who deserves it… The right guy for you."

Garcia quickly grabbed her things and left.

"Penelope, please."

"I can not talk to you right now, Derek."

And she was gone. Derek was sorry for hurting his friend, but he was also relieved.

* * *

On Monday, morning, Emily had breastfed the baby, and was eating her breakfast when the phone rings:

"Hello…"

"Hey, boss… Sorry called you at home, but I just arrived from the mission and, as you should be on maternity leave, I don't know if I leave the reports there or..."

"Hey Mick, actually, I'm going to Interpol, almost every day."

"Ok, so I think we'll see you there, then... And you, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mick. In fact, I need to talk to you. Can you come here now?"

"Oh… I was going to Interpol, but if you prefer talk at your place… I'm going then… Are you sure there are no problems for you, you're alone?"

"No problems, Mick… if I am inviting…"

"Ok…. I'm going…."

Half an hour later, he arrived. Luckily for Emily, Sophie was sleeping peacefully in her crib, in her bedroom, with the baby alarm on; of course.

Emily opened the door for him to enter, she was wearing comfortable jeans and T-shirt.

He smiled at her, saying:

"You look great! Neither seems you just have a baby!"

"It's been forty days, Mick! You who spent two months out…"

In this; he had entered, they were both standing in the living room.

"I guess I'm not supposed to give you a hug, right?" He said, always in good mood.

"Yes, Mick… you can give me a hug…"

He gave Emily a hug, his right hand passed down over her hair until her backs. He took advantage to smell her hair; that was still wet with the smell of the shampoo she had used less than an hour ago.

"I missed you." He whispered. He never loses his touch.

But he soon repented, remembering that she was practically married to whom he imagined to be the father of her daughter:

"I'm sorry." He said.

"….Have a seat…let's talk."

"Ok… well… the gang leader was…"

"Mick, please, it's not about work what I want to talk… I mean…. I want to talk about the mission, but on the other day, at Interpol… I asked you to come here because I have another important matter to talk to you…"

Mick had no idea what it was; he thought it was about work that she wanted to talk.

"Ok…"

"You want something to drink? A coffee, a soda…"

"No… thank you… I just had breakfast…."

Mick sat on a couch; Emily sat in another.

"And then; about what you want to talk?

**Guys, tell me what you're thinking, send your ideas. Thanks to all who are reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing**

Emily bit her lip, then she took a deep breath, and thought: 'wow, this is going to be difficult.'

Mick was not a stupid, ignorant, anything. He was already reading the first signs of Emily's facial expressions. He kept his eyes on her, waiting for her to speak. And then she began to speak:

"Mick, when I found out I was pregnant, at the time, it was impossible to know if the baby was ... Derek's, or yours…"

Well, he already knew what was coming. She did not need to say anything else. But even so, he let her continue. She got up from the couch and began to pace the living room.

"Oh God, this is so difficult…" Out loud now.

She turned to him, still standing, and continued:

"The fact is…. That….. Derek did a DNA test….. and….. he is not the father… And that remains….. you…" Her voice trailed off.

And then she paused to read his expressions. But he was totally frozen in place. Staring, thinking away.

"Mick?"

He got up from the couch, took a few steps around the room. He looked at her and:

"I asked you if there was any chance that baby be mine… You said no…"

"Because I was dating Derek….. and we were hoping she was his…"

"She?"

The fact that she had spoken 'was dating' did not go unnoticed by him.

"If you were still together, would you never going to tell me?"

"Of course I would! I have already agreed with him, if the baby was not his, I would say to you, because you had a right to know, and my daughter has the right to know her story. I would never keep it from her… You have the right to be angry with me, but the fact that she is your daughter…" Voice cracking again.

"Can I see her?" Almost whispering.

Still very embarrassed, not knowing what he was thinking, Emily agreed:

"Sure, she's in the crib, in her bedroom…"

In every step that Mick was going up, he felt his heart beat faster and stronger. He had been through many situations in his life; many difficult moments; adrenaline boiling. But nothing compared to this. Suddenly, from one moment to another, he became a father. The baby bedroom was cozy, light off, but it was a sunny day, the sunlight came in, but there was a curtain closed, to not disturb the sleeping baby. Emily opened the door, her heart was racing, she would not be able to stand seeing her daughter being rejected a second time, she still could not read right the signs of Mick, she wondered if she was losing her profiler skills.

She approached the crib, looked at her daughter. For her surprise; the girl was awake. Emily reached into the crib, looked at Mick, who was still on the door, he was scared or what? Emily could not understand. He looked at Emily, looked from afar into the cradle. Emily felt he needed courage and whispered:

"Come on, she's awake…"

And then he took a few steps forward, and laid eyes on his daughter.

He took a deep breath. The girl was awake and moving her little arms. She was with a plush jumpsuit, light pink.

Once laid eyes on his daughter, Mick smiled and a tear formed in the eye. But he was still speechless; he only managed to drop a: wow! After a while looking at the girl, he looked at Emily and said:

"Can I take her?"

Emily was not sure about it because she did not know his history or if he had already had any kind of experience with babies. But of course she allowed.

"Sure."

She took the baby in her arms, and placed the girl in his arms. He smiled at her daughter Emily and she could swear he was crying.

"Hi, beautiful baby…. I am your dad…"

Sophie was serious, looking at his face. Damn, it was explicable, she was forty days old and she had never seen his face. Emily was near them, she offered her right index to the girl; and the girl quickly grabbed with her tiny little hand; her mother's finger; the girl felt comforted by her mother's touch, and smiled.

"She is beautiful!" Mick said proudly.

"What's her name?"

"Sophie."

"Hi Sophie ..."

Mick almost drool over his daughter, he was completely in love with the girl.

"Mick, if you want to do the DNA test to be sure…."

Still looking at his daughter, he said:

"Of course not, Emily."

He looked at Emily and added:

"I believe in you."

Emily smiled at him, regretting all the time, this was to be a moment between her and Derek. But she quickly banished Derek out from her the thought, she would not wanted cry, not now.

Who saw from the outside could have sworn it was a perfect family. They stayed there for a while, and then went down to the living room, taking Sophie with them.

"Gee, Emily, I'm very happy… This all caught me by surprise… really…. But, I'm very happy…. Are you already registered her?

"Yes."

"But I want to give my name to her..."

"Sure…"

"Whoa! There are so many things that we need to deal…"

"Yes, but we can do it gradually…"

"Yeah, you're right…"

"And…. so? You are no longer with Derek?"

Emily sighed, lowered her eyes.

"Mick, I'm not really talking about it…"

"Ok, sorry."

Not that he was really interested in back together with Emily, even because he had been blatantly replaced, and he also had an ego, and it was not small, at all. And they had had a short relationship, he was not sure about the kind of feeling had connected them, and he had not stopped to ask himself, whatever it was, it already ended, he had said to himself, in the past. But now, with a baby wrapped in the history, it was not something he was expecting, definitely, and he came in with both feet, to the club '_you __**think**__ you love someone, until you have a child_'.

"Actually, I'm relieved, Mick... I didn't know how you would react…"

"Well, I can say that I'm still in shock… But I'm already in love with this little one here, and we'll do this together…"

Oops, together? Well, whatever he meant, so let's leave. She thought.

"Yeah…" she was limited to say.

In the next two months; Mick registered the girl with his name. He went almost every day to visit his daughter, after work, it was starting to bother Emily, a little. But she did not want to discuss visitation rights in a court, moreover, the girl was very happy around her father. Emily was happy for her, so she kept to herself the hassle. Emily was gradually returning to work, she was spending more and more hours in Interpol, and she took Sophie with her, because she was still breastfeeding. It was not the right environment, but Emily had a commitment to humanity. Neither compares to her daughter, but the work was an important part of her life; even more now, with a child under the full responsibility of her. Mick was sad he had to travel to Saudi for an investigation.

"Emily, are you sure? There is no one else to do this?"

"Mick, I don't have anyone else available… all the others are involved in other investigations…"

Looking at the daughter in stroller, into Emily's office, he said:

"I'm gonna miss her so much."

"I know, but it's the job…"

Emily said it, but deep down she thought she could die if it was her to stay away from her daughter.

* * *

The following Saturday, Emily was home with Sophie, mother and daughter were sitting on the living room floor; around many large pillows, many toys for Sophie bite. She was already four months old, Emily just lay on the cushions, watching the little baby:

"Sophie ... I love you so much ..."

The little baby made sounds with her mouth, sweet and cute. And Emily continued the talk:

"You know, baby, I thank God he sent me you. Because, sweetie, I thought I was not able to have children, anymore... But you came, and I'm very happy with it…"

Before Emily could cry (with emotion), there was a knock at the door. That was the advantage of working with the FBI, and the like, free access to anywhere without being announced. After a quick look through the peephole; Emily opened the door:

"JJ?"

JJ was bringing a small travel bag, and a small gift for Sophie.

"I'm sorry that did not telling you I was coming, but I wanted to make a surprise for you…"

"A great surprise! Let me help you! Come inside…"

JJ was entering and soon she saw Sophie amid the cushions:

"Oh, Emily, she is so beautiful… Much more than on the photos!"

JJ was soon picking the girl in her arms.

"Hi, Sophie! I'm Jennifer! But you can call me JJ…"

Sophie was holding a toy with both hands, and biting the toy, and drooling; she was very early and the teeth was already about to tear the gums. She was not, at all, oblivious to the presence of JJ; she looked at the beautiful eyes of JJ, talking to her:

"You're so pretty! I'm going to introduce you to my son, Henry…. here about maybe eighteen years ..." She joked.

"Emily laughed."

The two friends sat on the couch, JJ still had Sophie in her arms, the baby was very quiet and nice, she only cried when she was hungry, or some sort of cramping, quite common in babies.

"You are doing a very good job, Emily! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, JJ! I think I am…"

"And…. how are you?"

"JJ, she's wonderful, she's the light that came to light in my life, I could not be happier…"

Well, it was not a total truth.

"Emily….. and about Derek?"

"Oh… JJ….. Let's not talk about him, ok?"

"Emily, you have to! There's no point delaying, and leave things unresolved…"

"There is nothing… unresolved….. He's gone, period."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I'm trying, it was not easy. He left me, after surgery, in a hospital bed, when he knew I had no one here….. and the wound is still very open, and it still hurts a lot…"

"This wound will not disappear if you do not touch it…"

"I lived alone most of my life, I know my way around very well, I don't need no man!"

"That sounds like a cliché." JJ said raising an eyebrow.

(And it was).

"The fact is that…. I suffered a lot for me…. because I was really in love with him. It took me a long time to give me this chance to love again; I left a wonderful guy for him… I was not in love with Mick, but Mick showed me a side of life that I did not know, in a very short time, we had lived very intense things, without charges, without labels, he takes life lightly, and I was starting to like it, to like him… And I left him, and bet everything on a relationship beside the guy who was supposed to make me feel safe. And that?"

"He is deeeeeeeeeeeevastated." JJ said, prolonging the word devastated.

"The worse is, JJ…. look at my daughter in your arms, how could he look at her and turn away, because of a damn DNA test?"

"I don't know… but I don't think I can look at Derek's face again, in my life…"

"Hotch asked me to check if you are in need of anything…"

JJ looked at Emily to see her reaction.

"Well, I think now… I'm ok… Mick is a very good father, I never thought he would be…"

"You two…"

Emily nor left JJ to complete the sentence:

"Oh, not JJ… Our relationship is about work, and now we have a daughter together. But I do not want to mix things up... I'm still very sore…"

"And you will pass six more years closed to love again?"

"I can't stay with him, after everything that happened between me and Derek…" She confessed.

"ummmmm…" JJ made an expression as if she had made the greatest discovery of the universe.

"This is a love and it is smelling very badly resolved."

Emily just sent a look to her, meaning: 'I'll never admit to being still in love with him. I would not admit it even to myself...' While the little Sophie started crying.

"It's time to nurse her."

* * *

JJ had taken a week off to be with Emily in London. Emily was very grateful to have a friend around. She could go to work and leave Sophie at home with JJ. But she never spent the whole day outside. She went to fetch and carry paperwork, and sign documents. Mick was calling every day for her to check on his daughter.

"JJ, it was a wonderful week… and I loved that you came! I'm already missing you…"

"Me too!"

The friends embraced. JJ was leaving to the airport.

"Heck, Emily! Why you gotta be so far away? I already miss you like hell, and now I'll fall in love this little here… Damn… It's not fair…"

JJ, with the baby in her arms, sent a pleading look to Emily:

"Consider the possibility of going back…"

It took a while for Emily's mind to process it.

"What?"

"Back to DC, to BAU…"

Emily opened her mouth; it took she quite by surprise. She had never, nor stopped to think about it.

"Oh, JJ. I think…"

JJ cut her off:

"Say nothing now, just think about and consider… (it was an order) Your place is there, Emily… You belong there… You yourself said it…"

JJ was gone, leaving a very thoughtful Emily back.

**Hi Guys, thank you for the lovely comments as always. It makes me want to write more and more. Thank you and everyone!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, I've missed you! Sorry for the delay in publishing, I know that I usually post every day, or at most two days, but is that because of my problems with my foot, I had to change my schedule. In any case, the chapter is ready. Hope you enjoy and comments are always welcome. As always I own nothing.**

In the following months:

Emily avoided thinking about what JJ had said to her, about get back to DC, or BAU, she did not even consider this, especially since her daughter was very attached to her father. When he was not traveling on duty, he was always there with her. Sophie was six months now. Mick was at Emily's house, for his daily visit, and he was standing in the living room with his daughter in his arms.

"Who's the daddy's girl? Most beautiful in the world? And who has the cutest daddy too?"

Emily looked at him and wrinkled her nose and mouth; he noticed and added to the little girl:

"And the mother prettier too! He whispered into his daughter's ear: "Mammy is jealous…"

Sophie laughed at her father's lap. Emily was amused watching father and daughter interact.

"Emily, I'm going to make a trip, to my parents' house, next weekend, and since they saw Sophie only by photo… I'd like to take her for they meet..."

Emily's smile closed at the time.

"Oh, Mick... she is too small still… to travel…"

Mick could not realized straight the thump it had on Emily. With his daughter still in his arms, he said to Emily, looking at the baby:

"No I'm not, Mom, I'm a big girl, I'm six months already, huh (he made faces for the baby, and she laughed a lot for him), I can travel with my dad here…"

Mick said, imitating the voice of a child. He looked at Emily, waiting for the answer. He had not yet realized how serious the situation was, and that Emily would not even let him travel with the girl. Nothing comes from Emily again, he added:

"Come on, Emily… two days only…"

"Mick, she never been far from me…"

"She will be with me, her father; and my parents, my family…"

"But I am her mother…"

"And I am her father!"

"Mick, we never been apart… she will strange…"

"It always has the first time for everything…"

"She is just a baby, Mick…"

Disappointment washed over Mick, he wanted to do the right thing.

"Are you really saying that I can not travel with my own daughter?"

Nothing comes from Emily again.

"She will be fine, Emily…"

Emily did not trust him completely to take care of the girl, she did not want to stay away from her daughter, she thought that this time to the girl stay with her father for the weekend, would still be long. She was not expecting this so soon. She was taken aback. She had to think fast. Then she said:

"I'm still breastfeeding!"

It was true, but the girl was already being fed with soups, porridge, etc… So, in simplicity, he said:

"Then you go with us!"

"Oh, no, Mick, Listen, is there a chance your parents come here? They can stay here ... at my place, I have many bedrooms available…"

"Emily, she needs to get used to being away from you…"

"But she is still a baby!"

"It better be sooner… She gets used faster…"

"I'm sorry, Mick… She's not going anywhere… At least until I'm breastfeeding…"

Well, this was a strong argument for Mick to combat. Very upset, but without raising his voice (in respect to his daughter), he said to Emily:

"This child is not yours alone… You act as if you were doing a favor to me letting me be part of her life… But she is my daughter too, Emily, I have equal right over her, and where she can goes or not, I have complete freedom to act on her life… I would not want to take it to a court, but if you make things difficult for me, I'll fight for a shared custody…"

Emily was startled by his words, the conversation was becoming too dense. She opened her mouth. Of course!

"I'm just saying that she is still a baby, and I'm still breastfeeding… I'm not forbidding you from anything…"

"I'm going… and you better think about it... I'll bring my parents this time, but very soon, I want to be able to hang out with my daughter without you…"

"Bye Sophie, daddy loves you very much!"

He kissed the baby, put her in Emily's arms, and left. Well, now Emily had new issues to think about. Really, she was not expecting it so soon; she had to release her daughter to leave with her father without her presence. This definitely brought discomfort to Emily, even more, she knew she would have to allow. Suddenly, she found herself thinking: 'My God, what if one day I want to go back to DC'….. because DC was home for her. The size of the stupidity she had done was beginning to draw up, now.

* * *

Mick brought his parents, and his younger sister, to spend the weekend in London, they opted to stay in a hotel because Mick's house was typical singles house, no space for any one. The meet with little Sophie would be at his house. He combined with Emily to take the girl to lunch with his parents. It was a Saturday, at the agreed time, Emily arrived with the girl, it was a little cold, so Emily wore Sophie a red velvet overalls with white cuffs and laces. She was very cute.

Before getting off the car, Emily hold Sophie by her arms and:

"Sophie, this is your father's house, you will you come here a lot. (her voice began choking), today…. you will meet your grandparents for the first time …. Your father's parent's…. (Emily's voice embargoed further, remembering that her own parents had not yet had time in their schedule to visit the only granddaughter.)…. Anyway, Sophie, these people you will meet today are your relatives… they are a part of your family too, okay, baby?"

Sophie shook the small body, and hit with little hands in the air, as if understanding everything that the mother was saying. But she did not understand anything, at least not consciously. Through the window, Mick saw Emily's car parked and went to fetch mother and daughter.

Emily opened the car door and Sophie soon stretched her arms to her father, she loved her father! Emily took care of down with luggage, baby diapers, change of clothes, wet wipes, stroller, etc..

When Mick, with Sophie in his arms, entered the living room, it was a great festival of 'Oh, how beautiful she is!' 'how cute she is!' Take too long for someone to notice the presence of Emily there. She just watched the little 'party' around her daughter. Suddenly, the girl began to cry. Understandable! So many strange faces and hands around her. And Mick was holding her to front to the people, so that the girl could not see him. Emily, of course, went to rescue her daughter. She took Sophie in her arms, the girl curled up on the shoulder of her mother. And Emily, then finally was noticed by everyone there. And then they shook hands and introduced themselves. During dinner:

Mother of Mick to him: "Mick, dear, I'm not seeing a crib here…"

Mick: "Is that… Sophie does not yet spend the night here…"

"Why not?"

There was an exchange of glances between Mick and Emily.

"She is still breastfed..."

Mother's Mick kept talking:

"But you have to buy cribs, and do some shopping for the pantry and refrigerator with food for children… From today on, I want to come every two weeks, and I want to stay here with my granddaughter…"

Whoa! That bothered tremendously Emily, she wanted to take her daughter, at the time, and fade away. Everyone noticed her discomfort; All of them were seated at table; Sophie was in the stroller; biting a toy near Emily, of course. Sophie had already suckled, and Emily realized she was in an urgent need of a diaper change, she stood up and said:

"Excuse me, I'll change her diapers….. Mick, can I use your bedroom?"

Mick's sister, was about 25 years old, got up and quickly took the Sophie from the stroller:

"Leave it to me, Emily... I change her diapers… (She looked at the little girl and continue): So we will know each other better, right babe?"

Whoa! Emily was very angry now, but she needed to disguise. Softly, she said:

"No…. but… thank you! But I myself prefer to change her…"

"No, Emily! My pleasure!"

"No, please, I change her…"

She took Sophie in her arms and went upstairs.

After Emily disappeared, they looked at Mick, questioning look.

Mother of Mick: "What was that, my son? Do not allow your sister to swap own niece?"

Father Mick: "You need to enforce! Dictate the rules. You are at home or not?"

Sister of Mick: "Or are you afraid of your boss?" (Sarcasm.)

Mother of Mick: "She can be your boss inside the Interpol, but here is your home! And that child is your daughter!"

Mick: "She's her daughter as well, mother..."

Sister of Mick: "Needless to say, it was pretty clear! Only her…"

Mick: " Ok, ok … People, please, this is just the first day… Take it easy!"

Father Mick: "Okay, but comes to impose itself at the outset…"

Sister of Mick: "I did not like her…" (Referring to Emily).

Mother of Emily: "Thank God you will not marry her… And other times, when I come, you bring only my granddaughter!"

Mick's bedroom, upstairs: Emily changed Sophie's diapers. She looked at her daughter, the baby, so innocent. She thought it would have been so different if she were Derek's daughter. They would be together and raising the girl together, and there would be no division; visiting day, nothing! At that moment, she was sure that things would not be easy for her, in a strange country, in which she felt trapped. And she deeply regretted because she knew that soon she would have to surrender the girl and spend days away from her. With that thought, a tear formed. But then she smiled, because Sophie was smiling at her, lying on Mick's bed.

She gulped and went downstairs.

The rest of the day was filled with clichés and indirectly, all pointed to Emily. If she was already bad, she became even worse. By early evening, she politely said goodbye to everyone and left, taking with her Sophie, and gifts that her grandparents had brought for her.

Mick accompanied Emily to her car, taking the baby bag, and the baby stroller. He put everything into the car. Emily placed Sophie, who was sleeping in the proper seat for her in the backseat. Emily sat in the car, ready to drive. She opened the car window to talk to Mick:

"Thanks for lunch."

"No need to thank me, Emily…. (pause)….. My parents loved Sophie."

"The same can not be said about me…" She said more to herself, looking away.

"You did not help anything… It was hard to leave my sister changing Sophie's diapers?"

"Mick, she's a stranger to Sophie… Things have to be slower… I will not sacrifice my daughter for anything, not for your family, not for you, for nothing!" She was very firm and clear.

"But Sophie has to get used to them…"

"Gradually, Mick! She's just a baby! And I'm not getting away from her for anything in the world!"

Emily started the car and drove away.

Two more weeks passed; Sophie was completing seven months now; Emily thanked that Mick was traveling for work. She was in complete peace beside her daughter at her home. She now spent more time in Interpol, she had arranged a babysitter to stay at home with Sophie, it was a sweet and kind lady who had been highly recommended. Thank God for Emily, the baby quickly adapted herself to the woman. But Emily ran back home to her daughter after work.

* * *

Across the world, a team led by Aaron Hotchner was in Texas for an important assignment. The suspect was taking a family hostage, so that all of them were there. Derek, in the same SUV with Reid, arrived first at the place.

Morgan: "Reid, stay here in the front waiting for others... I'll surround the house…"

Reid: "Is not it better to wait for Hotch, and others?"

Morgan: "I'm just going to surround the house."

Reid: "Okay…"

Morgan went into the house alone, the suspect saw him and shot him from behind. He was without the vests… At the same time, Hotch and the team stormed the house and shot the suspect, freeing the family. Hotch saw Morgan passed out in the corner. There was a total panic. The emergency was called and he was rushed to the hospital.

In the ambulance, JJ and Hotch was watching him, he was intubated, and he made a huge effort to say:

"JJ… please…. you need to call Emily….. I need to apologize before leaving….."

JJ and Hotch looked at each other. Morgan lost senses again.

**Guys, all comments are welcome ok. Thank you again for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I own nothing**

At the hospital:

Morgan was quickly taken to the operating room to remove the bullet; they had already been informed by the rescue team that the bullet had hit the lung, vital organ of the human body.

At the waiting room, JJ to Hotch:

"What I do about Emily?"

"Call her, JJ. We know how serious Morgan's situation is. We do not know if he will survive. We do not know if he will still have the opportunity to talk to her, but it's good that she's here in case he be able to wake up…"

It was almost one in the morning, in Texas, the nearest hospital where Morgan had been rescued; there was no time for a transfer to DC. In London, it was almost six o'clock in the morning. The alarm usually played six in the morning, but that day, Emily was awakened by another sound, the sound of the cell phone ringing, she looked at the screen and saw the photo of JJ; it was a quick little travel through the time, it was inevitable not remember those times when she was awakened by JJ in the middle of the night, for an urgent case. She felt homesick!

Returning to reality the mind, and the thoughts in order; Emily quickly answered the call. The first thing that went through her mind was that JJ could be at the airport in London for a visit; would be a pleasant surprise, so she was happy when she answered the phone, even though she had just woken up.

"Hey, JJ."

"Hi, Emily."

JJ did not have much idea what time it was in London, so she said:

"Sorry…. I woke you?"

"Actually, I'm almost time to get up."

For a fucking profiler that Emily still was; she soon realized something terrible in JJ's tone of voice.

"Something happened, JJ?... You seem a little ..."

JJ cut her off:

"You need to come, Emily…"

"What?...(Emily sat on the bed, until now she was lying)….. What happened?

"It's about Derek."

"Oh, no… JJ… Seriously? Are you really calling me this time to talk about Derek, please… I don't want to know about Derek..."

JJ cut her off again:

"He is dying, Emily…" With much emphasis on voice, this time.

Well, this information came like a bullet hitting right in the heart of Emily; stealing all the air, so she stayed a few seconds out, which seemed forever to JJ. Mouth open and no air.

"Emily?"

Slowly and her voice breaking, she was able to say:

"What do you mean….. he's dying?"

"He was hit by a bullet… The last thing he was able to say before losing consciousness was asks me call you so he be able to apologize, before… (JJ could not complete the sentence…"

It was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe Emily.

"Where is he now?"

"He is in surgery, but we don't know if he is going to make it… Really, Emily, I swear, I would never bother you with this, if his situation were not so serious, that is…"

This Emily's time to cut JJ off:

"I'm going… Send me the address…... I'm going."

Emily quickly got up from the bed. She took that Sophie was still asleep (Sophie did not sleep in her bedroom, she always slept in Emily's bedroom, Emily had placed a crib there for her), she rushed to the shower.

Emily left the bathroom and went to her bedroom; when she was wiping, Sophie awoke with some grumbling, was hardly a whimper, but with the sound of the voice of her mother, she soon calmed down:

"Sophie, dear, we'll take a trip, baby… I'm finishing my pack, I'll bathe you, and bottle, and we'll leave, okay, honey… Hold on just a second more…"

Emily barely finished dressing and went to her daughter.

After half an hour, mother and daughter ready, Emily called Interpol only to communicate that she needed make an urgent trip for personal reasons; she left to give the bottle to Sophie inside the taxi, on the way to the airport.

She would take the plane to the nearest town where Morgan was being operated. During the plane ride, she prayed that nothing worse happened to him; she remembered all many good times they had together, not only the moments romantically speaking, but the long six years, and all he had done for her.

'Derek, please… wait for me.'

A tear trickled down, Sophie slept peacefully in her arms, oblivious to everything. Emily's arms were the place she loved most in the world. Looking at the face of her daughter, she realized she had not said anything to Mick about the trip. But he was also traveling for work, so she did not bother much with it.

When the plane was landing in America, Emily said to Sophie, who was already awake.

"Look, baby, this is your home too! Mom was born here! There's a lot of things and people here you need to know you, darling!"

Emily's eyes watered, she realized she missed everything and everyone as hell.

At the hospital, in Texas, Morgan had gone into surgery one o' clock in the morning and out of surgery at about nine o'clock in the morning, the doctors came to talk to Hotch and the team. It was a very long and complicated surgery in order to try to save his life. It lasted all night. The doctor said to Hotch:

"His situation is very fragile and delicate; we removed the bullet that pierced the lung; and we tried to restabilize the organ, but the biggest problem is that the bullet lodged in the spine. This may have compromised all body movements. We will only know for sure when he wakes up… **If** he wakes up…" The doctor, regrettably, he added.

Garcia, who had spent the whole time during the case, inside her office, surrounded by computers, was already in the hospital, she had taken a particular flight to Texas. She also wanted to be there for Morgan. The whole team was in the hospital. Hotch came to give the sad news to everyone on the team. Then, they stood there for a while waiting all the bureaucracy about the paperwork to transfer Morgan, on an ICU flight to DC.

Around ten o'clock in the morning, a figure appeared in the waiting room: Emily Prentiss, in flesh and bones, with Sophie in her arms a little restless, a bag slung over her shoulder, with her belongings and Sophie; most Sophie's inside. Sure, it was not the most suitable place to bring a baby so young, but Emily did not leave the girl with absolutely anyone. No option left to her. Everyone looked at her, she looked at everyone. There were moments of tension, because they all looked at Emily with reservations because she had kicked their ass, and gone even further without a properly goodbye or explanations. It was like hell for Emily to look at those faces of rejection to her, people she loved. Anyway, there was a whole other topic here: a visit to Derek. Of course she was denying herself that could be the last visit, or he might not wake up anymore, or maybe he can not be able to talk to her.

Garcia: "What does this traitor doing here?"

Hotch: "Calm down, Garcia."

Rossi: "We must remain united for the good of Morgan."

Reid: "Hospitals are public places, Garcia."

JJ went to meet Emily; they were very close, so Emily could hear the entire conversation between them.

Garcia: "JJ, don't go for her… what happened is her fault!"

JJ: "Penelope, Morgan asked me to call her!"

JJ saw that Emily was all crooked because she was holding a lot of weight to a body so thin, and tried to take Sophie from her arms, only tried, because the baby lay on her mother's shoulder, turning her face to JJ. JJ, then, took the bag from Emil's shoulder:

"Thank you, JJ."

"How is he?" Emily whispered to JJ.

"He came out of surgery, but he is breathing by machine. They removed the bullet that hit the lung, but it was lodged in the spine, so they do not know if he will have body movements again, or… even… if he'll …wake up."

Emily sighed. She took a few more steps to greet the people, she greeted everyone, with the exception of Garcia, who had gone out for a coffee, not the coffee was her real intention; she wanted to avoid looking at Emily.

It hurts like hell for Emily greets those people, her family, like strangers: task for the next ten years: 'trying to regain the trust of these people'; her mind registered. She, with Sophie in her arms all the time (the girl was not going with anyone, she was feeling everything so strange, so she stuck on her mother shoulder, luckily for Emily, she was not crying), and came close to Hotch:

"Hotch, do you know if it possible to talk to him?"

"I don't know, Emily… but I guess not, he is unconscious…"

"Can you ask, please, I 'd like to say a few words to him, even if he is unconscious…"

"I will…." And Hotch went.

Hotch was talking to the doctors, if there was any possibility of Emily goes there in the ICU, to talk to him, even though he was unconscious; Hotch explained that even unconscious person can be able to hear and understand what is happening in the outside world, most times. He also explained that Emily and Derek were lovers in the past, and that before he completely lost the sense he had begged to talk to her and apologize, he said that these were the last words of Morgan. While Hotch talked to the doctors, in the waiting room, everyone was still gathered, waiting for news about Morgan's transfer to DC.

Rossi: "She's so cute, Emily! Congratulations!"

Emily: "Thank you, Rossi."

Reid: "Statistically, babies when girls look like in the most times more with their fathers than with mothers. But in your case, you contradicted the expectations, your daughter is just like you, practically a copy! Congratulations, Emily! She is beautiful! Not that beauty is the most important ingredient, but always, in the first meeting…"

Emily cut him off:

"Thank you, Reid."

He gave a humorless smile.

It hurt like hell Garcia never even looked at Sophie. That hurt the soul to Emily. But Garcia was not in silent, at all:

"Seriously, Emily, what the hell are you doing here?"

Emily was tired of Garcia's games, she began to respond firmness:

"Derek called me… I'm here for him!"

Garcia: OH IT IS TOO LATE FOR THAT! know that if anything happens to him, it is all your fault! Since you went away, he cares nothing about him, he risks his life all the time in the field, he acts like he does not give a damn for life, and all because of what? Emily Prentiss and her evil selfishness, self-centeredness… And if he dies, you will carry this guilt forever!"

Emily did not want to answer because she was with Sophie in her arms; she had to respect the presence of her daughter there, because the words she wanted to say to Garcia was not nothing nice. Hearing every word, she gulped, but to hear that Morgan could really die, tears were running down and her heart started beating so fast and strong that it seemed could be felt outside the chest. Sophie, who was in her mother's lap, noticed these Emily's reactions and, of course, she started crying compulsively; it was as if she knew someone were deeply hurting her mother. She screamed while crying a lot. Children are very perceptive and sensitive to the external world. Emily then got up from the small sofa, which she was sharing with JJ, and started walking around the room from one side to the other, rubbing lightly the baby's backs:

"Shhhh baby, Mommy's here, shhhh, everything will be fine, ok…mommy is here…. shhhhhhh ..."

The baby gradually was calming until slept, lying on her mother's shoulder.

That discussion was totally unnecessary, all of them remained silent, locked in their private worlds, reflecting, praying for Morgan. Suddenly, Hotch appeared in the room, with a doctor beside him, he said:

"Emily, you can go talk to him, he is unconscious, the doctor here will accompany you…"

**For now, it's just it, folks, thank you all for reading, and if they want to make me happy, comment. It is very important to me. And thank you all that are already commenting. Next chapter: Emily's words to Derek, and a visit to Morgan, and she will have to deal with a very angry Mick.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I own nothing**

Suddenly, Hotch appeared in the room, with a doctor beside him, he said:

"Emily, you can go talk to him, he is unconscious, the doctor here will accompany you…"

Emily took a breath, she looked at her baby, there was no way to bring her baby into an ICU, so she looked at JJ, of course, and:

"JJ, can you please hold her for me?"

JJ, with the sweetest and charming smile of the world, like it was almost as a 'thank you' for the trust; yes, because Sophie was something very precious for Emily; practically her life; said:

"Sure, Emily…"

Emily placed Sophie very carefully into JJ's arms; the baby was sleeping, and it would be a terrible time for her to wake up now.

JJ sat on the little sofa, next to Garcia; she looked at Garcia and smiled; a pleadingly smile. Garcia understood that this was an invitation for her to finally look at Emily's daughter. And she looked, her eyes filled with tears, gee! That was Emily's daughter! her dear friend, colleague, and everything of a lifetime! She fell in love with baby. But nobody messed much with Sophie for not waking her.

Inside the ICU, but outside the room where was Morgan (They could see him through a huge pane of glass):

"Emily, right?"

"Yes."

"Emily, he is completely unconscious…. and he is breathing on appliances, because his lung did not return to work alone after the surgery we did. But there is no infection, so you can touch him, gingerly, if you want, but we don't know yet if he will have body movements again, because the bullet hit the spine, so we don't know if he will be sensitive to your touch…"

Emily heard everything carefully, swallowing hard, fighting like hell to keep her eyes on the doctor while he was speaking; but her eyes, at that time, seemed to have its own life, in that short time that the doctor was talking, she had already turned her face about ten times to look at Derek.

"…You can enter now, I'll give you half an hour with him, ok…"

"Ok… Thank you, doctor."

He opened the door for Emily to enter, and closed the door, leaving them two there.

Emily swallowed, bit her lips (typical), and looked at Derek. He was in hospital robes; various tubes connected to him, by his mouth and nose and hand. Eyes closed, he really seemed to be in another world. Looking at him in that situation, it was impossible to Emily to hold some back tears, remembering the beautiful smile he had. She took a few more steps forward, to be closer to him.

'Oh God, help me…' It was her thought, it was alleged that she was there to give strength to him, but she felt torn inside. Then she began to talk to him, even with her voice breaking:

"Derek?"

'Do not be stupid, Emily. He can not answer!' She thought. She tried again:

"Derek, I ...(she began to stutter a bit)… I…. you… asked I come here…and …I… I am here… ('oh… shit…. ' She thought.')….Derek… I don't know if can hear me, but I am here, it's Emily, I am here… I hope you are listening…I hope you can hear me…"

Gently, she held his free hand, because the other had needles stuck.

"Derek… Derek, my love, that's me: Emily. I'm right here, Derek. I really hope you can hear me… I want t say that when you left me at the hospital, I was very sad with you, you had promised me you were going to take care of my baby, Sophie, you were going to love her like if she were yours, remember… but … you couldn't… I felt so sad and lonely, but then I moved way, because I had to, and in order to understand and forgive you, I tried to remember all our good and beauty moments, since the first time we met, do you remember Derek: We? Shaking hands?"… (Of course, tear falling erratically).

She spoke to him with certainty that he was hearing and could respond at any time, and the monologue continued:

"…I can easily say it was love at first time, I don't know what kind of love, a friendship maybe, but… I felt completely safe by your side, since the beginning, you always protecting me, caring about me… I remember how you made me feel so normal when we talk about Kurt Vonnegut… that coming a guy like you, I said it had made my day, but I can certainly said: my life! I always felt myself so strange… But you, little by little, made this feeling of me completely vanishes… I just didn't an opportunity for us because we work together… and also… because… Derek… gee… I heard you talking to Reid and saying I could not change your ways…you were not ready! Gee… I was so ready for you, Derek…If you were ready I easily had let you jump in my hot tub that night you asked me… I easily have told you about my 'sin to win' weekends in Atlantic City….. Derek… you have to come back… see? A lot of things I have to tell you yet… Derek... listen, I forgive you from the bottom of my heart… but you need to come back…I miss you calling princess; and you have to meet my little princess Sophie; I bet she'll love you!... I know you suffered so much for me, you went through so much thinking I was dead, hunting Doyle with your own hands, Derek….. I know how much you cared about me… listen to me: I love you… are you listening? I love you!... You have to wake up, and it has to be soon, because I don't know until when I'm going to be able to make a baby… I want to give you a baby… Derek, you have to wake up for me to do your 'backs rub' and give your morning coffee, as you asked me, remember that? ….. I already said it once, and I am going to repeat: no one know you, like I do; and it is because of it I am here, I'm here because I know you, and even you left alone there, in the hospital, I know your heart, I know how impulsive you can be, and I know how beautiful your heart is; Derek, I'd like to say to you that I don't like you only with my skin; but with my heart and soul. I don't know if you are hearing me, but I want you to know, there is nothing as debt between us, there is nothing to forgiveness and there is nothing pending; only that I really want you come back, for me, for your family, for our friends, for you. Derek, please… if you can hear me squeeze my hand…"

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, JJ was sat on the small sofa, with Sophie in her arms, the girl opened her eyes, looked at JJ, 'oh looks like I remember seeing that face, but this is not the woman who is always with me (she did not know the meaning of the word mother); JJ was apprehensive, afraid that the baby was going to cry, she did threatened to make a pout, to cry, but as by a miracle, and because JJ really was an angel in the Earth, she closed her eyes again and got back to sleep. Closing her eyes, the first image that came to her mind was Emily, so of course, she smiled, even sleeping.

JJ, moved by the scene, said to Penelope, who was beside her:

"She is truly a blessing, is not it?"

There was no way Penelope disagree, so she had to surrender:

"Damn, she really is."

Emily talked to Derek all the time holding his hand. She talked things over, repeated things, trying to see if he was listening. She asked him several times to squeeze her hand, but nothing, nothing, nothing. But this last time she had asked, she looked at his hand to see if he was trying to do the smallest of movements, but nothing, but then she looked back at his face, she saw tears streaming from his eyes closed. She opened her mouth; she came very close to his face and continued, somewhat more intensively now:

"Derek, my love, that's me: Emily. I'm right here, Derek. I'm not going anywhere, please, you have to wake up…" She begged.

No expression came over his face, nothing! No movement. So she said:

"Ok, ok… Derek… I know my love... I know… You need your time… But hey, I'll be here… I'm not going anywhere until you wake up… Take your time, baby... I know you will wake…"

His tears had ceased to flow, and he was serene again.

The doctor came in and:

"Miss Emily, you must leave now…"

Emily looked at the doctor, dried her tears with her hands and, gently, passed her hand over Derek's face, and whispered to him:

"I'll be out there, my love… Wake up form me, ok…"

She left the ICU, and she was talking to the doctor down the hall:

"Doctor, when I was talking to him, I'm sure he cried, I know sometimes even comatose patients can hear what we're talking about, right?"

"Emily, in general, the state of coma, induced or not, is the loss of physical control, but not always of mind control. The medical science can not explain this. Medicine is indeed a science of the body; not of the mind. A person in 'coma' WITHOUT cerebral commitment, which is his case, can have free access to the mental area, so he can perfectly hear and understand everything around, but as there is a physical impairment, he has no way to express it. It is completely wrong to think that a person in a coma does not have mental clarity, since the MIND IS NOT PHYSICAL. Imagine you can see all around, fully and reason and NOT to exercise any movement? So, yes, in some of these conditions, he can CRY, is the emotion that physical conditions may not prevent ..."

"So, he did hear me?"

"I'm pretty sure yes…"

Emily sighed.

"Thank you, doctor."

The doctor accompanied Emily to the waiting room, and talked to Hotch about transferring Morgan, in an ICU plane. The transfer would be within a few hours, and they could all go in the same plane.

* * *

The transfer was performed and Morgan was already in a hospital in Quantico, everyone went to their homes, with the exception of Emily, Hotch and JJ:

JJ: "Hotch, we need to notify his family."

Hotch: "You're right. You can do this, JJ."

JJ: "Okay Emily, you want to stay at home? There is no need for you to go to a hotel…"

Emily: "You sure I will not mess up?"

JJ: "Of course not, Emily. You will stay in my house!"

And so, everyone left, leaving Morgan there in the hospital.

* * *

JJ called Morgan's family, his sisters and mother came to see him, and they arrived the next day in which he had been transferred.

* * *

New cases were suspended for a week, hoping to be some improvement in the health status of Derek, so that the whole team was still in the hospital. They just went out there to eat and sleep at home. Emily (with Sophie woke in her arms), JJ, Penelope, Reid and Hotch were in the waiting room of the hospital; the doctors had not allowed the entry of anyone else to see him.

His family enters the hospital, everybody very tense and nervous, worried about Morgan.

They barely greeted the people there and they were getting all the information with the doctor, and Hotch and JJ. Derek's mother cried a lot, all the time with the handkerchief in her hands, wiping the tears that fell incessantly. Garcia offered a seat for her, so they joined the rest of the team that was there. Emily tried to distract her daughter, an environment as heavy as a hospital, she was holding a teddy bear for Sophie and playing with her, when Morgan's mother, very emotional and crying, expressed to her:

"What are you doing here?"

Emily looked at her, no words came out. 'Oh, not again!' She thought.

"My son used to be so full of life, and happy, and he has become so miserable because of you!"

Emily closed her eyes and swallowed. 'Count to ten and not respond', she thought.

"I don't want to discuss, because my son is in there and I don't know if I'll be able to talk to him again, but what kind of person are you, who don't care about the feelings of others."

By this time, some tears now streaming down Emily's face, and she prayed for Sophie not realize it.

"I hope this innocent child, your daughter, does not have to pay for YOUR mistakes!"

'Whoa! That was a low blow', Emily thought. Finally she spoke, but her voice was calm, to not to alarm Sophie. She looked at Fran Morgan and said, emphasizing each syllable:

"Your son left me, in a hospital bed… alone."

The eyes around watched everything, astonished; dumb.

"Of course he did! He thought this child was his! He was so happy!

"I never lied to him!"

Emily stood there as if in a spotlight. Although her former colleagues said nothing, but she could feel the stares weighing on her, she could almost hear people's thoughts: 'she barely left DC, and became pregnant by a stranger, and was still in doubt who the father was. Wow, this is definitely not the Emily Prentiss we knew!'

"You may never have lied to him; and you have the right to do everything you want with your life; but you have no right to hurt and run over people to do this." said the voice of experience.

At this point, Morgan's sister told her mother:

"Mom, please… let it go…"

The other sister said:

"Yeah, mom, it will help nothing right now…"

Emily was already standing, with Sophie in her arms, completely impatient; mother and daughter.

But, as things can always get worse a little more when the situation is already bad enough, her cell phone rings and she bites her lip hard seeing who it is:

"Hello?"

"EMILY, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU WITH MY DAUGHTER?"

"Mick, listen….."

"I arrive at your house to see MY daughter, and you're not here! I go to work and they told me that you're in America! FUCKING HELL, Emily! You are going to catch the next flight out here, and bring my daughter back!"

Emily had turned away a bit from people to talk with Mick, but the conversation was not unnoticed by those who were there, specially by Hotch.

"Mick, please… I can't do this… I have a dear a friend in the ICU."

"FUCK! I DON'T CARE! You have twenty-four hours to bring my daughter back!"

"Mick, stop being ignorant, please, listen: it was an emergency situation. It happened suddenly. I would not let Sophie out there, I had to bring her!"

"Without my permission?"

"I don't need your permission! She is my daughter!"

"She is my daughter too, and I could not make a fucking three-hour trip to my parents' home, her grandparents, and you can cross the ocean with her, to be with strangers?"

"Mick ..."

"I don't want to hear anything anymore! You have 24 hours! Or I'll call my lawyer and denounce you, for kidnapping!"

And so he hung up; leaving Emily there with her mouth open.

Hotch approached her and whispered to her:

"Do you need any help?"

She did not want to open with him at all, but her mind just remembered he was prosecutor, and she asked him; not that she did not already know the answer; but she wanted to confirm.

"Sophie's father…..wants me to take her back, he said he would report me for kidnapping, can he do it? Legally speaking ..."

"You don't have a permit from him, in writing, to travel with her?"

"No."

"Then, he can."

"Emily… try to talk with him, it is better for her that things be resolved in a good way… I am speaking for myself…"

"Not an option…" She found, more to herself.

"So, you better go back; we'll keep you informed about everything…"

* * *

There were two hours that Emily was already back in London, she was at her house, Sophie was awake, in the stroller, in the living room. Mick went to visit her daughter. Emily opened the door for him to enter, he came in, he did not even greeted Emily, he grabbed her daughter from the stroller, and said:

"You had no right to travel with her, without my permission!"

"I know… But, Mick, I had no choice! You were traveling!"

"You'd have waited for me to return!"

"I had no choice!"

"No matter, Emily! You know I'm right! I am on the side of the law! You can not leave the country with a child, without permission of the other parent involved! Even though we were married…"

At that time, with the mood exalted from both parties; Sophie was already crying; on Mick's arms. He walked toward the door:

"Where are you going?" Emily, desperate, shouted.

"I'll go out with her!"

He opened the door and left. The girl screamed, crying a lot.

"Mick, she's crying. Think about her!"

In this, the elevator door closed, and they went. Emily could still hear the screams of her daughter, as the elevator went down.

**Hi Guys, thanks for all the beautiful words in the comments, my heartfelt thanks to everyone. I mean I like to reply to all comments, but some people comment as 'guests', so I have no way to thank them directly, so I use this space to do it, to all of you: thank you so much! I hope you enjoyed, and continue commenting.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I own nothing**

There were two hours that Emily was already back in London, she was at her house, Sophie was awake, in the stroller, in the living room. Mick went to visit her daughter. Emily opened the door for him to enter, he came in, he did not even greeted Emily, he grabbed her daughter from the stroller, and said:

"You had no right to travel with her, without my permission!"

"I know… But, Mick, I had no choice! You were traveling!"

"You'd have waited for me to return!"

"I had no choice!"

"No matter, Emily! You know I'm right! I am on the side of the law! You can not leave the country with a child, without permission of the other parent involved! Even though we were married…"

At that time, with the mood exalted from both parties; Sophie was already crying; on Mick's arms. He walked toward the door:

"Where are you going?" Emily, desperate, shouted.

"I'll go out with her!"

He opened the door and left. The girl screamed, crying a lot.

"Mick, she's crying. Think about her!"

In this, the elevator door closed, and they went. Emily could still hear the screams of her daughter, as the elevator went down.

Emily slammed the apartment door. Angry: 'Son a bitch!' She was walking around the living room, from one side to another, fighting back tears. She could take Sophie by force from his arms, but, first: it would be a violence with the baby, and second: Mick is the father, dammit! He has the right to leave with her daughter. So, she took a deep breath and prayed that the girl soon calmed down. She knew that day would come.

Arriving at his car, which was parked in front of the building of Emily, with Sophie in his arms, still crying a lot. He opened the car door, put Sophie on the seat suitable for babies, which Mick had provided, he also sat in the back seat to try calm the girl, who still cried a lot.

"Sophie… baby… look… that's me, Daddy, stop crying, pleaseeee. You don't need to cry, sweetie…"

He showed her a toy, it was a plastic clown who made noise as it rattled colored hair; Mick shook the toy for her daughter. But he himself was very nervous and angry to try to calm someone, he was so angry with Emily, that the calmer sea would be rough by the time he came near it.

He took her little hand, but she quickly dropped. She looked at him, for a split second, it looked like she was going to stop crying, but she looked at him, she took another deep breath and cried even harder as her lung endured. She tapped the little arms and legs in the air. Mick then left the car, he punched the hood.

"Damn!"

He took Sophie in his arms, and slammed the car door.

Emily was still walking from one side to the other. Suddenly, she heard the cries of her daughter, she quickly ran to open the door. As she opened the door, Mick barely had time to give her a kiss on the head, the little girl threw herself into the arms of Emily, stretching her arms.

She laid her little head, on Emily's neck, and Emily started rubbing her backs. She stopped crying at the time, but she had hiccups with short quick tremors; typical of those who had been crying too. Mick neither came inside, he looked at Emily and:

"We are not done." It sounded like a threat as well.

He left, and she closed the door.

Emily sat on the couch, she snuggled Sophie, in her arms:

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, baby… I'm so sorry, really…"

The girl looked at her mother, and still having hiccups with short quick tremors, because of the crying. She still had not calmed down completely. Totally explicable! What goes on inside the head of a baby; taken from the arms of her mother, okay, it was by his own father, but she was not used to him, she loved him, yes, but he always traveled to work and was almost a month without appearing.

Emily took the rest of the one day off; she needed to organize things before going back to work the next day. Evening, after giving baby food for Sophie, she looked into her daughter's eyes and:

"Sophie, baby, we need to talk."

Sophie looked at her mother, of course, consciously, she did not understand anything, but she was very smart and she did gestures by repetition, she copied her mother, but Emily, the super mega hyper fucking profiler, knew all about mind human, profilers, etc... She was adept at analyzing human mind; she knew very well the workings of the human mind. She knew that when talking to a seven months baby; logically, she would not understand anything, but the words would rather stay registered in her subconscious, so she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Sophie, baby, you need to go with Dad... You know, baby, if it were up to me, I never would I want to separate myself from you, but unfortunately… I can not prohibit him to take you… my love, to hanging out with him…"

Sophie was still staring at her mother, she seemed to be paying attention. Suddenly, she grabbed a small plastic spoon that Emily was using to feed her and started beating on the small table of her 'baby high chair '.

"Look… Sophie… do you why your Daddy want be with you?"

The little girl continued beating the plastic spoon on the small table of her 'baby high chair'.

"Sophie… look at mommy…" Emily insisted, gently, with her daughter.

The girl looked at her mother, still playing with the spoon.

"Daddy wants to be with you because he loves you so much…"

Sophie smiled at her mother, she threw her little body back several times in the 'baby high chair', playing.

Emily took her in her arms, playing with her and said:

"I love you so much, my little girl!"

Mother and daughter were on the couch, until Sophie sleep.

* * *

From the next day, life in London had returned to normal. Emily left Sophia with the nanny that she had hired; spent all day at Interpol; went home at night, and waited for the visit of Mick, to Sophie. She called JJ every day, sometimes two or three times a day, to know about Morgan. The air between her and Mick had become so heavy they could hardly look each other; but Emily was too willing to give in, always thinking of the good of her daughter, but the same could not be said about Mick. Basically, he was spiteful. The whirlwind romance between he and Emily had rather been enough for him to fall in love for her. And he has been caught completely by surprise by the request of time she asked him, alas, he really thought it was a time out, but he never thought that she would quickly fall into bed with another man. That was enough for him to feel his ego bruised, but if it was only a matter of bed, yet he could handle it, and still strive for her. But, damn, it was a matter of love, it was the love of her life, Derek Morgan, so he found himself completely powerless in the situation, and the difficult task of denying that he was love that he felt for her, fuck, it was love! Turned into anger, how the old saying goes: 'those who disdains either buy!' Since I can not have her love, I will turn myself into a stone inside her shoe. And I am going to be a big stone.

* * *

It was a Thursday; Sophie was eight months old now. Morgan still the same situation. Emily had arrived home; she was giving baby food for Sophie. Although she had a nanny, when she was home, she enjoyed feeding her daughter and making things for her daughter, herself. So, as soon as she got home, the nanny left. Mick, as he used to do every night, came to visit his daughter. The girl was very fond to his father; they enjoyed a lot being with each other, and Mick, usually, went away only after she slept. He made a point of putting the child in the crib, sometimes he even made her sleep, singing to her. He was an excellent father, Emily was grateful. Although she had to tolerate him live inside her house every day, when he was not traveling, she was happy for her daughter to have a father like this; that loved her so much and was so present in her life. So, everything for the good of Sophie. Emily was sitting at the table that was in the living room; signing some documents, she always brought work home, all the work she could leave to do at home, she left, only to be able to spend more time with her daughter. Between one and another document, she looked at Sophie having fun with her father, totally amused; they were on the cushions on the floor, Mick was putting Sophie's napkin on his face to hide from her, she just stared at him, with her black eyes wide open, exactly as Emily, and when he showed his face again for her, she fell out laughing, she laughed out loud, it was the best sound in the world to Emily.

"Where's daddy?" (he covered his face)

"You found!" (she showed his face)

"Where's daddy?" (he covered his face)

"You found!" (she showed his face, and made tickling on her belly)

And when Mick stopped with the play; Sophie beat with her little hands for him to continue.

"Ohhhhhhhhh you little missy... you want moreeeeeeee..."

And he kept playing with her, making her laugh a lot. About half past nine at night; Sophie was a little drowsy, but still awake. Mick, who was lying on the floor with her head resting on the couch, grabbed her daughter by her little arms and put her lying on his belly, caressing her backs; slowly, she became quiet, just getting the affection of her father, very sleepy but still fighting against sleep; suddenly, Mick starts singing to her to make her sleep:

"Here is my baby, here is my life;

Everything was dark, everything now shines;

Here is my baby, here is my love;

I was always down, now I'm above

You're my baby, you're my life,

You're my baby, you're my love..."

As soon as he started singing, Emily turned to look at them. Father and daughter, she was very moved and touched by that scene. A tear welled in her eyes, but Mick did not notice anything, he was a private world with his daughter, asleep on his tummy. Emily stood up and was talking to him, very quietly, to not wake the girl. She stretched, put her hands on her hips and surrendered:

"It seems that you have a flair for this thing to be a father…"

From the floor, he just looked at her and he almost put a smile on the lips, but it was only almost. Emily gently took Sophie on her arms, so he could get up. She cradled her daughter in her arms, he got up from the floor and:

"Emily, next weekend, my parents will come to see her…"

Wow, that took her completely by surprise. She was helpless.

"Mick… do you think she is ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"You think she's big enough to know that you will take her from me and then bring her back?"

"Until that happens, she will never know."

He walked to the door and continue speaking:

"You have to stop acting as if she had only you in her life, you have to stop reinforce this behavior on her, she needs to know, since now, she has a mother, and a father, and they are equal, and she'll have two houses to live…."

Emily just listened, with Sophie sleeping in her arms.

"Emily, I don't want to create a discussion here, I'm not taking my daughter out of the country, as you did. I'll take her to **my** house, her **father's** house, to stay with **my** family, **her** grandparents, and that, apparently, I think she'll only have these ones…"

He did not want to miss the opportunity to say that Emily's parents did not even know her granddaughter. Before leaving, he gave a kiss on his daughter head.

* * *

Friday late shift at Interpol, was the day that Mick would get Sophie to spend the weekend with him:

"Can I come in?"

"Sure!"

"So… leaving here, I'm going to get Sophie…"

Emily just stared, her will was to take her daughter and go away with her, dammit! She never thought it would be so hard, she wondered if it was because she, in fact, did not know Mick, yes, they had sex, only sex, but it was very far from a relationship, she knew nothing about him, and it was as if she was handing her daughter to a stranger. Her heart calmed a bit remembering all the affection and love he had for his daughter, he was a stranger for Emily, but, for Sophie, he was her father! Same blood! But, then, she remembered Sophie crying, wanting her mother, and her heart clenched again.

"Mick, listen, we never slept a single night apart… Since I brought her from the motherhood…"

"We've talked about this already, Emily… To everything, there has to be a first time."

Emily, very suppliant looking:

"But she's just a baby… She will not understand that you will bring her back to me..."

"She will get used."

"But… at least….. you promise you're going to call me?"

"Of course, Emily. You have to trust me, I'm a good father…"

"I just worry about her feelings…"

Well, as Emily realized she was not going to escape having to let Sophie go with her father; quickly, she thought of a way to make things easier for her baby, so she said to Mick:

"Mick, I think it's better for her, if you get her now, before I get home, I think it will be easier for her if I was not there…"

"Ok, if you prefer, I'm going to get her, then…"

"Mick, I left a bag ready with clothing, diapers, bottles, and every thing she needs. Just get with the nanny…"

"Ok…"

"Mick… anything call me, please..."

"OK. Emily."

He was getting impatient, so left Emily's office.

* * *

Mick picked his daughter; and Emily, well, she went to a bar. She was struggling not go to her house, she wanted to go home only to sleep, when she was very sleepy. She could not imagine coming home and not finding her daughter there. Not that she was a big fan of going to bars, but that night she was in extremely needing.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the ocean in America, there was only Morgan's mother and his two sisters in the waiting room, the team had returned to work, and they were very far from there, in California, hunting serial killers. Doctor came to speak with the family of Morgan:

"Mrs. Morgan, your son woke up! He is aware!"

Fran Morgan jumped off the chair; she was rushing to the doctor, desperate, wanting to speak with her son. The doctor warned:

"He is still recovering consciousness; we still have to do a lot of tests with him; so I ask calmly; nothing of despair, or pull his mind, ok?"

"Ok, Doctor."

And there went the three women into the room where Morgan was. Very excited, his mother came pretty close to her son:

"My son, why did you do this to yourself?"

One of Morgan's sisters noticed that her mother had just done what the doctor had just ban, so they changed the subject, quickly:

"Derek, we're so glad you're awake. How are you feeling?"

He had a tired expression on his face. They talked some nice things to him, but he seemed to be searching for words in his mind. After some time, he said:

"Where is Emily?"

The three women looked at each other, and the older; the mother, said:

"That woman, son, please! She is on the other side of the world; forget about her! We are your family! We're here! That's all what you need…"

He whispered:

"...So….. she did not come here?"

At that moment, he thought he had had a dream. The women looked at each other again, and again spoke the voice of experience:

"No, she was never here."

Now he was sure that it had been a dream; those beautiful words that he seemed to be sure he heard from the mouth of his beloved Emily Prentiss.

* * *

**Guys, thanks for the comments. I appreciate very much! Makes me want to continue to write and write without stopping. I want to thank Paul, who is helping me with English. Thank you, Paul. For every thing! **

**I will not put the credits this lullaby, because I composed it myself! =)**

**Well, that's it, I will be very happy if you comment!**

**Thank you, again!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I own nothing**

* * *

Around ten o'clock at night in London, completely oblivious to the fact that Derek had awakened from a coma, and that Mick was having a very difficult time with diapers, baby bottles and anything that involved taking care of a eight months old baby; Emily sat at the bar, sipping her drink with thoughts far away. Although she was trying no to think too much about the daughter, it was inevitable. She could not help herself, she just could not imagine a guy like Mick Rawson dealing with diapers and baby bottles; she would laugh if the baby in question was not her own daughter.

She had called him about five times already, in two of these times; she could hear her daughter crying in the background; Mick's parents would come only on Saturday morning (next day). In the last call she had made to him; Sophie was not crying, and she said:

"Mick, for God's sake; anything, you call me!"

It was a typical London pub, cozy, small, dim light, an aspiring singer humming old songs; with its daily regulars meetings, people who know each other and have the freedom to engage in spontaneous conversation, as well as use the place for work meetings, or closed in on oneself, accompanied by a drink. Typical place that fit the changes over time and will reinventing itself, without losing the content of the first relaxation and social gathering.

Concentrated in her drink, stirring the glass to melt ice; comfortably in black slacks, and a white shirt, with two or three buttons undone, Emily was there, locked in her own world, when a man, about fifty years old, but fresh air, you could certainly say he was the twin brother of Brad Pitt, came to speak to Emily:

"Hi…" He said, charming, and sat on the stool beside her.

Emily just looked at him, smiled, and turned her attention to her drink.

"Let me guess... Avoiding going home…"

Still looking at her drink, she let out another smile. The man was extremely charming. If Emily looked at him again, it was quite probably she fall into bed with him in the next two minutes. Especially considering the fact that the last time she had sex, well, almost a year ago, added to the sad fact that the love of her life was in a hospital bed, completely unconscious. So, she was really in needy.

In her best relaxed way, remembering her days in college, where she used to make friends very easily; she answered the man:

"Sort of…"

"Oh, I see… Wait for him to sleep, for you to go home…"

"Actually, there's nobody at home…"

"Oh, a broken heart, then…"

"You're some kind of guru or something?"

"I'm on the right track then?"

"I don't know what you're thinking…"

"What I'm thinking…. What kind of man leaves a woman like you alone in the pub on a friday night… That's what I'm thinking…"

"What makes you think it is a man?" She said, almost whispering, sexy voice.

"Whoa!"

He was very horny hearing this, and also became much more interested in the talk. Emily looked at him and laughed.

"…. You know…..Looking at you, I never imagined woman like you… (he took a sip of his drink)…. likes women…"

"No…. it is not that I just like her, I am completely crazy about her, she's my life, she is the air that I breathe, she is everything to me, I just can not come home and not find her there…"

Of course, Emily was referring to her baby, Sophie, but he had no idea of this. And she also took advantage of the situation, because if he really believed that she liked women; it would be a way to keep him away from her.

The man was drooling over Emily, he had already turned his body to face her. It is a fact, scientifically proven, that the preferred sexual fantasy of most men is have sex with two women at the same time; and plus one of the women being an Emily Prentiss! The guy was dumbfounded. Taking the glass from his mouth after drinking another sip of his whiskey, he asked:

"How can I call you."

"Emily!"

"My pleasure….. John."

"So, Emily, I have nothing against gays, but you had any experience with the opposite sex?"

Emily laughed:

"In college, a couple of times…"

He was thinking that she had had sexual experiences with men in college, but it was the opposite.

"Maybe the person did not know ... how to do the right thing ..."

"Yeah…It can be." She was having fun with the situation.

"If you give me a chance, I can guarantee I can make you change your mind about your sexual preference…"

Emily smiled loud now, first, by the petulance of the man, and second, because, despite actually having killed the curiosity of being with one or two women, in a very distant past, Derek Morgan was very MANLY, and definitely was what she liked.

"Believe me, you'll never make me change about my sexual preferences…"

They talked a lot; Emily had a great time with the man. She was in need of relaxation. He stayed all night, chatting her up, but Emily had always smart escapades. Around midnight, she said:

"John, I need to go now... I had great fun!"

"Give me your phone number?"

Of course she would not give. He saw by the face she made it'd not going to happen .

"Here!"

He offered on a business card for her.

"I'll wait anxiously for your call!"

Emily smiled at him.

"Thank you again for the great time!"

* * *

In America, on Saturday, the team was still in California, the case was far from over. But JJ called the hospital to know about Morgan. She knew he was already out of the coma. So she called Emily. It was eight o'clock in the morning in California, and one in the afternoon in London.

"Hello?"

"Emily, that's JJ."

"Hi, JJ. How are you?"

"I'm fine! And you? Soph?"

"We're fine! She's spending her first weekend with Mick… My heart is broken, JJ… I miss her like hell… my little baby..."

"Oh, Em, I'm so sorry…"

"Oh .. Yeah ... I know ..."

"Emily, I'm calling because Derek came out of the coma..."

It took a while for her to assimilate this information.

"Oh … JJ ... that's great!"

"Yeah. I have no further information because we are here in California, working on a case, but as soon as we're done here, we're going to the hospital… Do you think you can manage to go there?"

She thought for a while before answering.

"Oh… JJ… of course I can; but I have to wait for Mick to bring her back…"

"He'll be so happy if you can go there…"

"Yeah… I know… When I was at ICU, I promised him I was going to stay there…"

"Emily, I don't know when we'll be able to go there; the case here it's very complicated; I hope we can end it soon… (JJ made a pause, and continued)... Emily… team needs you back… Blake is fine, but… the team does not adjust to her, and she does not fit with the team…"

"Oh… JJ…"

"Serious, Em... We're about to suffer a big change, transferences, reassignments; all of this and; not speaking that we can loose our jobs… the team is seriously risky to end…"

"JJ… I… I… I… I'm so sorry hearing this…"

Well, just missed JJ say loud and clear that all of this was Emily's fault; disrupt the team that way, and for sure, it really was her fault. But it is clear that JJ would never say it to Emily. She was very gentle and loving to say those words. But the message was very well understood by Emily, the fucking profiler. As soon as she hung up the phone with JJ, she called Mick:

"Mick, hi, it's me…"

"Again, Emily?... There is not even one hour that you called…. She's fine!"

"Do I have a limit of calls that I can make to you?"

He realized the harshness and the irony in her voice.

"No! (Angrily)…. What do you want this time?"

"OK. What time will you bring her tomorrow?"

"I don't know!"

"Mick, I need you to bring her in the morning…"

"I said I don't know what time I'll take her, Emily."

"Please Mick, she will spend two nights and two days away from me, please… Think about her, dammit!"

"The time we wake up, I'll call you. Bye, Emily!"

He hung up the phone.

Mick had told Emily that Sophie was fine and that she had slept well the whole night. But it was not absolutely true. She wept to sleep, and she only slept because she was very sleepy, but she slept practically weeping beside Mick, on his King Size bed. After she fell asleep, he still wiped a tear that she had on her face, her skin pale, thin, and delicate, just like her mother; it's impossible for Mick not to have his own memories of Emily, and how many times she had spent the night there, on that same bed; and little Sophie; probably had been conceived there.

Mick's family had arrived at his house, on Saturday morning, they were trying to distract the girl, but she was not wondering anything, she vaguely remembered those people, she was not wanting to stay in the lap of anyone, only Mick's, who was the only person she knew over there.

"This girl is going to be boring, like her mama!"

Sister of Mick said, and received a reproachful look from him.

Anyway, he was having a lot of work with the little girl, who only wanted to stay in his lap, and had crying spells. Obvious! She wanted her mother! The girl's mind was: 'Where is my mother? Am I going to see her again?' She had never slept a single night away from Emily, it seemed an eternity she had not seen her mother.

* * *

On the same day, in America, Derek was in the hospital room, he had left the ICU and was in a regular room, along with his mother, Fan, Desiree and Sarah, his sisters. The doctor came to talk to them:

"How are you feeling?" He asked the doctor.

"You better ask me what I'm NOT feeling..." Morgan replied, sad, nervous.

"So, tell me."

Nervous, only now he looked at the doctor and said:

"I can not feel my legs!"

"I know, I'm with the results of your tests here."

Morgan waited for the doctor to speak.

"The situation is as it follows: Your lung is now working alone, there is no more risk of bankruptcy, but the bullet hit the spine, seriously compromising the movements of your legs. We can make a new surgery to decompress the spinal cord, fix the vertebrae with bone graft and titanium plates. We can not give assurance that it will work, but there is a chance, a small chance, but still a chance..."

"If it works, I can return to walk normally?"

"There are degrees of improvement, gradually, after one year, with physical therapy, if it works, you'll be able to walk normally again..."

After thought for just one second, Morgan said:

"I want to try. For when can we schedule the surgery?"

"I'm going to talk to my medical team, and we'll mark for the earliest possible..."

The doctor withdrew from the room. Morgan's mother weeping beside him.

"Mother, no need to cry, please."

"I just can not see you that way!"

"I'm alive!"

Sara: "Mom, did you hear the doctor: there's a chance he walk again!"

Desiree: "Yeah, Mom, Derek is strong and healthy! I'm sure much less than a year he will be walking again!"

Morgan felt comforted by his family. He knew that the team was traveling, working on some complicated case. Blake had not added much to the team, and now he was missing. This thought bothered him much. But he preferred to think about it, than think about Emily and all the indifference that she had shown. That made him remind himself that it was his fault in the first place: 'obviously, she did not forgive me, she'll never forgive me, he thought'. To take him away from his thoughts, that she could read clearly, even though she was very distant of being a profiler; Fran said:

"You will stay at home! We will arrange a wheelchair for you. I take care of you dear!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Mom!"

"I want to take care of you!"

"Let's first do the surgery, ok? After this we see how things are."

* * *

Two o'clock in the afternoon in London, Sunday, Emily had already called another three times to Mick, the fourth time he answered:

"What do you want, Emily?"

"Mick, I need you to bring her!"

Emily could hear the girl crying too close to the phone, she could say that Mick was with her in his arms.

"She is crying Mick ! Bring her, NOW!"

"Of course she is crying, you don't fucking stop call me all the time, I was just making her sleep..."

"DON'T SAY THIS WORD IN FRONT OF MY DAUGHTER!"

"SO, STOP FUCKING CALL ME!"

"You don't have to make her sleep; you have to bring her now, Mick. I can hear her crying, I can hear you dog barking! She is not used to it Mick..."

"Stop saying how I have to create with my daughter!"

"You said you'd bring her today!"

"Until midnight is still Sunday!"

She slammed the phone down.

"Son of a bitch! Damn you! I hate you!"

From white, she was purple, so nervous she was. Walking from one side to the other, if she could catch him now; certainty, any unsub she had caught would be in profit. Lucky for him, he was far away from her now.

* * *

She never not called him again that day, and about seven o'clock at night, in London, Mick arrived with little Sophie asleep in his arms, he put her into Emily's arms, and she said:

"I don't wanna talk to you right now... But we'll have to talk about it."

"Nothing that a judge can not fix." He answered her, with his best arrogant and petulant way.

She opened her mouth a little, and frowned.

He gave a wry smile and sarcastic, and left.

* * *

Before leaving for the trip; Emily put Sophie on her bed for a diaper change. The girl woke up, while Emily was taking off baby's clothes. Sophie looked at her mother, opened the world's most charming smile, and beat their arms into the air as if to hug her mother. Of course that did not go unnoticed by Emily. Quickly she took her daughter in her arms for a big hug:

"Ohhhhhhhh my baby, I really missed you…"

Holding her baby with both arms, the girl's feet resting on Emily's belly; Emily apart just a little to be able to look at her daughter:

"Mom is here!"

Sophie laughed a lot to her. Emily hugged her daughter again:

"I love you, my baby, Soph ... I love you so much!"

* * *

Emily was already packed for America. She took a flight three in the morning, to WashingtonDC, with Sophie in her arms. As Clyde was in London, she informed him, and asked him to replace her in those days she was out.

Emily arrived at the hospital, in WashingtonDC, around noon.

Mick came to work and saw Clyde there, in the middle of the work meeting at Interpol, Clyde informed he would be replacing Emily for a week or more, or the time she needed.

Mick: "Where is she?"

Clyde: "She had to go to America".

Mick frowned: "What?" It was more like ferocious barking dog.

* * *

Morgan was in the hospital room with his mother and two sisters, and they chatted with him all the time, trying to distract him, he suddenly looked up and saw at the door: Emily Prentiss, in the flesh and bone.

It was the most wonderful vision and magnificent that he could have had. He looked at her, looked at her mother and sisters and looked at her again. He was in shock.

From the door, she just smiled shyly at him, with Sophie in her arms.

* * *

**Thank you guys! For comments and the tips of English, and all the other tips I'm getting. Below is a link to the site where I got the information about Morgan's surgery, but of course, it's in Portuguese, which is my first language.**

**I thank everyone for the support. Hope you enjoy. Criticism and praise are very welcome!**

**Thank you Paul, for the help with the English!**

. /noticias/impresso,messias-o-tetraplegico-que-voltou-a-andar-conta-sua-saga-em-livro-,964842,


	18. Chapter 18

I own nothing

* * *

Emily took a few more steps to be near him. Sophie was awake but lying on her mother's shoulder, and Emily holding her with both arms, and a huge bag on her shoulder. Softly she said to the people that were there:

"Hi… hi…"

She looked at Derek, she was very close to him now:

"Hi…. how are you feeling?"

Still half out of breath, he said:

"I…. I….. I don't even know how I was feeling a minute ago….. but, now,…. I…. I'm… I'm really glad you're here, Emily…"

She smiled. He was still kind of dumbfounded, because he was absolutely sure that he had had a dream; so he was totally sure that Emily would never have forgiven him. He considered it would be easier the presence with the Pope or Barak Obama there; than Emily Prentiss!

"I came about two weeks ago…. You're in a coma…. And… I… I had to go back to London…"

He needed to listen this information again, so he asked her again:

"You… came…. Here?"

Gently, she replied:

"Yes….. I did…. you were in a coma…" She said, softly

Derek looked at the sisters; then looked at his mother; she diverted the look from him.

Sara: "Well, Mom, I think this is a great time for a coffee…"

Desiree: "Yeah, I think so too, since Derek has company now…"

The three women left the room.

The look Derek gave to his sisters and his mother, did not go unnoticed by Emily, but she thought it was more a look with the intention of asking for them to get out of the room; so they could talk. Never would pass through her mind that her own family would hide any kind of information from him. As soon they left the room, Emily put her travel bag on the small sofa that was in the room, and approached Derek again:

"So…. you did not know I had been here…"

Still recovering from the shock, Derek replied:

"... I remember exactly e.v.e.r.y s.i.n.g.l.e w.o.r.d you said… But I thought it had all been a dream…"

"No, it wasn't…"

They were looking at each other's face for a while, in the eyes, mouth; Derek recalling all the words she had told him, and Emily was totally sold on the situation, she did not know if he really wanted to stay with her, because when he had the opportunity, he jumped out. But she was willing to try, and show that she had forgiven him, and that she would be there for him, in any circumstance.

When Derek was going to say something, Sophie, who was lying on her mother's shoulder, began to stir up. Emily looked into the face of her daughter and smiled at her, and gently said:

"Soph….. I want you to meet a good friend of Mom…. his name is Derek….."

Sophie blinked her eyelashes looking at her mother, and smiling.

"Hey, Sophie ... Sophie, hey, look at Derek here….. that beautiful name you have!... Sophie?"

Upon hearing Derek's voice calling for her, she looked at him. Derek smiled at her, a big beautiful smile, a smile brightening of the eyes; tears tried to come, because he remembered that this baby was exactly that one he had abandoned. But the happiness he was feeling now was such, that he was able to stifle the tears of remorse.

Glad to be in Emily's arms, Sophie smiled to him; well, she had never seen the man, it was, then, a small smile; shyly, but still a smile. Emily brought the girl closer to Derek, very close to his face:

"Look, Soph ... This is Derek, baby..."

"Hi, Sophie…look at those little black beautiful eyes…."

She smiled at him again, but then she grabbed her mother's neck again, and turned her face to Derek.

"Soph… don't do this baby…"

"That's ok, Emily. She doesn't know me yet…"

"Yeah… I know… and also she is kind stressed because…the last few days were not easy for her…"

"Anything I can help?"

"No, Derek… that's ok…Never mind…"

"Emily, I want you to know that I'm so sorry for what I did… I don't have words to say to you to apologize for what I did, I was such a jerk; so cruel leaving you totally lonely there… I'm so sorry…"

"Derek, I don't want to push you… that's ok; you have to rest… We talk another day…"

"No, Em. Please, I need to talk… otherwise, I'm going to explode!"

A little pause… He continued, not looking at her now:

"….When I opened the DNA test result; and I saw 'negative', the only thing I could think is that, it was not my blood, it was not my DNA; too stupid to realize that these things has nothing to do with love; because Emily….. blood relatives, we are born with the obligation to love….. but those who are not….. it is a matter of choice….. and, at that moment, I was such a coward, I chose not to love her…"

Some tears were falling on Emily's face. He was talking about her little baby; totally understandable!

"It was a stupid mistake on my part; I totally regret and I am ashamed; I was totally wrong…. What I did was wrong…. I thought I was not ready for this but looking at Sophie now….. how her smiles looks like yours; I am already in love with her, like I am in love with you. I can do this now! If you can give me a chance…"

Listening to every word he was saying; it was impossible for Emily not made a quick trip back in time, back exactly that day at the hospital; and she felt again, the pain, the pain so hard, to have to watch her love, leaving her alone at the hospital, with an innocent baby in arms, the pain returned strongly, and, then, she knew; she knew there was still something to be forgiven, still something to work it out; there was still the fear and insecurity. Derek had not only hurt her, he also hurt Sophie. And for a mother, it is very difficult to forgive. She was there for him; she came there willing to forgive and forget, but damn! Who rules the feelings? She was distressed.

"Please give me a chance, Emily? I promise…."

She cut him off:

"Don't promise anything, Derek!"

"Emily, I had to almost die, to realize what is really important to me. And since God is giving me another chance to live; I want to do everything right now; so, please, Emily, forgive me and give me another chance?"

Nothing came from Emily; the feeling that she felt that day was still deep-rooted in her

"Emily, please, I'm begging you; my whole life, even if I had had a chance to live a million lives, I could never imagined myself doing this; but I don't care, I love you, I'm begging you… Give me another chance…"

Emily had Sophie on her arms, the girl was lying on Emily's shoulders, backs to Derek; Emily looked down.

"Emily, look at me…please…"

She looked.

"I love you! Please say you still love me…"

In fact, she had already said a lot of times that she loved him, and that she forgave him, while he was in a coma, but both she and he, began to doubt it. First, many situations change in a deathbed; many things are said in haste of the moment, it is obvious that she meant every word she had said, but there is a huge difference between words and actions, her heart felt: she loved him. But in practice, things are much harder. Especially when it involves a third person, most especially when that third person is an innocent baby, even more especially, when this baby is her own daughter.

"Please, Emily…. I love you…"

"Look what I got for you, my sweet cheeks…"

Penelope Garcia came with a fruit basket in hand, and stopped when she saw Emily. She realized she was interrupting something.

"Hi, Emily."

"Hi, Penelope."

"How are you feeling today? I took a break at work just to come see how you are doing and you need something…"

"The same as yesterday, but I'm better today…"

"Well, I'm gonna leave you two, and…"

"No, Emily… Stay, please. I just came to say hi and left these things, I have to get back to work…"

"Same case?" Morgan asked her.

"Yeah…Very complicated. Ten children body were already found! The team is very depleted… Hotch asked me to come here and see you are ok, and needing anything…"

Saying 'team is depleted', Penelope glanced at Emily. Of course: Once Profiler Always Profiler. She understood straight.

'Message received'. Emily's mind registered.

Derek was leaning on the bed, practically sitting, leaning against the pillows. Garcia was on the left side of Derek's bed and Emily on the right side. Garcia walked around the bed, to approach and Emily, and said, looking into her eyes:

"I'm sorry, Emily! I am really sorry for the way I've treated you."

Both women had tears in their eyes.

"The fact is that we left you in London, and when I came back, as the missing kept growing, it was also increasing the anger because you have left us; I cannot believe you're gone, no matter what, I will never accept, never! I can find a cure for cancer, I can I seal world peace, I can end poverty in the world, I can finish the damn unsubs, serial killer; but I'll never, ever be able to understand why you did this… But, Emily… I still I love you… I love you like hell, and I was so angry at you that, if I could choose, I'd prefer love the devil. But, I can't. I love you…"

They gave a huge hug, thrilled.

Penelope was dressed funny, full of pompoms, colored, and Sophie could not take her eyes of her ornaments;

"Penelope, you took a huge weight off my shoulders. Seriously. I was feeling completely alone, and without friends. And you are a big part of my 'family'. And I never stopped loving you… seriously…."

"Yeah, I know, my dear crow, but I'll never understand your way of loving…. And you, little crow…. That looks just like her mom?"

Penelope started tickling the belly of Sophie.

"Come take a walk with Aunt Penelope, for Mom and Dad here finish the talk…"

"Come on?"

She stretched her arms to see if Sophie would go with her. Sophie, quickly threw herself into her arms.

Emily was surprised, because the girl was not going with anyone strange, it was not easy friendship; it was very difficult to get away from her mother. But the little girl had really liked Penelope, and she was really funny. For how long she would be ok far away? Impossible to know. Penelope, on the other hand, really loved Derek Morgan, it was true love, could be brotherly love; friendly, she tried to deny to herself as hell, but it was the love of man x woman. She loved him and she wanted Morgan with her as a husband, have children and build a family with him. But as it is part of life, not always what we want is within reach, or doomed to fate. We simply have to accept. And that's what it comes to true love; see the person happy; want that person to be happy. That is true love, and that was what she felt. It hurt to see him alongside Emily so happy with the expression, his face so splendid, it was as if his soul had finally returned to the his body, and his heart backed to beat. So, Penelope came out with Sophie of room, so fast, long before the little girl could sense the change in scenery around her.

"By Mommy, it'll be my first 'out with the girls'…" Penelope said, before leaving.

Emily's eyes followed them till them disappear from there. When she turned to face Morgan again; he grabbed her hand suddenly, he gently pushed her so close to him, that she sat on the edge of the bed. He left her hand, and with the backs of his index finger, he started caress her on the face. He, then, put his hand on her neck, beneath the black hair, smelling, and slowly pulled her into a kiss.

Emily felt chills the body, caused by his touch, 'my god, it feels so good, I missed this!' She thought. At first, she resisted a bit. But, soon, she totally surrendered to his touch, she let herself go, she totally surrendered to his kiss, she let herself be guided by emotion and love that she felt for him. It was a long kiss, hot, both parties do not want to stop. If it was not for Sophie, Emily could accept that the world would end there, in the arms of the love of her life. After more than three minutes of kissing, they broke the kiss, still resting his brows together, she said:

"Derek… you hurt me so bad… but I really want to forgive you; I can give you another chance; you know… we are going to have to start again…"

* * *

**Well folks, that's it for now, I have written a few more things, but I'll leave for the next chapter, because it will be too big if I put here. Just a summary: Mick will hire a lawyer! Emily will know about Morgan having to stay in the wheelchair. Emily's parents will finally meet her granddaughter. **

**Thanks to the people who are commenting, and thanks too to who are just reading without comment, no need to be shy and can comment! Suggest! Speak what you want! Thanks to Jenny! Thanks to Paul, who helps me with English and tips. And also, my new friend from Germany, Kerry, Thanks for your beautiful words! I do not deserve this much! Thanks a lot for you to be reading my story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I own nothing**

After the long passionate kiss, Derek and Emily, more in love than ever. Since it was a new beginning, let's play fair from the beginning:

"Emily, there's something I need you to know before you make sure that you want to get into the boat with me…"

She looked at him curiously; he took a deep breath:

"It's about my recovery…."

"Oh, Derek, you look great! I'm pretty sure you are going to be completely recovered pretty soon!"

Derek seemed to be sad and worried, he was serious. Of course, Emily realizes:

"What, Derek? You can trust me with anything…"

She gently put her hands on his shoulder, looking at his eyes. Well, once he had to say it to her; let's do it, and do it directly:

"I cannot feel my legs…."

She opened her mouth, a lot, and frowned; and he completed the sentence.

"I feel… nothing…. waist down…"

"Oh, Derek; I'm so sorry. I did not know! I had no idea…"

That was a shock to her, she actually felt sorry for him.

"Don't give me this pity look, please…"

"It's not pity. I was just taken aback…"

"Emily, the fact is that I need to know if, despite this, you still you wanna be with me…"

"Oh, Derek. Of course I do! This does not change anything for me; my love for you is not conditioned on your physical conditions!"

He pulled her to close, he hugged her tight, and they kissed again, this time, a more intense kiss, without hesitation; a long kiss, which was only interrupted by Penelope, entering the room with Sophie in her arms.

"Uh! Don't look at this; little doll." It was her reaction seeing the kiss.

"Sorry." She said embarrassed afterwards.

"No problem at all, Penelope….. And… what about you? Did you have fun with Aunt Pen?"

Emily asked, smiling, stretching her arms to her daughter. Sophie quickly threw herself into her mother's arms, but she was not alone, she almost took Penelope along with her; because the girl was clutching Penelope by the red balls of her necklace; and she would not drop the necklace, no way.

"Soph, drop the necklace, sweetie…"

The girl did not drop the necklace. Emily tried to pull her little hand out of Penelope's collar; but she did not give up; and kept pulling Penelope; by the necklace. Sophie babbled some cute sounds.

"Baby, please… drop it."

"That's ok, Em…."

And Penelope told to the girl:

"I've seen that you are going to have a very good taste for fashion, and will not be basic like your mother!... takes here!"

Penelope took off the necklace and gave it to the girl.

"Oh, Pen, you don't need to do that..."

"I want! I never gave her a present."

"You sure?"

"Pretty sure, and I just get started… be prepared because I'm going to spoil that little one here; just like I did with Henry…"

Emily smiled at her. She was deeply grateful for the friendship resumed. Although, deep down, she had an idea of how Penelope was suffering.

"Thank you, then!"

* * *

Of course that Emily wanted to spend the night in the hospital with Derek, but it would be very sacrificial for little Sophie, so she spent the night in a hotel. She returned to the hospital the next morning to see Derek. She got the room while the doctor was talking with his family, Sara, Desiree and Fran Morgan, about his situation.

"Oops….. Sorry to interrupt."

"No, That's ok Emily. Come in."

"Please, ma'am, we're having a family reunion, you can wait outside."

"No, Mom!"

"Derek, I am your mother and you respect me! SHE is the major culprit for this situation you are now, on a hospital bed, unable to walk. I will not tolerate her presence in this room. Either she or me!"

"That's ok, Derek. I'll wait outside."

"No, Emily!"

Sophie began to cry, she was extremely sensitive to the screams.

"Shhh, baby ... shhh baby ..." Emily tried to calm her.

The doctor just watched everything.

"Mother, Emily is the woman of my life. Please do not put me in that situation, you do not understand I need all of you, now?"

"In this room I have the five women, the five most important people in my life!"

Wow. Five women? This included Sophie too. Everyone quickly mentally made the account. Emily was glad that her baby had been included in the count of Derek. But the happiness did not long last:

"That girl is not even your daughter!"

Ouch! That was a huge insult. Pierced like an arrow in Emily's chest. She closed her eyes and breathed.

"Derek, I'm going to wait outside, Sophie does not need to hear this…"

Derek grabbed her by the arm, and pleaded:

"Please… stay."…. "Mother, please. Give me a break… I need Emily here, I'm begging you!"

Fran had blood boiling, she wanted to kill Emily right there if she could. In her mind, if Morgan never could walk again; it would be Emily's fault. And she did not accept it. But, for the sake of her son, she shut up. But tension in the air could be felt in Mars.

"Sorry, Doctor. You can continue, please."

"Well, Derek, as I was saying, your lungs, despite not run more risk of bankruptcy, is still in recovery, and it is a slow process. So, we have to wait six months before making the spinal surgery."

"Six months in a wheelchair?"

"Minimum. After six months, we will redo the tests, and maybe we can do the surgery."

Morgan was having a hard time. Do not feel his body from the waist down, the two most important women in his life, discussing. Well, at least he was getting a chance with Emily.

"Well, Derek, it's not all bad news. You can leave tomorrow! We will mark your return for here six months from now. If in the meantime there is any relapse, just let us know."

"Oh, thank you, doctor."

Emily's cell phone was vibrating inside the pocket of her jeans.

"Excuse me." She left the room.

"Mother?"

"Hi, Emily; So, you're in DC, and do not let us know!"

"I don't know what kind of interest you may have in my life. Since my daughter is eight months old already, and you don't bother to visit her!"

"Emily, I explained to you. Since I returned to my active duty, I don't I stop here in the States, I travel all the world, all the time."

"Another reason it would be very easy to go to London to meet your only granddaughter!"

"Emily, dear, Since when did you become so sentimental? The fact that I have not seen her yet, does not mean I do not love her! It is a matter of agenda."

Emily's mother was really very practical.

"Emily, I have not the least idea what you came to do in the United States, but I'm afraid you need to go back to London; like; right now."

"I don't follow."

"I was just contacted by the London Embassy; the father of your daughter denounced you for kidnapping! You left the country with his daughter without his permission; you need to go back there, daughter…"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah… I know… it is totally wrong and unfair, but it is the law, Emily… You should have asked for his permission…"

Emily wanted to drop a huge SON OF A BITCH, loud and clear, but she was with Sophie in her arms, so she repressed the expletive, but it poisoned her soul.

"Emily, dear?"

"I'm here…"

"Come to see us today…I'm going to cancel all my appointments to get you two. And then, we talk about this; I'm going to instruct you what you have to say at the Embassy, in order to harm you regarding her custody."

* * *

Emily went back to the room where Derek was talking to his mother and sisters, making the arrangements about who would take care about him; about a possible transfer to Chicago, to stay in his mother's house, so she could take care of him, and he was saying he did not want to go to Chicago; and the sisters saying that they could not stay in DC, because of their jobs. In other words: A big family discussion. Emily took this time to give a baby bottle to Sophie, and oblivious to everything, pretty comfortable in the arms of her mother, she slept. Emily put her lying on the couch, placed a pillow and a chair to protect her from fall. She was a standing, arms crossed, watching that family discussion. Suddenly she said:

"Excuse me? Can I have a moment with Derek? Alone?"

"That's a lot of petulance! This is a family reunion!" Fran said to Emily.

"Mother! Please!" Derek asked

Mother of Derek snorted; and the three women looked at each other and left.

"Thank you."

Emily waited for the troops to leave the room, and approached Derek.

"Hi…." She smiled at him.

"Hi…"

They hugged and gave a passionate kiss. After all, they had not had time to greet properly, yet.

"Oh, God, it feels so good, I really love my family, but you bring me so much peace..."

Emily stared at him, looking deep into his eyes; closely, and said:

"So, come with me!"

He read her eyes for a while.

"Come with me to London!"

"Emily, are you sure? I mean, the way I am…"

"I'm pretty sure, Derek. You can take care of Soph for me, when I'm at work. I can take care of you two. You can take care of us…"

Derek was ultra, mega happy with the proposal, but at the same time worried. He did not want to overload Emily, or be a burden to her.

"Derek, you can live a normal life! It is just a matter of adapting. I need you there! I need you with me!...You will not even be able to work through these six months…"

He grabbed her by the face, gave quick kiss on her lips, and said:

"I LOVE YOU!"

And he kissed her again. She pulled the kiss:

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"No…. it's not only one 'yes'…. It is Several 'yes'!"

And he kissed her on the lips several times, until they deepened the kiss.

Of course, his mother did not like it one bit, but Derek was an adult enough to choose his own destiny, and she loved him. She had to accept. As they were leaving the next day, his family stayed there in the hospital with the rest of the day, while Emily went to visit her parents.

* * *

"Hi Dad, I missed you so much!"

"Me too, little Em! Let me see…. Oh My God… I had seen her by pictures, but Em; she is just like you were as a baby! It looks like I'm carrying you!" Her father had tears in the eyes.

He took Sophie from Emily's arms and raised the girl up. But the girl stamped his feet in the air, wanting to return to her mother's arms.

"Ok, ok, baby; mommy is here…."

Elizabeth was at the living room, waiting for Emily. Her reaction by seeing Sophie for the first time was having her mouth, smiling.

"Ohhhhhh… Look at you! She is so pretty! She is a typical Prentiss!"

Emily walked with Sophie in her arms to next her mother. Elizabeth had already bought a beautiful gift for her granddaughter; it was a beautiful rag doll, almost the same size of the girl, all colored. She showed the doll to Sophie:

"You want it?" She asked her granddaughter.

Obviously Sophie stretched her little arms to reach the doll.

"So you'll have to come with Grandma!"

"Don't blackmail my daughter, mother…" Emily spat.

"It's not blackmail, it is diplomacy."

"Whatever."

Emily sat on the couch with her daughter on her lap. Adding the six years of training plus the time she starred in the field, were not enough to beat the huge effort she was making the arms, carrying Sophie everywhere. It had days when she felt her arm asleep.

Elizabeth sat next to Emily, and gave the doll to her granddaughter. Gradually, Sophie was quite comfortable alongside her grandparents. She laughed at them, seemed to recognize the DNA. Elizabeth carried the girl, as well as Emily's father too.

"So, mother. What do I do about the denounces?"

"I told them you were come to visit me; and you are getting back there tomorrow. So; they will not take any action against you; but they will be waiting for you there; next two days; that was the maximum I got. You should look for Dr. Mark Jones; he is already at par of your case."

"What do you mean… 'they will not take any action against you'; 'wait for me there'?" Emily asked; unbelieving.

"Emily, dear, it looks like you did not realize the gravity of situation! The father of this girl denounced you by kidnapping! You left the country with his daughter, without his permission; you do not communicated to him; this was the second time that happened, and you had just three days to return, without taking the risk of losing her custody. It turns out; Emily; that three days already have passed!" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her daughter, saying that last sentence.

"Can he do this?" Emily asked, unbelieving.

"I know this is hard, but it's the law. So, now you have to go back there, and first thing you have to present yourself to the British consulate, with Sophie…"

Emily's blood boiling, exploding head, heart pounding, she needed to vent, and vent to the right person. Then she said:

"Mother, Dad, Can you, please take care of her , I need to talk to him, right now…"

"Sure."

Emily's parents exchanged looks of concern, and Emily went away, stomping, to find the place farthest from the house, so she could talk to him. Well, I personally think she would have to go to another planet to talk everything she was willing to talk to him.

"Ohhhhh… Look who is finally calling me…"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. I HATE YOU, MICK! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT?"

"WHERE THE FUCKING ARE YOU?"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS; MY LIFE DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU! I GO WHEREVER I WANT!"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR LIFE! YOU CAN GO TO HELL, BUT LEAVE MY DAUGHTER WITH ME!

"I ALREADY AM IN HELL, AT HAVING TO BEAR YOU IN MY LIFE!"

"I'M GONNA FIGHT FOR HER CUSTODY! SO YOU ARE NOT GOING TO HAVE ME IN YOUR LIFE ANYMORE!"

"**I KILL YOU BEFORE THIS**!"

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAVE THE COUNTRY WITH HER, WITHOUT TELLING ME ANYTHING?"

"IF I HAD TOLD IT WOULD MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE?"

"YOU WERE GOING TO SHOW, AT LEAST, SOME CONCERN ABOUT HER. DO YOU THINK IS GOOD FOR HER WHAT YOU ARE DOING? WHAT KIND OF PLACES ARE YOU TAKING HER? ASK YOURSELF!"

Well, he was totally right about that; hospital was not a place for healthy babies; but he does not need to know that.

"EMILY, YOU BETTER BRING MY DAUGHTER NOW! EVERY MINUTE YOU SPEND AWAY IS WORSE FOR YOU; AND BETTER FOR ME! TO GET HER CUSTODY. SO **ENJOY** HER COMPANY WHILE YOU CAN, BECAUSE WHEN YOU COME BACK, THE STORY WILL BE VERY DIFFERENT!"

He hung up on her face. Emily was sobbing, crying. She was feeling exhausted. It was a lot of pressure from all sides. Mick had become a big problem for her, and she did not know what would his reaction knowing about Derek living in the same house with her and Sophie. She was scared. She was unsure if she really would be good next to Derek, and give the support he would need, when, deep down, she was completely devastated and powerless.

Elizabeth was looking for her daughter in the house, and heard the sobs. She was a strong woman; she did not let herself flinching or crying. She never allowed Emily flinching or crying. She felt that her daughter was in need of support, and a bit of affection. It was an act totally weird to both parties. Elizabeth sat beside her daughter, on the enormous sofa where Emily was sitting, legs apart, elbows on knees, head down, allowing herself cry to the point of wetting the carpet imported that her mother must have paid a fortune in some international auction. While sitting next to Emily, she hugged her daughter, and, strangely, Emily let herself be embraced. And then she collapsed, crying a lot. Repeating the gesture that Emily used to do with Sophie, Elizabeth ran her hand gently down Emily's backs, caressing her daughter.

"He will take my baby!" Emily managed to say between the sobs.

Elizabeth only stroked Emily oh the backs, the hair, hugging her daughter, and listened her cries, saying that Mick is going to take Sophie from her.

"He will take my baby!"

After listening to the whining of Emily, for a long time, she decided enough is enough. She took Emily's chin, gently lifting her face:

"Enough! You've vented! Now listen to me: Only over your dead body, this man will take that girl from you! You're a great mom! And there is no reason in the universe that a judge can take custody of a mother so dedicated as you! Lift your head and wipe those tears! Do not let this asshole shake you like that! No men deserve it! No man deserve a single tear!"

Emily could vacantly remember the time she was a child or teenager; and her mother talking to her just like that; and helped her be this woman so brave and strong that she really was.

"Thank you…."

"Anytime, dear Emily…(she kissed Emily in the head)…Anytime…"

Still wiping away tears, Emily said, a sad grin:

"I promise to send the carpet to dry…"

Mother and daughter smiled at each other, and returned to the room, embraced.

* * *

On the day Morgan was discharged, he arranged the purchase of wheelchairs, motorized, to take to London. Penelope was responsible for taking care of his house, of correspondence, and the dog, while he was away. Emily went with Sophie, to his house to fetch some clothes and belongings for the trip. He has adapted very well to the wheelchair, and they went to London.

* * *

They arrived in London around midnight. They entered Emily's apartment; in London: Emily with Sophie asleep in her arms; Derek in his wheelchair, with all his and Emily's baggage and on his lap, and hung in a wheelchair. They entered the apartment and, until then, the situation had been very peaceful for Derek, in his wheelchair, but inside the apartment, the situation would be different; clear that there was not an apartment adapted for wheelchair users, soon in the living room was an enormous ladder, and all bedrooms were upstairs. Luckily, Emily had a bathroom downstairs.

"I'll put in the crib Soph."

"Ok…"

They both were very tired of the trip.

Emily went upstairs and Derek went to the huge window, see the lights of the night. It could be said that he was happy; but also worried.

"I'm sorry I take too long; I was in a need of a shower…"

She smiled at him; she was in her flannel pajamas; long pants, and long sleeves

"Do you want to take a shower too; there is a shower in this bathroom…"

"No, Emily…I leave it for tomorrow…"

"Do you need some help?"

He was realizing the enormous effort she was making to let him feel at ease. It was disconcerting to him:

"Emily, I'm fine. If I need help, I ask you."

"OK… You want to eat something, this trip made me hungry. ..A hot chocolate, and toast? How about?"

"Sounds good!"

"Ok I'll prepare."

The suitcases were scattered on the floor of the living room, Derek opened his suitcase, took off his pajamas, and dressed, and went to the couch, waiting for Emily. Quickly, she came with a tray. She saw the empty wheelchair, she smiled when she saw that he was on the couch. She placed the tray on the coffee table, she sat beside him on the couch, but before she could make any move, or say anything, he pulled her into a hug and a passionate kiss; a kiss breathtaking . Although Derek could not feel things from the waist down, yet, it was a huge pleasure to kiss Emily Prentiss, and hold her in his strong arms. And for her, after almost a year without sex, it was great to be in his arms, in the warmth of her house. After another ten minutes of kissing and moaning; Emily broke the kiss:

"The hot chocolate will get cold…." She smiled at him. He smiled at her, and they ate.

After a little while, after they had eaten; he said to her:

"Emily, you don't have to worry, ok? We'll be fine…"

"Ok… but I want you to get comfortable… Here is your home now…"

Luckily for Derek, Emily had a very large and comfortable sofa. She arranged bedding for him, and placed on the couch, while he was in the bathroom for hygiene needs.

After a while, almost two in the morning, Derek was already lying on the couch, under the duvet, and after saying a loving good night to Derek, Emily went to her bedroom.

There, in her bedroom, on her bed, under the duvet, she allowed herself to cry a little, it was too sad seeing him in that situation. On the other hand, she tried to believe it would be for a short time; and that after the surgery, everything would be resolved.

Derek was on the couch, thinking and could not sleep. Under the same roof as Emily Prentiss, the woman of his life, and in this situation. As in a dream, she downed the stairs, slowly, step by step, she walked near him, they looked into their eyes and she stood beside him, he was lying. Without saying any single word; they could read perfectly each other minds, like a perfect tune; he stretched his hand for her, she stuck her hands on his; and she got under the duvet with him.

* * *

**Hi my dear friends again, miss you! Those days were hectic, so I could not keep up with daily update, I apologize for that.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thank the readers!**

**Things will get hot with Derek, under the duvet, and very frozen with Mick. Next chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I Own Nothing**

**People of my heart; I have to warn you that this chapter is a little spicy; if you are under age, plissss, don't read, right? But, if you are not, plisss enjoy and comment!**

**Thank you! **

* * *

Emily went under the duvet beside Derek, she still had the smell of lavender shampoo she'd used to wash the hair a few hours ago. Derek put his hand through her hair, pulling her into a kiss; breathtaking. It was very cold outside, almost negative temperature, but under the duvet, the thing was on fire, both sides. Emily snuggled herself in Derek's arms. He undid the buttons of her pajamas; hands everywhere; many groans and passionate kisses. Both were bursting with lust, and Derek tried to think of a position that could be more appropriate to him, so they could make love; considering his physical condition, then he was lying with his back against the back of the couch and he turned Emily so she was on backs to him; so they could be a spooning. Derek was really very horny, but he could not feel his waist down, so he could not make the properly movements. He was ready to show his love, but, as much as he tried to move his erect equipment into her, he realized it would not going to work for him. The frustration he was feeling now was so big that completely ruined his erection. Derek guilt of not able to perform his duty as a male loving partner made him hate himself at the moment; how much he was trying; but he could not. She even thought to change positions and move to stay on top of him and make the complete service herself, but Morgan's 'tool' was more wilting than the bouquet of flowers that she had gained from her father, when she graduated from college, if she had kept it until today. Emily realized his frustration, so she turned again to face him:

"I'm sorry…" He said, very frustrated.

"No, that's ok, Derek, that's ok. Don't worry, it's just, I want to be here with you, this is not important right now, I'm sure we'll find a way… The important thing is that we're here, together…"

She gave him tight hug. But as Derek Morgan was not to disappoint any woman, especially when the woman in question was Emily Prentiss, the love of his life; he quickly remembered that he had ten BIG fingers, and that they worked perfectly, and Derek Morgan was those few men who knew how to use his fingers perfectly, since most of men do not know the power they have at the tip and the lengths of the fingers. Luckily for Emily, Derek Morgan had all this knowledge; and he started do use it; running his hands all over her body, and she only had to be there, feeling the incredible and delicious sensations he was giving to her. Another part of Derek that was working very well was the tongue, then, while his hand traveled freely throughout her body, his tongue was proving every bit of her body between the neck and breasts.

Causing sensations and great waves of pleasure for her, while she whispered his name; Derek, with his forefinger, gently massaged (as it must be) her clit, making Emily hold her breath to increase sensation of pleasure, she was traveling to the moon, so much pleasure that he was making her feel, when she was very close to coming, Derek stopped the movement and slowly introduced two fingers inside her, making her open her mouth; she was more than ready for him, luckily, she was still in her pajamas, and the sheet she had lined the sofa was very thick; because otherwise it would have definitely wash the sofa after; so wet she was. The comfortable pajamas she was wearing allowed her to open more her legs for him. They whispering spicy things to each other. Derek gradually increased the speed of movement of his fingers inside her, while her thumb rubbed (deliciously) accidentally on her clit, making her shiver with pleasure, until she came, with a groan, which, well thankfully her bedroom, where Sophie was peacefully sleeping, was far from there, because she could well have woken the baby.

It took a while for her to catch her breath again. He looked at her smiling, happy with his performance. After a long time, she managed to say, still with very dry mouth:

"Derek Morgan, it was one of the most intense orgasms I've ever had!"

He realized that she was a very dry mouth. Then, he began delicately his wet tongue across her mouth dry lips, until they were wet enough so they could deepen the kiss. They kissed passionately for a long time. After the kiss, Derek kissed her forehead, hugged her, she said softly, her face tucked into his strong chest:

I love you.

I love you too.

They spent the rest of the night there, sleeping embraced.

* * *

Within hours, the next morning, while Derek turned to the bathroom in the downstairs; Emily went to bathe and care for Sophie, she quickly dressed, bathed Sophie, and descended the stairs with the baby. Derek was ready, dressed in comfortable clothes, in a wheelchair, watching TV news reports. The girl was not very comfortable with Derek yet.

"Look, Sophie, dear; Derek is here with us! He is going to live with us now!"

The girl just stared curiously.

"Hi Sophie, good morning, princess!... Sounds like you had a good night's sleep!"

The girl was really missing her crib.

"You wanna ride in the chair here, with Derek?"

Emily put Sophie on his lap and went into the kitchen before the baby could notice. She stood in Derek's lap, and he held her in the little arms; she emitted sounds as if she wanted to talk. In fact, she was calling Emily, she had already realized that her mother was not there. But Derek began to distract the girl with a doll that was there in the living room, playing with her. Tickling her belly. He succeeded with the girl not to cry. Soon, Emily returned with a baby bottle for Sophie.

"Do you let me try?"

"Try what?"

"Give it to her…"

Emily was surprised, but happy with his dedication.

"Sure."

Derek lay Sophie in his arms, and gave the baby bottle to the girl.

Sophie snuggled in his arms, but when Emily threatened to leave the living room to prepare her coffee and Derek; Sophie stopped sucking her bottle and threatened to cry.

"Ok, ok, that's ok, baby, I'm here…"

Emily sat on the couch again; Derek was with the wheelchair right next to the couch, so that Sophie was all the time looking at her mother. Emily took the little hand of her daughter, and Sophie, quickly, grabbed her mother's forefinger, as if holding Emily there. It was the most beautiful scene. Derek giving the baby bottle to Sophie, the baby holding Emily, by the finger. Derek and Emily looked at each other, it was impossible not to think: 'this had to have been like that from the beginning, but we will do our best for our family here forever', this was the thinking of both, and they could read it in each other eyes. After this last thought, they smiled to each other.

* * *

After breakfast, Emily took Sophie, and said to Derek:

"Derek, I need to go out with her, I need to go to the consulate…"

"Any problems?"

"I really hope not… Anyway, I talk to you about it later, ok?"

"You want me to go with you?"

"It is not necessary… I believe I'll return soon. Then I'm going to Interpol; let Clyde knows about my arrival. But I just go back to work tomorrow. We talk when I get home…"

"Ok…"

She bent down to kiss his lips, he also gave a peck on Sophie's cheek.

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

* * *

In the British Consulate:

Under the influence of her last name, and being the daughter of one who is, she was quickly answered.

"Dr. Jones, but he can do it? I don't believe I can not take a trip with my baby eight months old!"

"It's the law, Miss. Prentiss."

"It was an emergency! And I did not go for a walk… or intending to get away with her."

"I know, but the law says a parent to leave the country with a minor age child, the other parent involved must agree in writing."

"I don't believe that all parents traveling abroad with your children ask for permission!"

"You're right. Most do not really ask, but the other part involved is always aware and in agreement. What is NOT your case!"

"So, every time I have to travel with her, out of the country, I need an authorization from her father in writing?"

"Yes."

"He will not give! What do I do, then?"

"If he did not authorize and the trip is extremely important, you should order a judicial authorization in juvenile court, and your request will be considered by the judge, allowing or not."

"You have to sign here, ratifying that you are aware about the information now. I had to argue to the court that you traveled without being aware of this information. But there is no next time. Do I tell it to you that if there is a recidivist, you run the risk of losing custody of her."

"I do not agree with it one bit! But I appreciate your help. Thank you!"

* * *

At Interpol:

Emily walked in, greeted people along the way, some stopped to play a little with Sophie. Until she arrives at her office, she had not yet met Mick. She went to her office, where Clyde quickly let her aware of everything that was happening.

"I think that's it for now, tomorrow I'll put you into more detail."

"Thank you, Clyde. For everything!"

"That's alright, I'll always feel indebted to you, even."

They both knew he was referring to Doyle saga. At that moment, Mick opened the door of the office to talk to Clyde, he had no idea that Emily would be there. They looked at each other:

"Whoa! What a pleasant surprise!" He spat in an ironic tone.

He stretched his arms to his daughter. Sophie, innocently, threw herself into his arms. After all, he was her father, who used to go every single night to sing to her, and make her sleep. She missed him, she missed this.

"Oh, my baby. Daddy missed you so much! Mom took you away from me, was it?"

Emily rolled her eyes at him.

"Mick, I gotta go, I go back to work tomorrow."

Mick returned the girl into the arms of Emily, and said:

"I'm going to your place later to stay a little bit with her…"

"I bet you missed daddy singing for you to sleep…" He said to the girl; and Sophie smiled back to him.

"Not today, Mick. Please. There is something I need to talk to you."

"You can talk now…"

"No, not here…"

"You are going to put impediments to me to see my daughter?"

"No, it's not that…"

"That's ok, Emily… soon you will be contacted by my lawyer."

"It is just, I don't want to talk in front of her! She does not deserve all this…"

"it's your fault; I'm always here for her when I can; you are the one flee with her!"

"You know what? I think it's better we decided on a court which days you can see her!"

"Until there, it's better you let me see her, because I can use it against you on the court…"

He gave Sophie a kiss on the head, and left the office. Clyde just made laments faces at her:

"The situation between you two is at that point?"

"It's unsustainable!"

"I'm sorry for that."

"Look, Clyde, nor in my worst nightmare I would imagine Mick would become that way. He was so ... different…..so nice and kind….."

"Nice until things are not his way."

"Emily just looked at him, waiting for more.

"You know why all this right?"

"I have no idea why he is acting like this."

"He's in love with you, Emily! Mick is the kind of guy that girls chase all the time, volunteer, he uses them and throws away; it always been that way. But with you, I believe that for the first time he fell in love, and he found himself completely lost, because he always gets what he wants… He is one of those spoiled guys who is accustomed to have everything he wants… and when he cannot, he attacks."

"But, there is a child involved… he has to think about her…"

"His whole life, it was all about him… it'll take time for him to realize something but himself, like his own daughter… I myself had, in the past, lots of ego problems with him around here… But … he is the best we have on the field now a days, on deceive and infiltrate issues, and go undercover. You know that!"

"Yeah... I know… well, at least, he has to be good in something, isn't?"

* * *

At night, at Emily's place. Emily had gone to bathe Sophie for dinner, and Derek was on the living room, in his wheelchair, when the bell rang. He did not see any problem in answer the door himself, since Emily was a little busy. So, he opened the door…just…. for… Mick!

* * *

**Thanks again for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I own nothing**

At night, at Emily's place. Emily had gone to bathe Sophie for dinner, and Derek was on the living room, in his wheelchair, when the bell rang. He did not see any problem in answer the door himself, since Emily was a little busy. So, he opened the door…just…. for… Mick!

Mick: "Unless I have the wrong apartment….. my daughter and her hot mom used to live here…."

Derek (sarcastically): You must be the delivery man, milk, newspaper, or whatever…"

Mick: "Yeah… and sex man too, a good one… because she really likes! And maybe milk too, since we have Sophie to prove it."

Derek then stares daggers at him, if looks could kill; Mick would be dead like many unsubs he stopped

Mick: "Just give me this angry look when you were able to have a fair fight…"

Mick said entering the apartment.

Derek: "I can have a fair fight with you right now…. but I respect Emily's home... I respect Sophie's home…"

Emily came downstairs with Sophie in her arms, she froze when she saw Mick, took a deep breath and went to join them in the living room. Mick took Sophie from Emily's arms, and the baby jumped into the arms of her father.

"Mick, I asked you not to come! It was hard to wait until tomorrow?"

"I came to see my daughter! And I'm glad I came, because you may be keeping very busy! With two for you taking care!"

"Derek does not need anyone to take care of him!"

"I bet he takes more work than Sophie! He needs to be looked after more than Baby Sophie…"

Much more than a momentary stoppage of his legs; dumb, Derek listened to everything without saying a word. He felt helpless, totally helpless towards helping Emily. He realized that the wheelchair paralyzed not only the movement of his legs, but every situation it would bring, and that he would have to face; he was not prepared for the harsh words of prejudiced people like Mick. But he managed to say:

"Listen to me, Mr. Clive Owens, I can, perfectly, take care of Sophie, I have been and I know what to do! Just because I am in a wheelchair does not mean I am useless, I am much stronger than you in this wheelchair, and if you want to know how strong I am I can show you…"

"My name is Mick not Clive, and I am much more handsome than Clive Owens…"

Totally embarrassed, Emily told to Mick:

"Can I talk to you a minute, in particular?"

"Pretext to take me to your bedroom ..." Mick said, looking at Derek with a sarcastic smile.

Emily took Sophie out of his arms and placed her on Derek's lap. She did not want to the girl to hear the talking. Sophie began to cry. She wanted to stay with her father or mother.

"You will leave her crying here? Look at this! How can you allow someone that is unable to take care of himself to take care of my daughter? No way an invalid can take care of my little girl, he needs someone to take care of himself…"

"Derek in this condition is still a million times the man you will never be Mick…. And I don't want her to hear our conversation! If you care about someone else besides yourself, that's have to be her!"

"Derek, please, you take care of her…."

Sophie was whimpering in Derek's lap, but he was soon able to calm her; Mick and Emily disappeared from there, ending up in her bedroom. There, inside the bedroom:

"YOU SONOFABITCH! You have no right to hurt people like that! Today, it happened to him! Tomorrow it may be you!"

"Your plague not catch me! I don't want this invalid near my daughter! I don't want him looking after her!"

"Derek is my boyfriend, he is going to live here with us! AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!

"Sophie lives here too and you cannot parade around her doing pornography in front of her!"

"How dare you spew all this garbage at me? SHE IS MY DAUGHTER TOO, I KNOW WHAT IS BEST FOR HER!"

"The best for her is to be besides her real father!"

"If her real father was worried about her welfare, he could be with her all the time… But he a sonofabitch that just cares about himself!...I hate you with all my forces and I if could turn back time, I NEVER would have told you the truth about her!"

"What moral you have to talk about me? You get pregnant and not know who the father is!"

"I don't have to explain my life to you! The only connection between us, outside the professional environment is Sophie! I don't want you here all the time, Mick! You can not come in my house anytime you want!"

"I don't come for you!"

"But every time you come is a hell!"

"Sophie does not think so! She is always smiling at me! HER FATHER!"

"She is an innocent baby, but when she spent the whole weekend with you, I bet she only cried, and you did not have the decency to bring her back, thinking about HER welfare! And when you took her by force from here, she did not stop crying until you bring her back!"

"That's because you will not let me near her, for she gets used to me, and now you bring a stranger to live here, to take care of my daughter? A person who can not take care of himself?"

"STOP SAYING THAT! DEREK CAN VERY WELL TAKE CARE OF HIMSELF; AND OF SOPHIE; AND OF ME!"

Mick came very close to her now, just to say:

"I doubt it! I bet he can not give you a full night of sex. Otherwise, you would not be so (he looked her up underneath), so nervous…."

Emily cocked her hand to slap him on the face. But he was faster and took her hand in the air.

"I see you on the court, Emily… I'm glad I have another strong ammunition against you…" He whispered to her, and left the bedroom.

In an act of complete desperation for relief, she broke a small vase on the backs of the door he had just closed. The intention was to hit him. Downstairs, Mick took Sophie from Derek's lap, he hugged his daughter and said:

"Dad will get back to you, okay? I'll protect you and we'll be together, I promise you, sweetie. And dad will sing to you every night. Do you want it?"

The innocent baby smiled for her father. Emily was already at the end of the ladder below. Observing. If she could pull her daughter out of his arms! But that would scare the girl a lot. Then she just stared.

"Dad will not let Mommy separate us! Never!"

"Emily approached him and said through gritted teeth:

"Do not fill her head with your shit!"

She hated swearing or yelling near the girl, but with Mick around, it was just impossible. He kissed Sophie on the head, handed the girl to Emily, and left.

Emily sat on the couch, Sophie restless in her arms, whimpering; children are too sensitive beings to external events because their brains and new and completely empty, so she recorded everything that happened around; consciously of course she did not understand anything. But everything were there, recorded.

"Shhh, Soph ... please ...Shhh"

It took a lot time, but Emily managed to calm the girl, she put Sophie on the floor on the thousands blankets, playing with her toys; Emily finally faced Derek:

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"That's ok, Emily, It's not your fault…"

"I should have warned you… but you were at the hospital, recovering, convalescing, I thought I would have time to talk to you, but he was much faster."

"Since when has this been going?"

"Since he realized that there is nothing more between us."

"Yeah. The guy is spiteful. But you can not let he disrupts your life that way!"

"I'm afraid, because of Sophie…"

Emily looked at her daughter, who was playing on the floor.

Derek came with the wheelchair near her. He took her hands and said:

"You can not let him bring you down like that, Emily! No one will take your daughter from you!"

"I know, Derek. But at this point, I do not see myself raising her for a lifetime, and having to endure him around all the time. And I can not fight him, I can not scold him, nothing! Because Soph is always around! And she is his daughter too! I want her to love her father! But, you see, she is only a baby, and he's trying to turn her mind against me! Imagine when she grows up, things that he will speak about me, how this is going to be?"

"When she grows up, she'll understand herself, a wonderful mother that you are, and the sick father she has…"

"But she loves him anyway. And we know that love, sometimes, gives a complete blindness."

They were already holding hands, then Derek just pulled slightly to bring her to him, she got up and sat on his lap so he could hug her.

"Thank you for being here with me. And I'm sorry for the words you had to listen…"

"That does not affect me…"

She looked at him, and they kissed on the mouth.

After the kiss, he said:

"I'm sorry, Emily; I know I could avoid it if I just had a little more courage; if I had not been so selfish and coward that day in the hospital…"

"Derek, we had agreed that if she was his, we were going to tell him, anyway…"

"Yeah, I know… but if we were together since the beginning he never would treat you like that…"

"That's ok, Derek, let just don't bring this things now… It won't help in anything…"

"I feel remorse, looking at you and Sophie and what you are going through now…"

"Derek, that's ok! Really! We cannot prevent those things… the important is that you are here now…"

"I thought you never would forgive me, that's why I wanted to die…"

"Don't say that! Never again! I need you very alive! To take care of me, and Soph… and the little one we are going to have together…"

Derek opened a big smile to her:

"Do you want to have another baby?"

"Of course I want, with you….."

They kissed again and Derek said, breaking the kiss:

"I love you!"

* * *

Ten days later. Emily had fired the nanny, and made some changes in the apartment for Derek could go with the wheelchair all over the apartment, so he was taking care of Sophie; he was doing baby bottle for her; porridge, and he was making dinner for Emily, waiting for her from work. He was doing very well in all activities, and he also remained fully busy with the baby, and the things of the house. The ties between him and Sophie narrowed a lot; the girl was already completely comfortable with him, playing with him or even being cared by him when Emily left for work. She was relieved and happy with it. Mick had not gone over her house to see his daughter. They were waiting for the meeting with the judge, to decide the visiting days, and the days that he could get the little Sophie.

At night, Emily arrived from work. Derek and Sophie had been kept busy all day that day, when Emily opened the door, Derek whispered something in the ear of the girl, and the girl, happy to see her mother; happily in Derek's lap, she rocked her little body and said:

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!"

Emily's eyes filled with tears, and she opened the biggest smile to hers daughter, taking the girl from his lap:

"Oh, baby! Derek! You taught her! So sweet!"

The girl kept telling her mother:

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!" She loved the word.

Emily, with Sophie in her arms, sat on his lap and:

"Soph…Look at Derek now, and say: daddy two, daddy two, daddy two…"

And the girl said to Derek, something like: "daddyto, daddyto…"

* * *

**Well, folks, this happiness will last until…. next chapter, when there will be a meeting with the judge. Thank you all for reading! And a special thanks to my dear friend Paul, that is helping me with English and a lot of tips!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I own nothing**

* * *

On Friday next, would be the day of judgment. At first, Emily thought it would just be a meeting with the judge to stipulate the days and times for Mick to see his daughter. But, to her great surprise, Mick had filed an application for permanent custody. This fact brought great uncertainty for Emily. Although she knew that the chances of losing custody of Sophie were small, yet she was very afraid. Luckily for her, Derek was always speaking words of comfort to her, was always beside her, but she was very attached to the girl. She did not pass any more night on the couch with him; she slept in her bedroom, along with Sophie. Mick had gone only once to see his daughter. And the visit was not pleasant at all, as always, barbs running loose. In the living room, Mick was scattered over the floor along with Sophie, playing with her, Derek and Emily was there too, pretending to watch something on television. Suddenly, Sophie vomited on her clothes; Emily quickly got up to get her daughter:

"I told you not stir her too much! I'd just give her a baby bottle!"

Emily picked up the girl and went upstairs to change her clothes. Derek took that there were only the two men in the living room, and spoke to Mick:

"Hey, Mick, are you able to have an adult conversation?"

"And what would you talk to? I see no issue in common with you…"

"Well, I've seen by that, you don't! But even so, I'm going to say….. Emily and Sophie need each other all the time; and you threaten to keep them apart for a second will do so much harm to that precious little girl; you say you love your girl, if you did, you would not do that to Sophie, you are just trying to get back and pay back Emily because she rejected you and the only one is going to pay is Sophie; every second you take away Sophie from her mother you will be hurting her emotionally that will cause her deep emotional scars that will fester into some huge trauma for her….. Is that what you want for your daughter?"

"I am her father! Not you! I know what is best for her!"

"Yeah! But if I was her father, I would not want that for her… and, to let you know, I love this little girl like my own daughter, and from my angle and point of view, I would say I love her more than you right now…"

"Don't say what I feel for my daughter, I love her! All that I want is to be with her!"

"All that you want is hurt Emily! But, guess what? Emily is an adult! She can handle with your madness, but Sophie does not understand anything yet… She is the one is going to suffer the most…"

Emily returned to the living room with Sophie in her arms.

"Soph, honey, daddy is already leaving…"

Mick took the girl in his arms and walked to the door, Emily accompanied him. He gave a big hug the little girl and kissed her on the cheek, and whispered in her ear:

"I love you. Daddy loves you, ok?"

Sophie: "…daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy….."

Mick smiled, he had no idea that the girl already spoke this word to Derek for some time. He was very happy thinking that was the first time she was speaking that word. He flashed a big smile for her; it could even be said that he had tears in his eyes. Emily watched the whole scene, arms folded, waiting for him to return the girl to her. Mick kissed his daughter on the head and gave her to Emily and left. She returned to the living room, sat on the couch with her daughter:

"Something happened here?"

"Nothing."

* * *

At Interpol, Mick and Emily talked only professional issues. Little Sophie was quite comfortable alongside Derek, calling him "daddy" all the time, and calling Emily "mommy" all the time; out some other words that she had learned to speak, Derek was teaching the girl. Derek was more confident with the wheelchair, he has already left the building to go to the square to take Sophie to the morning sun, as the building and the streets and parks were all adapted for wheelchair users. Emily hired a very good lawyer that her mother had indicated.

* * *

On Friday, Judgment Day.

Emily was getting ready to go, Sophie was on the huge bed of Emily, biting a toy, she already had several teeth. Emily was wearing her dark jeans, and a white shirt, she was putting the shirt into the pants, using her hands, looking at Sophie. Suddenly, she stopped, she sat up on the bed to talk to her daughter:

"Soph, baby, Look… Mommy has a very important commitment today, honey… I don't know what is going to happen, but I want to promise you something, my little baby, Mommy loves you very, very much! And I never, never! I will separate myself from you! While I breathe, I live for you, ok? That's a promise!"

Sophie's black eyes (typical Prentiss) widened to her mother, and she listened to every word that Emily said, looking directly into her eyes. Sophie stretched her little hand to pass on her mother's face. This gesture just melt the heart of Emily, who took the little girl in her arms and hugged her strong; crying, of course, but doing everything to the girl not see it.

Downstairs:

"Come here so I can give you a hug."

Emily sat, with Sophie in her arms, on Derek's lap. Derek hugged the two.

"It'll be okay! Keep calm, you're perfectly fulfilling yours obligations as a mother. So, do not worry…"

She kissed him on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She left Sophie with him and left.

* * *

Emily arrived in court; Mick was there beside his lawyer, her lawyer also was already there. They stayed in the waiting room, waiting to be called.

Emily's Attorney said some things to instruct her. Mick and his attorney was quiet the whole time. After half an hour of waiting, they were called. They were seated at a table on one side Emily with her lawyer, and the other Mick, with his lawyer, facing the judge's table, which was a bit higher up than theirs. The rapporteur made the first report:

"We are gathered here to set full custody, provisional or definitive cause for the smaller legal dispute Sophie Prentiss Rawson, who is being claimed by the parent inbred, Mr. Mick Rawson, single, British, financially independent, and Miss. Emily Prentiss, single, American, financially independent, they have, at present, the whole and sole custody of the child in question."

The judge began the questions:

"Mr. Rawson, what are your reasons to plead the full custody of the child in question?"

"Judge, I just change my mind. I acknowledge that I made a mistake, and that the best for my daughter, who is still a baby, is staying with her mother, here."

Emily stared at him, Wow! now she thought she was dreaming! Mick kept talking:

"I apologize to you, but the only thing I ask is that I can have the days I can spend with her, and visit her."

'That is not possible! Is this some kind of trick.' Emily thought.

After the main issues were discussed with the judge, he gave a verdict that Mick would have to wait to Sophie complete one year old, to be able to spend a whole weekend with her daughter, every fortnight. And he was entitled to weekly visits to her daughter every two days. Mick's will was really the full custody of Sophie, but he knew it was not the best for the baby. Emily's will was not have to get Mick at her house anymore, but she knew that Sophie had to live with her father. So both parties were happy because they were aware that they were doing the best for little Sophie.

Leaving the Judge's room, after all the papers signed, the lawyers were quickly though, since there was nothing there for them, since they had already received their fees. At the door of the Forum, began a downpour so much strong that Emily and Mick stood there under the awning, waiting for the rain to stop to go to their car.

"It seems that the rain will not stop!"

Mick said, getting a little look of attention from Emily. There was a small coffee shop, there in the Forum.

"Do you want a coffee?"

Emily laughed sarcastically.

"Mick, you made my life a hell! And almost ended up really screwing me! And offered me a coffee as if nothing had happened? You're such chutzpah!

"I'm trying to do the best for my daughter!"

"Oh, really? Now?"

"Emily… we are going to get along well…so let's started… I really want to apologize… Just a coffee…"

"NO, Mick, thanks… Look… I'm really happy that you finally put some sense into your mind, and let your pride aside for the sake of our daughter. I agree that we'll both do it together, create her... But she is the only bond that we have, and since she's not here now, I see no reason to take a coffee with you..."

"Afraid to have a coffee with me?... I still move that way with you?"

Emily opened her mouth:

"You're too cocky!"

She put her jacket over her head, in order to face the rain, but before leaving stomped, she said right in his face:

"I am very happy with my boyfriend! He satisfies me in every way!"

* * *

At Emily's place, at night:

"I cannot believe he did that!"

"Yeah… he did… I was so surprised that I thought I was dreaming!"

"So, everything ended up well…"

"Looks like; until when, I don't know… I hope he keeps his word…"

"I'm really glad for you, Emily; but I'm very surprised too…"

"Mick is a good guy, deep down, he is a good guy… I was torturing myself how could I be able to get involved with him, one day! He used to be so…."

She stopped talking because she realized the talk was going too far.

* * *

Next day, on Saturday, Mick came to visit Sophie, he was much more nice with Derek and Emily; but he stayed with Sophie in her bedroom, all the time he was there. A few hour later, evening, he came down the stairs:

"I left her there, on the crib, she fell sleep…. Well.. I'm going… see you on Monday. Bye Derek…"

Emily followed him to the door. He turned to kiss her cheek, and left. The kiss on the cheek grabbed Emily by surprise, and did not go unnoticed by Derek. But he chose to keep quiet about that.

* * *

It was very cold outside, Sophie sleeping in the crib in her bedroom; Emily used to keep the baby alarm always around. It was night, she sat on Derek's lap on the wheelchair, and hugged him:

"How about we take this time to watch a movie under that duvet?"

Sensual voice plus wet kisses: Of course he got the message! More than fast, they were lying to spooning to watch the movie on TV. The film was a romance, but had some hot and spicy scenes, so that both Emily, Derek were just as excited. Derek Morgan, very accustomed to his weekly sexual adventures, and Emily Prentiss; since before Sophie was born, had not had a full sexual intercourse; since she and Derek had not yet achieved a full sexual intercourse, although sometimes they get close. But they continued to watch the movie quietly. At the very end of the movie, they were still lying on spooning; hands of Derek began to grope Emily's breasts, in ways that they were well aroused, she turned to him, and they kissed, God damn it! It was a delicious sensation be has the entire body groped by the big and strong hands of Derek Morgan, but she wanted more, she needed more.

After half hour, hands everywhere, both parts, accelerated breathing, hearts pounding, Emily touched Derek's 'tool' again, to see if it was still the way she wanted and needed so bad, since she had that assurance, she laid up over him, it was a matter of seconds, he tried to move so she could adjust better to him, but he was not able to move himself, it was enough for him to lose his erection. She was on top of him, she tried to touch him again, and only then she realized that the 'hammer' had turned into a 'nut'.

She simply could not hide her big disappointment this time, she quickly got up, grabbed her clothes scattered on the floor.

"Emily, I'm sorry. I'm sorry…."

"I apologize for that, Derek. I can not push you that way, I have no right to push you like that; one thing you can not do. It's all my fault. I'm sorry…"

She went to her bedroom. Once there, she closed her eyes and found herself thinking about a certain man.

* * *

**Thanks to all comments. Love them all! I thank those who are with me in this whole story! Thank you all very much!**

**Thanks, Paul. Again!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I own nothing**

* * *

The next day morning, Emily got up for work, went downstairs with Sophie in her arms, Derek was in the kitchen, he had already prepared coffee for her, and the baby bottle to Sophie, as he always did, since the most of the time, Emily was always late for work.

"Good morning". They said to each other.

Emily took the baby bottle to give Sophie.

"I can give it to her, Emily, so you can take your breakfast…"

"No, I want to give it, it's just that you always have done that, and I miss it, she is growing fast; soon and I will not have a baby at home anymore..."

"What about the other baby that you said you wanted?" He said, smiling at her, in the most sweet and innocent way.

"I think it's kind of impossible to happen, right? Due to…"

She stopped talking, she realized the huge mess that she had just spoken.

"I'm…. sorry, Derek… Seriously, I do…"

"That's ok."

He left the kitchen and went into the living room.

"Derek, please. Derek?"

Emily finished giving the baby bottle to Sophie, and went to the living room, she put the girl on the duvets, on the floor, with her baby toys. She always left packages of diapers, clothes, wipes, everything to make it easier for Derek to take care of the baby. She preferred to let Sophie down on the floor, on the duvets, because if she was in danger of falling, Derek would not being able to save her.

"Derek, I'm sorry, I did not mean to hurt you…"

"You're right, Emily. You're right! If you want to have another child so you will have to resort to the father of her daughter again!"

"What?"

"And from what I saw yesterday, it seems not too long to happen!"

"What are you talking about, Derek?"

"About this little game of him in favor of you in court; a little kiss on the face he gave you! Posing as good lad!"

"That was not a game, he was thinking of the best for our daughter! Derek, you're being unfair to me!"

"I bet if you could fall into his arms yesterday after that, you would! But I do not blame you! Since I can not give you what you want!"

"Not because you are in that wheelchair I'll let you insult me like that. You're being unfair to me! I just do not respond to you the way you are deserving, for respect for my daughter!"

"I have made a mistake coming here! You think it's easy to stay here all day, as I know you will spend the day outside, and with him!"

"What did you say? Do you regret coming here?" She said with her voice breaking.

He was speechless.

"Answer me!"

At the sound of "answer me" from Emily, with a loud and amended voice, Sophie began to cry loudly. Derek was in a wheelchair next to her, so that she stretched her little arms to him. He picked up the baby, and she nestled in his arms, lying on his chest. Emily approached to Derek, and whispered, with angry:

"Just for you to know, last night, I went to the moon and the stars just with the thought about you… So; Don't make myself point to others. Don't give this idea, if you want to be with me…..We'll talk when I get back. I'm late..."

Emily gave kiss on her daughter's head and left the living room.

* * *

He turned Sophie to look at her. The little girl smiled at him, and began to caress his face with her little hands, just like he had taught to her. And she was speaking:

"...dadda… dada… dada… dada…."

"Soph ... Look… Soph ... Listen to daddy… Say:… I… love… you! ...Just say it sweetie…"

"Sophie shaking her little body, standing on Derek's lap, and:

"dadda dadda dadda dada…." It seemed she wanted to sing.

"Look, Soph ... say… I... I..."

The girl stared on Derek's mouth, looks like she was realy paying attention. She finally said:

"I ..."

Derek, big smile for the girl: "Good, Soph! Good girl!…! Again:

DereK 'I'…"

Sophie: "I…"

DereK: "Love ..."

Sophie: "Uv.."

DereK:"You…"

Sophie: "U"

Derek : "One more time, quickly now: 'I LOVE YOU!"

Sophie: "I uv u!"

Derek: "Good! That's my girl!"

Derek smiled big for the girl and hugged her hard. And he looked again to her, to say:

"I love you, Soph!"

Derek kissed the girl and said:

"We have to say this to Mommy, ok?"

* * *

Emily was having a full day at Interpol; many meetings and important decisions to make. After three o' clock in the afternoon, she was leaving one more meeting with the Interpol's big bosses, her stomach reminded her that until then had not eaten anything solid since she had despised the breakfast prepared by Derek. She ran into Mick, in the corridor:

"Hey… How about lunch?" He said.

"Mick…..better not…"

"Oh, Emily, Come on! We're coworkers here. What's wrong with going to a restaurant around the corner for lunch?"

"Well, so much work that I still have today, I think I should even have lunch…"

"So, come on! For your treat!" He joked.

"Keep dreaming…"

"Oh, boss, can not you afford a lunch for your employee..." He smiled to her, placing his hand gently on her backs.

"No!... But I can afford coffee afterwards!" She smiled back to him.

"Sounds good… Deal!"

"I'm just leaving these papers on my desk…" She said.

* * *

At Emily's house:

She had done a routine for Derek to follow. So, at 7 am; Sophie had the first baby bottle, at 9:30 am, she used to ate baby food fruit, every day of the week was a different fruit; at noon, she had soup baby for lunch; Emily used made it herself with fresh legumes and vegetables, frozen and left for the whole week, at three o'clock in the afternoon, it was time for another baby bottle. Well, that day, they were at that point, Derek was giving her a baby bottle, it was also the time she dozed. After the nap, she woke up around 5 pm, Derek teased her until Emily got home from work, if she soon came around six, she gave the soup baby to Sophie, herself, otherwise, at 6 pm; Derek gave her baby soup; and around 9 pm, another baby bottle for her to sleep. It was about three in the afternoon, Derek with Sophie lying in his arms, sucking the baby bottle, Derek holding the baby bottle for her, and she, even with her mouth busy; made some sounds as if she wanted to sing. Derek, then, whispered to her, because she was almost asleep:

"Do you wanna sing?... Derek will sing a song for you…ok?"

She looked at him with those little eyes dark brown, gorgeous, just like her mother; eyelashes blinking hard to keep them open. She was fighting sleep, because she loved to be with Derek. Derek, then, started to sing for her to sleep:

"You don't even know your name

Tiny hand on my cheek

You're a miracle to me

In the stillness of the night

Cradled in this rocking chair

I hold all my hopes and dreams,

Every single answered prayer

In my arms

Wish I could hold you forever

In my arms

I will give you shelter

Still I know I can't always be there

To protect you from this great big old world

But I swear this much is true

There'll always be a place for you...in my arms

To be the daddy that you need"

And she slept peacefully, in Derek's arms. He placed the girl on the huge sofa he used to sleep; lots of pillows around, besides a very careful eyes of Derek.

Derek took that time Sophie was asleep to do the exercises recommended by the doctor of physical therapy, in addition to the usual weight lifting. He wanted to one day return to the BAU.

* * *

At the restaurant:

"Emily, I never had the opportunity to thank you for Sophie. I learned what is really seeing the others. This little girl is teaching me so much…"

"I'm happy with that, Mick. She has been a huge blessing in my life, too!"

"We did a good job!" He said.

She was a little confused about what he really meant by this word 'work', it could be 'make Sophie', or 'educate her'. But she thought it best not to ask. Of course his dirty mind was referring to sex they had to make Sophie.

Emily's cell began to ring in the purse. She picked it up and answered. It was JJ and Penelope, they wanted to know how things were going with Derek, and also know about Sophie. Emily spoke to them, the call was brief, as Emily said it was not the most appropriate time to talk, she said she was in a business lunch; but, in fact, she did not want to discuss private issues in front of Mick. She promised return the call back later. She placed the cell phone on the table, and finished her lunch.

* * *

Derek was eager to tell Emily that Sophie had learned to speak 'I love you'. He would not do to make a surprise because he knew that Sophie would not answer; babies are stubborn beings, they make or speak things only when they want, and the more we want something from them, more they do not make. He picked up the phone to call her. It would also be a good excuse to talk to her and settle things, since the morning things were not quite so well for them both.

* * *

A minute before her cell phone starts ringing:

"Mick, I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be quick…"

Mick, picking his teeth, replied in greater peace:

"That's ok…Take the time you need…"

He smiled to himself when he saw the photo of Derek in her cell:

"Hello?"

"Hey, who is it?"

"Hey, fellow, that's me, Mick… You must be wanting to talk to Emily, right? We are here in a cozy restaurant and she just went to the bathroom. Any messages? My daughter is ok?"

"You do not fool me with your little chat!"

"Wow. I'm just trying to be nice."

"Go be nice to your mother! On me! Stay away from my woman!"

"Well, at this point, it will be impossible. We've been together here at the restaurant, and we came together in the same car, and we worked together…"

"Shut your mouth, you bastard, listen to me clear and loud: at bedtime, she comes to ME!"

"Well…It can be, but you're totally unable to catch her just the way she likes! And you know very well what I'm talking about….."

"You sonofabitch! I'll catch you and that's promise!" Derek hung up; and Mick returned to picking his teeth as if nothing had happened.

* * *

It was a known fact throughout the world that Derek Morgan is a typical alpha male, with all the letters in giant size, and in the pure sense of the meaning. He is one of those guys who would never let a woman pay the bill in a restaurant, or even half of it; the kind of guy who does not hold grudges, but leaves nothing for later if he makes a mistake, he tries to fix the problem so as possible, saying "I was wrong, sorry." A born leader, always calling all responsibility for themselves before their own actions. He's a guy objective and not try to get rid of the confusion in which they got, and assumes he faces. He never betrays a member of your group to achieve prominence, much less a woman he is in love. But he does not hesitate to get in a fight if necessary, to fight for what is yours. Not that he considered him a property Emily, but was nearly so. That said, the current situation of Derek in his wheelchair, was beginning to bother him, not because he could not walk or kicking doors, but because she was messing with what was most important to a typical alpha male as he : his manhood!

And at that moment, he knew that Mick Rawson was another alpha male, sniffing around the woman who Derek thought that was his. However, since this "property" had her own life and her own choices; he would wait to analyze her behavior, since he was an expert at it. But he was not going to wait long, since an alpha male never leave anything for later.

That night, Emily came home much later than expected, long after the time that she used to get, but it was really due to work at Interpol. She arrived home around nine o'clock at night. She opened the door of the living room, Derek was in a wheelchair, with Sophie in his arms, giving her a baby bottle and the girl was almost asleep. Emily went to them:

"Ohh, my baby, I'm sorry! Mom cannot come before… I missed you so much!"

She looked at Derek and:

"Hi….." Smiling at him.

"Hi…." He said back.

Sophie stretched her arms to her mother.

Emily took her in her arms with a baby bottle, and said to Derek:

"I'll make her sleep in the bedroom, then I come to we talk, ok?"

"Ok…"

Sophie did not take long to sleep. She slept and Emily showered, dressed her pink flannel pajamas, with drawings of dog's footprints, pants and long sleeves, in other words: nothing sexy; and went to talk to Derek.

"How was your day?"

"Very good… it's always very nice spend the day with an innocent baby like Sophie… Every day she learns to speak a new word…"

Emily smiled.

"What was the word today?"

"I taught her, I wanted her to say it to you, but you arrived so late…"

"What was that?"

Derek looked at her and said:

"I love you…"

Emily opened her mouth and smiled:

"No way… serious? And I missed that!... So sweet you taught her that, Derek…"

"And how about your day?"

Emily threw herself on the sofa, in a sign of very tired:

"My day: meetings and more meetings, and many ugly things happening around the world… do you believe there is a country wanting to put a branch on every continent to take control of the global trade in human organs? Plus, they want to legalize it! Now: imagine, legalize the sale of human organs, think: a father who sees his children starving will soon want to sell a kidney. Absurd!"

Derek just stared at her talking nonstop:

"Nothing else?" He asked. He wanted to know about the lunch.

"You want more?" She had no idea he knew about the lunch she had with Mick

She got up from the couch and went to the kitchen:

"I'm gonna eat something because I'm starving!"

She returned from the kitchen eating a sandwich, Derek was just looking at her. As she chewed, she said:

"Derek, about you told me this morning. You have regretted coming here…."

Between one and another bite on the sandwich, she continued:

"I need to know if you were serious."

He took a little while to answer:

"Emily, you believe that I love you?"

She stopped chewing and looked at him in the eyes. She swallowed before answering:

"Derek, please, I just want to know if you really meant that, I don't want to discuss, I'm really tired…"

"No, I'm sorry for that. I'm very happy here with Soph and you…"

"Good, because I'm glad you are here too…. Now…. I'm gonna sleep, I'm very tired, ok…"

She sat on his lap and gave him a kiss on his lips.

* * *

Well, from that day, they were more like brothers; Emily had never even spent a night on the couch with him, and they had never tried to have sex anymore. At Interpol, Mick was increasingly bold assaults on him to Emily, but she stood firm, and did not fall in his cheap sung. Sophie was about to turn one year old, she already walked, of course she fell a lot too, pretty normal; but she was trying, always with the help of Derek, and she was already talking a lot. So cute! Derek never asked about that lunch, and in his mind, he wondered how many lunches they would have had together; but, strangely, this did not bother him anymore. What bothered her was the fact she never told him. Emily would organize a party for Sophie, she had invited JJ and Penelope. Thus, they could also see Derek.

* * *

Due to the tight schedules of the BAU, JJ and Penelope could come only a month after Sophie had completed one year old. So the girl has spent whole weekends with her father. One Sunday night, Derek and Emily were on the couch, doing nothing more than watching TV; Mick called her:

"Emily, my car has a small problem. Can you come get her?"

"Oh, of course."

"You are going there? At his house? Alone?"

"What is the problem? I can take care of me, Derek."

She quickly took the car's keys, but turned back to talk to him:

"And you please, stop with that distrust on me!"

"And you stop cheat on me!"

"WHAT? I never cheat on you!"

"OH, NO? SERIOUS, EM? YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO LOOK AT MY FACE AND SAY THAT YOU NEVER LIED TO ME?"

"YES, I HAVE! BECAUSE IT'S TRUE!"

"WE'RE LIVING IN THIS HOUSE LIKE TWO BROTHERS, AND THE GAP BETWEEN US IS GROWING EVERY DAY AND YOU NEVER ASKED WHY…"

"WE ARE LIVING LIKE TWO BROTHERS THAT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"AND IT'S NOT MY FAULT TOO, THAT YOU CAN ONLY THINK ABOUT SEX!"

She was purple with hatred, she sat a slap in his face, and walked out, slamming the door.

* * *

Mick's place. Of course, Sophie was sleeping like an angel in his bedroom, upstairs. Mick did not have to do anything. Of course, his car did not have any problems, it had been a pretext to bring her up there. He thought of many things he could do to seduce her. But, it was his lucky day. He only needed to open the door for her: She stomped inside, saying nothing. He locked the door, walked over to her, looked at her:

"Are you ok?"

She hugged him hard, and they kissed on the mouth, despairingly.

* * *

**Hi guys, please don't get mad with me, is that the life of grown people is like that, full of conflicts. But I promise that everything will be ok; even as I also know that it is impossible to please everyone, although I try very hard. I thank everyone who is reading and commenting. I love it! Next chapter, a birthday party for Sophie! And of course: more Emily & Derek!**

**The song Derek sang to Sophie is: "In My Arms" by Mark Wills**

**Thanks, Paul. Again. For the help and support.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi everybody! Miss you! Sorry for the delay in publishing, but I've been wrapped up with some problems here. Anyway, it's ready! Hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own Criminal Minds and none of its characters.**

* * *

Mick's place. Of course, Sophie was sleeping like an angel in his bedroom, upstairs. Mick did not have to do anything. Of course, his car did not have any problems, it had been a pretext to bring her up there. He thought of many things he could do to seduce her. But, it was his lucky day. He only needed to open the door for her: She stomped inside, saying nothing. He locked the door, walked over to her, looked at her:

"Are you ok?"

She hugged him hard, and they kissed on the mouth, despairingly. It seemed they were swallowing each other, like: the world in going to end today; so let's end with the kiss stock!

Well, Emily Prentiss was one of those women that ordinary men are afraid! Beautiful, independent (emotionally and financially), intelligent, influential, proud, bold, demanding, rich, with a nice car, a great job, making it clear that will not give any man a chance to ruin it; the kind of woman that only an alpha male would be able to tame. That despite being in love, she is extremely picky with your partner. She surrenders to love, but only after she is completely sure that he loves her more than she loves him. Kind of woman that will never be the weakest part of the relationship, at least be equal. And poor Morgan, who had stepped hard on her toes. And she had to pay back! But, luckily for Morgan, she also had a conscience and a heart. So; the moment Mick was right about to jump on top of her on the sofa, she broke the kiss and:

"I'm sorry, Mick… That's was mistake…"

"What?"

"That's was a mistake… I can't do this…Forget, ok… this never happened…"

"Emily, is obvious you're confuse; please, think… give us a chance… we have Sophie, it will be so good for her to have their parents together…"

"Mick, no… I can't! That was a mistake…"

"I felt your desire, Emily, on the kiss, please, don't deny it for you, don't deny it for us, just give us a chance, look, I never said it before, but I'm saying now: I love you…"

Emily looked at him, eyes wide opened. She wasn't expecting for that.

'What the hell! Since when did you become a destructive of others heart, Emily?' She asked herself in thought.

"MICK, LISTEN: THAT WAS A MISTAKE! I'm sorry!"

"So Emily are you saying Sophie was a mistake too, then ?

"No, I'd never say that! Sophie is the best thing that ever happened to me! She is never a mistake. and I want to thank you for giving me such a beautiful gift in Sophie… But I cannot be with you!"

"Just because you are taking care of Derek doesn't mean you have to be with him, Emily!"

"I'm not taking care of him, he takes care of himself, and Sophie… Mick, I'm sorry again, I love him… I'm sorry, I cannot be with you when my heart belongs to someone else… and believe me: it would be easier for me right now if I was in love with you… but I'm not… now, please… Go get Sophie for me…"

It is clear that an alpha male does not like to be contradicted; further when he just confess his feelings thus so openly. He stalked hard to get Sophie.

* * *

Back at her apartment, she put Sophie sleeping in the crib, and went down to talk to Derek. She sat on the couch while he was already sat on the other.

"I'm sorry I hit you."

"I'm sorry for what I said."

Moments of silence.

"I kissed him."

He took a fright. He looked at her, and frowned:

"What?"

"Derek I was so pissed with you. I'm sorry…"

"Well, this changes everything…"

"I totally regret it, but I had to tell you the truth…"

"I'm completely lost, Derek; I don't know how we let the situation get to this point…"

"Because you did not see from the beginning what I told you three months ago! Since the time of trial, this guy posing as a good guy, but he does not fool me! And you let be fooled!...I bet he didn't tell you about the phone call…"

"What phone call?"

"I called you to say that Soph had learned to speak 'I love you'; he answered YOUR cell phone, Emily!"

"What? When was that?" She was trying to remember because it was a three months ago.

"You two were out together for lunch… But I understand it is going to be difficult for you to remember since you two must do it a lot…"

"No! We went out for lunch just once since you're here…. He said nothing about your call…"

He looked at her and said, angrily:

"And YOU said nothing to me too!"

"There is no big deal, Derek… we just had lunch… There is nothing to tell…"

"Well, we see things different, Emily. It's clear he wants you… I'm in a hard situation here… and now… this kiss…."

"I'm sorry, I really am, Derek…I'm telling you because if you forgive me we can start over, because I love you… I really do… We've come too far to let anything spoil now…"

"After what you just said to me?"

"I'm being honest with you… Because I want to be with you…"

"I cannot talk to you right now, Emily. I have to think…"

Yeah. Emily Prentiss was really a powerful woman! Pull down two alpha males in just a matter of hours.

"Derek, I just want to tell you something, we are adults here, OK. You said I only care about sex. If that was true, I would still be there, fucking with him… But I'm here, with you, and I'm going to wait your time… the time you're ready, even if it takes years… Because I love you …"

"Right now I cannot give you what you need…. maybe it will be better if you go to him and get what you desire… let him fuck your brains out you want that so much now, and I cannot give you that right now….."

"Is that what you really think of me? ...It is not sex, it is love; I do not want to be with anyone but you, Derek! I do not care if you cannot fulfill complete sexual acts; that is not what love is about!... Derek, we just need to talk things out; I know I was wrong in kissing him….. That will not happen again; I promise…"

"You can't promise that Emily; I know you want him still…"

"No, Derek, I do not want him; I only want you; please believe me…"

"Emily, I love you, I really want this to work with you. When I was dying and I thought I was never going to live and see you again, I promise myself if I was given another chance to live, I would make the best out of life with you…. I still want that with you…. I am willing to give us another try, but we have to be completely honest, if you want Mick even just a little, you have to let me know…"

Emily had tears welled up in her eyes and says:

"Derek, the only connection I have with Mick is Sophie, that is it; I do not want him anymore; not in that way, the only person I want is you, it is always you, always have been, I just wish I did not waste about a decade to realize all this…"

"Just give me a few days, ok?"

"OK… Take the time you need…"

* * *

During that week, they were talking normally, but never talked about their relationship again, Emily was waiting his time. Derek, meanwhile, had seriously considered the possibility of returning to America, to try to put the ideas in place in his mind. But he could not stay away from Sophie. He had not gone only because of Sophie. She really was like a daughter to him, he loves her; and the girl loved him too, like a father. Derek who always took care of her, he was everything to her. They were really very attached.

A birthday party for Sophie would be next Saturday. Emily had invited a few people, her family, Mick's family; BAU's family.

* * *

On the day of the birthday party; Emily had arranged Sophie with a pink dress, many bows and ribbons; white shoes, very cute. She was beautiful! Mother and daughter. The party would be right there in the Emily's apartment. She did décor about princess, a chocolate cake, many sweets. Derek was finishing filling the balloons. Emily came down with Sophie in her arms, Derek opened a big smile to the girl:

"Whoa! How my little princess is beautiful! Look if it is not the most beautiful princess of all princesses!"

Sophie ran into the arms of Derek, as soon as Emily put her down on the floor.

"Look, princess, daddy taught you: how old are you today?"

The girl showed her little forefinger, and said something like that, of course she wanted to say 'one':

"On…"

"Very good, princess! Very good! That's my girl!"

Emily was finishing arranging the last details for the party. She had a large living room and a large dining room. Then she graced everything with princesses, and arranged a beautiful table for the cake. She just watched from afar the interaction between Derek and Sophie, if they were not the two people she loved most in her life, she might even feel jealous.

Derek noticed that Emily was in need of some attention too, so he went in his wheelchair towards to her; Sophie on his lap; Emily was packing the last sweets on the table, Derek took her hand and said:

"Emily, I cannot express in words how much I love our little girl, and I said 'our' because I feel she is ours; she is my daughter, and there is no DNA and blood can say otherwise; even if she was my biological daughter, I cannot love her more than I already do."

Emily's eyes filled with tears. She ducked, grabbed his face with both hands, and gave a soft kiss on his lips, and said:

"I love you!"

Sophie: "I uv u!"

The three were all smiles.

"Derek, you love Sophie so much it really touches my heart and soul so deeply there are no words to describe all the beautiful feelings I am having…"

"Emily, how could I not love Sophie, when I look into her eyes and her smile and she is all you, I love every part of you, and that means I will love Sophie forever, just like I love you, and I am still regretting the time I wasted when I left you and her a year ago today…."

"Derek, please, don't bring that up, especially on this happy day today…. you are here with us forever, that is what matters most…"

"Well, since we are three of us here… I want to give my gift to this beautiful princess…"

He pulled out a small box, pink velvet from his pocket and handed it to Sophie.

The girl grabbed the box and started shaking it on the air. Of course she did not know it was to open. Emily smiled at him.

"Give it to me, let Daddy open it for you, dear…."

He opened the box, it was a gold bracelet with a plaque inscribed: 'Sophie' and he put the bracelet on her wrist.

"Oh, so sweet, Derek. Thank you!"

"Oh, please, Emily. You offend me thanking me. I love this girl!"

Emily was so overwhelmed with Derek loving declarations of love towards her and Sophie; she gives him a very passionate kiss using tongue licking him and biting his tongue; Sophie was on his lap and sees this and start to want to get into the act; Emily, then, says:

"Oh, my gosh we are setting a bad example here for Sophie..."

Derek laughs and says:

"Not at all, Princess, we are showing how much we love each other..."

He kisses Sophie on the cheek and says:

"She just feels left out she wants to be kiss too..."

Emily: "Well, the way we were kissing is not they way we kiss her..."

Derek: "After she is asleep from her party, I know she will be tired, maybe we can have a party of our own and continue this much further..."

He said with a devilish smile. Emily just smiled back to him.

* * *

Emily was very happy that her friends from the BAU were there; she tried to deny herself, but she knew she had made a big mistake leaving the BAU, and she missed those people like hell. She just got a fright when she opened the door for them, because she could not see who it was, because Garcia had brought dozens of bags filled with gifts for Sophie.

When Mick and his family entered the living room, Rossi whispered in Emily's ears:

"So, this is your sperm donor, finally get a chance to meet him…."

Emily smiled at him and went to receive the people.

Mick's family was actually a 'pain in the ass'; unbearable and annoying people. Mick's mother was talking to her husband, and commented:

"This woman, I do not know what kind of upbringing she had, but being an Ambassador daughter, I would expect much more class."

That comment did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth Prentiss, who diplomatically replied:

"I can see where Mick gets from his arrogance, I certainly hope my granddaughter cut out your genes from her side of her family."

The party going on, and people talking to each other; despite the boring family of Mick, everything was going well. Emily was glad for that. Emily was talking to JJ and Garcia, and Derek was talking to Reid and Rossi.

"Oh, Emily, Sophie is so cute that I can just eat her up!

"Penelope, that is why I have food at this party, you do not have to eat my daughter..."

"Emily, trust me, she says the same about Henry, that is why I have to hide Henry from her all the time too, I do not want her to swallow him up, Henry complains Garcia kisses him too much..."

The three friends chatting excitedly, suddenly comes Mick's sister to join them:

"Will not you introduce me to your friends, Emily?"

Emily was surprised that, because Mick's sister had never been nice to her, nor with Sophie she was caring, she was a meddlesome and spoiled girl, but Emily soon realized her intentions in the girl's look at Spencer.

Emily introduced her to JJ and Penelope. And the girl was chasing Spencer and flirting with him the whole party.

Rossi: "I cannot believe that the great Derek Morgan would be 'the father of the year' candidate; I cannot believe this, you must pinch me to see if I am dreaming here..."

Reid: "Statistics show DNA and blood does not always make a good father,

it shows that 51 percent of the time that the best father are indeed by those that adopt or by other relations..."

Reid was doing some magic's tricks with Sophie that was on Derek's lap, and the girl was really having fun.

Derek: "Hey, Reid, can get you Mick to disappear permanently since you can do magic."

Reid: "Statistically speaking, those are only optical illusions those things cannot actually happen…"

Derek: "Kid Rossi is right….he has a statistic for every conversation…"

Rossi: " I bet when Reid has delivered by the doctor, when he came to the world he told the doctor statistically speaking I am hungry, give me my mom breast for milk now as statistically are new borns are hungry right away…"

The three men laughed a lot.

While Penelope and JJ were bombarding Mick with questions about Interpol and the times he had gone undercover; Emily went to meet the men and:

"Sorry, guys, I love you all equally, of course I love more the love of my life (she smiled at Derek), but I'll hijack this my buddy here!"

She grabbed Spencer's arm, and climbed the stairs with him. Inside her bedroom, holding hands with him, they sat down on her bed:

"Spencer, I know that the wound is still very open, but I want to say I am here for you, like I've always been, there is not one day I do not think of you, pray for you and for you be well…. How are you feeling?"

Of course, she was referring to Maeve. Spencer did not say anything, he just stared at his fingernails, passing a fingernail under the other, in the same hand. And bit his lips. Suddenly, Emily realized he was dripping tears in his eyes. She quickly hugged him strong, and they got that way, for a long time, just embraced. And Spencer crying with ease. At that moment, he was dropping all the tears he was holding until then. Emily was the person he most trusted and felt safe in the BAU. And he needed that outburst. He really needed that so much at this moment; her sweet warm embrace that Reid missed from Emily so much ever since she moved to London.

Emily: "I know it is so unfair Maeve taken away from you before you got a chance to really know her, you never even met her, until the day she was killed, but what you shared with her is so very beautiful, that no one or nothing can take that away from you, it will always be with you in your heart."

Reid was with tears filling his eyes.

"Emily, I cannot sleep, eat or think properly without I feel sometimes that I cannot breathe or live anymore."

Emily was so much in pain hearing this and said:

"Reid you need to talk to someone about this; professional help if you do not agree with that talk to your friends, and you can always talk to me, you remember our nice talks all the time about everything, from Star Trek; Star Wars to your intense headaches? You can still do that, please, tell me everything about her, I want to help you Spence, you are always like a little brother to me, I always love you so much like that."

They talked a little more, and Reid felt that he could still have Maeve, inside his heart, and he was thankfully that he could talk to Emily about her and, that way, making her alive again; being part of his life; and after the talk, he was feeling much better:

"Thank you so much, Emily, you know, maybe it is good idea I get professional help, I may do that."

Emily smiled at him.

"I want to feel normal again so I will do that, Emily thanks for the help and suggestions you always able to do that for me."

* * *

Hours later, still during the party:

Penelope was talking to Derek, she really missed him. Her wish was begging for him to return to America, but she saw how much he had docked there in London with Emily and Sophie.

JJ and Emily was talking a women talk:

"Emily, between us, the father of your daughter is a type!"

Emily rolled her eyes:

"Yeah, he really is."

"I can understand why you succumbed to his charm... He is hot!"

Emily smiled and:

"Hot… and arrogant, selfish, egotistical, and five hundred more adjectives like that…..Where is Hotch?"

JJ wondered at the sudden question, frowned, but then she said:

"Happened to be one of those weekends that Beth came to DC…"

"Oh..." Emily said and took a sip of her drink.

* * *

End of the party:

Thank God and for the good of Sophie, and for Emily's sanity, the party went well, Mick showed no major problems, he even talked very friendly with everyone, especially with David Rossi, who he was a big fan. Everyone sang 'happy birthday' to Sophie, in short, it was a pretty good party. Mick's Family was gone, just as Emily's parents, Sophie was asleep already, very tired of the party. Rossi, Reid, Penelope, and JJ were saying goodbye to leave.

"Hey, JJ…" Derek called.

JJ walked towards him.

"Can you take Sophie to sleep at the hotel with you all?"

JJ's eyes grew into a question mark.

"It is that Emily and I… we need a time together, you know…"

"Ohhhhh, I see. In that case, sure!"

"So, Emily, prepares diapers and pajamas for Sophie…"

Emily had not listened what Derek had just asked her.

"For what?"

"We'll kidnap your daughter today."

Now who had a question mark on her face, was Emily.

Rossi: "Oh, I see that there's a party to be continued here…"

Reid: "A party for adults. Statistically, men and women keep sex 80% more when there are no children at home."

Everybody: "Ok, Reid!"

Emily, very embarrassed, she did not want to leave Sophie sleeping away from home, away from her, but on the other hand, she did not want to disappoint Derek. And she trusted JJ and Penelope with her life to take care of Sophie. Then she made a bag for Sophie and they went to the hotel, the girl was sleeping like a rock, so she did not cry.

"JJ, please…. Anything, you call me, ok? Anytime!"

"Ok, Em. Just have fun!... Maybe you and Derek can go to the Hotel tomorrow, for a lunch with us…."

"That's a good idea. We will!"

Emily locked the door. She sat on his lap, hugged him, and kissed him on the lips, asking:

"So, what are you planning for this second part of the party?"

Taking her lips, stronger, he said:

"I can only show you."

She stood up and said:

"I want to take a shower, I'm sweaty…very quickly…"

"Ok, I wait..."

After a while she came down the stairs, underwear, shirt and wet hair.

They looked at each other mischievously.

* * *

**Ok, guys, I just have one thing to talk about the next chapter, or rather two: hot and spicy! hot and spicy! hot and spicy! hot and spicy! hot and spicy! hot and spicy! hot and spicy!**

**Thanks Paul, who helped a lot with this chapter!**

**Thank you all for reading. Feel free to use this blank beneath. THANK YOU!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi Guys... I wish a wonderful week for everybody, this chapter will be something very hot and spicy, so pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee don't read of you don't have enough age or knowledge about the….. issue…. Hahaha…**

**I own nothing of nothing.**

**Have fun with Morgan and Prentiss! **

* * *

After Sophie's birthday party, Emily locked the door. She sat on Derek's lap, hugged him, and kissed him on the lips, asking, extremely sensual voice, it was almost a whisper:

"So, what are you planning for this second part of the party?"

Taking her lips, stronger, he said:

"I can only 'show' you."

"I want to take a shower, I'm sweaty…I'll be real quick…"

"Ok, I wait..."

After a while she came down the stairs, only in panties, and a T-shirt, and wet hair.

They looked at each other mischievously.

Derek was already comfortably seated on the sofa where he used to sleep on the sheets, he was in his underwear, and still wearing the shirt he had worn at the party. With steps that looked like a cat, or panther, she walked over to him and sat on his lap, facing him, it could be said that if it were not for the panties she was wearing and for his underwear, their parties would have fitted immediately. The heat rising through their bodies, they kissed, long kiss, wet, alternating bites lightly, licking all over each other's mouths.

Breaking the kiss, and biting her lips, the best hooker face she could do; Emily began to undo the buttons of his shirt, slowly, one by one, while he regarded her, and his desire grew; might be said, she felt the volume growing and growing beneath her panties.

Slowly, she removed his shirt, and with the palms of her two hands, she began stroking his muscles, from top down, as she kissed him on the mouth again, with much desire and passion. Derek held her by the waist, and stuck his big hands on her backs, inside of the T-shirt, pulling her closer to him.

This time he was breaking the kiss; he once pulled her T-shirt, so she was only in her panties; since he was only in his underwear, getting face to face with her breasts, which were completely excited. A call to Derek, who quickly took one in his mouth; interspersing bites, licks and sucks; equally giving attention to both breasts. Emily, gently holding his head with both hands, as if guiding him; but Derek Morgan, when it comes a subject called 'sex', he did not need to be guided. He knew exactly everything; how to drive a woman crazy. Poor Emily; or more properly: lucky Emily!

While Derek worked effectively on her breasts, she felt his 'volume' growing underneath her panties. Realizing that he was already at the point that she wanted and needed, so bad, she slipped between his legs, so that she was kneeling on the floor between his legs, and pulled her underwear, just enough to get his tool out, making her most naughty face, she bit her lips and smirked at him, stroking the huge instrument in front of her. Derek's breath began to accelerate, he was crazy about having her.

In most style, well, 'let's devour a chocolate popsicle', she began licking the Derek's 'tool', just like a popsicle, top down, leaving him completely crazy for more, she stayed for a long time doing it, until Derek needed more, so he gently held her head as she went deepening mouthfuls, on his huge 'tool', of course, it was too big for her mouth, but she tried her best.

"What a fucking delicious mouth you have…..." He tried to whisper, but his voice barely skirt, he was about to literally 'explode' in her mouth.

But he was gentle guy, so he gave several warnings to her, saying he was about to come. But she ignored all warnings to her, sucking him harder and faster.

"Emily..."

"Emily…"

She looked at him, smiled and devilish, and kept busy with her mouth full filled literally, on him.

She wanted to tell him that she really wanted he 'come' in her mouth, but the feeling that she was having was so delicious that she did not want to stop. And in a fast-paced, on the right measure, she made him 'come', inside her mouth; when she felt the first gush, she stopped sucking, but it still was entire whole in her mouth so that she could savor and swallow all the liquid that came out of him, without wasting a single drop. She looked at him with devilish face, licking her lips while he was trying to back to Planet Earth.

Once back on Earth, he pulled her off the floor in his arms, and he hugged her strongly. Emily could still feel the strong and accelerated beats of Derek's heart; still recovering from the intense orgasm. While they were embraced, Derek put his huge hand inside her panties, which were properly soaked and he slipped one finger inside her; taking off his finger and licking it, whispering to her:

"I think it's your turn…"

This gesture from him made triple what she was feeling horny, Derek put her lying on the couch, he pulled out her panties, she arched to facilitate the 'work' for him, he could hardly believe the vision he was having: Emily Prentiss completely naked, right there in front of him, she had a perfect body, wonderful, perfect curves, skin soft and fragrant, beautiful breasts, just gorgeous; Derek stayed a little time just staring at her body, the whole body; admiring.

"…..You're so fucking perfect…. I can not believe you're mine!..."

"I am, Derek…... I am ENTIRELY yours."

With a sexy voice, hoarse, a little choked with lust, and with devilish eyes, she added:

"Just make what you want of me…"

He smiled devilishly, as well. He could not move his legs, but the top, he could move very well, so he just bent to fit his head between her legs. Emily opened her legs enough for him. And the torture began on the first touch of his tongue on her clit. Yes, because, as pleasurable, came to be torture; a torture; but infinitely, extremely delicious. And Derek began working with his tongue, effectively on her, by inserting in all her private parts, where he could reach. Emily arched to him, her body writhing in pleasure, and sometimes, she just stood still; Derek looked from time to time to see if she was alive. She whispered huskily, things like:

"Derek…"

"Yes..."

"Please ..."

"Don't stop ..."

And Derek savoring all the liquid that came out of her, and increasingly effective in licks and sucked; Emily squirmed beneath him, she was screaming in pleasure, screaming the name of Derek; until she climaxed, writhing her body completely, with huge multiple spasms of pleasure. Derek thought she would faint. Emily was moaning, sweating, heart racing, she was purple; take long for her to catch her breath.

He returned to the sitting position, she sat on his lap, facing him, hugging him. They stayed that way for a while. When she was able to speak again, Emily whispered in his ear:

"I love you."

He pushed her a little from the hug, just to say, looking into her eyes:

"I love you too."

And they kissed passionately, Derek's hands on her breasts; Emily's hands on his muscular chest. During the kiss, she whispered:

"It seems I'm feeling something growing here under me…"

Still kissing, he smiled, amused at what she had said. From there, it was a matter of fitting. Emily just moved her body a bit to be able to mount on him; Derek's 'tool' was ready again for another round of pleasure, and Emily was wet again, enough to Derek slip into her. She moaned, even though she was wet, Derek was very well endowed, and she was without sex for over a year, not that she had been a virgin again, but it was a territory that had been forgotten for a long time; and now, a 'tool' so huge, invading her at once, she gasped and groaned. It took her a while to get used to his size, she leaned over him; he was on backs to the couch. Derek grabbed her by the waist helping her with the movements.

"No, Derek…. Not yet…" She said, voice breaking.

She was still getting used to his size, and just the feel of his entire 'tool' inside her, filling all the space inside her, damn it; it was a fucking wonderful feeling.

Slowly she began to move on him. Derek with both hands on her waist, but he did not put force, he just let her move by herself, according to her wish. She leaned over him, and accelerated movements, while Derek sucked and lightly bit her neck, beneath her hair still slightly wet, and ran his hands behind her backs and ass, aiding her with the movements.

"Oh, Derek, this is so fucking good…"

"Oh, Emily, I'd fuck with you for my lifetime…"

"We will… we will…"

The moans increasing on both sides; Emily movements accelerating; now Derek, with both hands on her waist, helping her effectively on the movements; carrying and pulling her body, to be able to feel all his 'tool' entirely inside her. He put and took her, holding her by the hips, faster and faster.

Emily moaned in pleasure, her moans and cries increasing, Derek realized she was close to come, so he also focused on his own orgasm, for both came together. Emily gave a stronger groan of pleasure and she was 'coming', after a few more thrusts, Derek also 'came' strong, inside her. Their bodies stuck, sweating, accelerated heart, and so thus, they remained, embraced, Derek stroking her hair, she lay on his chest. After a long time, they were almost asleep, Emily got up just so he could put his legs on the sofa, as he lay; Emily snuggled in his arms, and they finally slept.

* * *

The next morning, at the hotel.

Reid was in a bedroom alone. As David Rossi was the only person he could share a bedroom, but David Rossi was a man that shared bedroom only with women, if he were to stay with a coworker male, then he would rather be alone.

Differently, in another bedroom, JJ and Henry were sharing a bed, and Penelope was on another bed; and Sophie asleep in her stroller, between the two beds.

Around seven-thirty in the morning, the girl began to grumble. She usually woke earlier, because of the Emily's schedules on Interpol, but because the party the day before, she was particularly tired. But seven-thirty in the morning, a Sunday, it was still too early for JJ and Penelope. At the sound of a crying baby, Penelope opened her eyes, and said to herself:

"Or am I dreaming or it has a child crying beside me…"

JJ: "It's not a dream, Penelope. We have Emily's daughter under our responsibility…."

JJ ratified, almost wailing because she wanted to sleep; and her gut feeling of Mom knew Sophie wasn't going to stop crying so easily.

Penelope put her glasses, and said to Sophie:

"My sweet baby, woke up so early today, how about we go back to sleep a little longer?"

Sophie looked Penelope's face: Hey, she was expecting to see her mother, or maximum Derek. She took a deep breath and cried, cried as loud as she can. Penelope looked at JJ and:

"Apparently she wakes up in a bad mood."

JJ rolled her eyes. Of course, the girl's wanted her mother. JJ stood up, still in her pajamas, she asked for breakfast in the bedroom for three and a dose of milk more, to put in the baby bottle for Sophie.

"Please, hurry, I have a baby crying here…"

JJ took the girl from the stroller, walked with her around the bedroom, trying to calm the girl, but it doesn't avail, she just cried. JJ put her on the bed for a diaper change, the girl beat her little legs on the air; it was her mother or Derek that used to do that. She wanted her mother or Derek. The girl was a typical moody Prentiss, not to mention that she had pampered Rawson blood in her veins too. JJ changed her diapers, put clean clothes on her, she walked around the bedroom, trying to calm her, but no use. The breakfast arrived; Penelope holding Sophie in her arms, while JJ was preparing a baby bottle:

"Soph, looks darling. Look what Aunt JJ has for you…"

The girl really had tears in her eyes; she was crying sentimentally, was not only slyness or tantrum.

JJ took the girl in her arms and tried to give the baby bottle to her, but she refused. She could not stop crying.

Penelope: "Let's call Emily."

JJ: "No, we have to be able to calm her."

Penelope: "If you who have experience with these strange creatures can not, much less me."

With Sophie in her arms, JJ said to Henry:

"Henry, dear, get the cell phone for Mom, please."

Henry brought cell phone to JJ, who accessed the videos of birthday party the day before, trying to show Derek and Emily for Sophie. The girl stopped and watched the video, still sobbing, listening to the sounds of the party, and the images of the people.

"See Soph, it's Mom… Can you see Mom?"

"Henry, can you help Mommy? Hold the phone close to her, while Mom gives the baby bottle to her…"

JJ, very gently, put the baby bottle in her mouth, and the little girl accepted. Meanwhile, At Emily's house. Emily and Derek still embraced, completely naked; under de covers; Emily still sleeping; Derek rubs his nose on the tip of her nose, causing her to wake up.

"Good morning, my love…." He said.

"Good morning….." Muttering still very sleepy, she said.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I'm in urgent need to go to the bathroom…"

She moaned:

"Mmmmm, really?"

She sat on the couch looking for her panties, while Derek moved, completely naked, for the wheelchair. Emily found her panties and dressed it. She picked up the phone to call Penelope:

"Hey, Em. Your daughter is an angel. She hardly cries…"

"Oh, really? How is she?"

"Oh, she's fine! I'd say she'll want to move with us to DC…"

Emily laughed a little, relieved.

"I miss her so much, do you think she stands good until lunch time? Derek and I are going to the hotel for lunch…"

"Oh, of course, Emily, and she's used to us now more than ever..."

JJ smiled, and rolled her eyes to Penelope. That was an outright lie, but they'd survive until lunch time.

Emily, standing, wearing only a very sexy panties, and nothing else, on the phone with Penelope, Derek left the bathroom, he came up with the wheelchair; perfect vision to him; he in the wheelchair, she stood; perfectly leveling to his mouth on her breasts, so he wasted no time, while she yet talked with Penelope, he took one of her breasts in his mouth, holding her by the waist, making her moan.

"Emily? What was that?"

"Oh… Nothing, Pen." She managed to say.

"Ohh ..."

"So, I'll see you later, OK?"

"Ok, Emily."

"Anything call me!"

Emily hung up the phone.

"What are you doing, Derek?" She asked, holding his head gently, deep down, she was loving it.

"I just woke up hungry…"

"No more milk out there…"

"Not that kind of hunger…"

She looked at the size of the erection he was having.

"Oh, I see."

"You did not wake up hungry?"

He said while sucking, biting and licking her breasts.

She stood facing him now. Derek holding her by the waist, his mouth at the level of her breasts, she bent to kiss him on the mouth. She made small stops while kissing him, to tell:

"…You know…"

"…Derek…"

"…I think…"

"…We…

"…Didn't…"

"…Test that…"

"…Wheelchair…"

"…Properly…"

"…We need…"

"…To know…"

"…If it is…"

"…Safe enough…"

"…for you…"

So what are you waiting for?

Derek quickly pulled her by the waist, and she straddled him, on the wheelchair, fitting perfectly on him again, she embedded herself in him and whispered in his ear:

"I had forgotten how big you were… I was not to tell you that yesterday…"

It was enough time for her to adjust to his size again, and start the ride, the length of him, always with the help of his strong hands on her hips. While they fucked like crazy again, they talked things spicy one in the other ear, Derek held her by the hair strong, aiding her in the movement. Movements increasingly rapid and constant; and they 'came' again. And they stayed there for a little more time, just holding each other, catching their breath. While Emily was trembling with pleasure in his strong arms, Derek stroked her hair. After a while, she looked at him and said:

"It seems that this wheelchair has passed the test…"

She smiled at him. He smiled at her. The mouth was a magnet. They kissed passionately.

Meanwhile in Hotel, after sucking half the baby bottle, and realize the huge difference between a 'cell phone' and 'her mother in the flesh and bone', Sophie began to cry again.

"Oh, JJ, my heart is in pieces seeing that poor baby cry."

"Pen, you have any bright ideas to stop her from crying…"

"You are the experience Super Mom here, and you are asking me? How did you stop Henry from crying?

"I tried everything… It is because Sophie wants her Mom or her Dad; I mean Daddy Derek…"

"Derek is not even her Daddy….. it is typical all females no matter how young or old wants my Chocolate God…"

"Yes, you are right! All females, not matter the age, in all species cannot resist the Derek Morgan charms…."

Garcia then had a brilliant idea that just flashed in her head and said:

"Wow! Why did I not think of this before: What is one thing that has never failed me yet?

JJ thought for a second and they both said together: "Laptop!"

Garcia pulled out her laptop showed cute musical games and cute kid shows for Sophie with cute cartoons and music that Sophie was amazed, she never saw anything like it and was mesmerized by the animations and music; it stopped her from crying as she tried to touch the laptop screen.

"Wow, Garcia, how come you never thought of this, your laptop never failed you before…"

"I know, I am so sorry I forget about you my precious baby…" She said to her laptop.

JJ, then, laughed:

"You always called everyone including all of our children your babies, I forgot you called your laptop your baby too, does Kevin get jealous of this?"

They both laughed.

About noon, Emily and Derek get together with JJ, Henry, Garcia, Reid and Rossi again for lunch. They were sat at the small room at Hotel Reception. Sophie was on the floor, playing with some plants that were on de coffee table at the waiting room; JJ's and Penelope eyes on her. At the huge glass door, Emily beat with the car key (just to make noise to get Sophie's attention); Derek next to her, on the wheelchair. Sophie heard the sound and turns to see. She opened a big smile for her Mom and Derek, and runs towards them, Emily put her purse on Derek's lap, and bent stretching her arms for her baby.

"Ohhhhhhh, my precious baby, Mommy missed you so much! Did you have fun with JJ and Pen and Henry?"

Penelope e JJ exchanged glances, Emily was totally focused on her daughter, but the glances not went unnoticed by her.

"What?"

JJ: "She cried a little…. But Penelope used her laptop to distract her…"

"I am threatening you know, Pen; you are not teaching my daughter to hack into the Pentagon computers to get her arrested…." She said, jokingly.

"She is already teaching Henry and Jack to do that already, so why not Sophie too."

They all went for the lunch.

* * *

Soon after lunch, they departed because the team had to return to DC. There were tears in farewell, they really missed each other, and that 'blame' fell all on Emily's backs, but of course, no one commented anything.

Sunday night at Emily's home: Sophie had spent all the time with Emily and Derek, it was the fear of being away from them again, but at about half past nine in the night, she was sleeping like an angel. Emily put her in the crib, in Sophie's bedroom, the girl, now, slept in her own bedroom. But Emily always with the baby alarm around. In her pajamas, she went downstairs to sleep with Derek. She snuggled into his arms and she laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair, for a while, suddenly, he asked:

"Emily, what about Hotch?"

She took a fucking shock. She lifted her head to look at him:

"What…. what about Hotch?"

"Come on, Emily, we are profilers, since the beginning… I'm not jealous; I know you love me, but I know you for so long for you deny it; I'm just curious to know what you did with all that feeling for him…"

She swallowed hard, well, if she would have to face this, it would be **soon**.

* * *

**Guys: 'soon'- the next chapter ok.**

**Thanks for the comments! I always love it!**

**Thanks Paul, for the help as always, and for the great ideas, **

**And help with the language!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Sunday night at Emily's home: Sophie had spent all the time with Emily and Derek, it was the fear of being away from them again, but at about half past nine in the night, she was sleeping like an angel. Emily put her in the crib, in Sophie's bedroom, the girl, now, slept in her own bedroom. But Emily always with the baby alarm around. In her pajamas, she went downstairs to sleep with Derek. She snuggled into his arms and she laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair, for a while, suddenly, he asked:

"Emily, what about Hotch?"

She took a fucking shock. She lifted her head to look at him:

"What…. what about Hotch?"

"Come on, Emily, we are profilers, since the beginning… I'm not jealous; I know you love me, but I know you for so long for you deny it; I'm just curious to know what you did with all that feeling for him…"

She swallowed hard, well, if she would have to face this, it would be soon. She lay back on his chest again, and stayed quiet for a while, just wondering, Derek noticed the huge discomfort that this sudden question had caused on her, and said:

"Emily, it's okay if you do not want to talk about it…"

She now sat on the sofa, legs crossed beside him, who was lying, and said:

"No, that's okay. Let's talk about it. I do not want questions or doubts hanging over our relationship, Derek…"

"Yes, when I first join BAU, when I first put my eyes on that man, wowww, I cannot describe in words what I felt. I just could not tear my gaze from him. He hypnotized me immediately, and when he told me I was wrong, I would not work at BAU and that everything had been a mistake, my heart sank so much, that I no longer knew whether it was because of the work, or because I would not have the opportunity to be around him… So I insisted so much!... I stayed waiting for him to return from that case, and I stayed in his office, in the dark….. And since I got the job, I was happy to go to work every day, to be near him, despite the horrific cases we face: he was there, and I could be near him, many times I could even smell the scent of him…... But I could never look at him for a long time, I had to divert my gaze, because when he looked at me, my God, I felt completely invaded; looked like he was reading me inside out. And I knew he was happily married… And I knew I had no chance with him, so I accepted this fact, and I have to content myself with the fact just spend hours with him,…. even if it were to work,….. and… hopefully,… with a little luck,…. feel his smell,…. or get a smile from him, or something… And then, came the divorce,… my heart jumped for joy when he received the subpoena,….. I do not know if I could disguise… It was my chance! But….. after the divorce, he closed more in himself…. I had no opportunity to, at least, let him know how I felt…."

Only now Derek interrupted her:

"You really think he never noticed?"

She stared at him for a while before answering:

"I hope not…"

Derek smiled wryly.

"What?" She said.

"Nothing….. Go on, Emily…"

Deep down, Derek was completely sure that Hotch (the fucking profiler of the profilers) knew about Emily's feelings towards him; Derek was only not sure if Hotch never wanted her because of the BAU's rules and the hierarchy that separated them; or if he did not feel anything special for her. Emily kept talking:

"So, after the divorce, he locked himself in his own world, and I was tired of waiting and I content myself with just his presence, and the smell, and hopefully, a smile;... but I learned from my mother that a woman should never settle for 'crumbs';,,,,,,,,,,,,, but, what I had with Hotch could not even be considered a 'crumbs', so little that was!... So, I promised myself to forget him, and by shifting the focus in my head that that would never happen... because he still loved Haley….. But, Derek, I just could not help myself, the damn feeling completely dominated me; Hotch had an immeasurable power over me, I can not put into words. I used to get weak in the knees several times, even when we were delivering the unsub's profile, just by being next to him!... And I lost fucking years in this situation!... And then, came that tragedy with Haley…... And that fact totally rocked him, that whole situation…. since when I went to stay with him in the hospital, I dropped a case in the middle, I left Reid there all alone with the victim, to see what had happened to him, no matter the case, Hotch was most important to me;… and I again went over my pride, and went to stay with him, beside him, the whole time… Derek, I would get him and bring him home e-v-e-r-y-d-a-y, and you believe he barely looked at me?... And there was a day I felt so embarrassed; despised, he told me I did not need to do that!... To get and bring him!... This ended again with all my hopes towards him; okay: he was having really hard times, but sometimes the hard times serve to bring people together, which was not our case… Aaron Hotchner was a damn rock, and there was a damn abyss around him that I've **never** been able to overcome!... I was always right beside him, around him all the time;…..sometimes I thought I would drool because of my craze mouth open; …and he never noticed me! And, after years….. when he began to start to improve, when he began to recover himself, what happens? He gets a girlfriend! This hurt me so bad, when I came back from London; and this whole year I had to watch so close his happiness with her… ouch….. it hurt!...Well, in other words: he never noticed me, and I can say with certainty Derek, that for him, there is no difference between you and me, or between me and Rossi; because he always saw me as a man…"

Derek took her hands now, and started to stroking it.

"That was the real reason you left BAU, right?"

"Derek… I don't know… I really don't know… because at that time, I think I had already killed my feelings for him…..But now,… I know when it was not to happen, because I had a real love that was waiting for me…" She smiled at him and continued:

"…..A man with a heart, a man with warm blood, that explodes when he has to explode, a man who is not afraid of showing his feelings, a man who goes to the final consequences to fight for what he wants, a determined man, confident man, and with attitude; a man who draws plans for the future and have full control over his destiny, a man who does not let himself be influenced by the opinions of others, he can still evaluate them for consideration to his friends and family, but he separate it and he knows very well what is and what is not good for his life, a man who is not fearful, and do not lose time reflecting and evaluating, he takes an attitude and acts to get what he wants, even if the object of that desire is a person just like me, so hard to tame, and I'm very grateful that you have done ..."

She lay on him now, and whispered in his ear:

"And I bet Aaron Hotchner is not as good in bed as you are ... And looks like I cannot complain I did not settle for crumbs: look what I end up with: a total feast; including dessert and I mean it literally and figuratively; I love to swallow my Chocolate sausage….."

Derek smiled and they kissed passionately. After the kiss:

"I just need to know if you are sure there is no more feeling for him..."

"Derek, after yesterday! After this morning! After everything we've been through, you ask me that?"

"I'm sorry. You are totally right! I trust you with my life!"

He kissed her forehead and cradled her in his arms again, and after a while they slept.

* * *

Three more months had passed, Derek just taking care of Sophie and of the house, and Emily working at Interpol. They were very passionate and nights of sex were constant and intense. Every fifteen days, Mick came to fetch Sophie to spend the weekend with him. Sometimes she cried to go, but most of the time she went without crying. Emily slept on the sofa with Derek, every night. She could not sleep without being cuddled to his body. It was one of those weekends that Sophie was with Mick, Derek and Emily were lying on the sofa, talking, after making love.

"Emily, here ten days, I have to go back to DC, for the surgery."

"Yeah, I know…. I'm going to talk to Mick…"

"What will you say?"

"I'm gonna ask him to go with us…."

"WHAT, Emily, are you crazy? You know I cannot bear his presence!"

She sat to speak with him:

"Derek, look, I know, this is hard, but, think: if I ask his permission to take Sophie; he'd never allow! I know him! And I cannot travel without her; I just cannot leave her behind… But I want to be with you in this important moment…. Look Derek, I do not like the idea of him joining us,… just like you,….. but I do not have any other options... Besides, I need someone to watch Sophie while we were at the hospital; you do not want her to be in hospital with us; that is not a good place for a baby to be; you know she can get infection or diseases from other patients….. Mick can take care of Sophie while I am at hospital with you…"

Derek thought about this for a moment and said:

"You are right, Emily, I do not want our daughter, and yes I said **our** daughter, to be sick or even have a chance to contract something from the hospital, and you are right Mick can take care of her…also Sophie will be close to us, I do not want her away from us, I know she needs you around all the time….I hate Mick being with us there in America but I will swallow my alpha male ego for the best of my daughter and of my woman…"

"If I could have thought of something better I would, but I cannot…"

"I agree with your decision Emily and I support you…"

"I wish there was a better option…"

"Well…..at least, you will not be on the airplane alone with him, I can keep an eye on him, I know he still wants you… but I cannot blame him, you are so very beautiful, every man on this universe wants you…."

She smiled and said:

"No wonder Derek Morgan, you always charm the panties off of me…"

"It is talk like that makes me want to do devilish things to you right now…" He said winking.

* * *

On Monday next, at the end of the workday Interpol, Mick invading Emily's office:

"Are you looking for me?"

"Yes. Come in."

Emily was sitting behind her desk; Mick sat opposite her.

"Mick, listen, I need your help… I need to make a trip… to DC…"

"NO!"

Emily opens her mouth:

"What? I… I… even say nothing yet…"

"I know what are you going to ask; the answer is: NO!"

"Mick, I have to go, it is important! Derek needs an important surgery so he can walk again!"

"Over my dead body you take my daughter again out of this country! Have you not learned your lesson yet? Just leave her with me…."

"Are you out of your mind? She is just a baby, Mick! She needs me!"

He snorted and said nothing.

"Mick, please, just thinks about your daughter, she needs me and I have to make this trip, if I could have Derek get the surgery here I would, but that is not possible. You can do something for our daughter you come with us to America, so you can look after her while I am in hospital with Derek…"

"So, you want me to be your babysitter? So, you can be with your lover doing God knows what?"

"Mick, you bastard! I will be with him at the HOSPITAL for his SURGERY; it is a hospital, not a hotel for God's sake!" She said, angrily.

"I bet you two probably would do it in the hospital if you could…"

"You dirty mind! Damn it, Mick! Are you going to help our daughter and me, or not?"

"Okay, I agree to this, only because of **my daughter**! And the hotel it's for your treat!"

Emily rolled her eyes.

In Mick's mind, this would be an opportunity to be with her in the hotel, while Derek was in the hospital; and a trip with his daughter and Emily to America, on her treat, even that would be nice.

* * *

In the airplane, flying to DC:

The airplane had a seat belt for wheelchair, so Derek got one; and in front of him were seated Sophie, in a booster, Emily and mick, in three seats in a row. Of course there was a little tension in the air. As the trip was at night, Sophie was already sleeping; Mick was pretending to be asleep and his hands wandering sitting close to Emily legs, under her black skirt. Emily whispered to him:

"You do that again I will break your hand…"

"I am going to do it myself Emily…." Derek said; and he continued: "Listen here, Clive Owens, I am warning you once only: you touch Emily again, I am throwing you out of this airplane!"

Mick pretended to not know what they are talking about and said:

"I was asleep, I have no idea what you are talking about… I was just dreaming…"

"You dreaming by touching people bodies with your hands…"

Derek wanting to annoy Mick, he starts to kiss Emily passionately using his tongue licking, just to piss Mick off.

"Why don't you two go in the bathroom to continue… I can watch my daughter…" Mick said, sarcastically.

"Sure Mick, we will take you up on that offer…." Emily joked.

"I'm only going in this trip because Emily begged me, and we will be together in a hotel, in the same bedroom…." Mick said.

"Listen here, I am only going to say this once: if you dare try anything with her I will give your face a complete makeover…"

"mmmmmmmmmmmmm I see you still do not trust your woman, you know she cannot resist me…"

"I trust Emily just fine! It is you I do not trust! You keep trying every under handed trick to try and get her and you failed, have some pride jerk, she does not want you, take the hints…."

"I could not have said it better myself Derek…." Emily said and kissed him, pissing off Mick even more.

"Excuse me; I need to go to the bathroom vomiting…"

Of course, he did not go to vomiting; he just wanted vanish from there. After coming back from the bathroom, Mick called the stewardess and ordered a very stiff and strong alcohol drink. At that time Sophie woke up and wanted to play with Derek making Mick very jealous. Mick said to her:

"You want to play with Daddy?"

Sophie reached out for Derek and calling him daddy2. Mick said to Emily:

"What is this nonsense, Emily? You teaching her to call Derek daddy? I am her daddy, not him!"

"It is not nonsense Mick; as you can hear she calls Derek daddy 2!"

"Which means Daddy too!"

"You are her daddy, Mick, but Derek is her daddy as well…..Is your ego so big you cannot be happy for your daughter to have more people to love her….. are you that selfish? Derek loves Sophie, he takes good care of her, she cannot help but love him like a father, but that does not mean she loves you less, Mick. She loves you, Mick, and please do not try to disrupt her love for Derek, and try to come between them because if you do that you will lose your daughter…"

"Are you threatening to keep her away for me?"

"No Mick, not at all. I am saying if you disrupt Derek and Sophie relationship trying to turn her against him, Sophie will not want anything to do with you…"

Derek playing with Sophie on his lap, but paying attention to the conversation all the time.

"I know you two will have more babies someday, it will happen for sure because I know from experience Emily is so horny she needs to do it every second…"

"You bloody pig, Mick!"

"I was trying to say when you have more babies just give me Sophie, you will not need her…"

"Mick, this does not even deserve an answer, but I'm going to say: we love Sophie just as much as any baby I can have, I will love Sophie just as equally to any other children I may have."

* * *

The rest of the trip was quiet, they slept, woke up, there were a few more 'kicks' and 'needles' from all parts, but they came alive in DC. They arrived around 10 am, on a Saturday, luckily, the team was off, so JJ and Penelope fetched them at the airport. They were waiting in the lobby, and when spotted from afar, Derek, Emily, Sophie and Mick!

"Wait, Mick?" Penelope found.

"This will be fun!" JJ joked, through gritted teeth.

Sophie was on Mick's arms because Emily already had enough weight of the girl. Once Sophie saw JJ and Penelope, she hit with her legs in the lap of Mick, wanting to go to the floor. Mick put then her down, and she ran toward JJ and Penelope.

"Ohhh, my little doll…" Garcia took the girl in her arms, because Sophie had gone to her.

"It was only because she wants you to the laptop, Pen…" JJ joked.

"Do not worry about it, sweetie. She is only with jealousy…." Garcia told Sophie jokingly.

Everybody greeted and they went Derek's house, in the SUV, including Mick.

* * *

Derek's house.

His family had organized a big party to wait for him; Fran, Sarah and Desiree knew he was coming, they prepared a big lunch, and the whole house decked with colorful balloons, photos, and various placards written "Welcome to back". Reid, Hotch, Beth, Jack, Will, Henry, Rossi also were all there, so when Derek went to his house, he took a big surprise. You could tell he had tears in his eyes; he was very emotional, revising his family and friends. It took a while before he was greeted and embraced by them all. Emily, Sophie and Mick were a little out of place. But, gradually, everything was falling into place. Everybody talked a lot; they were having lunch; Emily was giving Sophie's lunch, and looking at Derek from afar; he was talking to Hotch:

"I really want to go back man…I miss BAU so much, I don't know, it is in my veins, chasing unsubs, kicking doors, I miss this a lot… I'm very hopeful on this surgery. Doctor said, maybe about six months I'm be able to walk normally again…"

"BAU miss you too, a lot! But you have to recover totally, so we can get you back…" Hotch said.

Emily was so earnest in their conversation that she did not realize that Sophie had spit all the soup in her outfit.

"Oh, Soph, does not do it, honey. Mom will have to change you…."

She went with Sophie in the small library that Derek had in his house; strangely, she did not feel comfortable going to the bedrooms. She changed Sophie's clothes, and gave a baby bottle to girl, doing Sophie fall asleep, in her lap. Emily was sitting on a couch, and stayed there for a while.

Suddenly, Fran Morgan joined her in the library. She walked over to Emily, she sat in a chair next to Emily, looking at Sophie, she said:

"Your daughter is lovely. Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Emily said, smiling at the woman, but her gut feeling was on alert.

"You noticed how my son was happy to return to his home?"

Emily's gut feeling was right. Emily bit her lip and said nothing.

"Do you know why? Because this is his place! Here is the place he feels quite happily alongside his friends, along with his job, along with his family!"

Emily remained silent, just listening.

"You have your daughter, you have her father, I see a guy who is very personable. I have my son, Derek is my boy and always will be. You have your daughter and you know what's best for her, and I know what's best for my son, and certainly is not you…"

Emily, at that time, began to fight back tears.

"You have destroyed his life enough. Leave him alone now. This is a request from a mother. Do not take my son away, where I know he will not be happy. His place is here. And he deserves a girl less hassle than you. He deserves to be a real father. And considering your age, I do not know if you'll be able to give him a real child, his child, his blood….Yes, Emily, because, you know; I, like a woman much more experienced than you, we know that men like Derek, are macho, they need to know that they literally did that baby, it makes part of their masculine nature… They need to know there is his blood there… He can certainly love your daughter, of course he can love her, he has a wonderful heart, but it will NEVER be like if she was his real baby… And even if you are able to give him a baby, he, naturally, will love his child more than this little girl you already have, and then you two relationship you will start to break, so, just avoid all this suffering for you both, and for this innocent child. Keep it in your mind, and leave Derek alone… Just think, and put some sense in your mind…"

Fran got up from the chair and finalized:

"His place to be happy is here, yours is not!"

She went out the library, almost bumping with Mick at the door. The woman walked past him without looking, Mick looked she get out, and looked at Emily. He walked over to her and sat beside her. Tears flowed freely from her eyes; he looked at her, crying, completely stunned. Emily looked at him, it was a plea for help, he then wiped her tears with his hands, and hugged her, the two embraced, Mick stroking her hair; Sophie asleep in her arms.

'Damn, why I can not love you, Mick!' It was her thought.

* * *

**Guys, thank you all who are reading and following and commenting on this story.**

**Next chapter, surgery, and other things.**

**Love you all!**

**Thanks, again, Paul!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I own nothing**

* * *

'Damn, why I can not love you, Mick!' It was Emily's thought.

"What happened here?" Mick asked her.

"Nothing…. Mick, can you please stay here with her, I'll call a taxi and we're going to the Hotel, I'll come back very quickly…"

Emily put Sophie, she was sleeping, in Mick's arms, wiped her tears, and went where everyone were, to talk to Derek. He was talking to Reid, Rossi and Hotch; Emily downed to spoke in his ear:

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

He smiled at her and:

"Sure!"

He came in his wheelchair to her.

"Derek, I'm going to the hotel, same hotel of the other time, with Mick and Sophie. We'll talk later, ok."

"What? How so? No! You and Sophie are going to stay here!"

"No, Derek, please, you need to stay a little bit with your family, and I need to get Sophie used to the Hotel, after all, she is going to stay there with Mick, and not here. She can not stay here… In addition, she is already asleep…"

"You can put her on my bed!"

"No, Derek, please, no."

"I'm going to the hospital just here in two days from now! And you'll be there, in the hotel, with him? Is that what you saying, Emily?"

"You said you trusted me."

"I do not like this situation, Emily!"

"Yes, I know. But for now, it must be that way! I'm sorry…"

Emily was really very pissed off. She wanted get out of there. Fran's words boiling in her mind. She, Mick and Sophie left the house without telling anything to anyone. She just wanted to vanish with her baby. JJ noticed when she was going and reached her entering in the taxi:

"Hey, Em. Where are you going?"

"JJ, I need to get out of here…"

"What happened?"

"We talk later, ok, Mick and Sophie were waiting inside the taxi, I call you later, ok…"

"You need something?"

"JJ, really, I just need get out of here…"

Emily entered the cab and they went away. Derek was on the door of his house, watching them parting. JJ joined him:

"What did she say, JJ?"

"Nothing… I have no idea what happened…"

"If this guy threatened her in some way, he'll have to deal with me…" Derek said, angrily.

"She said she'd call me later… Let's wait…"

* * *

At the Hotel, Emily and Mick were at the same bedroom; with two beds, and a crib for Sophie.

"Emily, I know you were upset at Derek's house but you will not tell me why…. I know he is not the right man for you! I am!...I am the father of your baby; we are perfect for each other and I love you…"

"Mick, I don't love you….. as hard as I try to want to love you, but I cannot! My heart belongs to Derek, it has for a long time, I was in love with him even when I first had sex with you…"

"Emily, you are so miserable, I saw you at his house; you were crying, obviously, Derek did something to hurt you… This is not love…"

"Derek did not do or say anything to upset me…. I cannot tell you what upset me, it is something I cannot share with you…"

"You should tell me, maybe I can help you, Emily…"

"No Mick, I cannot and, anyways, it will be okay…"

"Okay, fine, but if you change your mind you can tell me anything, I may be able to help you…"

Emily then smiled and said to him:

"Thank you, Mick, you can be a nice person sometimes, when you want, but you can be a real jerk the other times…"

* * *

Hours after, at Derek's house. Everybody had already gone, except Derek's family, whom were staying there. Fran saw Derek in deep thought and she approached him and said:

"Everybody was so happy because you are back, son; and I bet you are too, if you could just see your face of happiness, Derek… when you opened the door…"

"Of course, I missed my friends and my family and my dog… I stayed out for too long…"

"Now, you are in the right place for you, with people love you for real…"

The fucking profiler Derek, then, realized maybe his mother had said something to hurt Emily:

"Did you say something to Emily, Mom?"

Derek had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I said how lovely her daughter is…"

"Is that all, Mom? I saw how upset Emily looked, but she would not tell me anything; are you sure there is not much too this story about your talk with Emily?"

"I just said that I am so happy you are back in America where you belong, and this is your home…"

"Mom, please, tell me you did not give Emily the guilt trip for taking me to London and you said something to hurt her?"

"Derek, I do not like your tone with me! I am the parent not the other way around!"

"Mom, please tell me what you said to Emily? What did you do or say to Emily…. give me the exact words?"

"I do not like you questioning me like I am one of your suspects, for peace sake, I am your mother, not your unsub…"

For a fucking profiler like him, he knows very well: defensive position she was putting herself sign of guilty.

"Please, Mom, Emily is my life! Tell me what you told her…"

"Derek, think, she is gone for so long, she had a baby with another man, that made you so miserable, how can you say she is your life? She is not the right woman for you!"

Derek, unhappy and angry, said:

"You told her this?...You told her this!" He assumed.

"How could you, Mom? You know I love her and she makes me happy. You always said you only wanted to see me happy…" His voice breaking.

"You are happy here, Derek! With your friends, your family and your job;… And not babysitting a baby that is not yours!"

"Stop saying that Mom! Sophie is the best thing, along with Emily in my life! They are the two most precious gifts and blessings in my life!"

Fran had tear in her eyes. If she could choose a wife for Derek, certainly, Emily would be the last option within every woman on the planet, but now she realized that Derek's heart belonged to this woman, and she felt a little sorry. Derek walked with the wheelchair until his mother, he took her hands and said:

"Mom, I love you. I'll always love you, I thank you for you have raised me by yourself, without a father, I try hard to be the best kind of person I can be, to always be able to honor you; but I grew up, I'm a grown man with my own choices, I know what is best for me, I love Emily and Sophie, they are my family now. And you know very well what I'm talking about, I know how religious you are, and you know very well the bible, that you believe to be the word of God, which says, "Therefore shall a man leave his father and mother and be joined to his wife, and they twain shall be one flesh: so then they are not two but one flesh". So, Mom, I ask that you understand and accept once and for all this fact: I can not live without Emily. She is part of me now. Nothing will tear us apart… Nothing!"

* * *

At the same time, in the Hotel bedroom:

Sophie was very emotionally connected to Emily, when Emily was not good, something was not good with Sophie too. The girl was impatient; sitting on the bed, Mick around her, and Emily looking for something inside the suitcase, like crazy, even her not know what she was looking for. Sophie grumbling Mick trying to distract her, saying:

"Daddy's here, Soph ... Look…" He was showing some toy to her.

The girl began to call: "Daddy2, daddy2, daddy2 ..." Referring to Derek.

Mick got furious:

"Are you seeing this, Emily? Are seeing this nonsense? She spent months being created by him, day and night, every day, and now she is more attached to him than me or you, that are her parents!"

"Mick, please." Emily begged.

"Daddy2, daddy2, daddy2"…. Sophie muttered. But she was quite quiet.

"I'm correct, Emily, you could never have waived nanny!"

"**Soph, stop calling Derek! STOP**!" Emily yelled at the girl.

Sophie startled, stared at Emily's yell. Well, now it was a matter of time wait the whole neighborhood complaints because of loud screaming girl. She cried a lot by the Emily's earful! Emily immediately regretted yelling at her daughter, she ran to get the girl on her lap.

"Ohhhhh, Soph, I'm sorry, baby. I'm really sorry. Mom did not want to yell at you. I'm sorry…"

"I always knew I'd be a fucking shit you leave her during all day with this guy! It is absurd that, Emily. She is our daughter!"

"Stop saying these words in front of her…"

"I am right, you know it! And you know what, no one in his family accepts you and Sophie, and they NEVER will! Because is MY daughter, not his! You can think I am very stupid, but I can imagine perfectly what his mother said to you! And if you allow yourself to be humiliated, I do not care, because you're an adult, but if this humiliation and contempt fall on my daughter! I will not let it lie!"

Of course, Emily was crying:

"Mick, please… I don't need this now…"

Mick had his blood boiling, he could not stand the idea of his little innocent baby be overlooked by anyone.

Emily crying, shaking Sophie in her arms, trying to calm the girl, but Sophie cried louder and stronger, getting stronger and louder. Emily was not able to calm the child, even because, she herself was a nervous wreck. Mick then took the girl from her arms. Sophie hugged her father, and she placed her head on his shoulder. Mick was stroking her backs, moving from one side to the other; after a long time, the girl calmed down.

* * *

Around eight o'clock in the evening, Sophie was asleep in her crib, it had been a busy day for her. The little girl was already experiencing early life stress. Emily, with the thought away, sitting on the bed, hugging her own legs. Mick sat down beside her:

"Are you feeling better?"

"Mick, this is all my fault… When I lived here in DC, and worked at the BAU, I had no one, and I had chosen to live a life of complete solitude, I usually came home after a case, and all I had was a window for me to look the city lights. It was sad, but at least I did not feel the responsibility of being fucking and destroying people's lives on my backs…"

"Emily, you are not responsible for the attitude and choices of the people…"

"See, you became involved in this situation, because we have Sophie, and I can not give you what you want, in other words: I screwed with your life! It happened around this problem with Derek, because I went away; indirectly, it was my fault! Now, he will recover and return to work, here in DC, at BAU. And I, in London, in other words: I messed with his life! And Sophie, who will suffer from his absence… This is all my fault…"

Mick took her hands on his, approached her the maximum he could:

"No, Emily… Look: Sophie is a baby, we are her parents, are us what she need most, and she always will have us! Everything that happened to Derek came from choices of his own; you chose go to Interpol, you were fully within your rights; and as far as I know, you have nothing with him when you chose to left. And about me: you can rest assure, I insisted because I put my eyes on you, and I wanted you since the beginning, you never promised me anything, and I wanted take the risk. So, this is all on me… I never regretted anything, specially because you gave Sophie! The best thing in the world for me! Sometimes I have to pinch myself because I don't believe I have a daughter! My daughter!"

Squeezing further Emily's hands, while his middle finger stroked the palm of her hand, he continued:

"And I'm very grateful for Sophie, and I would be much happier if I just had a chance with her mother…"

It could be said they were about to kiss when there was a call from the reception of the hotel:

"Miss. Prentiss, there is a man in the reception wanting to talk to you. Derek Morgan."

"I'm coming."

Emily looked at Mick's face, and:

"I'm sorry…"

Emily left Mick there with Sophie and went down to the Hotel reception. Once there, they went to talk in a small room, a bit more reserved.

"Derek, you should not have come!"

"Did I fumble something?"

"What?" She frowned.

"You and Mick. Did I fumble something?"

"I don't believe this! You came here for this?"

"I just found out that you two are in the same bedroom! And it is not the case of this is crowded hotel! It has many vacant bedrooms!"

Emily got up and:

"If you really came here for that, I will not waste my time…"

Derek grabbed her forcefully by the arm.

"We need to talk, Emily!"

"Yeah, I know, Derek! We need to talk, a lot! But if you are suspicious of me, I see no reason for us to even start this conversation…"

"I'm sorry, I'm not suspicious of you, I trust you, I just do not like this guy hovering over you all the time…"

"I can take care of myself!" She said, angrily.

She sat on the sofa again, and after a little while, Derek said:

"I know what my Mom did to you…"

"Oh really? You know?" She said, edgy and sarcastic.

"Yes, I know… Emily, I'm so sorry..."

"She told you everything she told me?"

"I don't know… but I can have an idea…"

Emily, crossed arms, she could not look at him, so angry she was.

"I bet you cannot…" She said more to herself.

"You tell me, then…."

"No! Never! But I am reflecting in everything she said to me…"

"So, because of my mother, are you really going to give up on us?"

"Derek, I am here for the surgery; so, let's focus on this now, I bet you are going to be OK. Then, we talk about us, and about our relationship ok…"

"We don't need to talk about our relationship, Emily. We are together and that is a fact! Nothing or no one can tear us apart…"

She got up again, to leave the room, but before, she told him:

"Even the fact you are going to get back to BAU; and I am staying in London?"

She raised her eyebrow at him, asking him that. He grabbed her arm again, more gently this time:

"We'll find a way to make it work…." He almost whispered to her. His voice was as if he was begging for something.

"I don't know ..." She assumed.

"Emily, I love you and Sophie so much and no distance between us will tear us apart, I will just have to use a lot of fliers mileage for the time being…"

He pushed her so she sat on his lap, so he could hug her:

"… I love you…"

She looking at his eyes…and he kissed her. She kissed him back.

* * *

Derek was already hospitalized for surgery. His mother and sisters were already there in the hospital bedroom next to him, before he was taken to the SurgicalCenter. Emily arrived, a little awkwardly, she entered the bedroom, she walked over to him:

"Hi…"

Derek smiled at her:

"It's so good to see you…"

"I wanted to get here before you go to the surgery, to wish you good luck, and say with certainty that you will be 100% good. I am praying for this, and I'm sure of it, and I'll always be here for you…"

"And I can only say I love you and I always will…"

"I love you too…"

They kissed on the lips, and the doctor came to take Derek, Emily walked beside the stretcher, holding his hand all the time, to the entrance of SurgicalCenter.

"From here, you cannot go…" The nurse said to Emily.

Emily hold his face with both her hands and whispered to him:

"I love you!"

"I love you too!"

She kissed him on his lips.

She just watched the SurgicalCenter door closing. Then she went to the waiting room join Derek's family. The team was not there, because they had traveled on a case. Mick was taking care of Sophie at the Hotel. After one hour of completely silence; just Derek's sister sometimes whispering things in each others ears or Fran's; Emily walks up to Fran and said to her:

"Mrs. Morgan, I know you do not want me here, but I want you to know that I love Derek so much, I have to be here for him…"

Fran did not look at her and said:

"Emily, I never said I don't want you here, I know you love him, I am just worried about my son, I only want him to be happy, I never had anything against you or your baby…"

Emily, then, said to her:

"I want the same thing like you do, I want Derek to be happy too, and he is so happy when he is with us, don't you see when he looks at Sophie? There is total love in his eyes, just like a true father; he keeps saying 'our' daughter not 'your' daughter to me; it is always 'ours', he spelled 'ours' all the time to me…"

"I know Derek has all the love in his heart, I tried to teach him that, but I cannot take all the credit, when my husband died, Derek had to be the man of the house and he had to take care of me and my daughters…"

"It is not only Derek that feels the love for Sophie, my baby is always calling him daddy2 as in daddy too, she and I both knows she has a father but Derek is also a father to her; and there is nothing wrong with that, at all…"

"You are right, there, is nothing wrong with that because she is a sweet girl, I have been unfair to you and her, at all;…I never realized how Derek loves her and you that much, but I am starting to see that now;….. I was just worried about my son being hurt by you, it was never anything against you and Sophie… I have nothing against you Emily, but if I have to choose a woman for him it would never be you, all because you have a baby with another man and I feel that will always haunt and hurt him…"

"Mrs. Morgan, Derek does not see Sophie as a burden, he sees his own flesh and blood, you heard of parents who adopt other children loving the adopted children just as equally as their own biological children...; this is the same case with Derek…"

"Mrs. Morgan, I don't blame you at all how you feel, in fact, if I was in your same shoes, I would probably act and say the same thing as you…"

"Thank you, now I know why my son loves you and your daughter, I will try to do my best to accept you and Sophie from now on…"

Finally, the two women came to sort of understanding and things will probably improve between them, in proper time.

* * *

After nearly five hours of surgery, the doctor came in with the results of surgery:

* * *

**Well… for the next chapter. Thank you so much again for reading and please… comment! You can say everything…. Just comment please… It is so important to me know what you are thinking…. Thanks again!**

**Thank you again, Paul, for all your help.**


	28. Chapter 28

**My dears Hotly, Mickly and Demily fans. Have fun!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

After nearly five hours of surgery, the doctor came in with the results of surgery:

"The surgery was a success, we will explain the details later, but we can say with one hundred percent certainty that he will be able to walk again and perfectly perform all the activities he did before…"

Emily opened a big smile:

"Can I talk to him?"

"Once he wakes up, yes!"

She looked at Fran, and they smiled at each other.

* * *

Once Derek was woke:

"Babe, I'm so happy for you! I was sure that you would walk again!"

"I'm also very happy, I still have many serial killers to chase…"

"Of course you have, my love, you still have a lot to contribute to this world, I am very proud of you!"

"Just give me a hug, Emily."

"But you are newly operated, I do not know if I can…"

"I can not move much because of the points of the surgery, but you can hug me, please,

I need to feel you."

Emily then hugged him, very gently; Derek brought her head for a passionate kiss.

"Mmmmmmm, I can imagine when you are fully recovered…..". She whispered into his mouth.

"You have no idea…..". He whispered back.

"Well, I do not want to intrude but I also want to hug my son…". Fran said.

After a while, the nurse came to bring him medicines, and tell everyone that he would probably sleep all night because of medicines for pain. Emily waited for him to sleep, and went to the Hotel, but before go to the hotel, she phoned the BAU, to know when the team would return, she was told they would arrive in a few hours, so she decided to go to BAU, to warn the team about the recovery of Morgan, and so she would use to kill the longing of BAU.

* * *

Emily joined the BAU, she made the way she used to make during six long years of her life, she went through Morgan's desk, she wondered that it would be exactly the same way that he had left; but the desk used to hers, was in same place, but portraits all around and a small vase with flowers; she could see that new agent was really very well organized. The feeling she had was that she had actually been replaced by someone extremely organized and competent, but she could not help but feel her heart break a little. It was already night, there was not anyone else there; the lights were all already almost turned off.

After a while, the atmosphere was becoming heavy for her, and she did not want to get in touch with the feeling that she was having; regret having left it all behind. She did not want to have to ask herself, in what moment of her life, she stopped to do this madness she had made, leaving a job she loved so much, with people she really loved; so she decided to go away, and she walked to the elevator, when she would stretch out her hand to push the button to call the elevator, the elevator door opened; causing her two huge frights; the first because she was not expecting the elevator door open so suddenly; second, and biggest, because of the figure emerged from the elevator: Aaron Hotchner and his inseparable briefcase.

Always frowning, he looked at her, he stepped off the elevator:

"Hi, Prentiss…"

"Hi,…. I just,….. I was just,… I….. was just waiting….."

'Fucking hell, Emily. Do not mumble!' Her thought **shouting** at her. And the elevator door closed while Aaron Hotchner tried to understand what she was trying to say.

"Is that….. Derek went through surgery and everything went well, and I just wanted to tell the team… I knew you all were coming back today…"

"We already knew, Agent Jareau was in constant contact with the hospital. They all went directly to there…"

Emily just stared at him for a while.

"Can I do something else for you?"

'You can stop existing so my legs can stop trembling…" She thought.

"Oh… no, so… I guess I am going, then…"

When she was about to press the button to call the elevator; he told her:

"Prentiss, can I speak to you for a moment?"

She was praying for her heart did not fail, it was the third big fright in so little time. At best poker face, she replied, coldly:

"Sure."

The path up the small staircase leading to his office was dark, so she tripped on the carpet.

'Fuck!' She thought.

He turned quickly to prevent her from falling:

"You, ok?" He asked holding her arm.

"Yeah, thanks." It was the maximum she could speak.

They climbed the stairs, he waited for her to come in, and shut the door of his office. Right now, she deeply wished not have be created with such education and diplomacy, and she wished she had not learned much about the values of life, about what was right or wrong, she wished her parents had been those hippies of the 60s, which had created her with a completely open mind, so she could grab him right there, fuck him senseless, without fear of hurting Derek, or Beth, or herself or him. And, after bathing, simply follow the life from the point it stopped. As these thoughts ran through her mind, while she was already sat in the chair in front of his desk; he was serving a whiskey for him, he looked at her:

"Do you accept?"

"No thanks."

Her mind was like: 'Please, don't look at me, please… don't read my mind.'

He sat at his desk; he looked at her:

"How is your post in London? Are you enjoying it?"

"Yeah, it's quite different from here; but because of Sophie, I thank I do not have to travel too much…"

"Congratulations for your daughter… she is incredible beautiful…"

"Thanks, Hotch… How is Jack?"

"He is good ! He is now the leader of the class now, and the leader of the group of sports…"

"He pulled his father…". She blurted out, smiling a little.

"Your daughter also pulled to you…"

She stared at him, mouth slightly open, missing air. In order to be able to throw a bucket cold water on herself, because she was really in need, she asked:

"How is Beth?"

"You saw her, three days ago. She is fine…"

"Yes, I saw her at Derek's… But I did not have the opportunity to speak with her…"

"Well, she is working in New York now…"

"It must be hard for you too…"

He drank a little of his drink, and answered:

"A distant relationship serves for a lot of things… we can evaluate level of the feeling…"

She did not dare open her mouth and drop something she could regret later. So, he continued speaking:

"Look at you and Morgan; you two live together here during six years and just when you went away, you two got together for real… So, it took the distance for you realize some kind of feeling…"

'Let's get into the game, for real, now'. Emily thought and asked him:

"Is that what is happening to you?" She asked almost whispering.

Hothner Aaron was one of those people who could call 'cold'. For hundreds of reasons: because it was a trait of his personality, because the kind of profession that he had chosen to follow, because he had exceeded all the limit of his capacity of suffering; having to, daily, see so much pain and anguish happening to others, often bringing them to his own life, because of people who he trusted more did not deserve it. Through it all, he had built an invisible shield for himself, where he remained totally closed; but, one day someone could find a way to break this shield and give him the joy by which worthwhile experience. In fact, he had feelings, many, more never expressed them, he always acted by reason, and never by the heart. And, mainly, he never, ever, showed any kind of feeling. So, of course, he would never answer this Emily's question, like that, so easily and openly. He just stared at her. And the huge fight inside Emily, to not to divert her gaze from him, and at the same time, praying like hell for him not to realize the whirlwind of emotions dominating her body.

"I think this can happen to anybody…"

'Well, it coming from Aaron Hotchner, it was a properly YES.' Emily thought.

"So, you just found out you love her more or less, since she is gone?" Sexy voice, let's play the game.

Now, his cute dimples formed in a little smile. He drank a little of his drink, and:

"I'd say I did not get in touch with this feeling yet…"

"Denying or Delaying?" She, intelligently, asked.

Well, Emily Prentiss, was a woman smart enough to follow the reasoning of Aaron Hotchner, so he needed, more than ever, keep the shield tightly.

"I am in both, denying she is gone; and delaying deal with this…"

"Oh, I see… This is not a good position…"

"Yeah… I know…"

"So, how do you think to deal with this?"

"I truly hope I don't have to do anything…." He drank his drink again; looked at her, and almost whispering, he said: "I hope she comes back one day…"

Those eyes from him do not deny that that sentence was for her, but she did not allow herself to be sure, yet, she continued:

"Doing nothing?"

He just stared at her saying nothing, so she completed:

"Well… if you did nothing to stop her going… you'll do nothing again, right?"

"What would you do in my shoes?"

"I know you tend to keep things all hidden inside you and you have to be more open to her tell her everything you feel inside…"

"It is too late for this….Sometimes things work out that opportunity slip through our fingers and we can never ever grasp it again…"

"So, just learn from your mistakes and make sure your future outcome will produce the happiness outcome you are seeking for…"

She got up to go now, and finalized:

"I wish this for you, Hotch… because I found the happiness I needed and this filled all my loneliness of a whole life…"

He got up too:

"Can I give you a hug?"

Right now that everything was going so well, I was in total control of the situation, he asks to hug me? A hug from former boss, or hug from a man? My God, I can not imagine what I can feel if this man touching me. But surely, deny it would be a track very specific to him, so she replied:

"Sure."

Emily was already standing, Hotch walked up to her, she was wearing a black dress, knee-length, crossed in front, black heels, he looked at her hands, he reached his hand for her, he looked into her eyes, she looked at his hands, she looked him in the eyes, she put her hand on his, he closed his hand on hers, pulling her gently into hug. Since from a long time ago people say that the best place in the world for to be is inside a hug. But this hug, in particular, meant a lot to both parties. Hotch hugged her by her waist, and she hugged him strong; they were very close and they could feel the breath of one another, and also the heartbeat. All that talk that they previously had had, which were supposed to be talking about Beth, now there was no denying, it was about her, Emily, they were talking about her all the time. Hotch had dropped there a little bit of his 'armor', for her, she deserved it, after all, six years of platonic love did not go unnoticed by him, not even little. He knew, he knew from the beginning, he always knew, always, and he was also able to recognize every glimmer of hope that she had toward him, and that he quickly tried to break. It was a hug for a big apology, for he has never given her a single chance, an apology for he never even have noticed her, and an apology from himself, for failing to give himself a chance with a woman he knew it was rare to find, it was perhaps unique. And that he had definitely lost, without never have had. After a few minutes, Emily broke the hug, she took her purse on the shoulder:

"I… I need to go now…Sophie must be waiting for me…"

"Ok…"

"Do you want me to accompany you?"

"It is not necessary… I remember the way…"

They smiled to each other, more with the eyes than with the lips.

"Bye, Hotch…"

"Bye, Emily…"

* * *

Emily left the BAU and went straight to the hotel, but it was about half past nine in the evening, so Sophie was already asleep.

"Hi…" She said to Mick.

"Hi….I ordered a meal for you but I think it has cooled…You want me to warm it up for you?"

"No need, Mick. Thanks…"

Emily approached the crib to see Sophie.

"And Soph? Everything Okay with her?"

"She is ok, she muttered 'mommy' sometimes, but we did well…"

Mick smiled at her. Emily smiled at him.

"Well, I'll take a shower… I'm exhausted from the hospital…"

"How was the surgery?"

"That was perfect, Mick; he will walk again!"

"Wow ... This…. Is…. really good!"

Emily looked at him to see if there was some kind of sarcasm in his words, and nothing. He was being totally sincere. She was happy with that, and she went to the bathroom, along with cleans underwear and her pajamas. After half an hour, she came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in pajamas, long pants and long sleeves, wiping her hair with the towel. Mick was reading a book; leaning against the headboard of his bed.

"Thank you for everything, Mick."

"You don't need to thank me Emily, Soph is my daughter too…."

"Yeah, I know, but you are being so nice and sweet… And telling by the lasts happenings, I never expected that from you…"

He stopped reading and looked at her:

"I am really sorry for everything I did, although I really do not agree with you taking her overseas without telling me, but all the rest I did, I regret, and I am really sorry…"

He sat on the bed now, to take a real look at her and continued:

"But, I can explain, Emily… I am totally in love with you. And I am not trying to justify every wrong thing that I did because of this love, I take all the responsibility here, in everything I did, but the true is that: I LOVE YOU, like I never did before, so I was completely lost in my acts, I did not know how to face and act with this feeling; and now, I came to my senses what bout real love is… I just want to see you happy; if it is Derek you want, I am going to support you during all road… because we have a daughter and our lives is intertwined forever, so I put in my mind that I am going to live with this, seeing you all the time with him; and be happy just with the memories we had together, and by the fact you are happy; and Sophie makes me very happy too; so, Emily, you don't need to worry anymore, I'll never ever create problem for you and Derek, ever again… Because… like I said, I love you…"

Whoa! Those words caught Emily totally by surprise! There was a quick trip back in time, and finally she recognized the guy she had become interested in the past and perhaps could even have developed a kind of stronger feeling. Yes this was the guy she had met! Emily, then, got up from her bed, where she was combing her wet hair, listening to him talk, and sat down beside him on his bed.

"Mick, Woww! I did not expect that. Seriously…"

He kept his eyes wide open, staring at her. He had his soul, heart and chest open for her.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I mean, I'm very glad you think like that, we have an eternal bond that is Sophie, and I'm glad to know that you will do your best so we can live well, for her happiness. But I really did not expect you to have all this feeling for me. I feel responsible for that. I'm so sorry…"

"No, Emily! I fell for you! From the first day! You are a wonderful woman! Any man on earth dream with a woman like you…. And I had that opportunity, although I know it was never love from your part.

"Look, Mick, you were the only person who welcomed me with opened arms since the beginning here in London and Interpol, I cannot count on Clyde because he is always traveling, my connection with you has always been true, and if it was not Derek have arisen that moment, I easily fall in love with you, I'm sure of it. You are a wonderful guy, with a big and beautiful heart, you are stubborn and spoiled but nothing is perfect, not even me…"

Mick approached very close to her, he gently held her face with both hands, feeling her wet hair and smells of her shampoo, and said:

"You are! You're perfect, you're beautiful, you're wonderful, you're stunning, you are extremely sexy, you can leave any man completely crazy with desire and I'm completely crazy for you!"

The fucking profiler Emily Prentiss, of course she was paying attention to all the signs to see if it was some kind of trick, but no! He was being completely honest, he was showing upside down for her. She was watching the words coming out directly from his sexy lips. She swallowed hard, she tried to pull away a little, but he held tight her face, bringing her closer to a kiss.

"Mick, no!"

Very close to her face, he said:

"Please Emily, I know you love him, but for the last time, please, I need to feel your lips… I'm dying in here!"

Those beautiful, big, brown eyes, wide opened, flashing to Mick; looking at his mouth.

* * *

**Hi guys that accompanying me on this crazy journey; yesterday I followed the twitter chat with 'someone from CM'; rubbish, nonsense saying that she might bring back Elle or Gideon for special guests at the end of the eighth season. What a crap! I myself sent three hundred (exaggerated) questions about when, or if, Emily would make a cameo, they cut all. What the fuck! I felt like crap! Anyway, thank God for Fan Fics, and praying that Paget is really happy in her choice. I'm still not sure whether or not Emily will kiss Mick, in the heat of the moment, and I'm just confessing, if I were her, I would kiss him easily! He is a cute, sexy and hot. If you want, send your opinions, ok. Thanks for all comments already sent. Special thanks to Paul for all support and corrects…**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hi guys, sorry for the slight delay in updating, but sometimes I just want to give up these Fan Fics and delete them all, and then I have to wait for this feeling to pass, so I can write again. Then there is another chapter. I decided to shorten this story, so it is near to end, but this is not the last chapter yet.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Mick, no!"

Very close to her face, he said:

"Please Emily, I know you love Derek, but for the last time, please, I need to feel your lips… I'm dying in here!"

Those beautiful, big, brown, eyes, wide opened, flashing to Mick; looking at his delicious lips that looked so kissable, if not for her love for Derek, she would kiss him, stick her tongue in his mouth and start to unzip his pants and unbutton his shirt, but her senses, and the big diference between what is right or wrong came to her mind, so she said to him:

"No Mick, I cannot, a kiss is a betrayal to Derek and I cannot betray his love for me… I cannot, Mick, please, understand, I care for you very deeply, but I am not in love with you; I am so sorry…"

"Emily, what is one kiss? Is it going to hurt?… It is a goodbye kiss! Come on, please…"

Emily had tears in her eyes and said:

"Mick, I….. I'm sorry, I can't..."

She, quickly got up from the bed and walked a little over the bedroom; then, she told him:

"How about a hug? That is the best I can do…"

Mick was hurt, and swallowed his pride, and said:

"Okay, a hug is fine..."

He got up and walked to her:

Emily then hugged Mick and they held on tight and both of them had tears falling out knowing this was like a goodbye hug for any chance of any romance between them. They broke the hug after a little while, they two had tears in eyes, Mick, them, got up and walked to the door, and Emily said:

"Where are you going?"

"I need to drink something strong… Don't wait for me, to sleep…"

"Mick? Take care…"

He closed the door, and went to the hotel bar for a strong drink, he was really in need. Mick walked into the bar, inside the hotel, there were some people there, he sat at the counter, ordered a whiskey cowboy triple, and looking at his drink his thought went far away, on the first day he met her, she so wonderful: the new boss, he had been paralyzed from the beginning, and he still remembered the first words from her to him: 'have a seat, please', so delicate and so strong at the same time. At that moment, he knew he was 'hooked'. And he had two options: do not enter in the 'boat', or come in and handle the day that this boat would sink, and that day had come. The option of not going on the boat, he does not even consider: and lose the opportunity to have her in his arms? No. Definitely not. And taking stock of all that had happened, he knew that being with the bruised ego at being rejected and having to see her happy next to another man, that was nothing. What hurt him most was fucking lack she make, was not able to touch or feel her, it was the pain of knowing that he could not hold her, a pain from hell to think she was right there beside, and he simply could not touch her. A fucking pain, knowing that she loved another man. Fucking hell! I'll never love again! It was his thought, and he eluded that he could really make that choice. Nobody can! After a long time focused on his drink and his thoughts always on Emily. Mick had already drunk three triple doses. A sexy woman approached him:

"Hi, sexy boy…"

Mick just looked at her, and focused on his drink again.

"Do you want some company?"

"I bet you will not want my company…" He said sarcastically.

"You are totally wrong, I am watching you from afar for a while…"

"So, you must know that I am not in here, actually…"

"Yeah… kind of…. But I can try to bring you back…"

"If I don't want come back…"

"And stay in a place with a thought in a woman that must not want you?"

"From my thoughts nobody can take her out…"

"Come on… Let's have some fun…"

"I'm going to have to pass…"

"How come you are not interested in me! Are you gay?

"Do I look like I am gay? I am just not in the mood for any company, I just want to be with my drink to keep me company not any humans, is that a crime?"

The woman evaporated from there; and Mick only returned to the bedroom after 4 am, where Emily and Sophie were sleeping like angels.

* * *

Three days passed. Emily spent most of the time with Derek in the hospital. Mick, at the hotel, taking care of Sophie. It was late afternoon, the doctor came to talk to Emily and Derek:

"Derek, tomorrow you can already go home. But remember: total rest for now. We have a new meeting here a month from now, and then we can start thinking about physiotherapy. A week from now, the physiotherapist will visit you and help you to use crutches…"

Both Emily and Derek face expressions closed:

"But, doctor, I'm going to travel to London…"

"What? No! You cannot travel now, at least for a month!"

"But, doctor…I"

Emily stroking his backs and saying:

"That's ok, Derek…"

"Well, I'll come back tomorrow, when you're leaving…" The doctor said, and left the bedroom.

"Emily, I cannot be away from you and Sophie… my heart cannot survive being away from you both, even for a second!"

"I know Derek ,Sophie and I will miss so much it will hurt us a lot too, but this is what is best for you, and we do not want any setbacks after getting this far. We will keep in touch we will see each other faces still even though it is online on Skype it won't be the same we cannot touch each other but it will have to do , a month will go by before you know it but I am know it will be torture for all of us…"

"Please, stay with me for this month…"

"You know I cannot…"

"Who is going to take care of Sophie?"

"She will be fine, Derek! You have to focus on your recovery!"

"Emily, I only can think of you and Sophie, myself is not important to me as the two of you!"

"Derek, you mean everything to me and Sophie; you have to be completely recovered to be with us… you have to get fully recovered all the work you did to be able to walk will all be for nothing… Derek, you do not have to worry about Sophie, you know I will make sure she has the best care in the world, I love so much you thinking about our daughter, and I said 'our' because you emphasize that to me all the time our daughter…"

"Emily, I look after Sophie all those months and she is used to me and to tell you the truth, I love doing all that too, I am used to it and I will miss doing all that along with missing you and Sophie so much too…"

"And Derek, we have to start thinking in a separate live, because soon you'll be able to work again…"

They looked at each other, and, well, this issue can still wait. We will not deal with it ahead of time.

* * *

Three days later, at Derek's place, Emily was saying him good-bye to go back to London, with Sophie and Mick. Mick was waiting in the taxi, and Emily and Sophie were inside the Derek's house. Sophie was on Derek's lap.

"Derek, Sophie and I are going to miss you so much that it will hurt physically like a hole in our hearts, but we will keep in touch by phone or online like skype, at least we can see each other faces…"

"I also going to miss you two so much, I cannot believe I cannot travel…"

"You have to accept, Derek; it will pass very quickly…"

Emily realized that Derek was worried too much, and something else was bothering him; so she took Sophie for the taxi to be with Mick, and went back to talk to Derek, then, she asked:

"What else is bothering you?"

"Emily, I trust you but I'm still not comfortable with Clive Owens hovering all the time he still want you so badly in his bed…"

"Derek, Mick and I clear the air, I told him to stop all his attempts and he promised me he will move on… I told him I am completely in love with you and to move on and stop trying to change my mind, he can never do anything to change me from loving anyone but you…"

"Are you sure Emily? Because if I was in his shoes I would never give up hope in trying to win your heart; no man in this universe who stop trying to get the most desirable and beautiful woman in this entire universe…"

Derek's talks always turn Emily on and touch her deeply:

"Derek Morgan, what are you trying to do to me? I feel like ripping off your clothes right now and eat you all out and fuck you senseless! That your mom will catch us doing it…"

Derek then laugh and said:

"Can you imagine my mom reaction? She would have a heart attack…"

They both laughed. But deep down, it was a laugh of sadness, a feeling of aching, deep, over which none could do absolutely nothing. Then they kiss each other passionately with both of them tearing up. They wipe each other tears tenderly with their hands. So touching scene; Derek, then, take her hands and kisses her fingers, very tenderly. To break the sadness, he whispered to her:

"The next time I see you, when I kiss your fingers again, I will taste you coming from billions of orgasm…"

Emily, then, smiled and said:

"I have something to look forward to then that thought will help me…"

They hugged tightly and said to each other:

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

* * *

The trip back to London was much more quiet than the other. Mick and Emily talked about Sophie and her future and how this child had brought peace and happiness to their lives, and talked too much about work too. Emily announced to Mick he would travel on a mission, and stay about two weeks working on an investigation. She put Sophie in a school full-time for babies, nursery type, it is clear that the girl was feeling estrange a lot, she was used to Derek taking care of her. She was much more weepy and moody, making Emily worry too much about her daughter:

"Soph, look, sweetie, I know you miss your two fathers, daddy and daddy2, both love you so much and they will see you as soon as they can, I know you are too young to understand all this but I know you can sense everything, baby… You got the Prentiss sensitivity and psychic abilities…" Emily smiled at her daughter.

But Emily was not quite right about what she had just said. The psychology did not work very well for the moment. Sophie looked at her mom and cried even more, screaming strong, almost bursting Emily's eardrums.

"Ohh my sweetie, dear, it looks like you pulled your daddy here huh. Stubborn and wants things your way all the time…"

The girl was always very stressed and angry when she came from the nursery. It always took so long to Emily calm the girl down at night, at home; and Sophie always pointing to the Emily's laptop. Emily smiled at the girl, of course she wanted to see Derek. They talked every night, Derek used to sing to the girl until she sleep.

* * *

Mick returned from trip to work he had done with the mission fully accomplished, two weeks he had been away. The first thing he did was to see Sophie, he really missed his daughter. He waited for the girl to sleep in her crib, and went downstairs to talk to Emily, at Emily's:

"Well, we talked about work tomorrow… Sophie has adapted well to daycare?"

"Not much, she's stressed and sly… she was too accustomed to Derek…"

"Badly used, you mean."

Emily just stared at him.

"Okay, okay, not here who spoke."

"At least you're here, and she will not miss you anymore."

"Yeah. Speaking of which, next weekend I come to pick her up…"

It was impossible to Emily not to feel a pang every time she heard it. No matter what Sophie was already 1 year and six months, and she always spent weekends with Mick; it seemed she would never get used to it. Well, at least she and Mick were living moments of peace and tranquility.

* * *

Mick went, then, to his house. He parked his car in the garage and walking to the door of his house, he saw a figure sitting on the floor, leaning against the door of his house. It was Gina. He approached her and:

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that a way to receive an old friend and co-worker?"

He then extended his hand to help her up. She stood beside him as he reached into the pocket of his jeans to get the key from home. They entered the house. Gina looked around, and Mick went straight to the fridge to grab a bottle of Heineken.

"You want one?"

He asked her:

"Just like old times…"

He held the bottle to her. They sat on a sofa, sipping a cold beer.

"So, everything fucked with the boss?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know you were fucking with her, it is not rocket science, that is how you had Sophie with her…"

"I knew you were always a real genius. That is how you got your job…" He said sarcastically.

"So, what is the problem Mick? I see the sadness in your eyes…"

"I fell in love with her, I know it is hard to believe I could fall in love and I know what you are thinking the world is coming to an end…"

Gina was totally in shock and said:

"I could never see you fall in love; you were always only interested in good sex, and I know we had nothing but good sex, friends with only huge benefits, and the benefits we had were enormous orgasms…"

"I know, it was all fun and games, but everyone find the 'love bug' once in a while when you least expect it and it bit me huge this time in the ass…"

She could not love you back? You two have a baby together, that is huge advantage for you, Mick.

Mick, then, shook his head and:

"Well, she was in love with someone else and she prayed for that man to be the father, and can you believe my daughter prefer him to me? And I am her real father, Sophie calling him daddy2 makes me vomit! And this guy says he loves my daughter as his own makes me vomit more that I can fill up a million toilets…"

Gina could not believe what she is hearing, she got up, sat on his lap facing him and said:

"I am so sorry, Mick, looks like you need a distraction to help you here…I was always good at distracting you..."

She said as she kissed him passionately ripping his clothes off. Mick responded sticking his tongue in her neck and licking her all over as she started to unbutton her top and pants, taking a condom from the pocket of her jeans.

"I am feeling so hot now, Mick, you remember how we used to cool off; we were by the fridge let use it like we used to for old time sakes…"

They were completely naked and Mick knew what she was talking about and he carried her to kitchen to the fridge pressing her against the very cold fridge door this always cooling them off. Fucking her senseless against the cool fridge door and they took turns and she spin his body so he was now against the very cold fridge door this was cooling them as they were so sweaty and hot for each other and they fucking each other crazy against the fridge door.

Well, since Emily had completely fucked Mick's brains, he had not even had a moment of hot sex again, this would be a good test to see if one day he would work fine without Emily. He and Gina fucked all over the kitchen, and stayed a short time embraced, after both had came; just like they used to do in the past, when they are sex partners. Gina then began to wear her clothes again.

"Where are you going?"

"I never stay. We had an unwritten rule; nothing serious; just fuck; then go; remember?" She said while dressing her clothes.

"You can stay tonight… if you can…"

She smiled at him:

"So, ask me!"

"Stay?..."

"Ok, I think I can sleep on this sofa…"

But that night, they hardly slept, and talked a lot almost the whole night.

"I know you are trying to get over our boss, how is she going to feel about us when she finds out? Will this affect our position and will she get jealous and hate me, she might even demote me to secretary..."

"Don't be ridiculous, Gina, she loves that macho Derek, not me, why would she be jealous?"

"She will say co workers cannot date, it would affect our jobs."

"We are not dating Gina, we never have been dating, it is just fuck."

"Well, you are right, you fucked her and she is your boss, so i guess it is okay to fuck co workers, as long as it not dating..." she said jokingly.

Next morning, Gina woke with Mick making noise in the kitchen, making coffee.

"Good morning…" He said, drinking a bit cup of coffee.

She got up from the, stretched and:

"Good morning, hot sexy boy… where is my coffee…"

"In the kitchen…."

While she was serving some coffee for herself:

"Thank you Gina; last night you made me forget my broken heart just for one night, and I want to continue this mind blowing sex…"

"Okay Mick, but this is not going to be anything serious; that has always been our deal with each other…"

"Ok, like always…"

* * *

The next weekend, Mick went pick Sophie to spend the weekend with him, Sophie went without cry, she was longing for her father. Mick spent the day with her daughter in the park and then went to his house; at night they were visited by Gina, who had come to be a constant visitor at Mick's home again, just like old times. It was Saturday night, and Mick was giving a baby bottle to Sophie, when the doorbell rang, so he went to open the door with the girl in his arms. Gina was a little surprised, she never expected that Sophie was there.

"Oh, Mick, I'm sorry. I did not know ..."

"It's okay! Come on in!"

Gina entered; Mick locked the door and sat back down on the sofa to finish giving the baby bottle to Sophie. Gina smiled at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I never imagined this scene!" She smiled, and she was really surprised!

"I also never imagined, but I really love taking care of my daughter, this little person here is the most important thing in my life!" He smiled at Gina, and looked back at his daughter.

Sophie was practically asleep. So that when he finished giving the baby bottle, she was already asleep.

"Just a minute, I'm going to put her on my bed…"

Mick went downstairs, poured a beer for Gina and another for himself. When he finished the bottle of beer, he walked over to her, put her hair back, and whispered in her ear:

"Today we are going to have to make our better to behaved well, without noise or screams; I know this is hard because I always make you scream a lot, but today I really need you to do in silence, and I'll guarantee to be kissing your mouth when you come, because we have a baby, upstairs…"

So, they fucked during all night, and slept on the sofa.

It was a very rainy Sunday, so Mick, Gina and Sophie spent the whole day at home with the heater on. Emily called several times to know about her daughter, but Mick said she was fine and that he would bring Sophie to school the next day.

At night, same Sunday, Sophie was already asleep; around nine o'clock at night, after a few more rounds of hot sex, Mick ordered a pizza for him and Gina. Sophie was grumbling in the bedroom, so Mick went to see his daughter, while Gina went to answer the door to get the 'pizza', wearing nothing more than Mick's shirt. But the 'pizza' was a very angry Emily.

* * *

**Paul, thanks a lot for the help with this chapter! Lov. ya.**

**Thanks everyone for reading, and, if you want, feel free for give your opinion.**


	30. Chapter 30

**I own nothing**

* * *

At Sunday night, Sophie was already asleep in Mick's bedroom; around 9 PM. After a few more rounds of hot sex, Mick ordered a pizza for him and Gina. Sophie was grumbling in the bedroom, so Mick went to see his daughter, while Gina went to answer the door to get the 'pizza', wearing nothing more than Mick's shirt. But the 'pizza' was a very angry Emily.

Emily and Mick had agreed that Sophie would spend the night at Mick's again because of the cold weather, but Emily sorely missing her daughter, and she had to leave to go to the supermarket, she went to fetch Sophie at Mick's house. She was totally calm minutes before Gina opening the door, half naked. Once Emily looked at her, she frowned and opened her mouth, holding the bag on her shoulder with her hands, she stepped hard into the room, without saying a word. Soon, she noted that Gina was only in her panties, and wearing Mick's shirt (same once herself had dressed), very comfortable. Mick then, after making Sophie sleep again; came downstairs wearing only a pair of shorts, and it could be said for sure that he had no underwear. Very arrogant, Mick said to Emily:

"I thought we had agreed she was going to sleep here…"

"I THANK GOD MY SENSES BROUGHT ME HERE! What the fuck Mick? You better not be fucking in front of my baby! How dare you perform a pornographic movie in front of my daughter?"

"You do the same with your macho guy boyfriend in front of my daughter…"

"You always a pig Mick, Derek and I do not do that in front of Sophie…"

"How do I know? I know how very horny you are…?"

"By the look of things going on here; I am not the horny one! Look at you two; you two are practically naked!"

"Are you jealous or am I crazy?"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS! I just do not want you to traumatize our daughter with you two naked in front of her, doing God knows what!... And go get my daughter!"

Gina was sat on the sofa. Mick said to her softly while stared at Emily; pretty obvious he wanted to tease her even more:

"Gi, please… go get Soph in the bedroom…."

Emily yelled at her:

"Don't put your dirty hands on my daughter!"

"I know what the issue is, Emily, you do not want your girl to call any woman in my life 'mommy2' or 'mommy-too'. Now you how I feel when she calls Derek 'daddy2' or 'daddy-too'. Now you know how I feel…"

Emily, then said:

"Oh, So, what hold on are you two really serious…"

Gina said to her:

"I do not think that is any of your business…"

"I am your both boss, so it is my business! Also I am thinking about my daughter, so it is even more my business to know…"

"What we do outside the Interpol is none of your business…" Gina replied.

Before the two women could attacked each other, Mick said to Gina:

"Go get Sophie, Gi, please…"

She took a deep breath, still looking at Emily, then, she went get Sophie. And Mick said to Emily:

"You see Emily, now you know how I feel seeing Sophie and Derek playing father and daughter all the time…" Mick said and continued:

"How dare you say to Gina 'don't touch your daughter with her dirty hands', she is not your daughter only; you keep forgetting the important fact she is 'our' daughter; so it is okay for your 'FBI Macho lover' to touch his dirty hands on my daughter, bathing her and change her diapers all the time…"

"Well, I am saying she has dirty hands right now, because I am sure she was just pawing your penis a few minutes ago and has semen all over hand…" She said, sarcastically.

"How dare you say my semen is dirty? It is because of that we created a very precious gift in Sophie…"

"You are such a son of a bitch, Mick… I thought we had settled things but I can clearly see that you never, ever will change you arrogant and selfish way…"

"The thing is that you way of settle things is I chasing you all the time and you dumping me; guess what? I'm trying to have a life besides you, Emily… And you cannot stand this fact!"

"I don't want you, Mick!"

"You keep saying this, but your reaction says totally different: dry mouth, chills, hoarse voice, dilated pupils, panting, nipples; I am not profiler, but I understand female body perfectly! And you, as a profiler, should evaluate your reaction too… "

"I am just concerned about Sophie and everything you do affects our little girl, you cannot parade naked in front of our daughter…"

"We are not completely naked, besides, Sophie is in my bedroom! Just admit it Emily, you do not want any woman to have me, even though you threw me away like garbage; you do not want anyone to pick up your garbage either…"

Gina came downstairs with Sophie lying on her shoulder, and on the other shoulder, Gina was bringing the 'baby bag'; Sophie was awake, but she was very calm lying on Gina's shoulder. Getting close to Mick and Emily; Mick spoke with her daughter, extending his arms to her:

"Come to daddy, sweetie…"

Sophie went to his father's arms, she was very calm, quite typical of someone who had just woken up.

"Do you want to go to Mom?"

Emily was very angry now, it was not an option for the girl! She and Mick had agreed never put Sophie in a position where she had to choose between them two. This Mick's sentence Mick was the drop that was missing for her to explode.

"Give me my daughter, your dumb!"

She pulled Sophie from Mick's arms, making the girl start crying. Emily went out stomping with Sophie in her arms, crying a lot.

"Emily, you cannot take her crying like that, you have to wait for her to calm down!"

"This is all your fault, Mick! Get out of my way!"

She opened the back door of the car, and put Sophie in her proper seat.

"You will leave her crying like that, alone in the backseat?"

Mick then went into the back seat of the car, and cradled his daughter in his arms, making Sophie stop crying almost immediately. Sophie was having a bad time with her mother; inside the little head, his mind so innocent, she associated Emily to the daycare, a place she hated, she was used to being cared by Derek.

Emily got into the car, the driver's seat and closed the door because it was night and it was very cold, looking through the rearview mirror, she could see Mick calming his daughter. With his daughter in his arms, almost asleep, after a while, he looked into the rearview mirror, it could be said that the sparks went out of both eyes of them two. What kind of spark? Well, better not to know.

* * *

After about 10 minutes, Sophie had already slept again; so Emily left, and Mick got inside his house:

"Mick, you did not get over Emily, you still love her and want her badly that I can see you undressing her with your eyes! What are we doing, Mick? Am I wasting my time with you are you seeing her face when you are thrusting into me?" Gina said in a hurt voice.

"Gi, we agreed there is never to be anything serious between us, and it is only good sex, but trust me, when I am fucking you, I only see you and your gorgeous face and body…"

"Well, that's the problem… I'll always be just a 'face' and 'body' to you…"

She got quickly dressed, grabbed her purse and:

"I'm going…"

"Please, stay…"

"No! (She walked to next to him, looked him up and down and completed…) … She left a really bad taste in you… It is not like it used to be in the past…"

So, Gina left too.

It is clear that Gina was referring to the fact that Mick was no longer that person he was before; when they used to spend the entire weekend fucking like animals; of course he was still very good in 'sex' category, but it is quite very different to fuck with a guy that has his heart fully occupied by another person. Mick opened the refrigerator and ran with the stock of beer he had in there.

* * *

At Emily's home, she was changing Sophie's diapers; on her King Size bed; Sophie had a toy in her hands, and Emily was with the thought away, on the things that had just happened. 'Well, one day it had to happen, I would not expect that Mick would never get involved with anyone else anymore, I do not have that right, I'm happy with Derek, Derek's the love of my life. So why the fuck, Emily, you're so angry! What the fuck is this feeling? What the hell is this feeling? Why the fuck Mick has to be so damn fucking hot! Why since you came to London, you cannot stop thinking about sex, you spent six long years in the BAU, working alongside four men quite fuckable, Derek Morgan, who is the hottest man on the planet, it was only install fingers to fall into bed with him! David Rossi, sure, no doubt, much more than books and profilers best sellers books, he understood the feminine soul, and the body also he understand much more, I bet he is able to make a woman 'come' only with his efficient whisper. Aaron fucking Hotchner, oh my God, I could not even look at the man, fucking hell! What a look! What kind of man is he! It made me shudder just with his presence, when he entered the meeting room, it was like a beehive entirely invading my stomach! What a fuck! And Reid, well, statistics aside, by the size of his foot, I bet he had a 'tool' that could make any woman want to learn all the arithmetic and statistics just to pleasure him and be able to timing how long the woman takes to come, or how many times he can make a woman come in how many time! And with all these men around you, you behaved yourself, being a practical an asexual person, without sex for six years, Emily! And now this? Looks like you want discount all these years, fucking around!' She kept thinking and asking herself, while changed Sophie's diapers. Suddenly, she heard something that just brought her back instantly:

"Mommy….."

Hearing the sweet voice of her daughter, calling her, watching her, Emily quickly swept those thoughts from her mind. She dressed Sophie in her pajamas, and carried the girl on her lap:

"Oh, my sweet baby, Mommy missed you so much!"

Sophie said something like:

"nbasvqgvs hdjwdhqowks bagvsgwvd nbsxhjabshjb sjdnbqoiwdj".

She wanted to talk, and Emily pretend to understand it all:

"Oh, my sweetheart, you want to see Daddy Derek? Mommy also wants to see daddy Derek. Let's see daddy Derek?"

Emily connect the lap top, which was already on her bed; Sophie got all happy. She already knew she was going to see Derek by the Skype.

Emily's LapTop lived now on her bed, the place she was reserving for Derek. Several times in the early morning it was used for killing a little the nostalgia; and Derek could see her naked through the screen, it was not the best way, but for now, it had to be that way.

"Hello, my two princesses…"

"Say hi to Daddy Derek, Soph."

Sophie smiled big to Derek and beat with her hands on the computer screen as if wanted to touch him.

"Hi, babe…" He said to Emily.

"Hi, sexy boy…"

"Wow…" Derek said and smiled.

"Looks like someone is really missing Daddy, Huh, little Soph?"

"I thought about you during all day today…"

"Me too… How was your day?"

"Pretty normal, Sunday, cold, I stayed at home and went get Soph at Mick's…"

"Huh, I don't like this, you know this, right?"

"And I don't like you, afar, Derek!"

"I know, beautiful, just wait a little more, I'm also crazy about seeing you, touching you…"

"Derek, seriously, when are you going to be able to come?"

"I'm able to come just seeing you!" He joked.

"Well, I'm not! So, I really need you here…"

"Calm down, princess, I have an appointment to the doctor two days from now, then I'll ask if I can go already …"

They talked some more, and Derek said:

"So, I see this little baby is almost sleeping, how about mammy put this baby on her crib, in her bedroom and come back do make daddy sleep…"

Emily smiled a diabolic smile. She made Sophie sleep and put the girl in her bedroom; she came back to her bedroom; lay on her bed, right next to the laptop, with a smiling Derek waiting for her; she asked him, sexy voice:

"So, what you want me to do?"

And Emily was there doing all Derek's wills, because it made her very excited too. Emily took off her clothes, she was completely naked for him, Derek took off his pants too, he slowly moved with his crutches to his screen to take out his huge rocket that erected totally, seeing Emily naked body; they were having skype sex probably the first time in history for mankind. Derek said:

"Emily, I am going to need a new screen, I am ready to ruin it by shooting all my semen, it will be a complete mess."

Emily replied: "I am getting an orgasm too, Derek.

Derek, then, said to Emily:

"I think this is how baby computers are made..."

Emily said to Derek:

"I can almost feel your cock in me, I am using my imagination, I really need the real deal very soon!"

Derek: "I know Princess, I prefer the real thing too, but this will have to be satisfactory for us both for now... it will be soon, I promise."

They then ended the night with a big kiss, then they said their goodbyes, goodnights and signed off, saying their 'I love you' to each other.

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading! Thanks Paul, again and again for every help!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Well, today is Valentine's Day, I could not help but make my tribute to this couple so loved. Derek and Emily. The hottest couple in the world. So enjoy! And I must warn you: Do not read if you are underage, or if you do not have a girlfriend or a boyfriend, to help you later! Enjoy! Hahahahahahhaha**

**I own nothing**

* * *

After fifteen days, Saturday morning, Emily was talking to Sophie, while arranged the little girl for a morning walk through the park:

"Soph, honey, Mommy is missing Derek do much!"

"Daddy 'Dettet…" Sophie tried to pronounce the name of Derek. Super cute.

"I know, sweetie, that you miss him too! Even more today, you know what day it is today, baby? It's Valentines Day! And when you grow up, you will know that that day all the boyfriends and girlfriends meet and exchange gifts and kisses, but Soph, the gifts are not the most important thing; the most important thing is being together with the person we love…"

Emily had tears in his eyes.

"I know that if Derek could, he'd be here. But I know he can not, but I know he loves me and he loves you too, baby!"

Emily smiled at her daughter, and the girl smiled back. Sophie was very intelligent and smart kid, and realized that her mother was kind of breaking right there in front of her, and she caressed the mother's face:

"Mommy ..."

Emily hugged her daughter:

"Oh, my sweetie baby, I love you so much, Soph, I love you so much that I think I will explode with love!... Now, let's go for our walk?"

Sophie ran toward the door. She loved to walk.

* * *

In DC:

Derek was already walking normally, he woke up early that day, packed his bags and went to the airport with his mother, Fran returned to Chicago, and Derek to London.

* * *

In London, at the park:

It was a beautiful sunny day, Emily was sat on the grass and Sophie walking around, playing with a ball, and sometimes with her three wheels little tricycle for babies; there were lots of children walking around too, and a playground. After a little while in the park, a figure, with his dog, sat next to Emily on the grass:

"Hi…" He said to Emily.

Emily just looked at him, saying nothing. Sophie came running to her father:

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh, my little princess… Come to dad…" He hugged Sophie.

Emily look at him again, saying something this time:

"It's my weekend with her!"

"Whoa… I know… it was just a coincidence…"

"I know very well your 'coincidences'…"

"Looks like my daughter here is pretty happy seeing me…"

"She is an innocent baby…"

"Oh, Emily, C'mon, soften your heart, look at this beautiful day, look at our daughter, she is a miracle in my life, and I bet in yours too, why cannot we just sat here together and talk as adults that we are… live life easier…"

"Oh, please Mick, don't play de good 'pure' cool guy that I know that you are not…"

"You know I am! As far as I know, that's why you did not resist me…"

"Alright! You are not that I guy anymore…"

"Yes, I am! Accept the fact, Emily: life is about the people you meet and things we create with them… we made Sophie… look at her, running… playing… I know you wanted so bad she was Derek's, but it had been so long, so much time, it's time you accept the fact she is mine! And I am doing the best I can to be a good father for her…"

"I know you are a good father for her, I just don't want you parading naked with your girlfriend in front of her…"

"We did not do this… And she is not my girlfriend…"

Emily looked at him, trying to 'read' him (once profiler, always profiler).

"We had never been serious… Just a … fuck partners…"

"Since when?" Emily was surprised.

"Since forever, we've been fucking forever…"

"I cannot believe it…" Emily whispered.

"Please… stop saying these words when Sophie is around…"

"You don't have to ask me that, she is on her tricycle now, she is not listening…"

Of course, Sophie was very close to them, but she cannot hear what they were saying.

"So, you two are not serious? You know, Mick, it's time for you settle down things… It has been a long time since you're not a teenager anymore… I know I have nothing with your life… But I really wanted be totally carefree when Sophie is under your care..."

"You can be totally carefree! I know how to take care of my daughter; she is the most important thing in my life, Emily."

Sophie came to be with her parents. Mick got up, with Sophie in his arms, and played with her, throwing she up, like ball, and the girl laughed loudly. Super Cute. Emily just observed the two of them interacting. Mick, now, was helping Sophie with her little tricycle for babies, walking next to her, taking the tricycle with Sophie on it. A little boy, about two years old, came next to them to see Sophie, Mick just looked at Emily and, winking at her, he said:

"Looks like she pulled your poison…"

After a while playing her father, Sophie came to her mother, she was hungry, Emily grabbed an apple from her bag, cut in half and scraping with a spoon, she was serving for her daughter, who was sitting on the grass, on a sheet. It was Mick's turn to observe. After a little while, Emily asked, without looking at him, concentrated on her daughter:

"Which poison were you referring to?"

Without hesitation, he quickly replied:

"The poison that you bewitched me."

Emily smiled; a smile of someone who had thought that a tremendous exaggeration.

"What? It is true, Emily. I don't know what you did to me! I cannot stop thinking about you. You know… I believe once a man has you in is arms, he just cannot has another woman. You increase the level of demand for such a high degree, and there is no woman gets even anywhere close to you, and then you throw us out, and we ended like this: stunned and lost, you know, that should be a crime!" He joked.

"I don't fall on your easy talk, Mick…"

"It's true, Emily! I bet you can tame any kind of man; once they know you, it was his end!"

Hearing this, it was impossible for Emily not even remembered Ian Doyle, and there, Mick had a point. Even a man like that: dangerous, experienced, lived, ruthless killer, cold; fell for her, so pretty easy, as innocent an angel. Now she wondered if she had even an extra dose of venom to bewitch men.

"Mick, look, I appreciate your compliments, and I do regret for hurting you, but for a very long time my heart was captured and secured by a man I knew for almost a decade, in time that friendship evolved into a deep love that I thought was only friendship for long time, that is why we never got involved before, and also we were partners that was not allowed at the BAU…"

"I never stood a chance against a strong bond and a strong love like that; the first time I made love to you, and it was that for me, making love to you; but for you, it was just only sex…"

Emily, then, said with a sad look:

"It was more than sex Mick; it was a connection; when I came to London I was totally lonely and you made me feel wanted, and I need to always thank you, especially you gave me the most precious and wonderful gift in Sophie…"

Mick, then, looked at Sophie and smiled, and said:

"Yes, Sophie is the best thing I ever done in my life, I had so many awards doing my job, saving so many lives, stopping the dangerous criminals; but nothing can compare to having Sophie as my daughter; she is best accomplishment of my life…"

"I feel the very same way, Mick; I got so many awards for doing my job too, and Sophie is the best accomplishment of my life as well".

They stayed a little more time there, and then they went away, Mick, with his dog, to his house, Emily and Sophie to Emily's apartment.

* * *

Emily prepared lunch for her and Sophie; afternoon, they slept a little. Around eight o'clock that night, Sophie was playing with her toys on the floor of the living room, and Emily was trying to talk to Derek on the phone. She had not tried in the morning, she had expected him to call her this Valentine's Day, but later, she had tried a few times and nothing. She was already getting sad, she looked at Sophie and:

"Soph, dear, I hope so much that you never suffer for love…"

"You have to learn a lesson, my Mom used to tell me this, well, it not work too much, but I think you have to learn since the beginning: we, women have to love minus, how can I say; a man should love us much more, than we love him… understand sweetie?"

Emily was there telling the old clichés that 'girls Prentiss' had inherited from generations to generations, when the doorbell rang. The most she was expecting was Mick, with a rosebud. Her eyes barely believed when she looked through the peephole, she quickly opened the door wide; opening a huge smile on her face. She barely could see Derek, because he was holding an enormous Teddy Bear for Emily, almost his size, with a big heart on; and another smaller Teddy bear for Sophie; and Roses, Chocolates. Derek smiled at her and even before entering the house, Derek said to her:

"I could have ordered deliver these things to you; but say 'I love you' even a teddy bear can say; but I wanted to come in person, to show how much I love you…"

Still on the door, Emily hugs him, almost making him drop everything on the floor, kissing him on the lips, whispering:

"I love you!"

Sophie sees him and run to him, and Derek drop everything on the floor, entering the apartment to take the girl on his arms.

"My little princess, I miss so much! Daddy2 love you very much, just seeing you smile like your mommy makes my heart melt, it is a real pleasure to have two of you, it is like two Emily Prentiss in my life, double the happiness, I know when you get big and ready to date, I am going to have to chase the boys with a bat, I am sure your mommy's daddy had to do that too."

The little girl happily in Derek's arms, she really loved Derek, even as a father. Derek stayed with Sophie in his lap all the time, playing with her, tickling, and doing all things that the girl loved. While they were playing, Emily went to the kitchen to prepare a baby bottle for Sophie. After a while, she returned:

"Look, Soph, what Mommy has for you! Let's go to your bedroom, Mommy will make you sleep…."

Sophie quickly snuggled herself in Derek's arms, she really missed him. Derek smiled at Emily and said:

"Give it to me…I give it to her… I missed doing it a lot…"

Emily gave the baby bottle for Derek give to Sophie; and whispered on his ear, sliding her tongue on his ear lobe:

"I'm going take a shower, then…I cannot wait for you to make me sleep too…" Ultra sexy voice, that sent chills throughout Derek's body.

After twenty minutes, Emily came downstairs wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

"Is she sleeping?" She asked softly.

"She just slept now; but this feeling holding her in my arms is so good to feel… She gives me so much peace… He said softly, to not to wake the girl.

Emily smiled at him.

"I'll put her in the crib…"

Emily took Sophie in her arms, very, very gently, the last thing she wanted on the planet was that Sophie woke, and she took the girl to her crib, in her bedroom.

Less than five minutes later, Emily returned to the living room, Derek was still sitting on the sofa, in the same place where they had fucked like crazy for months. Emily walked over to him, devilish smile, she sat on his lap, facing him, so he could hug her, he quickly put her arms around her to hold her and pull her closer, he I wanted to feel her body. They sighed and fell into a passionate kiss; Emily was so horny that she could 'come' only by his hot and wet kiss. It can be told that only a few physical pleasures can be compared to a good kiss, those ones lengthy, intense, tasty and wet. When we are living a real love, when two hearts are united through this passionate kiss, their souls begin to celebrate and share feelings of pleasure. The kiss is one of the hottest ways to demonstrate love and desire for another person. All this, added to the fact that she was kissing and being kissed passionately by Derek Morgan, and his efficient mouth and tongue caused Emily could already visualize stars; entire constellation, so to speak. After almost half hour kissing, Emily whispered on his ear, holding his head:

"Derek, I really need you inside me, like, NOW!"

He whispered back:

"Calm down, princess… I still have stuff to do with you before…"

She moaned hearing this.

Both had heart pounding and body temperature well above normal, and the famous butterflies flying nonstop into the stomach of them two; dry mouth, sweaty palms, difficulty speaking, feeling of extreme happiness.

"Blessed testosterone!" Emily thought.

Both knew pretty well that this male hormone is the major responsible for making people feel desire for having sex. Men have this hormone in saliva and when they come to female body through kissing, it leaves women burning inside. Derek erection right now was the biggest and longest in history of his entire life because not seeing Emily for over a month was making his cock doing all kinds of things right now you can say his cock was doing a CD which stands for Cock dance. His cock was sticking out aiming at Emily right now, and Emily saw that and said:

"Derek, what are you doing? You can be arrested for aiming a loaded rifle at me…"

She just could not stand it anymore; she wanted to rip his pants right now and all of his clothes right now. She was sat on his lap feeling his rocket launched into her ass, even though he was still in his pants, she could feel it very clearly; she said:

"Derek, if you do not get naked right now, I am going to rip all your clothes and ruin your perfect clothes…"

"Easy there Princess, slow down, we do not want this night to end too quickly, I plan on making love to you tonight all night and after I am through with you, you will not able to stand or walk…"

"I would love that Derek, but I have to take care of Sophie…"

"I will take care of my little princess, I miss doing that so much…"

"Sophie misses you too but I am going to fuck you so much that you will not able to walk or stand either, so who will take care of Sophie?"

"I can still take care of her, I am much stronger than you think; I can take what you dish out, so fuck me hard as you can…"

Derek start using his teeth to bite at the strings to her robe to undress her thinking it was sexy using his teeth and tongue to do the undressing.

"I want to show you how skilful I am with my tongue, Emily, by using it to disrobe…"

"Derek, please, stop all this wasting of time, I want your rocket ship cock to blast in me right now…"

"I will my love, I want this Valentine day to be so special that you will never forget, and yes my rocket ship cock will definitely make you see the stars, moon, sun and all the planets…"

Derek, then, used his tongue and started to lick first on her neck with wet slurps giving her a full bath with his saliva, then he was starting with her breasts, giving same attention to each one, while his fingers were playing efficiently with her clit and vagina. She moaned hard and held his head as if to guide him while he sucked her breasts. She was not holding on anymore, so she positioned herself on the floor between his legs, pulling his pants and underwear down in one motion. She started to licking him with her tongue just slurping away just biting gently at his cock driving him crazy, it was like Emily was giving him a good bath with her tongue just slurping away like a lollipop. Derek, then, said:

"I am going to fill you up to the cup now, I am going to give you all my semen tonight, they might not be any left for me to give…"

Even with her mouth totally busy, she managed to say:

"That would be no fun Derek, I need your semen in me all the time…"

"I was joking Emily, it just a way to say I am going to give you everything, I got and I feel we will both have a zillion orgasms tonight…"

"I would hope so, Derek, lovemaking would not be the same without your hot warm semen spilling in me…"

After a little while, right before he could 'come', he got up and scoop her up in his arms surprising her.

"Derek, what are you doing? You were going to put your rocket ship in me? I need you NOW!"

Going upstairs toward her bedroom, with her in his arms, he said:

"Emily, I want more space for what I have in store for you, this couch is much too small to do my masterpiece works, an artist needs a proper space to do their best work…"

Derek scoops her up in her arms and while he is doing that he is kissing her passionately; he takes her to the bedroom putting her on the bed. Derek, surreptitiously, grab his handcuffs on the way to the bedroom as Emily did not know he was doing that, as she busy kissing him; he had the handcuffs hidden from Emily, while her head was pressing against the headboard they were kissing still, and Derek took one of her hands and then put the handcuff on her, holding her on the headboard of the bed.

"Derek, what are you doing?"

"I am arresting you, Princess…"

"Why are you arresting me?"

"Well, you have been very bad, so it is my duty to arrest you…"

Derek, then, licking her, starting with her neck going down south very slowly kissing, licking and sucking every part of her body, until he reached her breasts, he was sucking on her hard nipples; and slowing going down, he reached her vagina; he was totally licking her pubic hair area then her clit and vagina, licking it like he was licking the very rest of the ice cream inside the cone; ie where his tongue could reach; sometimes, he lifted his eyes to see if she was still alive. Emily was squirmed all her body; she could hardly speak, and just mumbled something like:

"This is so fucking good, so fucking good…." Voice cracking.

Emily was feeling like her body was on complete fire that if anyone put a finger on any place of her body right now they would definitely be burned; she was feeling like she was seeing stars; her entire body was tingling it was like her whole body was going to explode, you could say her whole body was having a total orgasmic effect. But, right before she could 'come', Derek took off his tongue from inside her, and look at her face, she was blushed; it looks like she was trying to get back on the Earth; with her voice totally breaking, she asked:

"Why did you stop?"

"We are playing 'good cop and bad cop', remember? Here is your punishment..."

"Derek, you talk too much; more action, less talking. Fuck! I need you inside me like right now... "

Emily had both arms up, with handcuffs attached to the headboard; totally naked for him, Derek stood on his knees between her legs, facing her, looking at her face flushed, he then stuck a finger inside her, making her frown and almost drown, opening her mouth a lot, and he smiled at her reaction. Still looking into her eyes, he licked her finger saying:

"Your taste is totally delicious, Emily."

She could hardly speak, with her voice failing and totally broken, she said:

"Derek Morgan, shut up and fuck me NOW!"

Derek was now pounding in her as huge erection was showing you could see the veins sticking out so ready for her, and Emily was so ready and wet for him. So, in a single movement he laid his strong body over hers, and placed at once, making Emily moan loudly with pleasure. Gradually, he started a movement slowly and the pace was increasing more and more. Derek whispered while pumped her:

"Is this what you need, woman? I can give it to you… just feels it…"

Emily moaned and groaned with pleasure.

Every pumped that Derek gave inside her, Emily's nails marked his backs, so was her pleasure, as if she was begging for more and more. Derek liked to look at her face, while he pumped inside her; after a while, when he felt by her facial expression she was about to have one of the best orgasms of her life, Derek sped his thrusts.

Emily had an orgasm so intense that at the time immediately after the orgasm, it seemed her body floated inches from the bed, a beautiful smile graced her face, and her body was still having involuntary contractions, with rapid breathing; after a few more thrusts, Derek also had an intense orgasm, then he fall to the side of the bed, because he was with all his weight upon her; as soon as he regained his consciousness, he let her go of the handcuffs, she joked:

"The next time, it's going to be you ..."

Derek pulled Emily to close to him, stare into her eyes and give her a tender kiss:

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With Derek and Emily completely exhausting from making love all night, they managed to fall asleep with both of them smiling huge smiles in their sleep.

* * *

**Guys, sorry again be so horny, please do not be shy and leave your comment. Thanks, Paul, for all your help again. Lov yaa all.**


	32. Chapter 32

**I wish I could own Criminal Minds, and CBS; if I owned CBS, and, for example Paget's salary was $ 100.000 (for example I'm saying, huh?), I would offer to her, like, $ 500.000 to try to keep her on CM… hahahahaha…. But…Unfortunately, like I always say:**

**I own nothing!**

**So, let's have fun in the fantasy world.**

* * *

Derek was already in London for over two months now. He and Emily were living a practically married life, Derek was doing physical therapy and intense workouts every day in order to be able to return to work at the BAU, he and Emily were avoiding this issue for now, and enjoying life together. Sophie, now, was in school only part-time, during the period which Derek was training; Derek used to leave her at school, and then go to physiotherapy every day. Going to school became more enjoyable for Sophie because she knew Derek would get her very soon. Derek had much more patience with Sophie, he played with her all the time, and she loved it, it is obvious that Emily also loved her daughter, but she was more serious, and she represented life as it really is. With Derek, was it only fun. And Emily was also adoring to have Derek at home taking care of Sophie and of her! It was good to sleep hugging him every night. Sophie was now one year and nine months old. And Derek had taught her a lot of new words, beyond what she was learning at school. Emily would have to make a little trip for during a week for Spain, where Mick was having problems with his cover. So, at night, she was talking to Derek. They were in their bedroom, ready to sleep, Derek on the bed and Emily passing some foot cream and talking:

"Derek, it'll be only one week! If Clyde would be here, of course, I would ask him to go… This is my job Derek…"

"So, I have to be happy, you and that shit guy in a Hotel, in Spain, for a entire week!"

"Don't call him shit…" Emily asked, gently.

"Are you defending that piece of shit now?"

"I am not defending anyone; he is Sophie's dad… I have to do my best to live well along with him because of her… Only because of her!"

"I'm suppose be happy, then…"

"I'm not asking for you to be happy, just understand… and support me…"

"I support you in everything! I'm here! I left a life there in DC for you!"

"And why are you throwing it in my face now?"

"I'm not throwing anything in your face; I'm just saying that I had choices to make; I had other options; but I choose come here, to be with you…"

"Sounds to me you are regretting…"

"Is that what you really think?" He frowned and got deeply hurt.

Emily just looked at him, and Derek said:

"You know I love being here with you and Sophie, but I miss America, I lived there all my life, I miss working at the BAU too…"

"Derek, I know you miss America and working at BAU, I know you miss your Baby Girl Garcia, I miss her too and all the others at the BAU, and I know you miss your family in Chicago too, but Sophie and I are your family now too…"

"You are right, Emily, you and Sophie are my family now, I need to be with you both all the time, I just have to work on my mission at BAU, my mom and sisters and America in my own time, I know with you and Sophie by my side I will be happy and just fine. Right?"

"I don't want talk about this now…"

"We'll have to talk about it someday… you know that…"

Emily, now lay nestling in Derek's arms, under the covers, Derek hugged her and kissed her head.

"When is this trip to Spain?"

"Next week."

Derek snorted.

"Derek, I'm surprised you did not trust me so far…"

"I trust you."

"No, you don't. Otherwise, you would not react that way…"

"It's him that I do not trust…"

"Derek, is a business trip!"

"Okay! But I do not want you two in the same bedroom! I think Interpol has enough money to pay for different bedrooms for you two!"

"We will not be in the same bedroom; besides, Mick is undercover…"

"I don't want you going out to lunch or dinner with him…"

"I will not, but, Derek, you don't have to treat me like a property…"

Derek turned to be over her and look at her eyes and say:

"You are not my property. But you're my woman!"

Having no idea that Gina wanted nothing more with Mick, Emily said:

"Derek, you don't have to worry about Mick anymore, he is not after me anymore, he is occupied with someone else now…"

Derek was a little surprised, but happy to hear this, and he said:

"Oh, really? I thought whoever had Emily Prentiss would not want anyone else; it is like if you have a Mercedes Benz for a car, everything else after would be a Volkswagen…"

"Derek Morgan, are you actually comparing me to cars?"

"A little secret about men, dear Emily Prentiss, what comes first for men is his car! Second place: women! But you can rest assure, in my case, you come first of everything and everyone, but I do love cars too. And you are kind of my car too; I love looking under your hood and you have great set of wheels…."

"I cannot get cure from you, Derek Morgan…"

They kissed passionately.

"You know, Emily, we should start sleeping completely naked. It took too long for we to get naked every night, this is a waste of time that I could already be inside of you…"

Guys, just use your imagination to figure out what they did all night long.

* * *

Emily had already spent three days in Spain, along with Mick trying to resolve Interpol's pending, on the third night they were there; Mick went to the room where Emily was staying in the same hotel as him. He knocked on the door, she opened just a little, but it did not work, he simply broke into the room, she rolled her eyes, and shut the door, saying:

"Mick, you cannot invade like that!"

"Whoa… are you afraid of what?"

"I am not afraid of anything! I just want to be alone…"

"Ok, let's have a nice dinner together; for old time sake as Sophie parents; I know you are committed by the heart to Derek, this not a dinner date, we have to eat and it better than eating alone…"

"Mick, I cannot have dinner with you, I promised Derek I'd not have dinner with you…"

Mick, then, said, laughing:

"Emily, you have to be joking! Does he really say that? What he thinks am I going to do? Have you for dinner?"

"Derek is still jealous, he trusts me, but he does not trust your feelings for me, he knows that you will always want me…"

"Since when you become so submissive?"

"DEREK IS MY MAN, and I am completely devoted to him, so I want to make him happy, and having dinner with you would not make him happy!"

"It is just a dinner in the Hotel restaurant!"

"It is never just dinner with you Mick; you're always going to try to make more of it

every time; we have lunch or dinner you always hold my hands, Mick, or answer my cell phone, causing me troubles; I know you still want and love me…"

"I try to turn off my feelings for you, but it does not work, Emily; I cannot help myself…"

At this moment, the bedroom's phone start to ring; it was Derek, he called for the number of her bedroom just to know if she was there. Emily nodded to Mick shut up and answered the phone, of course she would take the opportunity to tease Mick:

"Hi, delicious man, I'm dying to meet you!"

"Hi, princess, me too! How are things there?"

"I think tomorrow we will have a positive response, and I might go ahead of time. And soph?"

"She's fine, she's with Derek Morgan!" He laughed.

Emily laughed too:

"I bet she is! All women want Derek Morgan, but he is only mine!"

But the sexy voice and the provocative way that Emily was doing to talk to Derek, to tease Mick; made a contrary effect. Mick was filled with lust. He took that she was on the phone and would not be able to talk or do anything against him, so Derek did not realize he was there, so he walked up to her and while she was on the phone, which was stuck on the wall next to the bed; she was standing, he slipped out of his hand by her hair, pulled slightly to smell them; Emily tried to extricate him, without any success, because she could not say anything, so while she spoke with Derek; the abused hands of Mick pulled her closer to him.

"And that piece of shit you left in peace?"

"Totally, Derek!"

Mick, pulled her lightly with his hand on her hair and neck, and tried to kiss her neck.

"No! Stop…"

"Emily? What's going on there…"

"Oh, Derek, do you believe I have a wasp in my room?"

"A wasp? How did it get in your room?"

"I have no idea, Derek, but it is really being a pest!" She was referring to Mick.

"I want to squash this pest of an insect right now!"

"Emily, be careful a wasp sting can be very dangerous to your well being…"

"I know what I am doing, I just need to exterminate this creature out of my room and everything will be fine…"

Mick had a huge erection now; his cock was sticking out in his pants; he pressed his erected cock, although he was still fully clothed, against Emily ass. Emily was now ready to explode, not from an orgasm, but from anger.

"Derek, I really need to turning off the phone…I call you later, ok, bye bye, Love you…"

As soon as Emily turned off the phone, she slaps Mick on the face and knee him in the balls, saying:

"I will make you will never have the chance to do that to me, ever again!"

Mick bending his body in pain signal.

"Mick, what the hell was that? I could get you arrested for indecent exposure…"

"What are you talking about? I was not naked…"

"No, but you pressed your fucking erected cock against me! That is almost rape…"

"To me, it seemed you were enjoying that…Besides, indecent exposure is your delicious and appetizing ass in these tight jeans teasing me...almost asking for me doing this…"

"Mick, I thought we got past all this, I do not want you, I love Derek and he had problems with us on this trip, sharing the same hotel and so on, and you go doing this; if you make me lose Derek, you will lose your cock and balls permanently!"

"I bet you can never do this, because you love my cock and balls so much still…"

Emily opened her mouth a lot now in a big "O"; and said to him:

"Not anymore! I do not! But I am grateful because those help me get my beautiful daughter Sophie, you never ever get to stick those in me ever again, ass or front, pants on or off!"

Emily took a deep breath now, trying to calm down, and said to him:

"Mick, get out of my room now! Get out now because if you stay I am not responsible for my actions!"

Mick then went to the door, afraid to actually lose balls, opening the door to leave, he said:

"Look, Emily, although you say you do not want me, I can see in your attitude; if you had overcome me, I could not shake that much with you!"

"Do not flatter yourself! Go out, NOW!"

"Ok, fine, I am going now; but if you need me, knock on my wall…"

"I will need you like a need a headache…"

She slammed the door.

* * *

Three months later:

Emily was organizing a birthday party for Sophie, two years old now; just with her friends from school. The party would be in a famous diner that had a playground for children. It was a beautiful sunny Saturday. There were many children accompanied by their parents, there were also Mick's parents, Emily and Derek; Sophie was having so much fun. Derek and Emily were sitting at a table, watching Sophie on the swing; she was being cared for by her aunt, Mick's sister, but always with the watchful eye of Emily. In most chutzpah, Mick came to join them, saying to Derek:

"And then, it seems that you are already able to return to work…"

It had been five months since Derek was in London; training intensely, and doing lots of physical therapy, but he and Emily had avoided talking about the day he would have to return to America, they were delaying this matter to the fullest. Derek then said:

"I appreciate your concern for my health, but I do not see how this issue can of your business..."

"Sorry, I could not help but hear your phone call in men's bathroom. They call me cocky and arrogant, but you are not far behind! And if you want to know, I really want you to come back to America! When it is going to be? That you just told your boss that you would come back? Ah, next week! I hope it goes by too fast…"

Mick vanished from there. Emily's reactions were do not believe what she was hearing; and pray that the two men that Sophie loved most did not kill each other on her birthday party. With a little apprehensive breath, accelerated, and her voice breaking, Emily was able to tell Derek:

"What was he talking about Derek?"

Derek took her hand gently and said:

"We'll talk at home."

Emily frowned and:

"No!... What was he talking about?"

Derek's expression was very angry now. If he could, he would kill Mick in the spot.

"Hotch just called me…"

Derek looked into her eyes, they were begging for him to continue to speak:

"He told me that my sick leave is over, I need to return urgently to do some BAU's tests, and return to work….. If I still want…"

He lower very much the tone of his voice to complete the sentence with 'if I still want'. Already with her voice completely choked, Emily said:

"What did you say to him?"

Derek looked at her again, her eyes, large, bright and desperate, waiting for his response, which never came. He just looked down. She tried again:

"What did you say, Derek?"

He just could not look into her eyes. Still looking down, he said:

"I said I was going."

Emily pulled her hand, that until then he was stroking, and got up rapidly. She did not want to cry in front of him.

From that moment, Derek and Emily avoided talk or stand close to each other, during the birthday party. They would have to deal with that issue later. They talked with others to entertain, in order to not ruin the party for Sophie. At the time to sing 'happy birthday to you'; Emily and Mick were positioned on either side of their daughter, but the girl wanted Derek also; calling him making gestures with her little arms for Derek. It shook very much Emily's heart, knowing that a few days from now, he was going away, and Sophie innocent, knowing nothing. She does not know if she was sadest for her, or for Sophie.

* * *

After the party:

Sophie was already sleeping, she was too tired from the party. Emily was in Sophie's bedroom, waiting for the girl to sleep. When Sophie was already sleeping, Emily stayed a little more there, just looking to her daughter, and caressing her hair, whispering to the girl:

"Look, Soph, my baby, it is just you and me, you and me, ok. I love you very much, and you can trust me, dear, I will never, ever, leave you… ok, dear?"

Emily dropped some tears, it was impossible for her not remember the day Derek just left her in the hospital room, with Sophie in her arms, the feeling was almost the same. After a little while, she went to her bedroom; where Derek was waiting for her, to talk.

She entered her bedroom, Derek was sat on the bed, head down. She just sat next to him, and they remained in silent for a long time; a silent that spoke too much; until Derek broke it:

"Emily, please, come with me to DC?"

"Do you think it is simple like that?"

"I have a job, I have a home in DC; you can take care of Sophie until you get another job, if you want; I'm going to take care of you two forever, and that is a promise!"

"Derek, I cannot just pack and go; I have a life here; Sophie has a life here!"

"So, I go first, then I come to get you two…"

"No, Derek, my place is here now, I don't want to go back to DC; I don't want Sophie to stay away from her father!"

"Ohhh, I see, it is all about him! And I can be away from her?"

"You are the one who is leaving, Derek! You could get a job in here… Or you could just take care of Sophie…"

"Emily, I cannot! I have a mission, an important mission at BAU; that you know yourself very well, for your own experience. There is an important job to be done!"

With tears in her eyes, and she looked at him:

"And in your range of 'important things' in which place are me and Sophie?"

Without hesitation, he asked:

"First place, Emily! You cannot believe, but you and Sophie are the most important thing in my life; that's why I am begging you, consider move with me to DC."

"I don't want to go; and even if I wanted, I would not; because I have a daughter, and I have to think about her; her life is here, and I do not want her to grow up away from her father…"

"I am her father too!"

Now, Emily got up from the bed, and started to yell a little:

"You are leaving because you want, Derek! Did you stop one second to consider my feelings? Did you stop one second to consider Sophie's feelings? What am I supposed to tell her when she asks for you; or when she cries calling for you? Do you ever think about that?"

Derek does not have an answer for that; giving space for Emily continuing to talk:

"You know, Derek, I was just right now making Sophie sleep, and it just popped up to my mind the day you left us in the hospital; I forgave you with all my heart and you are doing this right now again…"

"I never said I was leaving BAU! I was expecting you and Sophie movie with me to DC."

"You are right! You never said! I am the stupid one, in believe in you again!"

She started to walk from one side to another, all over the room, crying, and talking. Derek got up from the bed, and stopped her:

"Hey, hey, Emily, look, I LOVE YOU! If you don't to go, I am terribly deeply sad, but I'll try to accept and understand; but I cannot stay; Hotch needs me, BAU needs me, there are millions people to be saved; and you know that! We are going to find a way to make this work! Because I am not going to give up our love!"

"No, no, Derek; I do not want any more an online relationship…I cannot live that way, Derek; you have to decide because I will not be able to tell Sophie why her father Derek is not there with her anymore…"

"Emily, I am never going to give up you and Sophie; I need you both so much with me; if I do not see both of your Prentiss smiling faces it will suck the life out of me; why can't I have both my job and my family in the both of you?"

"We have to work this out some way, Emily; I will fly to London as soon as I am able to, Emily, we can make this work; I will buy a private jet if have to so I can fly anytime just to be with you and my beautiful daughter smiling face…"

"WITH BAU SCHEDULE? HA- HA - HA. She imitated a fake smile. And she added:

"I don't want a distant relationship…"

He frowned:

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying if you go, everything is over between us; we're completely done!"

This was Emily's last trump; she knew she was playing for all or nothing. And now wait for his decision.

* * *

**And now, folks? What will be Derek's decision? Well, you know I can decide for him, hahahahha, and: better yet, ****you**** can decide for him! How? Commenting! Want to help me in this decision? Send suggestions! Love you all!**

**Thanks Paul, for all your help and support.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi guys! Well I advise you read this chapter with many handkerchiefs around to wipe the tears. I myself cried writing this. hahahaha. As always, I own nothing.**

* * *

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying if you go, everything is over between us; we're completely done!"

This was Emily's last trump; she knew she was playing for all or nothing. And now wait for his decision.

"Are you really going to do this, to me making me choose between you and my job? Please don't do this, Emily, don't do this to me, don't do this to our family." He begged.

She said nothing.

"I promise, I come every time I can, even it was to spend a day or two, just give us that chance, please…"

She said nothing.

"I am also deeply hurt, because you don't want go with me, but I am not asking you quit your job; you said it's because Sophie does not be away from Mick. It's ok, you have a point; even despite the fact that I hate this, I hate the fact this guy around you all the time; I understand Sophie is going to suffer being away from him…But, I promise you, Emily, I will come to London every single day or weekend off…"

"Derek, I never had a chance to live a real love like I am living now, I really love coming back from work I find you here; sometime I just refuse to believe that I build a family to me, in you and Sophie; and now…"

Derek pulled her into a hug, saying:

"Now, we are going to be the same family as ever; the fact I am going back to work does not mean I love you less; I love you with all my heart, Emily. I am not leaving you and Sophie; I love you two, I just need to go back to work. Give us a chance, please…"

"Ok, Derek, we can try, but I am not saying it will work, ok? I am not sure of anything!"

* * *

Next Thursday: It was the day of Derek's return trip to; so Emily left the work sooner that day to be able to take him to the airport. Arriving at her apartment, she found Derek's bags scattered on the floor of the living room, and Sophie on Derek's lap, sitting on the couch, he was talking to the girl. Emily threw her purse in a corner of the sofa, and standing, arms crossed to hear the rest of the conversation. Derek just looked at her and continued to talk to Sophie.

"So, Soph, like daddy was saying, you know that I love you so much, right… you know that, princess…"

"I know, daddy!"

"So, Daddy, now, has to go back to work… but this work is very, very far from here… so I have to make a trip…"

"I want to go work with Daddy…" Sophie said.

Derek caressing Sophie's hair, he smile a little nervous and said:

"But, you cannot go with Derek, are you going to leave Mommy here, alone?"

"Mommy can go too!" Sophie said.

"No, she cannot, dear…"

"And who is going to pick me in the school?"

The girl remembered that Derek would always pick her at school, and she only studied part-time, and now she knew she would have to stay at school during all day, but she still did not know how put this reasoning it into words. The girl started to break a little bit right now.

"Look, Soph, I'm sure Mommy is going to find a way, ok. And the fact that I am going to work, does not mean I do not love you. I love you, very much, sweetie!"

Now, Sophie started to cry; and Emily sighed.

"I don't want you to go…"

She started to cry even more, hugging Derek:

"I don't want you to go…" She was saying, over and over, while she cried.

To Derek it was much easier to hunt 'unsubs', kill, chase, kicking in doors, jump walls, profiling, but how to deal with that little girl there that he loved so much, crying on his lap, he just did not know what to do. Emily then rescued her daughter:

"Soph, comes with mommy, dear…"

Emily took her daughter in her arms, and the girl grabbed Emily by the neck, lying on her mother's shoulder, and moving her little legs around Emily's waist. Emily climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Derek followed her with his eyes, but he stayed sat there. He dropped a few tears, and for a moment he thought of giving up everything and just stay there with them. In the bedroom, Emily sat on her bed with Sophie in her lap, facing her, talking to Sophie:

"Soph, Derek needs to travel, baby, but look, he'll come and see you, honey, he will always come here to see you, he just needs to work, ok?"

Sophie just cried.

"It is an important work that he does. He saves people. A lot of people, even little children like you…"

Now Emily was trying to calm Sophie, but she was also trying to convince herself. Emily held very gently the little face of her daughter:

"Look, Soph, Mommy is here with you, and I always will be; I promise you, I'll never go anywhere without you, I'll always be here with you, always! No matter what!"

Now Emily hugged her daughter and was caressing Sophie in the head. This scene did not go unnoticed by Derek, who was standing in the bedroom doorway. Emily noticed his presence and looked at him:

"Emily, if you prefer to stay here with her, I can call a taxi…"

Well, she was a Prentiss, after all! Then she said:

"No, Derek, we'll take you at the airport, it is not, Soph?"

Wiping the tears on Sophie's, Emily was saying, pretending to be all right, just because of Sophie:

"We'll take Daddy Derek to the airport, we are going to see a lot of planes! You want to see the planes, dear?"

Sophie was not interested in seeing planes, but with the sudden change of mood of the mother, that recently she was crying, and now excited to see airplanes, she stopped crying. Children tend to do the same things by rote. And they went to the airport.

* * *

They arrived at the airport just before boarding time, Derek went to check in; Emily with Sophie in her arms, all the time with him. There were some convenience stores at the airport, and Derek still had some time before the flight takes off. He went to the store with Sophie and Emily; he quickly bought a set of new toothbrushes for Sophie, with drawing princesses. Sophie was walking through the store, under the watchful eye of Emily, Derek paid the bill and they three went to the boarding area, the flight was leaving soon, Derek lowered to be able to talk to Sophie:

"Look, Soph, do you remind Daddy brushing your teeth after eating, and before bed and when you wake up in the morning?"

Sophie shyly nodded.

"Now, Daddy wants to give it to you here, and you yourself will brush the tooth, you will get help from Mommy, and you will use it here, and will remind of Daddy…"

At this point, Emily was already fighting back tears, looking up.

"You can do that for Daddy, Sophie?"

Sophie nodded.

"So, come here…good girl… very good girl…" Derek pulled the little girl into a big hug, raising her from the floor.

Sophie had still not very clear in her two years old mind, what was really happening. They walked a little more; suddenly, Emily stopped walking to say to Derek:

"Derek, I am so lost with words right now, I cannot completely express what Sophie and I feel right now, how much we are going to miss you; time will be ticking forever until we see you again here with us. Sophie and my heart will break the time you are away for us how are we going to live our normal lives ever again with holes in our heart with the distance between us…"

Derek's heart was breaking right now as he saw Emily's eyes filled with many tears and he then said:

"Emily you know what they say absence makes the heart grow founder and besides I will call you and Sophie every day, and we will be on Skype so we can see each other faces everyday…"

She begged him with her eyes: "You know it will not be the same!"

"Please, don't make it more difficult than that already is…" He begged.

They walked to the place of shipment; Derek with Sophie in his arms all the time now; then he said:

"Sophie, daddy need to go now, you can take care of mammy for me?"

"I wanna go with you."

"Please, Soph, honey, do not cry. Daddy will come back soon, you need to take care of mommy for me…"

"I wanna go with you." Now she started to cry for real.

Emily took her daughter in her arms, then, the girl quickly grabbed the neck of her mother, crying a lot. Derek hugged they two, in a big hug. They three had tears in eyes, he grabbed Emily's face, gently, for a kiss in her lips, they kissed still crying. They whispered an 'I love you', on each others mouth. Derek walked, then, a long distance now, and turned to see them for a last time; he saw Emily and Sophie standing there still; just seeing him going away. Sophie, then, tear away from Emily hands and run to Derek; Emily chases her; and Derek gave her one last hug, as Emily retrieves her.

* * *

And so Derek went back to America to fulfill his mission in the BAU. With a hole in his soul. He cried during the whole flight, missing Sophie, and thinking how would the girl's life going forward without him, day by day.

Emily went with Sophie to a park, for the little girl play a little, for her to get distracted, and also for the girl getting very tired and not ask for Derek, at bedtime. After a while playing, and walking through the park, Sophie ran to the swing, saying:

"Daddy, Derek!"

That was the park where Derek always took Sophie to play. Almost every day.

"Alright! Mommy will push you, now..." Emily said.

Emily put Sophie sitting on the balance appropriate for her age, and began to push and her daughter on the swing.

"Daddy Derek pushed me stronger…"

The lucky of Emily was that she was behind Sophie, and could cry without the girl noticing. Well, at this point, she knew that it has not been a good idea, the ride through the park.

* * *

A month later.

Derek and Emily used to talk every day by phone, and by Skype when possible. Sophie was now in school full time, had no other way to Emily. The girl was very sick and more tricky now. But Emily did her best to be with her daughter, and meet all of her emotional needs. Mick, when he was not traveling to work, every day he was going to Emily's home, to see and play with his daughter. Considering the fact that Emily had left hastily three meetings to run to the bathroom, and at home she had passed the task of giving the baby food for Sophie to him, because she was already sick and ran to the bathroom, so it was not difficult for him to deduce. One of these nights, Mick was giving baby food, dinner for Sophie, and Emily came back from the bathroom, she sat on the couch next to Mick, who was feeding his daughter, they were silent for a while. Until Mick broke the silence:

"So, it looks like Sophie will actually have a little brother or a little sister…"

Emily bit her lip. Mick looked at her, waiting for the answer.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll do the blood test tomorrow."

Mick could not resist in teasing Emily and said:

"So, Emily if you are pregnant, and I am pretty you are, I bet the baby you are carrying is mine again…"

Emily was so disgusted that she could just throw up on him right now.

"Mick, you are a pig, I could just vomit on you right now for that disgusting remark, do not you learn sex education or biology in school? How can you even joke about that; we have not had sex in more than two years!"

"You obviously forgot about the time in the hotel room in Spain, when I fucked in you the back; even though you and I were fully clothed, but I am that potent and strong I could have gotten you pregnant there…"

"Mick, you are a pig, and that is not even funny at all…"

"I was only joking Emily, where has your sense of humor gone? I was trying to make you laugh because you are so sad these days with your Chocolate boy toy went back to America…"

"I miss him so much Mick, and not only me, but Sophie misses him so much too…"

"I know Sophie and you miss him, but I am here for the both of you…"

Emily tried to smile and said:

"Thank you Mick, but we both need Derek to get back here very soon even for a short visit…"

"Yes, you are right, especially if you are indeed pregnant, and if you are, Sophie is going to have a half sibling, it should have been my baby you are carrying, so Sophie would have a full sibling, none of this half sibling nonsense…"

Emily, then, frowned and said to Mick:

"Mick, you keep forgetting Derek loves Sophie like his own daughter, and she feels the very same about Derek too, DNA and blood does not make a parent, it is the love of the heart that does, and Derek proves that, so this baby I am probably carrying is a full sibling to Sophie because Derek is definitely Sophie father too, and Derek feels the very same way about Sophie… Besides Mick, I am not even sure I am pregnant, we may be jumping the gun…"

"You keep saying your chocolate toy boy loves you and loves Sophie as his own child; well.. where is he now? If he did love you two... he would be here!"

"Derek calls us every day, he has not abandoned us, he will come here as soon as he can, his job is very important to him, because he saves so many lives and his mom and sister are in America, and he has live in America all his life, it is not fair for him to move here so suddenly, he will be here often still Mick, so get this straight, he loves us and will always be here often when he can…"

"Well, Emily, to me this is just a rehearsed speech with words and phrases, in which you yourself are making a huge effort to believe! To me, what matters are actions and he is not here now… how is he supposed to take care of this baby you are carrying now? From afar?"

Emily gets frustrated and screamed with emotions:

"Mick, I thought you said you care about me and will always love me, what are you trying to do? Make me miscarry my baby? You suppose to try and calm me, not upset me!"

Mick was feeling guilty and said:

"I am sorry Emily, you are right, Derek will be here when he can, so that is all that is important… Emily, please, calm down, you are not good in this emotional state, it is not good for your two babies, Sophie and the little bun in your oven…"

After a little while, Mick asked her:

"Does he already know?"

"No, I want to be sure first…"

Basically, Emily was sure she was pregnant, but she would not tell Derek, she did not want him to come back just because of the baby, she wanted Derek to come back for her, and Sophie. So she decided not to tell him about the pregnancy, but of course, she would not share this information with Mick.

* * *

Two months since Derek was gone.

Emily and Derek have not spoken with much more frequency. She had already sure about the pregnancy, she had done a blood test a month ago. She was two months pregnant, but Derek did not know about the baby. Sophie was increasingly sick and sly. But strangely, she did not want to talk to Derek on the phone, or via Skype, and she was very attached to Emily. Two o'clock in the morning on a Wednesday, Emily woke up with the groans of Sophie, she still used the baby alarm. She woke up and ran to Sophie's bedroom. Sophie was sweating profusely, and was burning with fever. She called Mick, and he quickly arrived, they took Sophie to the hospital. Doctors examined Sophie, they did several tests on the girl, and found nothing, so they applied serum vein with medicine to reduce fever. In the hospital room, Sophie was lay sleeping by the effect of the medicine; Emily right beside her daughter, stroking her hair, crying a little. The doctor came to talk to them:

"Your daughter is physically perfectly fine and healthy. I am sure this is an emotional fever. She suffered a sudden change of life, or some loss?"

Mick and Emily looked at each other, and Mick said to her:

"You need to call him, Emily."

* * *

**Will stubborn and wayward and bad temper EMILY PRENTISS go over her pride and call Derek, asking him to come?**

**Thanks to my dear friend, Paul, and everyone is reading and commenting!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

"Your daughter is physically perfectly fine and healthy. I am sure this is an emotional fever. She suffered a sudden change of life, or some loss?"

Mick and Emily looked at each other, and Mick said to her:

"You need to call him, Emily."

Emily looked at her daughter, now sleeping under the influence of the medicine, with her small little arm connected to the IV tube; she did not think twice, she went near the bedroom hospital window, she picked up her cell phone and called Derek, in London, it was already around eight o'clock in the morning; it was two o'clock in the morning, where Derek was:

"Hey, Derek?"

"Hey, baby!"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, actually, we're in the middle of a case here in Vegas. Whole team, still awake. It is very good to hear your voice in the middle of a case so complicated ... And my princess Sophie? How is she? She's near you? Let me talk to her ..."

"Derek, she cannot talk right now…" Emily's voice was breaking, and this did not go unnoticed by fucking profiler Derek Morgan:

"What? What do you mean, Emily?"

"Derek, Sophie has a high fever, she is sick because she misses you so much, we are at the hospital now, doctors says it is nothing physical, but it is from emotional stress…"

Derek heard this and it feels like an Unsub just drove a knife in his heart, twisted it in pieces. He said in panic voice:

"Emily, is she going to be alright? Please tell me, Emily, how is she? How serious?"

Derek kept rambling on like his was going to lose his mind. Emily was in a panic state but she knew she had to try and be calm

"She is under the effect of medically now, but as soon as the effect passes, the high fever tends to come back if we do not fix this emotional problem. I've tried everything, Derek, I would not be calling you if it were not so serious situation…"

"Oh, Emily, of course, you should have called me before…"

Derek was making little pauses to think:

"I'm going to talk to Hotch… and ask how I'm going to be able to go…"

"I know how busy you must be; I swear, I was not calling you if I had just one other option… Please…"

"Emily, I will use all my powers to do everything to make sure I can be with my little girl, I know she needs me, I will swim across the ocean, or hop on a bird back if I have to…"

Derek and Rossi were pairing that day, chasing the unsub, then Derek said to Rossi:

"Rossi man, I do not know what to do, I have a job to do here but my heart is ripped into shreds, how can I focus on work when my baby girl is very sick and needs me. Emily also needs me there by her side too in this difficult moment…"

"What do you need?"

"Sophie is at the hospital, she has a high fever… I need to go there, Rossi…"

"So, what are you waiting?"

"I have this job… I cannot just, leave… Hotch needs me, team needs me…"

"Derek, family is the most important thing, and the last thing we want to see, the first thing when we wake up, and the last thing we see before we close our eyes. This is the reason why you do the job; you are doing to protect these families from all the scums out there. Sophie and Emily are you family now and they both need you so desperately now, as your daughter needs her Dad, she is so sick because she misses her father in you, Go Derek or you will regret this all your life… I am pretty, completely sure Hotch would do the same; we can take care of everything here… God will help us, because He knows you are doing the right thing…"

* * *

Derek arrived in London the other day, Friday, at night, Emily was at home with Sophie, but the girl just wanted to stay in her bed, and only under the influence of medication, in order to cut the high fever. The doorbell rang and Emily said to her daughter:

"Mommy will open the door, okay? You can wait a little bit?"

"Stay here with me, Mommy."

"I'll be back very fast, I'll just see who's calling…"

Emily did not want to say anything about Derek, because she was not sure if it was him. But she was sure about that when she opened the door for him to enter. She had a bitter taste; over two months he had been away, and this whole time apart, it seemed had erased much of what they had lived together. Derek had brought gifts for Sophie, and a small bag of clothes for him, the same 'go bag', who was with him in Texas. Once Emily opened the door, he pulled her into a hug; Emily just put her hands on his arms as he hugged her tightly:

"I missed you so much!" He whispered.

Emily was still, she seemed lifeless. He tried to kiss her lips, but she dodged. He just looked at her sheepishly, but he felt the apprehension in the air, but he thought it was just because of the situation of Sophie. Then he asked:

"Where is she?"

"Her bedroom."

Derek entered in Sophie's bedroom, the girl looked at him, looked like she was seeing a mirage; Sophie just looked at him. She was very depressive, very pale, dark circles; thinner than usual. Derek's heart broke to see the physical and emotional state of the little girl. But he did not let on. There was only one small lamp light, lit. Derek sat at the edge of the bed, and said:

"Hi, Sophie. I came just to see you, dear."

Sophie pouted and started crying a lot. Obvious the rejection was Sophie's first reaction regarding Derek. Unconsciously, she knew he was guilty of her being so sick. All the crying, she kept during the two months that he was in America, had turned into a fever. But now she was putting all the heartache saved, nor that she could identify, out. Emily quickly sat up and took Sophie in her arms, and sat her daughter in her lap, hugging Sophie, she said:

"Shhh, baby, shhh, stay calm ... mommy is here ... shhhh."

After awhile, Emily managed to calm her daughter, and then Derek spoke to her:

"Look, Sophie, all this time that Daddy was away, I missed you so much! My heart hurt so bad away from you, Sophie! I am dying here to give you a hug."

Sitting there on Emily's lap, she just looked at Derek, she was not crying now.

"Sophie, you are so important to me, I love you so much, that I really wanted you could just understand that… Don't you miss daddy?"

She finally nodded 'yes' to him.

Derek was going to have a great work to regain the trust of the girl.

"Daddy, why did you leave me, is it because you do not love me and mommy anymore?"

Hearing this, Derek felt like a bullet was shot in him again piercing his heart.

"Sophie, don't you ever think that; I love you and your mommy so much; it is just I have a important job to do back in America; I protect families and even children your age, I want to do my job so this world is safe for you and Mommy…"

"But Daddy, I need you, and I thought you did not love us anymore because I heard Daddy Mick says you do not love us anymore, that is why you are not here with us…"

This made Derek blood boil, he was thinking 'that bastard Mick'; he wanted to grab him by his neck right now but he kept his anger in check for Sophie's sake. Derek was cursing Mick on the inside, he gritted his teeth because he was holding so much anger towards Mick right now; then, he said to Sophie:

"Sophie, your Daddy Mick was wrong, he does not understand how important a job I have to do, but I will always come to see you and mommy. I am right now aren't I? As soon as Mommy told me you were in need of me, I came right away, I will always be here for you and Mommy, you cannot get rid of me... I love you so much Sophie, you are my baby daughter too, and I love mommy so much too, you two are the most important people in my entire life…"

"I love you so much too, Daddy…"

And she gave him a big hug and they both cried lots of tears while hugging.

Derek had brought some gifts for Sophie; they were a Ken doll, that looked like him; a Barbie brunette, that looked like Emily; and a little baby doll. After a little while, Derek said to her:

"Look, Soph, daddy brought you some gifts… Look, I am right here through this doll, it looks like Daddy to you? I will be with you with this doll, and also I will always phone you, and come here very often, when I can as well…"

Sophie smiled a little and took the doll in her hands.

"See this Mommy doll here? Doesn't it look like Mommy?"

Sophie nodded, smiling a little more.

"…And this baby doll… looks just like you! It took me a long time to shop around to find all these dolls to look like us. I wanted to get them for you, so you know we will always be a family, like these dolls here…please take care of this doll, Sophie, it is our family!"

The girl's eyes sparkled and she smiled a lot now. She beamed with joy, she loved the dolls so much and she knew it will be her most favourite toys from now on.

"Thank you, Daddy, I love them so much, I am going to carry them with me all the time, and even sleep with them, so we will be together forever…"

Emily was fighting back tears. Derek had tears in his eyes and he said:

"That is right, Sophie, you, Mommy and I will be a family together forever just like these three dolls…"

Sophie was feeling much better now and the fever has decreased to normal, it was like a miracle, seeing Derek and his love for her was the magical cure that Sophie needed to feel much better and back to normal. Less than an hour, Derek was able to make her sleep. Then, he went downstairs to talk to Emily, who was sat on the sofa, in the living room.

"She slept…"

"Thank you for this, Derek…"

"What do you mean? You don't have to thank me anything, Emily… I'll do anything for Sophie…"

"Yeah, I know… including go away again and again… and maybe she will get sick again and again…"

"She won't, Emily, I talked to her! I am pretty sure she understood perfectly…"

"You really think these little dolls will substitute you?" Emily asked him, sarcastically.

"Hey, calm down, what is happening here? You're treating me coldly and with indifference, and I am not following..."

"You can not get in and out of our lives, like that, Derek!"

"What are saying? I did not 'get out' of anyone's lives here! I thought we had agreed about this, Emily…"

"YOU had agreed!"

"Emily, why are you giving me this attitude? I should be upset at you and Mick the prick; he told Sophie that I left you and her because I do not love you two anymore…"

Emily was upset hearing this:

"Mick and I did not say that to her, Derek, she misses you so much and cannot understand why you left us again…"

This hurt Derek deeply and he said:

"I know I hurt you and Sophie the first time when she was born and I left, but this is different, Emily, I did not leave you both, I am here now and will be always when you need me, as soon as I can I will be here when I can, I am still paying for that mistake I made when Sophie was born, and are you going to keep throwing that in my face…"

"Derek, Sophie and I need you here all the time… we all need you so much…"

As Emily was thinking about their baby she almost told him, she wanted to, at that moment, but she could not, right now, she wanted him to stay on his own without adding the new baby to the mix, she want him to stay for her and Sophie. Derek tried an approach, he tried to hug her, but to no avail, she dodged and not even let him touch her:

"I, I'm going to sleep, I'm too tired, at the hospital, two sleepless nights. I need to rest. You can be at ease…"

"What do you mean?"

"Ok, I can be more clear: you can sleep on the couch! Good night, Derek!"

After a little more than two months without sex, it was not quite what Derek was waiting. Worldwide known fact is that a woman can refuse the advances of her partner for many reasons, and one of them is pregnancy. This fact, still unknown by Derek, added to the fact that he was gone, had caused a huge barrier between them again. Emily did not want him anywhere near her bedroom. Unconsciously, it was the fear of 'losing' him again. And also she wanted to keep Derek far away from her bedroom because of the morning sickness.

* * *

Derek spent the whole weekend there; the whole time with Sophie; he took her to the park, and did all the things she liked to do. They had wonderful time together and the fever did not come back. Derek would stay for an entire week, so, on Monday, Emily went to work, leaving Sophie with Derek. During afternoon, Sophie slept and Derek went to Emily's bedroom, he wanted to remember the good moments he spent there with Emily. He sat on her bed, just stood there, taking a good look all over her bedroom; suddenly, a an envelope with a symbol of some laboratory, which was on her bedside table, drew his attention, it was opened and addressed to her; so he took the envelope, and, his first thought was that she might be sick, and did not want to tell him, hesitantly, he took the paper inside the envelope, it was the pregnancy test with positive result, dated for more than a month ago, he gulped and said to himself.

"What a hell? She knows she is pregnant for a more than one month and did not tell me!"

Well, at that time he resorted to every imaginable resource to try to stay calm and not go to the Interpol at the time to solve it, he was very happy that he would be a father, but the fact that she hid it from him was too much for him to just enjoy the moment. He put the envelope in his pocket to question her later. Sophie woke up, and he tried to distract himself with the girl.

* * *

As Mick was leaving for work that night, he would make a trip, he went to visit Sophie and say goodbye to her. He and Derek shook hands politely, and Mick played a little with Sophie, as he always did, and explained to her that he was going to travel again, and come back soon. She was already used to it; Mick's life has always been this, what she was not used was Derek take care of her every day, during all day, for almost two years, and then disappear. Having no idea Emily had said nothing to Derek about the pregnancy, Mick told to Derek, shaking Derek's hands:

"Congratulation old boy, where are my manners." he said sarcastically

He wanted to shook Derek's hand but Derek did not take his hand because he was confused, Derek said:

"What are you talking about, Clive, have you lost your mind?"

"I bet you are glad you are having your own child for a change, so no need to always hovering over my daughter…"

"I wish Emily would tell you not to drink too much alcohol when you visit Sophie that is not good for Sophie to see you drunk…"

Mick was confused, he was sure Derek would know the news then he said:

"You must be glad that Emily is pregnant…"

Mick wanted to tease Derek just to piss him off:

"Let's do a DNA test again, I heard you an expert at that anyways…"

Derek wanted to punch him, he would have, but he did not want Sophie to see that, so he just said:

"You are a slug, Mick, I am not going to respond to that demented remark it is demented like you… I just hope Sophie does not pick up your poisonous genes, I know she has not so far she is like Emily more…"

Derek is so angry right now he feels like punching Mick, so he needs to get away from him. He vanished from the living room, leaving Sophie there with Mick. About half an hour later, Emily arrived. She saw Mick was there:

"Hi, I thought you had been gone to Saudi…"

"I just came to say good bye to Sophie, since your boy toy went away from the living room, I had to wait for you to stay with her…"

Mick said good bye to them and went away. Derek was taking a cold shower, Emily prepared the dinner, they ate, they barely talked; Derek had to wait for Sophie to sleep, he was making Sophie sleeping all the nights. After the girl slept, he went to talk to Emily in her bedroom.

"Derek, please… do not enter here…"

"I need to talk to you…"

"Why did not you tell me about pregnancy? Are you in doubt again?"

Right now Derek was thinking Emily did not tell him because Mick could be the father and why does Mick knows and he does not.

Emily opened her mouth wide as if she would swallow him whole, it seemed that she did not assimilate the question; she never expected it from him. He tried again:

"Are you in doubt again, Emily?"

* * *

**Well, be with your ears well prepared for the Emily's scream in the next chapter. I thank all the readers and comments!**

**Paul, I had a great time writing this chapter with you! Thank you so much!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Derek, please… do not enter here…"

"I need to talk to you…"

"Why did not you tell me about pregnancy? Are you in doubt again?"

Right now Derek was thinking Emily did not tell him because Mick could be the father and because Mick knows about the baby and he does not.

Emily opened her mouth wide as if she would swallow him whole, it seemed that she did not assimilate the question; she never expected it from him. He tried again:

"Are you in doubt again, Emily?"

Derek entered her bedroom and closed the door:

"Why did you tell Mick, and did not tell me, Emily?"

Emily was so confused; she refused to believe that Derek was suspicious of her.

"How dare you distrust me, after all we live together?"

"Because he knows about the baby, and you told me nothing!"

Derek took out the test result from his pants pocket, and asked her, angrily:

"This result dated from more than one month ago, Emily; why did you not tell me?"

"You do not deserve, nor even, a response, Derek, but I'll tell you: I do not want you to come, I did not want you to come back to us because of this baby, I want you to come back for me and Sophie."

"I'm here now are not I; i came for you and Sophie!"

"For how long? One week, then get months off again."

He approached her and said:

"Emily, I'm sorry, I…"

She ran away far from him, yelling:

"DO NOT TOUCH ME, DEREK!"

"Mick came earlier and said me we need to do another DNA test, and the fact you did not tell me before, made my blood boil with angry…"

"OH, PLEASE, DEREK… DON'T YOU HAVE A BRAIN? IT'S ALWAYS MICK, MICK, MICK! I AM TIRED OF IT! YOU KNOW ME FOR ALMOST A DECADE NOW, DEREK! ALL THE LOVE WE LIVED TOGETHER MEANS NOTHING TO YOU? I HAD TO MOVE HERE TO LONDON FOR WE REALIZE HOW MUCH WE CARE ABOUT EACH OTHER, I HAD ALWAYS BEEN TOTALLY HONEST WITH YOU! AND I DON'T NEED THIS!"

"Emily, think you, if you were in my shoes and on these same circumstances, Mick knew this before me, and I knew nothing, why did you tell him?"

Emily was fuming, she yelled and said:

"I DID NOT TELL MICK, HE FIGURED IT, SO HE FOUND OUT ACCIDENTALLY, BECAUSE HE IS ALWAYS AROUND ME! AND LIKE I SAID BEFORE, I DID NOT WANT TO YOU TO COME BACK OUT OF OBLIGATION, I WANTED YOU TO COME BACK ON YOUR FREE WILL…"

"Well, your good buddy Mick could not wait to rub it in congratulate me, I bet he knew I did not know, wanting to cause a rift between us, like he always does and then saying to me about needing to do another DNA test…"

Emily was about to lose it and said in continued screaming tone:

"Derek, I did not tell him that, and how dare you believe him about doing another DNA test, YOU TRUST HIM, BUT NOT ME? Get out of my face before I commit murder to the father of my baby…"

Emily wanted to kill both father of her babies Mick and Derek equally, right know.

"Emily, you know how much I love you… I was just so shocked when I found out I was going to be a father and you told me nothing…"

Emily fumed and said:

"So, this just tell a me a lot: that you never been a father for Sophie, and you are questioning and doubting that it is your baby, so how can you say you were shocked about being a father?"

"What? After all the time I took care of Sophie, I did things to her that even her Mick did not; how could you say this, Emily? I always treated her as a daughter!"

"You just said you found out you are going to be a father!"

"Don't be stupid, Emily, you know very well I am talking about the test result, about the baby…"

"SO, HOW COULD DOUBT THIS BABY IS YOURS, DEREK? ANSWER ME!"

"When you were Spain with Mick, I thought maybe something happened and you could not tell me…"

Emily was seeing red and her blood was boiling, she opened wide her mouth again:

"How dare you, Derek? You know what? This baby should have been Mick's, I wanted to fuck him badly, I wanted have him fuck me against the bathroom shower wall, in the hotel, on that trip, but you know what, you asshole, Derek, I love you and could not ruin the love we have… and YOU are ruining everything now…"

"What are you saying? You still want this son of a bitch?"

"I am saying he is always by my side, he is always remembering me how much he loves me, how much he wants me, even though he, some times, can exceed the limits for that, he is always here for me! And you know what is most curious, Derek? He trusts me… you know he never asked for DNA test for Sophie? Did you know this? And he knew me only a few months by that time…"

"SO YOU CAN STAY WITH HIM… GO **FUCK** WITH HIM, AND BE HAPPY! BUT MY BABY, I WON'T GIVE UP…"

"Better you forget you have someone here in London, Derek; I don't want my baby suffering without its father… Since Mick is always here, he can help me with this… You took care of Sophie; Mick will return the favour…"

Derek seemed he would explode with angry, and he said:

"BETTER THIS BASTARD DOESN'T TOUCH MY BABY, EMILY!"

"You will never be here to know… Besides Derek, you keep saying your baby; you were doubting me before… And I know deep down, you will always doubt if this baby is really yours… so better we cut the path, and finish everything here…"

"I think that way too, but my baby, if it's mine, I won't give up! Get this straight."

And he got out of her bedroom.

Once Derek left her room, Emily fell into a deep sadness, she threw herself on the bed and allowed herself to cry, it was a pain so deep in the soul, Derek doubt that the baby she was carrying was not his, then she turned to sadness as she believed to be a power to heal, she tried to convince herself that to face the sadness can release energy involved in emotional pain. You have to face and deal with the problem in order to eliminate it, because it contains, is how to freeze the pain within herself. And she knew she had to get rid of that bad feeling just because of the baby she was carrying.

Derek left her apartment, and went to a hotel, he was feeling like was tackled by at least six unsubs punching him his gut; just knowing that Emily just admitted she wanted to fuck Mick again; she punched him in the gut there just like those unsubs. 'How could she thinking of wanting to do to Mick, she could have did with him, and not tell me and this baby, if this baby is his again, how can I cope again…I love and accepted Sophie as my own, I could not go through that again, this doubting is going to kill me; but if I ask for another DNA test Emily will kill me…' Derek was further thinking. 'If she had not just openly admitted that she wanted badly to fuck that bastard again, I would not have these deeper doubts about who baby it is… but the odds are in my favour that this baby is mine, I made love to her so many times during five months…" Derek then hated himself for doubting Emily: 'Stop it Derek, you are this baby's father, Emily said she did not have sex with him ever since we got together and you have to believe her, you known her for almost a decade, how could you doubt her, you are idiot Derek Morgan, no wonder she wants you out of her life', he said to himself.

* * *

The next morning Emily woke up with body aching all over, it seemed that the emotional beating she had taken, it was physical. But tried to concentrate and do the routine day to day normally, bath, breakfast, prepare Sophie for school. Emily had already bathing the girl, and had already given breakfast for her, she was at Sophie's bedroom, wearing her daughter to school:

"Why do I have to go to school today, Mom? Yesterday I did not…"

"Because Mommy needs to work, you already know that; and you have to study to become more intelligent…"

"I want to stay with dad Derek."

"He can not now, Sophie."

"Why not?"

"Because he needs to work."

"Why?"

"Because (Emily took a deep breath, why children this age simply ask all?) Remember that Derek talked to you, dear? When he can, he comes. Today, he cannot…"

"He did not say goodbye to me."

Emily finished tying the laces of the shoe girl, looked at her little face. and said:

"Soph, Derek loves you very much. He loves you, ok? That's all you need to know."

* * *

Emily left Sophie at school and went to work. Derek was already outside the school, he waited Emily go, and entered the school, he had free access there, because he took and sought Sophie to the school for five months. Everyone knew him there. He asked to talk to Sophie, in a private room. He also wanted do spend a little time more with her. Sophie saw Derek and he rushed into his arms. Derek, then, gave Sophie a kiss on the forehead and said:

"I wanted say goodbye to you my little princess, I have to be going back to America, back to work…"

Sophie had tears in her eyes and said:

"But daddy you said you were going to be with us longer, I want to go with you…"

Derek was about to tear up and said:

"Sophie, we talked about this before, you have to stay with mommy to take care of her, she is going to need you more than ever…"

Derek was thinking about Emily being pregnant and she will need all the love and support from Sophie, even though Sophie does not know about the baby yet. He continued to say:

"This is not goodbye forever, you know I will come to see you when I can besides, I will talk to you online and on the phone daily, you ask mommy put you on Skype; also you have those dolls to remind you I am always here for you…"

Sophie still had many tears in her eyes and said:

"I am going to miss you so much Daddy, I love you so much…"

Derek then hugged her tight in his arms and he said:

"I love you so much too, Soph, and I will miss you so much too…"

* * *

Derek then went to Interpol to talk to Emily, after waiting for over an hour for her to leave an important business meeting, she received him in her office. Emily was dressed very stylish; black skirt, highlighting the curves of her body, and a white satin shirt, slightly low-cut, black heels, not too high, because of the baby; hair in a ponytail upwards, slightly curly. The nearly three months of pregnancy was not showing. Emily received him saying:

"What do you want Derek? I am very busy here; it is not a good time for you to come."

Derek was not happy with her cold attitude; it was so cold she could freeze a whole city.

"I just came to say good bye, and apologize… I am going back to America…"

"Have a nice trip, Derek…"

"COULD YOU STOP BEING SO ARROGANT AND TALK TO ME?

"Now, you want to talk? There is no 'talk' after yesterday, Derek…"

"Emily, I love Sophie and you are carrying my baby! There is no way you exclude me of your life like this… are you going to do this to Sophie, too? Are you going to hide your baby from its father?"

"Ok, Derek, I am going to call you so Sophie can talk to you; I am going to put her on Skype to talk to you, when you can; this baby I am carrying will be born only in six months or more. So, until there, we have nothing to talk about; if you want to know this baby, you can, because I will not forbid my baby knowing its father; but you have to think very well if you will want to do this, because I am not going to allow another DNA test."

"And, what about us?" His voice was breaking, but he needed to know.

"There is no more 'us', Derek…"

"Are you sure about this?"

"I am totally sure, I thought too much, and our relationship was a total mistake; you take care of Sophie was a total mistake, because I know how much she is suffering now… and everything I have to do to distract her…because she misses you so much… so let's just ends it here… so, no one can suffer anymore…"

* * *

Derek was gone back to America, he phoned every day for Emily, to check on the baby, but she did not like it one bit, she continued to treat him to dryly and coldly. On the other hand, the conversations between him and Sophie, via Skype, were always pleasurable for both parties.

Emily was now three months pregnant; in two days she would take tests to know the sex of the baby. Sophie was playing on the floor of the living room, with the dolls that Derek had left for her, and Emily was sitting on the couch with both legs resting on the coffee table. She was stroking her belly and saying softly:

"In two days, I'll see you for the first time, sweetie. Mommy is very happy that you came to our family. I promise to be the best mother I can be for you…"

The conversation did not go unnoticed by the intelligent and clever Sophie:

"With whom are you talking to, Mommy?"

Emily looked to her daughter, it was already time for the little girl know that she will gain a sister or brother.

"Soph, sweetie, come here to mommy…"

The girl left the dolls and went to Emily. While carrying Sophie on her lap, Emily said:

"There is something mommy wants to tell you…"

Sophie just looked at Emily's face, curious:

"Mommy's belly is going to have a baby in six months… you are going to have a baby brother or a baby sister…"

Sophie did not how to react to this news, she was surprised, but she was mostly curious at this moment, and she said:

"Mommy, how did that baby get in your stomach?"

Emily was not expecting the birds and the bees question so early from Sophie, she thought she had many years for that, but Sophie was a duplicate of Emily, very intelligent and very curious, not a typical two years old if you are the daughter of Emily Prentiss. Emily stuttered and said:

"Soph, mmmm…. the baby got in Mommy's stomach from love we feel, that is how I got you in my stomach too, Sophie, the love we feel for you, and daddy love you too, that is how, Sophie…"

Sophie tried to grasp what her mother told her and then said:

"So, does this mean the baby will have two daddies like me, daddy Mick and daddy Derek?"

Emily almost choke on that question Sophie just asked, and said to Sophie:

"Soph, no, this baby is going to call Daddy Derek 'daddy' because you are so extra special and so loved that you have two daddies! But does not mean your brother or sister will be less loved, he or she will have her big sister Sophie to love her or him too…"

Sophie was so happy to hear she was extra special that is why she had two daddies, although she was still curious why she had two daddies and her baby brother or sister only has one, but she was happy that Emily told her she was extra special that is why she has two daddies, so she was happy with Emily answer at this time and she did need just one more answer at this time.

"So, Mommy, what is the baby going to call Daddy Mick?"

Emily choked again a bit and said:

"Umm umm, Sophie, I think it will call Mick, maybe Uncle Mick, or just Mick…"

"So, Soph, in two days, mommy will see the baby here inside, do you want to go with Mommy?"

The girl nodded and smiled. Emily gave her a big hug, and said:

"But you know, you always going to be my first special gift and love princess, right; and I love you so much…"

"I love you too, mommy…"

* * *

Emily was in medical office, lying on the stretcher, Sophie sat beside her, the doctor passing gel on her belly, and they were seeing the small baby through the small ultrasound screen, the doctor told her, smiling:

"So, are you ready to know the baby's sex?"

* * *

** Thanks for comments again... for reading this story... Thanks Paul.. for all your help...**


	36. Chapter 36

**I own nothing...**

* * *

Emily was in medical office, lying on the stretcher, Sophie sat beside her, the doctor passing gel on her belly, and they were seeing the small baby through the small ultrasound screen, the doctor told her, smiling:

"So, are you ready to know the baby's sex?"

Emily was now with a lump in her throat and tears in her eyes, she wanted so bad to share this moment with Derek, the doctor realized; looked at her and said:

"It is very normal to be moved. This is a great moment." He smiled gently.

Emily felt comforted by the words of him, and smiled back.

"And then? My beautiful little girl here, will gain a little brother or a little sister?"

The doctor looked at Emily and:

"It's a boy! And I'm very sure about that!"

Emily smiled broadly to the doctor.

"Congratulations!"

He said to her.

"Thank you!"

There was no need to say that she was crying.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Sophie asked.

"Because I'm very happy, dear; 'Cause I got you, and now we'll have this baby here."

* * *

Emily left Sophie at school and went to work. She worked during all day to stay focus on work, in order to forget about Derek and her wish to call him and tell the news, that they are going to have a baby boy; she fight like hell against this wish; but when she remembered that he distrust her, about being the father, all the anger came back. At the end of the day, at Interpol, Emily was still in her office. There was a knock on the door, but before she could authorize the entry, Mick opened the door and entered.

"Mick, I already told you, you cannot enter that way, I could be busy, you have to wait, the fact we have a daughter together does not mean that you can enter my office like that, don't give you the right to…"

He cut her off:

"Hey, hey… calm down, Emily… I just came to check on you…"

"Don't play the good boy… I know you are not!"

"Please, Emily, give me a break…"

"NO! Mick, what you did was wrong! You poisoned Derek against me! It was very ugly and down what you did! You went down a level far below…"

"Look, I apologize for this… But I never thought he would 'buy' my jokes…"

"Your JOKES? In what world to you live, Mick? Derek has trust issues by his own nature, and you poisoned him; I'm not saying he does not have his share of blame, the greater was his fault, but you played dirty, you played ugly! And you thought he going away; I would fall immediately into your arms? You are totally wrong…"

"But I am here for you… I know you are going to need, Emily, you are not alone… With two babies, you cannot be alone all the time, you can count on me, ok?"

"Yeah… I can count on you… to continuing ruining my life…"

"I said I am sorry, Emily, OK, It's not my fault Derek does not trust you… I am here to offer you help, that I know that you are going to need. I may have done several mistakes, but all I did is try to find a way to be with you… because I love you and I will never give up you…"

Emily said, in an excited and angry tone voice:

"Mick, when are you going to get this through your thick skull, I do not love you, never will, I am in love with Derek, I will always be in love with him, you contribute to me losing him, you have to stop trying to get me in your bed again…"

"I will never stop trying Emily, because I love you, and I want you so bad, and I am not the kind of guy that gives up so easily; but for now I will be just your friend and you can use me as a friend…"

"I appreciate your help, Mick… Is it all that you want?"

"Can I go to your place to see Sophie, tonight?"

"I do not know Mick, I am still pissed off at you right now i do not want you to see you again so soon outside work environment…"

"Come on, Emily how many times can I say sorry, plus Sophie needs to see me, because she misses you know who, I will not say his name to spare you, I do not understand why you and Sophie miss him, but I know you both do…"

Emily then thought about for Sophie sake and said:

"Okay Mick, I am only agreeing for Sophie sake…"

"It will be for your sake too, Emily, how about I massage your swollen feet, or anyplace you cannot reach, I will gladly massage it for you…"

"That sounds good only on my feet, but don't you get any bright ideas or I will kick you in your balls again… my feet are so sore and swollen from this pregnancy, I could really use a feet massage…"

Throughout the next month, Mick went to Emily's house every day to distract Sophie, she hardly ever ask to speak with Derek via Skype; such fun that Mick was providing to her, and Emily was happy with it, she did not want Sophie to suffer by being away from Derek. Mick was giving her foot massages, cooking dinner; he usually went with her to all medical appointments; he goes grocery shopping for her get everything she and Sophie needs; he was being nice with her all the time. And it was like that the entire month, thus Emily entered the fourth month of pregnancy; and she, slowly, forgave Mick; he was doing things for her that Derek should be doing. But Derek had a huge ego that prevented him from acting the right way, and think straight.

* * *

At night, at Emily's place: She was relaxing on the sofa, and Mick playing on the floor with Sophie. Mick had given to her two years old birthday (she was two and a half years now), a children's toy manicure, anti-toxic, she was playing painting the nails of her dolls, and, suddenly, Sophie said to him:

"Daddy, can I paint your nails?"

Mick laughed:

"Soph, dear, I don't think my nails will be pretty painted…"

"I paint Mommy's nails, and she is pretty…"

"Mommy is already super pretty all the time…"

Mick looked to Emily, as if he was saying this directly to her. Emily rolled her eyes, but she smiled a little. Then Mick said:

"Sophie, nails being painted are for girls not boys like me, do you understand?"

Sophie tried to understand and said:

"I think so, Daddy… But please, Daddy…"

"I don't know, Sophie, I never had my nails painted before…"

"Daddy, it is fun to try new things, you and Mommy always tell me that, please Daddy?"

Mick just looked at her pleading eyes and he knows he would do anything for her, if she asked him to jump in the ocean he would.

"Okay Sophie, but this just one time okay?"

Sophie smiled happily and said:

"Okay, Daddy…"

She took his finger one by one, and was painting his nails. Emily just watched. At that moment, she thought how her life would be easier and hassle free if she just loved him; if the baby she was carrying was his again, and everything would be resolved, she knew deep down he was a very good guy, and she felt very relieved that Sophie was not suffering so much by the absence of Derek. It could even be told that Emily had the good mood back; she teased Mick, saying:

"I know how to blackmail you, if I want you to do something for me, I will tell the team about your nails being painted…"

She laughed at him. He just looked at her and said:

"It's so good to see you smiling again…"

There was a sweet exchange of glances, between them, but Emily immediately looked away.

* * *

A few days later, Derek calls Emily:

"How are you feeling…"

"As always, very nice, thanks!"

"Oh, please, Emily, stop, and talk to me as adult!"

"So, you behave like an adult, Derek! I am talking like an adult aren't I? I am over the legal adult age by a whole lot…" She said, sarcastically.

"But you are talking like a child to me; I want a real conversation with you Emily…"

"I think we talked enough, Derek, but I will tell you about what you want to know because I know you want to know about your two babies…"

"Yes, I want to know how my little Princess is doing, and I want to know how my little one on the way is doing, as well…"

"Sophie is doing great, although she misses you so much, but she is not getting sick from missing you like last time, which is good, and I found out the sex of our baby…"

Derek was excited and said:

"I am glad Sophie is doing much better now, and what are we having Emily?

Derek felt like a kid opening Christmas presents.

"Derek, we are having a boy…"

Derek was so happy that he had happy tears in his eyes, and he said:

"I am so happy, Emily. I deep down I wanted a boy because I already had a daughter in Sophie and I wanted a first boy…"

Emily had tears in her eyes too, and said:

"I feel the same way too, Derek, even though, I would have been just as happy with another baby girl…"

"Emily, how is the baby doing? I know I should be there, I wanted to be there with you at the doctor appointments…"

The baby is doing fine, Derek, I wanted that too, but you made these choices for us, Derek; not me."

"I am sorry, Emily, I was wrong what I did doubting you and I understand why you had to break up with me, I wish I could change things so that we are still together Emily…"

"But you did not try hard enough for our family, Derek; you failed with me and Sophie when she was born; and now again the day you left us; but what makes it worse, you failed with your own son this time, Derek…"

"Ok, Emily, I am totally guilty, but I do not want to start a fight with you Emily, on the phone, that is not my intention, and the stress is not good for our baby, I just wanted to make sure you, the baby and Sophie are doing alright…"

* * *

Emily was having a very important meeting with the bosses of Interpol and the meeting would go late, so she asked Mick to get Sophie in school and take her to his house, which, later, she would seek Sophie. She arrived at Mick's home, around eight o'clock, under a big storm. Entering Mick's house, she was saying:

"It looks like the world will end…"

"You are safe, now…"

They entered the living room, and this time, there was a thunder too noisy, making Sophie scare, and start to cry. Emily said to her:

"Sophie, baby, please do not be scared, Mommy and Daddy is here with you, we will protect you and this cannot harm you in here; you are totally safe inside here… You remember you were scared of the wind making loud noises, well, this is the same, it cannot harm especially you are inside with daddy and me…"

Mick took Sophie from the floor, on his arms and said to her:

"Ok, dear, no need to cry, otherwise, how we going to tell Mommy the surprise we made to her…"

Emily, then, smiled and said, joking with her daughter:

"What are father and daughter up to? I see you both whispering… are you both conspiring against mommy?"

Mick, then, said to Sophie:

"Sophie, should we show mommy?"

Sophie, then, said:

"YES! Yes, daddy, let's show our special surprise for mommy, you said it is because Mommy is special just like me…"

Emily's heart melted, she started to feel something for Mick she knew it was not love but close to it, she was not in love with him, but it was love of some sort nonetheless.

Mick whispered on Sophie's ear:

"Now, go into the arms of Mom and do as we agreed, ok?"

Mick put Sophie into the arms of Emily, and the girl put both little hands covering

Emily's eyes, saying:

"Mommy, you cannot see ahead of time, huh?"

"But how am I supposed to walk without seeing anything, Soph?"

"Daddy will help you!"

Mick put his hands on Emily's backs, guiding her to the kitchen, which was only a few steps away. Mick had prepared a special dinner for them three, super healthy, and he let Sophie make something in the kitchen, just to say they had made dinner together. Arriving at the kitchen, Sophie yelled:

"You can look now, Mommy!"

Emily saw all the wonderful food on the table and she said, she smiled, surprised.

"Wow, Mick, you make the perfect housewife, you clean my house all the time, now this, thank you!" And she kissed him on the cheek.

"I want to take care of you and Sophie all the time, and in your condition, I need to take extra care of you…"

Emily, then, smiled and said:

"You certainly do, Mick, you take me to doctor appointments, hold my hands all the time, you massage my swollen feet, I cannot thank you enough for everything…"

"You and Sophie are my family, I have to take care of you both and that include your little one here, he rubbed her pregnant belly…"

During the dinner, Emily teased Mick, saying:

"You are the perfect housewife, Mick, no wonder you need your nails painted…"

"Are you going to keep using that against me and keep blackmailing me with that Emily?"

"Of course, Mick…"

They both laughed and if felt good for Emily to be able to laugh more after her huge heartbreaks with Derek.

* * *

After dinner, they were sitting on the sofa in the living room, chatting, playing with Sophie, it had a big storm outside, so Emily was waiting for the storm to calm, to be able to go home, only that it was getting late and Sophie needed to sleep very soon.

"You can stay here for the night, Emily."

She looked at him to see if he had some sort of sarcasm, but nothing.

"Seriously, you sleep in my bed with Sophie, and I sleep here on the sofa…"

"I never slept in bed with Mommy and Daddy, I only slept in bed with daddy, you want to sleep in daddy's bed, mommy? I want to sleep with mommy and daddy!"

Emily smiled nervously for Sophie. So innocent, Sophie.

"Well, sweetie, if the rain does not stop, maybe we can sleep here then. You and me…"

"And Daddy!"

Mick looked at Sophie and said to her:

"Soph?"

Sophie looked at her father:

"Guess how much Daddy loves you?"

Sophie smiled and said:

"This?" She said, opening a little space between her thumb and forefinger.

Mick: "Nooooooo! More!"

Sophie: "This?" She opened wide the space between her thumb and forefinger.

Mick: "Noooooo! Much more…"

Emily just watching, she was about to cry. Now, the girl opened her two arms wide:

"This?"

"NOOOOOO…. my beautiful little girl, most special thing in my life…"

He took Sophie in his arms and began to rock her gently, making her laugh, and said to her:

"I love you so much that even if everyone in the universe holding hands in a big hug, it will be little to show you how much I love you…"

* * *

It was a rain so hard that the light went out of town; luckily, but Mick turned on the emergency lights in his bedroom for her, and sang a sweet lullaby like he usually does to put Sophie to sleep, as she slept in his bed Mick and Emily went back to the living room to sit on the couch, Mick, then, said to her:

"I never thought I would be this romantic, but it is because I never had been in love before…"

"Mick, please, don't start, you know this will lead in anything…"

"I need to say, Emily, please, don't worry, don't deny it for us, I know I had no chance, but the rain outside is so romantic and in this dark your eyes are so bright and beautiful, I can stare at those beautiful pools of your eyes all the time, that is the first thing I notice about you when I first meet you and saw you…Your eyes totally always mesmerize and hypnotize me and they still do…"

"Mick, you always say the sweetest things to me and I do not know what to say, because…"

Mick cut her off:

"Emily, don't say anything, I do not want to talk…"

He gently caressed her face took her hand and kissed it slowly driving Emily crazy with desire. Mick then kissed her lips passionately and this took Emily might surprise a bit but she responded to the kiss, they were both using tongue open mouth hot kisses, totally breathtaking kisses, all the while Mick slipped a hand to her shirt unbuttoning one of her buttons and he start to go to the other buttons.

* * *

**Ok, Demily guys, do not curse me, please. I know, I know; Emily loves Derek, but right now she is totally needy; feeling rejected, besides the fact of pregnancy really shakes the feelings of women, and besides, Mick is fucking mega hot, so I do not blame her.**

**Thank you very much again Paul! For all your help!**

**And thank you everyone for the comments…**

**Please R&R**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi guys, I am very happy with all comments, thank you so much for this. I want to say that this chapter gave me lots of work and I really got emotionally exhausted! So, I hope you enjoy, and please comment.**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Mick, you always say the sweetest things to me and I do not know what to say, because…"

Mick cut her off:

"Emily, don't say anything, I do not want to talk…"

He gently caressed her face took her hand and kissed it slowly driving Emily crazy with desire. Mick then kissed her lips passionately and this took Emily might surprise a bit but she responded to the kiss, they were both using tongue open mouth hot kisses, totally breathtaking kisses, all the while Mick slipped a hand to her shirt unbuttoning one of her buttons and he start to go to the other buttons.

He paused a little just for a second to look at her; her face was breathtaking, and seemed framed by her black hair, flawless!

"You are so beautiful!" He whispered to her while tangled his fingers through her hair, pulling her into another breathtaking kiss.

Mick was kissing her, passionately, on the mouth for a long time, then, he pressed his lips and his tongue in the crook of her neck, traversing the vein throbbing in her throat, as his skillful fingers roamed over her body, causing Emily to melt, and feel her body all soft when he pulled her closer to him, so that they were practically lying on the comfortable chaise couch. Emily tried to open her mouth to protest against his bold advances, but before she could speak, Mick stopped her again with a wet and lustful kiss. Mick's tongue moved slowly inside her mouth, and Emily immediately wished he did the same between her legs.

Emily's hands went straight to his hair, clutching, while Mick was still kissing her on the mouth, and his smart fingers worked on unbuttoning her shirt for all this time. Without taking the black lace bra she was wearing; Mick moved his mouth, in a single movement, from her mouth to the exposed part of her breast, as he kissed the exposed flesh of her breasts, his hands worked effectively to unbutton the bra, but Emily recalled that very soon it would be forbidden territory, which reminded her that she was pregnant, which reminded her that the baby was Morgan's! Which reminded her of Derek….; then in a single movement, she got up from the couch, suddenly. Still trying to catch her breath, and put ideas in place, quickly buttoning her shirt.

"I'm sorry, Mick…" She cooed.

He just took a deep breath. Mick was feeling so frustrated now, as it was the effect of acid on a plant, he was reduced to nothing now, and all the semen from him, that were ready to go out, was making their way back.

"I'm sorry, I cannot do this!" She said, again.

"Why not, Emily? When I feel you wanted so bad…"

"Because, I am not alone now…"

"You told me you and Derek broke up…"

"I am not talking about him; I am talking about my baby here inside… Which is not yours; this just feels so wrong, Mick… Besides, we broke up, but he is still so alive inside me, in this baby, and in my heart…"

"I can help you forget about him, Emily! Just give a chance…"

"I cannot, Mick, if it does not work? You are going to suffer even more…"

"I cannot suffer more than I already suffered seeing you and him together along these three years, Emily!"

"Mick, right now, I just want to think about my two babies, Sophie and this one here…"

"So, I will wait until the baby is born…" He was begging for a chance.

"I cannot promise anything, Mick… I can only say how things are right, I am still in love with Derek, my heart belongs to him…"

"And what is he doing to reciprocate this love?"

"I know it does not look like he will ever come back, and all looks hopeless for Derek and me to ever get back together, but I cannot turn off my love for him, I wish it could be like a light switch that I can press the button or flick the on and off button down to off, so I cannot stop love him and then turn it back on to fall in love with you, Mick… It would make my life so much easier if I could fall in love with you, but life does not work that way, unfortunately…"

Mick was only thinking about the words she had just said. After a while, she continued to speak:

"Mick, I thank you very much, everything you've done for me, and for our daughter. I would not know to deal alone with her, after Derek left, she was so sick; but now she barely remembers him, and I…. I owe it all to you. Because if you are always so present in her life, and you give her so much love, that she felt safe again, she no longer feels abandoned, as before…"

Mick interrupted her:

"Emily, Sophie is my daughter! I'm going to hell for her if need be!"

"…And everything you're doing for me, I really appreciate, we have this incredible connection; so, let's leave things only in friendship, for now, and then, after we see how it goes…"

He smiled a little, after all, this was a kind of hope for him. But, as he still seemed very sad and frustrated, Emily continued to speak:

"Besides, I think you're really hot and sexy and beautiful, I love your accent, your sloppy way, the easy way to take your life, without dramas, and that's what caught my attention to you in the first place…"

She was standing, and only now he got up from the couch, he pulled her into a tight hug, whispering on her ear:

"I wish you could love me, because I certainly would love you back forever, but if it is for you to love other man, if he does not deserve your love, I hope you can soon on forgetting him, and I'm going to be right here for you…"

Emily did not resist his words, and they fall into a passionate kiss again. After the kiss, he gently grabbed her face and kissed her forehead and said:

"Now go to get some rest, get some sleep, because of this baby here…"

He placed his hand on her belly. Emily went to his bedroom, sleeping with Sophie, and Mick stayed there to sleep on the couch.

* * *

FIVE MONTHS LATER

During the next five months, with the exception of days when Mick was traveling to work, he went every day to the home of Emily, take care of her and Sophie, grocery shopping, arrange things in her house and clothes; take care of everything, he also went, to all medical appointments with her, and he helped to purchase new decorations for the baby's bedroom, and clothes for the baby, he was a pleasant and constant presence in her life and Sophie, at this important moment. Derek always phoned to know about the baby, Sophie and Emily. But there was a huge concrete wall built between them, again; and Sophie had been completely on the Emily's side, very normal and expected. He felt very frustrated with the whole situation, but he knew it was a little too late for regrets now, especially with the emotional state of Emily, he had left to work things out after the baby was born. Emily was already about to turn nine months, her doctor scheduled a cesarean surgery, and that surgery would be in just two days. But she had already told Derek about the cesarean surgery, a week in advance; and also the name of the hospital; which would be the same she had Sophie.

"Derek, hey?"

"Hey, Emily, how are you? How are the baby and Sophie? I am surprise you calling me… Is everything ok?"

"Yes, it's just, I want to tell you about the baby, the surgery will be here a week from today…and I just thought if you do want to come…."

Derek cut her off:

"Of course I'll go . I am not going to miss the birth of my baby boy for nothing in the world…"

Emily's heart melted, and her eyes filled with tears, she was very emotional now a days. As she stayed quiet, Derek asked:

"Emily?"

"I'm here; ok then, Derek, so, the hospital is the same where Sophie was born, here in a week, on the morning, ok?"

Before he could say something, Emily turned off the phone. She was already crying.

'My love, I really hope you come…' She said to herself.

Derek, then, turned off the phone too, he was at BAU at the time; Garcia was passing by him, and:

"What is wrong my Chocolate God, you look so deep in thought, I can see the images swimming in your head…"

"You can say that again Baby Girl, I see the clear picture image of my baby to be born next week…"

"Derek, I am so happy for you but I can still see the sadness in your eyes it is like you have everything in the world but still you seem so sad, I know what it is, it is always Emily, Emily…You need to either move on Derek or get her back together, you cannot go on like this…"

Derek just said nothing. And Garcia continued:

"Derek, I am always here for you if you need me, I am so sorry things did not work out between you and Emily, but I will always be here by your side; your Baby Girl is always here for you my Chocolate Prince…"

"I thank you for that, Penelope, you know, I hurt Emily so bad and I know it will be hard to get my family back together again, I can certainly affirm that I have better chances of tackling a million unsubs successfully, than win Emily back…"

"Yes, I know Derek, we all know Emily Prentiss so well, she is the most stubborn and bad tempered woman in the world…"

* * *

At the day of surgery; on the morning, Mick went to pick up Emily and Sophie, at their house, and take them to the hospital; the cesarean would be later that afternoon, but Emily had to go to hospital in the morning for some tests earlier, before delivery. She opened the door for Mick to enter, he had a huge bouquet of flowers for her:

"So, today is the big day…" He gave the flowers to her.

"Thank you!"

She smiled a little, but she was in a mix of sadness with happiness and seizure. She was absolutely sure that Derek would arrive on time. Her heart was a little restless. They went to the hospital.

* * *

In the hospital bedroom, Emily did all tests, she was with very high blood pressure, so she was medicated, and they were waiting the pressure back to normal, to be able to do a cesarean surgery. Mick and Sophie were in the bedroom with her, all the time. By early afternoon, the doctors came to take her to the operating room; Mick, with Sophie in his arms, held strong Emily's hand, and said:

"It'll be okay! We'll be right here waiting for you…"

She smiled with tears in her eyes, and said:

"Thank you…"

Mick wanted to go with her, but he had to keep taking care of Sophie, so he went to the waiting room. Sophie saw Emily being carried on a stretcher and started to say:

"I wanna go with Mommy, I wanna go with Mommy…"

The stretcher moving away and Emily could still hear Sophie's voice. But, Mick soon was able to calm her down, saying the doctors will just take the baby of Mommy's belly.

Just about ten minutes later, Derek appears at the waiting room, and sees Mick with Sophie on his lap. He wanted to go over Mick, like a tractor, but he could not because Sophie was on his lap, then Derek approached them and:

"Hey, Soph…" Smiling to her.

Sophie kinda shocked to see Derek there, she looked at him, but she quickly turned to face him, shoving her face into Mick's chest, who hugged his daughter even more. Rejection again, pretty normal. Derek tried again:

"Hi Princess, I miss you so much, I love you very much, Sophie…"

Derek wanted so bad give her a big hug but Sophie did not look at him, she ignored him and continued to stay in Mick's embraced arms. Derek was so crushed right now that he feeling he was getting buried under a heavy avalanche of snow or rubble. Mick, then, said to him:

"Well, well, well, look who decide to show up, better late than never the saying goes… you are too late, Sophie and Emily are doing fine, they do not need you anymore… Go on, go out the door; don't let the door hit you on your way out, because I know this hospital door is huge, it might hurt you badly; catch a plane back to America now, old buddy …"

"Get this straight: don't call me 'buddy'; and I don't want to waste time with garbage like you, right now, Clive Owens… I need to go see the birth of my son now!"

"Oh, how touching! Now… you are sure? You were in doubt before…"

Derek look at Mick intensely, like if looks could kill, Mick would be dead. But he really did not want to waste any more time there, he wanted to see if he could still watch the birth. So, he ran away to the surgery center. Derek told the receptionist:

"Ma'am? Please, I need to enter the operating room, my son is born right now!"

"What is the name of the mother?"

"Emily Prentiss."

The woman checked some papers:

"She is already in surgery."

"I know that! That's why I want to go in there! She is having my son!"

Derek was the despair in person, now

"Ah. You can not get in the middle of surgery."

Derek tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Please! You can not go in there!"

Right now, Derek wanted to kick down doors, until he saw Emily's face, but he knew he could not, but a punched on the wall, he gave. He had a lump stuck in his throat. Losing the birth of his son, he did not know if it would have that opportunity again in his life, and even if he had, this time he could not recover. Tears flowed freely down his face now, he just needed to get out of there, he was unable to regain Sophie's trust at that time. Then he went out of the hospital, take a breath, because he was about to explode in anger at himself. There, he realized that everything he had done wrong, from the moment he left Emily and Sophie for the first time, and then he did it again, and to finish doubted she was even carrying their own child; he put himself in her place, and imagined herself in the operating room all alone, she really had no idea he was there. For Derek, right now, America had became small, BAU had became smaller, that was his son, dammit! That was the woman he loved, dammit! A daughter that he had learned to love, dammit! And he just dropped everything and just walked away, alas, life is about choices and we can not always go back, we rarely have a second chance in life, especially when we step in the hearts of those we love most, and who loves you most; for the first time, he could take the role of Emily and Sophie, and his little son, who was coming into the world, now, this very moment. And he hated himself, he was really hating himself so much right now!

Inside the operating room:

Emily was numb from the waist down, but she was fully conscious, while the doctor cut her belly to get the baby, her thought was going far away, how Derek could simply ignore the birth of his son! I told him a week in advance! That's not possible! All the love that we live did not meant anything to him? And for sure he still doubts who is the father of this baby; if he was sure he would be here! At that moment, she felt abandoned and rejected again. She was a Prentiss and Prentiss's women were supposed to be strong women, but fucking hell! She was tired of being strong! She needed him there with her! She could expect that from anyone but him, she truly believed in his love for her, so was hurting like hell his absence in that important moment of their lives. The tears began to fall freely, but then she put a smile on her lips when she heard the first cry of her child. And the tears turned into tears of emotion.

Emily had needed extra doses of anesthesia, so after spending a few moments with her baby in her arms, he was taken for testing, and then to the nursery, and she fell into a deep sleep. Derek was there, in the nursery, looking through the glass, waiting for the moment that his son would get there, exactly where he was seeing Sophie, almost three years ago, Sophie was about to complete three years old now. There were about fifteen acrylic cribs inside the nursery; suddenly, one of the nurses came with a plaque to be placed in one of the cribs, the name on the plaque was 'Emily Prentiss', Derek's heart began to stir so much, that would leave any strawberry being beaten in a blender with envy, looked like his heart was going to come out of his mouth, in anticipation of seeing the face of his son for the first time. When Derek looked at his baby boy it was like he was seeing himself; the baby boy looked exactly like him when he was that age, just like the old pictures his mother Fran always show him of when he was just born, so if you took a picture of the baby boy and put it next to Derek's pictures when Derek was born, you could not tell which was which; so look like they are. Amid many tears, Derek whispered to his son through the glass, and spoke with him for the first time:

"Hi my baby boy, you do not know me yet, but I will make sure you always know I am your daddy, I do not even know what your name is going to be, but I already love you so much baby Morgan, I love you, your big sister and Mommy, I am going to do my very best to get all you back forever; I'm going to make my first promise to you, as your daddy, I am going to get Mommy, your big sister and you, we will live together as one big happy family, but I know I have a lot of work to do, I know how stupid I was with your mommy and your big sister, I know how I hurt and broke their hearts, and I'm going to need your help with that, my baby boy …"

Derek spent much time there, just staring at the face of his son, while nurses did some testing on him. After what seemed like an hour, or a little more, a nurse took the little baby from the crib, and went down the hall, Derek, turned around, and went to meet her, but he lost what side she went, the hospital seemed a maze so that he neither knew where he was anymore; he had to ask for information. Meanwhile, Emily received the baby in her arms; Mick and Sophie were already in the bedroom with her, she was no longer in the SurgicalCenter, so Derek took a while to know in which room she had been leased. Derek stopped at the door of the bedroom where Emily was, the door was ajar, so he just took a deep breath before entering, he could hear Emily's voice saying to Sophie:

"Soph, sweetie, this is your little brother, will you help mom take care of him?"

"I will, Mommy, the baby just looks like Daddy Derek!"

At this point, Derek entered the bedroom, receiving three curious glances.

* * *

**Thank you so much, Paul for all your help again.**

**Please R&R, and help me write a beautiful end for this story!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Ok, guys, everything okay with you? I'm sorry take two days to update, hahaha, I know how bad it is waiting, I already gave up on several fan fics that take months to update and I get confused in stories. I just had a busy weekend. That's all. Well, this chapter is a little dark, so be warned!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

Derek stopped at the door of the bedroom where Emily was, the door was ajar, so he just took a deep breath before entering, he could hear Emily's voice saying to Sophie:

"Soph, sweetie, this is your little brother, will you help mom take care of him?"

"I will, Mommy! The baby just looks like Daddy Derek!"

At this point, Derek entered the bedroom, receiving three curious glances. It was already a little dark night, so, after a little while, Emily said to Mick:

"Mick, can you please take Sophie to home, I don't want her to sleep here, at the hospital…"

"I want to stay here with you Mommy…"

"No, Sophie, sweetie, listen, Mommy needs to spend just one night here, so I need you go home, with Daddy, making everything ok at home, then tomorrow, you and Daddy come to take Mommy and your little brother, ok? Can you do that for Mommy?"

The girl only nodded. Mick took Sophie from Emily's hospital bed, and he gave Emily a little kiss on her lips (at this moment, Derek wanted to kill him, at the same time he felt like a punch in the stomach, or a stab in the heart), then Mick said to her:

"I come to pick you up tomorrow…"

"Ok…"

They went through Morgan like he just was not there, and got out of the bedroom. Derek approached Emily and the baby. The little boy was sleeping on Emily's arms.

"Emily, I am so sorry I did not come on time, I was just out there when you are at the surgery; they did not allow me to enter, I wanted so bad, I swear, but the flight got too late, and it had to scale; I tried to call you cell phone, but it was off, you have to believe me…"

Emily was just listening; she was not even looking at his face. She was looking all the time for the little baby's face. Derek insisted:

"Say something, Emily…"

She looked at him, now:

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry… you could change your repertoire!" She said, very ironic.

"Emily, it's the truth all I said…"

She cut him off:

"Derek I told you one week early, but that's ok, I know, this baby was not important to you until you were sure it's yours! Look at him now, Derek, just look at his face, just look at his skin color, and tell me if you cannot see yourself in him! He is a carbon copy of you!"

"It's so unfair, Emily. I wanted come not only for him; I wanted badly be here with you at this moment; I wish you could believe me… I did not come before, because…"

She cut him off, and completed the sentence for him:

"… You were working on a case…"

They looked at each other eyes for a little while now.

"I know, Derek, how important your job is. I know very well, because I've already been on the other side; but, our lives are surrounded by choices about important things, and we have to decide the most important…I know, when your son be old enough to understand, he might be proud of you… and he might never mind if you lost his birth, but the thing is… from now on, I don't want him to suffer your absence like Sophie suffered; because Sophie has her father, but what about him… you want Mick to take care of him?"

"So you two are really together?"

Emily gave him a look of disapproval:

"This is not about me, or Mick, Derek… This is about your son!"

Derek took a good look at his son, and he said:

"Can I hold him?"

Very carefully, Derek, took the little baby from Emily's arms; he had tears in eyes.

"Hi, my baby boy, we already had our little talk out there, you do not forget my promises because I am going to do my best to achieve them, ok…"

Emily was very emotional too, but she just looked at them, curious. She said to him:

"Derek, I hope you did not make promises to your son, this is your own flesh and blood. You will break the heart of your own flesh and blood, just like you did to Sophie and I. We are not blood related to you but this is your own DNA child, and you will break his heart too, with your empty promises that you always break…"

"You really lost your trust on me, huh?"

"Of course, Derek! Things like 'I'm going to care of this child as if its mine', 'I'll never leave you', 'I'll love this baby as if it was mine'… are still throbbing on my mind!"

"You said you forgave me, Emily; but you'll never forgive I left you and Sophie, no matter what I do or say...I can steal a piece of a moon for you… it will never be enough…"

"I had forgiven you, and I was willing to forget about that; but you keeping distrusting me all the time, making sure of building a huge concrete wall between us, Derek, brick by brick..."

"Emily, why can't you believe me, I know I made horrible mistakes that I will always pay like leaving you and Sophie the day she was born, going back to BAU and doubting you again about this baby DNA and being late for our son birth, but I promise you Emily I will try to make it up to all three of you, even if it kills me because I am the use all my will and strength to that and I will suck all the energy out of me that I might not a breath to breathe…"

"I'm not let you play with Sophie's heart again, Derek… You better not even get close to her, please…"

"She did not even look at me…"

"Of course she did not, Derek! What do you want? You just vanished for five months!"

"Listen, Emily, I love Sophie like my own, I did not vanish from her life, I called her and you everyday, and there was not only a day that I did not think about Sophie, and you. She is my daughter, Emily, you cannot deny me that. I took care of her for many months! Did I ever complain? No! I never did! You saw the look in my eyes when I ever look into Sophie's eyes! That is the same look you give Sophie, Emily, you cannot tell me you do not see that look I give Sophie; it is the same look when I gaze into your beautiful eyes, even though my look to yours is desire added to love…"

Pause… for breath.

"Emily you know me for many years, almost a decade, you know my heart, you know ME, damn! You know the kind of person I truly am, so, please look beyond the horrible mistakes and choices I made. This proves we all are human, we all make terrible mistakes we regret totally…"

"Yeah, Derek, I know you very well, and sometimes I miss the time when we were just best friends…I hope, one day, we can be best friends again, for the sake of this baby and Sophie…"

"After all we lived together, you want be just best friends again?"

"I'm sorry, but I cannot live in distant relationship; if it was only me, that's ok, but I have to think about my children…and from what I know you've done your choices…"

"Emily we keep talking in circles here we are not getting anywhere, we are forgetting the important fact that we love each other, and we have to work on getting us back again, I won't give up on us never! But right now we have to think of other important things like do we have a name for our baby son of a gift here?"

"mmmmm, ok… you are right… I was thinking of the name 'Shemar', I know this an actor name on a TV show, and this Shemar looks a lot like you, Derek!"

"I get that all the time, but I do not see a resemblance, plus I am much more handsome than him, and I kick doors and people's ass, this Shemar does not…"

Emily just smiles a little at him, thinking: 'typical Derek Morgan!'

"Shemar Morgan! I love the sound of that… yes let's name our beautiful baby boy that, Emily…"

Emily's heart melted and for a second she forgot how angry she was still at Derek.

* * *

Derek went to a hotel, and the next day, Mick came to pick Emily and little Shemar and take them to her home; Mick would stay there with her, helping with household chores because Emily could not move much because of the cut of surgery. Derek had registered the little baby boy as Shemar Morgan, and he was going every day at Emily's home, but Mick was always there, Emily was enjoying on Maternity Leave, and Mick also was entitled to nine days, so Derek could no longer be alone with her, so they could not talk, or try any kind of rapprochement. Sophie was already much more comfortable with Derek, but far from that love she once showed before, she had also built a small wall, her size, around her, in order to protect herself. Typical Prentiss. She was bad temper, just like her mother. Derek was very confused on what step to take next, he was watching the box, the perfect harmony between Mick and Emily and Sophie and small Shemar, he felt totally out, and hated himself, remembering that he had made the choice of getting out. It hurt like hell all that, but he could not think at this time. About one week later, Derek had to go back to America. He was at Emily's place, Mick had gone to the grocery story, so Emily was alone with Shemar and Sophie at home:

"Emily, I came to say goodbye, I have to go back to America; I know you well taken care of, but please call me if you need me, I will always love you, Sophie and Shemar, a great deal that will never change, since when we see each other too much angry words are exchanged and I can never truly say what I want to say to you, Emily…"

"Derek, are you already leaving again? No fucking way! Your own DNA son you are leaving! You got to me fucking kidding me right?"

"I am here for you whenever you, Sophie and Shemar need me for anything, please call me right away… Know that I am going but my heart will be here, with you and our kids…"

"Too bad, Derek, they cannot see or feel your invisible heart…" She said angrily.

But Derek really felt as he was without a heart really; he took little Shemar in his arms for a goodbye kiss, he had tears in eyes; Sophie asked him:

"Are you going to leave us again?"

Sat on the sofa, with Shemar in his arms, Derek said to her:

"Sophie, dear, I never left you, it's just my job is very, very far away from here… Come give me a hug…"

Sophie started to cry and ran away to her bedroom, upstairs. Emily just rolled her eyes and she did not want to cry in front of him there. 'Fucking hell! Damn! How did things come to this? Where is it written, where in fucking place in this universe is written that I can not be happy in love? I want to go there and delete it! That moment was supposed to be happy between us: our baby, we did it, how he could just hand me our baby and turn his backs to us and leave us, that way, again?' Emily was feeling lots of angst and hate now:

"Derek, just give me a minute…"

She took Shemar from his arms and went upstairs to put the baby in the crib. And came back to talk to Derek, she pointed her finger on his face and:

"Listen to me, you sonofabitch, you never, ever, come here again, to play with my children's hearts and feelings…."

"I come here how many times I want to, you can forbid me to see Sophie, but my own son, you cannot!"

"WASH YOUR MOUTH TO SPEAK THE WORD 'SON'; YOU HAVE NOTHING HERE TO WORRY ABOUT, DEREK! GO BACK TO YOUR MOTHER! AND YOUR JOB AND JUST FORGET ABOUT ME AND MY CHILDREN…"

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND, EMILY? I WILL NEVER GIVE UP MY CHILDREN!"

"WE DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED YOU FEEDING A FEELING ON THEM AND THEN GO AWAY OVER AND OVER; SO, GO NOW AND NEVER EVER COME BACK AGAIN, DEREK!"

"YOU ARE THE MOST DIFFICULT TO TAME, BAD TEMPER I'VE ALREADY MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE, BUT GET THIS STRAIGHT, EMILY: I'LL COME EVERY MONTH TWO OR THREE TIMES TO SEE MY SON, I HOPE I DON'T NEED TO GET A JUDGE ORDER…"

"WOWW, YOU CRITICIZE MICK SO VERY MUCH AND NOW DOING THE SAME TO ME!"

"YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME; I TAKE CARE OF MY SON, SO YOU CAN FUCK THAT BASTARD; I COULD SEE VERY WELL WHY YOU DON'T WANT ME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE, I SEE THE LUST IN YOUR EYES FOR HIM; I SAW HIM KISSING YOU AT THE HOSPITAL ON THE LIPS, AND YOU RESPONDED..."

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MICK; BUT IF YOU WANTED TO KNOW, I WANT FUCK HIM SO BAD, I ALREADY FUCK HIM AND IT WAS SO FUCKING GOOD AND I MISS THIS SO BAD…"

"I AM SICK OF YOU, EMILY, GO FUCK YOUR CLIVE OWENS AND FORGET ABOUT ME….."

"CERTAINLY I WILL, DEREK…"

"YEAH I KNOW, YOU ARE LOOSE WHEN YOU FUCKED DOYLE'S BRAINS OUT JUST A FOR A CASE; AND NOW LUSTING OVER CLIVE WHILE WE WERE STILL DATING, NOT MENTION HOTCH…"

"WELL, I CANNOT SAY ABOUT HOTCH BECAUSE I REALLY DON'T KNOW, BUT MICK AND DOYLE ARE MUCH BETTER FUCKERS THAN YOU…"

"YOU KNOW WHAT: YOU NEVER WAS MY TYPE OF WOMAN; FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU WAS A TOTAL 'ACCIDENT ROUTE'; I LIKE REAL WOMAN, WITH BIG ASS AND BREASTS, AND BIG AND HOT THIGHS…NOT A IRONING BOARD LIKE YOU…"

"WELL, THAT WAS NOT WHAT YOUR BODY RESPONDED ME SPOUTING SEMEN IN MY MOUTH AND ALL MY BODY… AND THAT'S WHY WE HAVE SHEMAR…"

Emily said this but she was dying with hate inside.

"OHHH … EMILY… GROW UP… I CAN FUCK A LETTUCE WITH THE SAME INTENSITY!"

"YOUR COCK MIGHT BE BIG, BIT IT HAS NOT BITE, IT IS LONG LIKE A CUCUMBER, BUT THIS VEGETABLE IS HOLLOW INSIDE… MICK IS ABLE TO TAKE ME TO PLACES YOU CAN NEVER TAKE ME, DEREK… AND MICK'S DICK IS LIKE A MISSILE THAT REALLY KNOWS HOW TO BLAST IN ME…"

"I REALLY HOPE YOU WAITED MY SON BORN TO LET HIM EXPLODE HIS ROTTEN SEMEN INSIDE YOU…"

With all the force of the universe, plus all the hate and anger she was feeling, she slapped him on the face, and he almost fell off the sofa, such force she used, he felt his face burning with ardor, and it was red. Emily has lowered her voice and sawed teeth:

"How dare you call Sophie a rotten semen?"

There was no time for him to answer:

"Go away from my house now, Derek, just go away…" She did not even look at him.

Derek went out and, while he was waiting for the elevator, he punched the wall so bad, but he was in need. Fortunately for Mick, he was not getting home at that moment, because the punch would be in the middle of his face, no doubt.

About ten minutes later, Mick got home with thousand grocery's bags, Emily just looked at him, he put the purchases on the floor to lock the door; and Emily walks until him and:

"Just hug me, please, just hug me…"

"I must be gone away from you a bit more, obviously absence makes the heart grow founder…"

Emily grabbed his face to kiss him passionately. After all the things Derek told her, she just need feel desired again.

* * *

In the coming days and months, Derek was feeling a growing hole in his soul, he felt sorely lacking Sophie, but the face of his son, his own copy, his flesh and blood, he was suffering from the absence of his son a lot; and he had a growing anxiety about leaving things so unresolved between him and Emily. He called her every day, but they were always great moments of tension. Derek returned to London a few times over three months, along with Penelope to see his son. JJ also went to visit Emily and the little Shemar; and Emily's parents, too. Mick, well, Mick was always present, practically living there, but he slept in the guest room. He has got back to work, but Emily was still on Maternity License, Sophie had already completed three years; and the little Shemar, three months.

* * *

Friday night.

Eight o'clock PM in DC, the team had solved the last case in a few hours, and Derek was in a need of a drink. So, he went straight from the BAU to a bar.

In London, Mick and Emily had taken the night to watch movies on TV; Emily had slept during almost the whole the day, when the little Shemar slept during the day, she slept also. Sophie was still in school full time because Emily did not want to wean her so when she got back to work. Mick was already very accustomed to always stay awake, because of the work he did, and Emily too. They had already watched two films, and it was starting another, a movie called "Close My Eyes", which seemed very romantic, so Mick said to Emily:

"Let's watch this one?"

"It's one o'clock in the morning!" She pointed.

"How often did we spend the entire night on case? Why not enjoy movies?"

"I'm cold."

He hugged her, and kissed the tip of the (cold) nose, and said:

"So, go make some hot chocolate for us, and I'll get another duvet…"

* * *

In half an hour that Derek was at the bar, he had drunk three shots of whiskey, and he was flirting with a woman, you could say that she was the twin sister of Beyonce, beautiful, wonderful, flowing hair, white dress; tight and short, a big ass and breasts, Derek was mesmerized by this woman. And she realized, she was on the dance floor with some friends, and between one song and another, she came to get her a drink, she asked for the drink on the counter, and looked at Derek and smiled at him. He smiled back and said:

"You dance very well!"

She laughed.

"What?" He asked.

She took her drink and:

"I bet you can do better than this!"

* * *

London:

Emily and Mick were under the duved, drinking hot chocolate, and watching the an hour of the film, the two cups of hot chocolate was on the coffee table; Mick and Emily beneath the duvet, it was a romantic movie, but with many hot scenes between the protagonist couple, Mick tried to play the movie scenes with Emily, under the duvet, but they were fully clothed, and Emily always impose a certain limit. Soon, they left to get involved with emotion and left the movie, Mick sidestepped her lips with his tongue, gently licking the inside of her mouth. The thought of Emily was that she wanted it immediately between her legs, his tongue while devouring her mouth, Mick put his hand inside her pajamas, and her panties, without breaking the kiss in no time, he loved feel the muffled moans of Emily into his mouth while he, very gently, made the way back and forth between her vagina and her clit with his super efficient finger.

Meanwhile, in DC:

Derek had gone to the dance floor, flirting more and more with the twin sister of Beyonce. He walked over to her and said:

"Hey, hot thing, can I call you B?"

The woman got puzzled and said:

"What the hell are you calling me a Bitch… usually that is what B stands for…"

Derek laughed and said:

"No, no, no, B for 'Beyonce'! Did anyone told you look like Beyonce? I love her singing but I love how hot she looks and, sweet thing, you are one hot mama…"

She was amused and right away she was quite attracted to Derek, and it is funny that she reminded him of a celebrity in Beyonce, but Derek looked like a star actor on TV and she said:

"Well, yes, I do get that I look like Beyonce, yes, you can call me B, I love that, speaking of lookalikes, did anyone tell you that you look like Shemar Moore, that huge TV star?"

Derek chuckled and said:

"Yes,, I get that too; but I think I am a ziliion times more handsome than him, but since we have so much in common, like both of us looking like celebrities, I think also we have another important thing in common?"

"What is that my hunk?"

Derek, now, hugged her tight by the waist, and pushed her to him and said:

"Well, we are both so hot, good looking and beautiful bodies, I would say we are the real thing; and Beyonce, and Shemar are the fakes…"

She smiled a very sexy smile and Derek closed her smile with a hot and wet tongue kiss; and she responded very deeply. After a long time kissing, he said to her:

"Do you want to go somewhere with me right now to test that theory how hot and heavy we both can be…"

"Fuck yes! You are so hot, I would do it right here in this bar…"

Derek laughed and said:

"I do not want to get arrested tonight, so let's go somewhere more private…"

As soon they got Derek's SUV, he would turn on the car, but she stopped him:

"Hey, hey, my hot delicious, I cannot go anywhere with you, I don't know you enough for that."

"You are already here…"

"Yeah… but… I have to test you first…" She said while on one movement, she took out her white dress…"

* * *

London:

With the efficient movements of Mick's hands, Emily was about to come any time, but suddenly, she got up from the sofa, again. But before Mick's dick could 'sleep', she said to him, in a sexy voice:

"I think we deserve to do this on the bed…"

* * *

**Ok, Ok, don't be mad at me. Don't curse me. But Emily and Derek had to tell each other all things they were feeling about the other, so, one day they maybe can be together again; because they love each other still… but next chapter they will try hard, very, very hard forget about each other. Please R&R.**


	39. Chapter 39

**I own nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing. Too bad! Because I really wanted own SHEMAR MOORE, for some kisses…. hahaha**

**DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE UNDER AGE, OK... IT'S BOOOOOOOORING...**

* * *

DC:

As soon they got Derek's SUV, he would turn on the car, but she stopped him:

"Hey, hey, my hot delicious, I cannot go anywhere with you, I don't know you enough for that."

"You are already here…"

"Yeah… but… I have to test you first…" She said while on one movement, she took out her white dress, leaving Derek totally speechless.

* * *

London:

With the efficient movements of Mick's hands, Emily was about to come any time, but suddenly, she got up from the sofa, again. But before Mick's dick could 'sleep', she said to him, in a sexy voice:

"I think we deserve to do this on the bed…"

While Emily turned off the TV with the remote control, Mick caught her in his arms up the stairs. Emily said, jokingly:

"What are you doing, Mick, I can walk perfectly! I am not an invalid, and I am not pregnant anymore…"

"Stop being so tough and relax... I always want to sweep you off your feet, it is romantic and you deserve to be treated like the Queen you are…"

Hearing this, she whispered in his ears:

"Please, Mick carry me to the bedroom and fuck me so hard all night, I want you so bad right now that I need to be fucked very hard and I need my brains fucked out all night…"

Arriving at the bedroom, Mick put Emily on the big bed "king size", and when she was moving on the bed, he told her, pointing a finger at her:

"Stay there!"

She bit her lip and smirked. Mick went to lock the bedroom door, Sophie was already three years old, and she could very well open the door at any moment and he did not want to take that risk. Mick then sat on the bed beside her, and he was unbuttoning her pajamas while he licked her neck, he then began to kiss her on the mouth while they freed the top of her pajamas; still kissing her on the mouth, he worked to unbutton the bra:

"Ah .. Mick, don't ... this is for the baby ..."

He whispered in her ear, and staring at her eyes:

"I just want to see and kiss…"

Mick then pulled the top of her pajamas and bra, Emily was lying in the middle of the bed; Mick lay beside her, almost on top of her, and while his hands and his fingers worked efficiently between her legs, and he kissed and softly licking around her breasts, right near the territory now belonged to the little Shemar; driving Emily crazy with pleasure.

"Mick, please, don't suck my breasts, I need to save the milk for Shemar, but please go to my vagina, I remembered you always enjoy there more anyways…"

Mick smiled and said:

"Yes… I want to taste your juices. I missed that sweet taste…"

He gently pulled the bottom of her pajamas, and her panties. She was totally naked now. He got up from the bed; staring at her naked body, perfect body, and her desire face; while he was undressing himself. Mick lay down again beside her, catching her mouth for another wet and passionate kiss, as his fingers massaged the part between her legs, he suddenly stuck his finger inside her, causing Emily closed her eyes, and moan. He broke the kiss, only to whisper to her:

"You are all wet for me…"

Mick whispered things like:

"You're so hot…"

While his finger in and out of her, causing Emily's backs bow of pleasure, and her face was already red, almost feverish. Emily was already very excited, and her private parts were already too sensitive; Mick then positioned himself between her legs, and started licking her clit, and began to walk with his tongue around it. Emily had to bite her lips close to drawing blood, to not scream in pleasure, and Mick spent a long time licking and sucking her clit gently, and walking with his tongue across her vagina; Emily writhed in pleasure, by then, she had already gone to Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Neptune, stars, moon, and the whole constellation; if someone asked her name now, maybe she would take three days to be able to answer.

* * *

At the same time, in DC:

Derek watched, awestruck, that hot and wonderful woman pull her dress from her body, leaving her only in her tiny white panties, and a white bra, contrasting with the color of her skin, although it was dark there, but there were lights club, where they were parked. He was not the kind of guy that used to be surprised by a woman, easily, but he was almost speechless.

"God, woman! Are you real? What is your name, at least?"

She smirked at him, and said:

"Carly…"

Derek pulled her a wet kiss, but rather close her mouth, he said:

"Derek Morgan!"

She said:

"My pleasure, Derek Morgan…"

They kissed passionately.

While they were kissing on the mouth like crazy, Derek pulled her so she sat on his lap with her legs around his body, while kissing, she whispered to him:

"Let me feel your "tool" to see if it is ready for a shift…"

She put her hand between his legs, though he was fully clothed, she could feel the huge erection he was having now. While Derek was devoured her lips and at the same time, his hand was working to remove her bra, the years of experience doing this; quickly, he succeeded. He stopped to look at her giants and filled breasts, when quickly grabbed one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking with desire, eager. She holds his head gently, and said:

"This is neither a fair bit, I'm practically naked, and you're all dressed, hot cat…"

"Ok, sexy diva, let me fix that…"

Carly sat back in the passenger seat, while Derek freed up his clothes. Once he got rid of his clothes, he quickly poured over her, and lay the car seat, so they had some space for some movement. Derek was sucking both of her breasts, ravenous, while his hand was inside her wet panties.

"Wow, you're all wet! Delicious…"

"Yeah, I am for you, hot cat, and I thank that I am, counting with the size of your cock, I have to be very, very wet for you..."

Derek smiled satisfied, as his fingers moved in and out from within her, and she stroked his penis with ease.

"You know, cat, I really love your fingers… I really do! But now… I really want you to fuck me hard, please…Derek, fuck me hard! Because I really need you inside of me…"

* * *

London:

Emily had barely recovered from the wonderful orgasm that Mick's mouth had just provided for her; Mick kissed her passionately on the mouth, causing her to prove her own taste. Meanwhile, he positioned his body between her legs. Mick stopped the kiss just to stare at her face, as he introduced the penis fully inside her ready and she was also looking for him, she opened her mouth a little, and the lashes blinked repeatedly for him, when she felt his tool getting more and more inside her, and she was opening her mouth a little more, until Mick placed whole inside her, he waited a bit before starting to fuck her. Slowly, Mick began to move his body, inside her, fucking her, and whispering things to her, all the time, like this:

"You have such hot and beautiful body, Emily… I love the way you taste. I could stay down there for hours just 'drinking' your juices... Your skin is so soft and smooth... I love the sounds you make when you orgasm... so, now... I want to give you another one..."

And he was fucking and fucking her, harder and harder. Emily could not speak right now, she was traveling by the stars again.

* * *

DC:

While he took a condom from his wallet, he asked her:

"Where did you say you need me? You know, I do not usually disappoint a woman, even more, being a woman like you, so hot and sexy…"

She caressed the muscles of his body, and whispered:

"I know, cat, I know you will not disappoint any woman, but I need to feel that this is true…"

Derek put the condom as she spoke, and he positioned himself between her legs, saying:

"Oh, you want to feel, I know, sexy girl, but first we must rid ourselves of that here…"

In a single movement he pulled her panties. Her legs quickly embraced his body and it was a perfect fit. At one time, he put his penis, entire inside her, causing her moans of pleasure. She writhed in pleasure and Derek fucked her harder and harder.

* * *

Well, for a very strange situation; Emily and Derek were having sex, both with people they did not love, at the same time. Emily, well, she needed to feel loved and wanted again, after having heard everything she heard from Derek's mouth; that words had hurt her soul a lot, adding extra ammo for the hurt that she was carrying from him. Damn! Being called of 'ironing board', and that she was not sexy and not the kind of woman he liked, it definitely messed with her esteem. Mick, meanwhile, was dying of love for her, he was crazy about her, deep down, he knew she loved Derek, and his chances with her would be the same of the moon with the sun: zero! But even so, he wanted that moment, he could die now, just feeling their bodies intertwined; feeling the scent of her skin, and soft touch, he needed it, it was the fuel for another hundred years of life for him.

Derek was there, so physically involved with that beautiful woman, that if he could have just one wish in his life it would fall in love with her. Settling there with that woman made him remember his old single life, not that he was not yet unmarried, but the life he missed was when he had never fallen in love with anyone and he was much happier that time; love was supposed to bring happiness and fulfillment, but he was having a very bad experience with Miss. Emily Prentiss. Damn! Remembering all the things she had told for him, seeing Mick so present in her life that way, and he wondered if she had fallen into bed with him again, and he almost certainly yes, and thinking about it, he fucked Carly more and more.

* * *

London:

"Please… Mick… don't stop… yess…. Don't stop… please…I'm coming… don't stop…"

They were looking each other eyes, but Emily closed her eyes, she hold gently his head, she embraced his body, so he could no more look at her face; so, her thought could travel for a strong and muscular man, glowing and warm skin, just like chocolate melted, the enormous easy and charming smile, which won her since the first day they met, she loved everything about him, the way he walked, the way he kicked doors, the way he looked at her for a cheaper tease, the way he winked at her, the love he has shown for her at times they were working together, the sexy way he devoured her entire body with his mouth and soft tongue. She missed everything about him. Remembering him, she keeping saying:

"Please... don't stop…this feel so good…"

* * *

DC:

"Oh, please Derek, my hot cat, don't stop, fuck me hard, please... I'm coming…"

Derek fucking Carly, harder and harder. One of the greatest pleasures of Derek on sex, was watching a woman come, but this time, he closed his eyes, his mind was in a pretty brunette, with brown eyes and black hair, slim, charming, intelligent, sexy, soft skin, smelling , courageous, difficult temperament, yes, but damn it, he fucking loved this about her! He misses her so bad, her smile, her big beautiful and unique nose, the way she walks, the way she looks at him, the way she walks, the way she smells, the way she cooks, the way she moves her hips to him, asking for more, the way she holds his head between her legs for him deepen the movements of his tongue, the way she moans while she is coming! He misses just everything about her.

* * *

And that way, Derek fucking Carly desperately while his mind was racing on high speed to London, where he could find the love of his life, it was as if his soul could leave his body and meet with her, in some place above the supernatural. And Emily, eyes closed, and the body being increasingly possessed by Mick, despite all the pleasure she was feeling, each thrust he was giving inside her, it was as if, in her thought, she could be pushed to the real arms where she really wanted to be. She was close to coming, because, in thought, it was as if her soul was lying with Derek, somewhere in the supernatural.

* * *

Emily scratching Mick's backs, as he was thrusting inside her, faster and faster. Until she came with a very strong moan, eyes closed, she could feel Derek's weight over her body; she did not even dare open her eyes. Derek also made Carly come, and after two or three more thrusts, he came too, eyes closed, he could feel Emily's breath, he also did not want to open his eyes. And that bitter end that Emily and Derek had; now had became into a meet of souls. At that very moment they were coming, both with the wrong people, they realize how much their souls belonged one to another; they realize that their lives were crossed forever, and in the heart and soul, they belonged together, the questions was, who would take the first step? Or they would become that kind of people who are so proud that prefer be unhappy instead down the pride and go after their happiness. While they were coming, in the arms of others, they ratified the meeting of their souls, through the fervent thought that one was looking for another. A true meeting of souls that happens far beyond the physical plane. It is a spiritual state, and these souls once together, have a development that could never being separated. There is an immense happiness and if they fight or get separate, they even seem to or lose the reason of life. Because even their bodies were not together, their souls were and had a wonderful meet, even their bodies were in wrong arms at that moment.

* * *

London:

After a while, Emily opened her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Mick smiling at her, she sighed and said:

"Oh, Mick, it was so good, thank you, I was really in need…"

He hugged her and said:

"You do not have to thank me at all, Emily... I love you…"

She startled a bit, with this declaration of love, and she shut the smile, she would say something, but he put his finger on her lips very softly, and said:

"Shhhh, you do not have to say anything, just stay here in my arms. I will never charge you anything…"

Then, she allowed herself just snuggle in his arms.

* * *

DC:

Already, both Derek and Carly wearing their clothes, inside the car, Derek told her:

"Thanks, delightful girl, you're really hot…"

She laughed, and looked at him:

"Wow, man, this is the worst thing to say to a woman: thank you! That was terrible, Derek!"

He grimaced and said:

"Sorry, my bad."

"Ahh .. okay ... I'm glad for a few seconds I could make you relax a little. Although I am sure you traveled away in thought, but I'm glad you left your body here. That was all I needed anyway…"

Derek just stared at her. She was not profiler and could "read" him perfectly. Best keep quiet. Already dressed, Derek pulled her over for a kiss.

"You are totally gorgeous, wordless. Can I leave you somewhere?"

"Oh, no, thanks, I'm sure my friends are waiting for me…"

They gave one last passionate kiss. Carly got out of the car, and with the car window open, she said to him:

"Guys like you usually eventually end up alone because their pride is so big that they can not see when happiness is leaving the drain, and all they care about is their own ego, I hope this is not your case, and I hope this girl of your thoughts finally know all the love you feel for her, but she will not know until you try, it's no use just talking; you have to prove it!

She said, blinking to him, and walked away. While Derek was driving home, he was thinking:

'Wow, a fucking stranger can read me, and the one person I know more than anything else in the world, I cannot talk to her; I told her lies and the most hateful things; you have to able to tell her how you really feel and what you really need and what you really want; you better get your shit together, Derek Morgan, real soon or you are going to lose her to Clive Owens and you will never get the happiness; only she, Sophie and Shemar can provide it for you…"

* * *

A few days later:

London:

Emily was still on Maternity Leave, she was at home, in the living room, with Shemar and Sophie playing and wasting time; Mick came home from work, bringing a small gift for Shemar, and one for Sophie. For Sophie, he had bought a pink dress, very cute; and for Shemar, a surf shorts, but he obviously was too small to open the gift, so Emily opened for him; of course this little gifts for the kids were just pretexts:

"Oh, Mick, so sweet, thank you, so cute… Wait…what is this in the pocket?"

There was a small box in the pocket of the shorts for Shemar.

"Oh, this is for you, I could not help but give this one to you too…"

Emily smiled at him, she pulled the box inside the pocket, it was a small black velvet box, she opened it; it was a diamond ring. She opened her mouth, wide, and looked at him, totally speechless.

* * *

DC:

The team was coming from another case, they had been out for three days, it was night; Hotch left everyone to go home, but he himself was working late. Derek went to his office, knocked on the door, and entered.

"Can I talk to you?"

"If you can wait until morning…"

"No, Hotch, I'm sorry, but this is very important."

Hotch dropped the pen, and:

"Okay; in this case, you can enter."

* * *

**Thanks for the comments, people, I love you all so much, so please... don't be shy and comment! How am I supposed to know what you are thinking of this story…**

**Special thanks to my dear friend Paul… who always helps me a lot!**


	40. Chapter 40

**I own nothing**

* * *

A few days later:

London:

Emily was still on Maternity Leave, she was at home, in the living room, with Shemar and Sophie playing and wasting time; Mick came home from work, bringing a small gift for Shemar, and one for Sophie. For Sophie, he had bought a pink dress, very cute; and for Shemar, a surf shorts, but he obviously was too small to open the gift, so Emily opened for him; of course this little gifts for the kids were just pretexts:

"Oh, Mick, so sweet, thank you, so cute… Wait…what is this in the pocket?"

There was a small box in the pocket of the shorts for Shemar.

"Oh, this is for you, I could not help but give this one to you too…"

Emily smiled at him, she pulled the box inside the pocket, it was a small black velvet box; she opened it; it was a diamond ring. She opened her mouth, wide, and looked at him, totally speechless.

* * *

DC:

The team was coming from another case, they had been out for three days, it was night; Hotch left everyone to go home, but he himself was working late. Derek went to his office, knocked on the door, and entered.

"Can I talk to you?"

"If you can wait until morning…"

"No, Hotch, I'm sorry, but this is very important."

Hotch dropped the pen, and:

"Okay; in this case, you can enter."

* * *

London:

Emily was, still, totally speechless, looking at that diamond ring. Every inch of her body was now melted, especially her heart; she look at Mick's face, he was smiling at her; he seemed secure of himself and calm, but he was living a storm inside him, especially in his heart and stomach.

"Mick, I… I… I… don't know what to say…"

With the little box in her hand, she hugged him, with tears in her eyes, saying in his ear, just for him to listen:

"I will try my best to fall in love you, Mick, I promise you that…"

"I love you so much, Emily, you know I love our daughter Sophie, the beautiful gift of ours, we created by my love for you, and I love Shemar just like my own son, just because he is your son; we can be a happy family, all four of us…"

These words melted Emily's heart even more, and the smart Sophie noticed that inside the little box in Emily's hands had a ring.

"I want a ring, too, Daddy…"

Mick caught Sophie in his arms, and talked to her:

"Oh, Soph, dear, this ring is very, very special… do you want to know why?"

The girl nodded.

"It's because I am asking Mommy to marry me…"

Sophie smiled brightly to her parents and said:

"It means I'm gonna have my parents like all my friends at school has their parents together all the time? You are gonna live here with us Daddy? Forever?"

This whole situation really took Emily by surprise, and she felt the situation a little out of her control, but she was enjoying it a little, someone taking control of the situation, care for her; deciding things for her, she was tired of having decide everything all the time, and she was happy to see her daughter so happy, and since she could not have Derek, Mick was definitely the best option for her.

"So, Mommy, what do you say? Sophie and I are waiting for your answer…"

"Seeing my little baby girl happy and smiling is all the reason for my answer to be yes…"

Mick, then, hugged Emily in his arms and gave her a very passionate kiss; Emily was embarrassed and said, breaking the kiss:

"Mick not in front of Sophie…"

At this point, little Shemar, that was on the stroller, started to crying. Emily ran to him:

"Ohhh, my baby boy, you want be part of the talk too, I know, you are part of everything, my dear boy…"

Emily caught him in her arms, but he was still crying, he was hungry, So Emily sat on the couch, to breastfeed the baby; Mick just watched the scene, he was very happy, he never had the opportunity to see Emily breastfeed Sophie, his own daughter, he sat next to Emily and said to the baby boy:

"That's right, big boy, I want you strong and healthy, I want to teach you how surf and get some pretty girls on your surfboard..."

* * *

DC:

"Can I talk to you?"

"If you can wait until morning…"

"No, Hotch, I'm sorry, but this is very important."

Hotch dropped the pen, and:

"Okay; in this case, you can enter."

Derek entered Hotch's office and sat on a chair in front of him, and started to talk:

"I want to say that I thought very much, during months, Hotch, I did not take this division by impulse, without thinking; No! Since my son was born, I'm thinking about it; it already had been four months, and my decision is made , and I can not wait anymore, I can not waste any more time, I can not lose one more day of my son's life, and I have to try to win back Emily, because I feel I am very close to losing her forever. I love the BAU, I love you all here, there are eight years of dedication; eight years of mission accomplished, I owe what I am to BAU, and the things I learned here. I am suffering for have to leave; but as much as I love all of you here, the more I love my job, I have other priorities now. I want my son to know me, I want to be part of his life. I want to be present on the day of him, because I grew up without a father, and I will not do it for my boy…"

"Morgan, I know this is not easy decision, you have been a real asset to this team and you will be sorely missed, not only as colleague and valued team member, but as a friend and a team leader, you help me out so many times and you lead this team when I had personal problems, as you know. But, being a father, I know what you are talking about; if it was Jack in another country, I would go the moon to be with him; I messed things up with Haley and I know if she was alive I would try my best with her; and the worst is I know she is dead because of the wrong choices I made. The thing is: Emily is alive! You lost her already with that Doyle mess, and you have more chances with her; so you have to try; I do not blame you Morgan, I would do the same in your exact shoes; I once learned that "No other success can compensate for failure in the home"; but I am going to ask you some more time in order no replace someone like you, it's really difficult to find."

* * *

While Derek was training a new agent to replace him; in London, Emily and Mick were living a married life, alongside Sophie and Shemar; Derek always called to see the baby.

Everyone at BAU were devastated with the departure of Morgan, it had been a month since the conversation with Hotch, and he was a few days ago to go; Emily had no idea that Derek was a permanent move to London. Rossi was giving a farewell party for Derek to be at his home. It was night and it was cold, so everyone was indoors. Rossi had ordered a dinner for the big farewell of Derek; were there: JJ, Will, Henry, Beth, Hotch, Jack, Penelope, and Reid. A very beautiful ceremony. They talked a lot, but of course there was a sense of nostalgia in the air, Derek was very loved and cherished by everyone there. And he himself was kind of sad. He loved those people very much. After the dinner, everyone was sat on the sofas at the living room; talking and drinking. Derek made a little speech:

"I want to try to put into words all the love that I feel for each of you here, but all that came to my mind does not seem to satisfy, all I can say will ever seem quite insufficient. I feel too small before this gesture of yours. As much as I say, I'll never be satisfied, never convey exactly what I want. We gather because of my farewell, I'm really going away, and it will be definitive, but I can say with certainty that it is etched in my mind forever every single moment of our life we spent together. Exactly how I remember my late father, but always alive in my mind, by the greatness of his humility and his heart, and his gestures and his teachings; and each one of you, the BAU, who was once a "home" for me, I'll remember, just like I remember my father and my family's blood. But, I confess, today, I've been wanting to take the first plane and go to my new "home", which will now next to my son, and the woman I love, and a daughter, I learned to love. I do not know if I have a chance with her, yet. But with my son, I'll do my best, that's why I want to leave for him, the true values, which are love and family. Each hard case that we face, offset! But we work hard to try to make a better world for whom? Our children and future generations. Nothing would be more positive now! What is I only have to thank all of you for these wonderful years, and I all love, and I'll never, never stop loving you all, and I leave my thanks from the bottom of my heart…"

After Derek's emotional speech, all of them were very touched and with eyes full of tears, especially Penelope, who was sobbing a lot, and could not hide the sadness of anyone. Everyone hugged and kissed, very emotional, but they still had a surprise prepared for Derek. While everyone was raised up from the sofa, for one last hug on Derek; Rossi said:

"You made us cry with this speech, now it's our turn, look at that screen there, we have prepared a surprise for you…"

"Rossi, man, I do not know if my heart can take it…"

Everyone sat on the sofas, again, and Rossi had a big screen TV in his house, almost like a cinema, Penelope sat next to Morgan, laying her head on his shoulder, and they had their hands clasped, she cried all the time. The team had prepared a set of photos, backstage, and relaxing moments, the times they were not on any cases, the fun times they had spent together over these eight years, Emily was on many photos too, but the main focus was to show him these good times, as good memories, and of course he would receive a pen drive with this recording. There were many pictures of all of them of the team, at happy and relaxed times, and funny phrases, and the background music was: Michael Bublé "Home"; very favorable for the moment, since he had made it clear that his son was "Home" for him now.

After watching the video, everyone was in tears, even Rossi's furniture was crying. Everyone was standing up for one last hug in Derek. First was JJ:

"Derek, we know each other for close to a decade, I always seen you as an older brother…"

"Jay, I am not that much older than you only a few years…"

"Henry thinks of you as his stronger uncle. You remember that time when Henry was a month or so, and I went with him at the BAU and all of you just came from a case… you remember, Derek, you asked to hold Henry and you said "look at that smile, then I saw Hotch smile for first time…"

"I know that is precious memory I will always keep in my heart when I was holding Henry for the first time, you can know why I have to go to London to live, because of the love of your son Henry…"

"I know Derek, you have to be with your son your daughter and the love of your life…"

Derek and JJ were crying now and they gave a very tight hug. No words were necessary to say anymore.

Next one to hug Derek, was Hotch:

"Hotch, working with you there is not better boss and friend to work with; you always so fair although you never show much emotions most of the time because you had to for the job; you do, but I see a deeper loving person that you showed to me through the years; you always do everything for me and the team, you always had our backs; you had some tough choices to make but you always cared for me; I cannot thank you enough, Hotch, you were my mentor, you thought me a lot and I would not be here in my position without you…"

"Derek, can I call you Derek, right? I always called you Morgan but I want to call you Derek now, because you are a very dear friend and family too, who I will sorely miss, you are right, I have to hide my emotions, but that is to protect my sanity from this job…"

Hotch shook Derek hand, but Derek pulled him into a big hug.

During the hug, Hotch said to him:

"I wish you all the best, Derek; I hope you get all you hope for in London, all the happiness in the world…"

Next one to hug Derek, was Reid:

"Oh, pretty boy, I know life is not being kind with you; but God knows how strong you are inside, how special and brave person your are; I'm going to miss you; and I will be there for you, whatever you need…"

"I was supposed to tell you something…"

"I know how hard was for you being here… and I appreciate this so much…"

"I am getting used to lost all people that I love; beginning for my Dad, then Gideon, then Emily, then Maeve, now…. You… I'm getting expert on this… But I totally understand why you have to go to London, you still have a chance with Emily; and I will never get a chance with Maeve… If she was still alive, I would move to the moon for her… so I totally understand you…"

They gave a tight hug.

Next one to hug Derek, was Rossi:

"Well, I guess I don't need say anything, just look at my life, Derek, so many women have passed through my life, three wedding, so many money that I have; and I'm here all alone, because at the time I did not know make the right choices, and you, you are making the right choices. We are going to miss you so much, but no one in the Universe need you now more than your own son, but I affirm, from experience, and for sure, you need much more him, than he needs you.

"Rossi, man, this is exactly how I feel. I need that little boy like I need air…"

They gave a tight hug.

The last one to hug Derek, was Penelope. Derek kissed her forehead and they gave a very tight hug. She was crying a lot.

"I have no words to say how much I'm going to miss you, I'm very sad and devastated now, how I'm going to survive without you calling me Baby Girl, how I'll get the BAU, and not find you, it is so unfair, I'm so angry at Emily, right now..."

Derek cut her off, holding her face with both hands:

"Penelope, hey, Penelope, listen to me: I love you and I'll always love you, London is far away, but we can see each other whenever you can go there, and I'll come see you, I promise you this, I come with my son to visit you, it's a promise I'm doing here, because I do not want to be away from my Baby Girl, number one and eternal… you are always the technical whiz and genius, you always by your computer at your work so we can still each other faces on skype, or other creations you invented on your magical computer…"

"I am going to create a computer program that I can jump in the screen and still touch and feel you…"

"I bet you will able to do that Baby Girl, I know the magic you can do on that screen of yours…"

They gave another tight hug.

* * *

Derek would move to London the next day, so he had already said goodbye to his family, his mother and sisters, he had rented his house with all the furniture inside, and he would only take documents, clothes and his dog to London. And he had also sold one of his properties, to be able to buy a house in London, big and comfortable. And he had left his car in Chicago with his family.

* * *

London:

In London, it was night, Mick came home from work later, because he was working things out for Emily also, at the Interpol. She was still on license, but Mick was bringing work home to her, at her request. They dined together as a happy family, she was wearing the engagement ring, but they had not yet decided the wedding date. Later, the children were sleeping, Emily was in the shower in the bathroom of her bedroom, and Mick was already lying in their bed, so to speak. She left the bathroom and sat on the bed, bathing usual cream all over her body. Mick just looking at her smirking and said:

"Then you blame me for wanting to devour you every night, eh!"

"I have to bathe every day, and I have to spend cream everyday day…"

"God, woman, you are so hot. You drive me crazy just looking at you…"

"Stop, Mick…." She said smiling, deep down, she loved it.

"It's true…"

He knelt on bed and kissed her neck from behind, saying:

"I can not help but devour you every night…"

Emily put the pot of cream on the bedside table, and turned to kiss him, kiss on the mouth, wet, hot, tongues dancing inside of their mouths, while their bodies were the movement itself. Without breaking the kiss, within minutes they were making love. She felt safe, protected and loved in his arms, and Mick was hell hot, too, she loved making love with him, she opened her legs for him; and on each every thrust, she moaned his name.

Not long after, they coming; almost simultaneously. Mick cuddled Emily in his arms and they were in spooning, she closed her eyes, it was an internal struggle for her not to think about Derek, she was still catching her breath from the orgasm, she closed her eyes to relax; Mick hugged her from behind; smelling her hair.

* * *

Derek was on the plane, making plans for a new life in another country. It was impossible not to think about her, so he closed his eyes, and remembered all the good times they had spent together, in order to be able to have some kind of hope to regain her. When he closed his eyes, her smile came to his mind, and he whispered to himself:

"I'm coming, my love, I'm coming…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in London, Emily, still snuggled Mick's arms, she opened her eyes:

"What did you say, Mick?"

"I said nothing, love…"

She felt a stab in the heart, a strange feeling. It seemed that she had heard something very clearly.

* * *

In London, Derek wanted to do things calmly, so he chose a house and a car to buy, he bought a beautiful house, with a beautiful garden, the dog loved it, and the place was very suitable for children, there were mini field and pool. He provided some furniture, and supplies. After a week he was there, he decided to visit Emily and the children. He went to her house. Emily was home alone with the little Shemar; Sophie was in school, and Mick had gone to work. She got a fright when she looked in the peephole, she missed him so much that hurt like hell, her wish was to open the door and throw herself into his arms, fucking hell! She took a deep breath and opened the door for him; the last time they had seen each other was when they had that big fight and had said terrible things to each other. She just looked at him. He talked first:

"Hi, I'm sorry come this way, without an announcement, but I was around… I came to see my son…"

Saying nothing, she opened the door for him to enter; little Shemar was in the stroller, biting some baby toy, Derek walked towards him, and said to Emily:

"Can I hold him?"

"He is your son, Derek, unfortunately, there is nothing I can change about this…"

Derek smiled to his son, and got the baby from the stroller:

"Look at my baby boy, look if it was not the most beautiful Morgan's smile on the Earth…"

Emily's heart melted at the sight of this scene, only the heart, because on the outside, she was hard as stone, arms crossed, just staring at Derek interact with the baby. It did not take much time for Derek to realize the huge and intense glow coming from her finger, the diamond ring. With his son in his arms, he asked her:

"So, you're engaged…" It was more a whisper.

She just bit her lips, saying nothing.

* * *

** Thanks my dear friend Paul! For all your help again!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hi guys, this chapter is really big, but it is because I am intending to finish this story in the next chapter. So I had many things to put in here, and yet, something was missing. Well, at the end of this chapter, there is a song; it would be nice if you could listen to this music while reading, to see what Mick is really feeling. **

**So, this story will probably have just one more chapter. I'm sad because it will end up.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"So, you're engaged…" It was more a whisper.

She just bit her lips, saying nothing.

It was a totally uncomfortable situation for her, although Derek was no longer sure that she loved him; inside her, she knew she still loved him like always, it was like she was betraying herself. Quickly she thought of an answer:

"At least Mick does not think I'm an ironing board…"

Derek gave a nervous smile of defeat.

"Oh, please, Emily, did you really believe that?"

"You said in your own words!"

He protested:

"It's funny: when I say good things, you do not hesitate to doubt and discredit me, but when I say something in a moment of a fight, when I was totally out of control, you quickly take it as if it were the most absolute truth…"

"That is when you say bad things you are more convincing because you act like a jerk; when you say good things, it's hard to believe, because you never fulfill…"

"That's why from now on I'm not going to say anything more… I will just act different,

And I'm coming to see this little one here, and Sophie, every single day…"

"Derek! I already told you, don't make promises you cannot keep… He does not understand yet, but I don't want you to polluting his brain with false promises…"

Derek looked at her and:

"There are no false promises. I will come every day to see them…"

"Ok, for how long? One week, two weeks, a month? Then go away forever again!"

He looked at her again:

"FOR EVER, Emily! I moved to London…"

Emily frowned and opened her mouth (typical).

"You what?" She was totally in shock.

Emily felt her legs tremble, she had to sit on the couch, she was absent herself for a while, totally speechless. She regained consciousness and was just looking for Derek, playing with Shemar on his lap, just saying beautiful things for his son. After a while, it seemed like hours, she broke the silence:

"Derek, I…. I…. Hotch gave you a license?"

He looked at her:

"No! I quit! Because I had choices to made; BAU was my life; BAU was very important to me; I regret have not done this before, for you and Sophie; I don't know if I still have a chance with you, Emily; I don't know if you still will allow me to see Sophie and try to win her love back; but, my son, I want be part of his life, every day of his life, I want be here for him…"

"Derek… what are you saying? Did you what? Did you quit BAU?" She was really in shock.

"Yeah, Emily, I had important choices to made; Shemar is my life now; along with you and Sophie; but with you and Sophie I cannot force anything, but I want to be part of my son's life I want raise him, I want teach him everything. I'm arrived London a week ago, I bought a house here! I have a home here, for my son, for you and Sophie…"

'Fucking hell! As if I could love him even more!' She thought. She was with a sinking heart, knowing how much he loved the BAU, thinking about how it must had been hard for him to have made that decision. This attitude from him softened Emily, inside and out, but now, she could not just forget everything and throw herself in his arms, she had a commitment with Mick, she would marry him; father of Sophie.

"Derek… yeah… I guess it is a little late for us… But, you can try with Sophie, she loves you very much… She is only a child with a pure heart, I am sure everything will be ok between you and her; and Shemar, of course he will love you…"

Her voice was breaking, she was still very shocked.

"So, Emily, I want to talk to you about the days and times I can see him and be with him. I want to take care of him, as I did with Sophie. But I do not want to mess up your life with Mick…"

'So stop occupying every inch of my heart and my existence and being!' She thought. But thinking rationally she replied:

"Well, you can come every morning, I'm always alone with him here, and at the late afternoon, Sophie gets home from school, but before you see her, I want to talk to her and Mick first…"

"OK."

"And here a week, I go back to work, then I think Shemar can stay with you instead of a babysitter. You intend to look for a job here?"

"Well, for now, no. I rented my three properties in America, and I can keep myself very well with this income…"

"So, I need to prepare some things in the kitchen, the laundry and get dirty clothes in the bedrooms, I guess you do not mind staying here in with him, and anything, you call me…"

"Alright, Emily, and I'm going to stay here and have fun with my big boy…"

Emily then went upstairs, she needed to breathe again. She went into her bedroom and shut the door, and stood leaning against the door, thinking, thinking, hyperventilating. Emily was very far from being a teenager experiencing the pangs of first love, but her body was trembling all over. Just by looking at Derek, her face blushed, and heart quickened, she was not supposed to feel it anymore, but damn! She could not help, it was love! She sweated more than usual, a mix of cold and heat. She could not just stand there in the living room, next to the fucking profiler Derek Morgan showing all these symptoms of passionate people; although, at that time, there was a bitter taste that began in the mouth and ended in the heart, and the eternal question: 'why did not he done it before for me and Sophie?' This thought tormented her mind and her rational part, but her physical part wanted to kiss him, even if it was not correct. How to cool this passion? How to stop loving? How to continue hiding? 'I love him.' She threw herself on the bed, she was crying now; and if she had just one wish to ask God now, it would be a very tight hug from Derek, that she would never, ever get rid; because it was the best place in the would to be. She took a moment to compose herself; she stopped crying in order to avoid puffy eyes. Then she went to the bathroom and washed her face, looking at her image reflected in the mirror: "compartmentalize, compartmentalize, compartmentalize, Emily, you still can!" She said to herself. She thought about Mick, Mick, Mick; and returned to the living room with the basket of dirty clothes in her hands. Emily put the clothes in washing machine, washed all the dishes in the sink; tidied the room, took out the garbage from the bathroom; finally, got the whole house clean, while Derek had fun with his son, but the baby started crying, he was hungry, so Emily came to feed him. Gently she took the baby from the arms of Derek, and said:

"I need to breastfeed him, so I'll go to the bedroom, you can stay there, or you can go and we can speak by phone later…"

Very gently, almost whispering, Derek said to her:

"Will you breastfeed him? Can I see it?"

Emily, very embarrassed, looked at him, she did not know what to say, Derek had already saw her, entire naked, several times, he knew every inch of her body, inside and out, but this seemed an invasion of her soul, but who can resist the pleading eyes of Derek Morgan:

"Please, Emily…"

So, she:

"Alright…"

Breastfeeding is a precious moment in a couple's life; they must live it with love and harmony, to strengthen the bonding of mother + father + son. Only in that case, they were not a family anymore; but Derek was Shemar's father, so he had to help build this beautiful bond. While she was preparing Shemar on her lap to breastfeed him Derek went to the kitchen, to bring a glass of water. When he come back to the living room, Emily was already breastfeeding Shemar, Derek sat beside her, and gave a glass of water for her. She was surprised:

"What?"

"I read it helps when the mother drinks water when she is in the moment of the breastfeeding… so this is for you…"

As she was really with her mouth very dry, she took the water.

"Thank you, Derek…"

Derek stood there, watching the scene, his son, the little baby, sucking Emily's breasts voraciously, with ease, and he was very, very sure that his DNA was on that baby, then he said:

"Yeah, big boy, I see you have a healthy appetite just like your Daddy!"

Emily smiled at him. Their eyes met, and they could clearly see that the love they felt for one another was still very much alive.

Derek stood there a while longer, and then went away, leaving Emily with all his new phone numbers. She stayed there for the rest of the day with Shemar. She prepared dinner and waited for Mick and Sophie. Mick always went to school to get Sophie, when he left work early, and today was one of these days. He opened the door of Emily, Sophie and was rushed into Emily's arms:

"Oh, Mommy, I missed you so much! (Every day she said this)

"Me too, sweetie, you had a good time at school today?"

"I had, mama, had drama class, and had a few dolls, it had people behind the dolls, I saw, mommy!"

"But, wow! You are a very smart little girl!"

"Hi…" Mick said to her, kissing her on the lips.

"Hi…" She returned the kiss.

They dined, talked, played, did the normal things they used to do everyday. At night, Emily put Sophie on her bed, in her bedroom; she put him in his crib Shemar, in his bedroom; and went to her bedroom. Mick was still in the TV room watching something on TV, it was time for her to prepare herself for what she had to say to him. She sat on her bed, waiting for Mick. Not much time later he entered the bedroom, they talked a bit, Mick went to the shower, bathed, and Emily there, thinking, thinking, Mick came out of the shower, went back to their bedroom, Emily was already sitting up in bed, with her backs resting on pillows; Mick sat in bed:

"What is it, love, you seem a little apprehensive…"

She smiled nervously at him.

"Mick, there something I need to tell you… Something important…"

"What is it?"

"Derek came here today, to see Shemar…"

A storm swept the facial expressions of Mick now.

"For how long he will stay this time?"

"He… he moved to London…"

"What?"

"Mick, I did not even know he was planning to do that… I had no idea, I am totally in shock, this got me totally by surprise…"

"Does this fact change anything between us?"

If the insecurity and uncertainty could express themselves, they would be the next word from Emily now:

"No…"

This simple "no" was a lie so big that just does not fit in the entire universe, and they both knew it, but they preferred to deceive themselves.

"If this does not change anything, why are you so shaken?"

"Because I did not know how you would react! It took me by surprise. That just happened!"

"So this is all about me?"

"Yeah, Mick, I feel safe with you, and you are the right choice for me, for our family."

He hugged her, and said:

"Okay, I believe you. I'll just set a condition: he can only see the kids when I'm here at night…"

"Ok, I'm going to tell him that…"

* * *

The next day, during breakfast, Emily was talking to Sophie. Sophie was not just an ordinary child, she was a daughter of Emily Prentiss, stubborn, tough, smart, skeptical, highly intelligent, insightful, difficult temperament, proud; she was a typical Prentiss:

"Sophie, sweetie, mommy wants to tell you something…"

"What, Mommy?"

"There is a person who really misses you, and wants to see you…"

"Daddy Derek?"

"Yeah…"

"But then he goes away again and again…"

"But now, Soph, He won't, because he moved to London…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…. Do you want see him?"

"I am not sure, Mommy, he always said he would be around, but he has been gone for long time, how do we know he would mean it this time…"

"Oh, sweetie, Derek means it this time, I promise and you know mommy has never broken a promise to you, besides Daddy Derek quit his job in America and bought a brand new house here in this same city as us… He could not come before because his job so important, but he quit it to come live here, because Derek misses you and your brother and love you two, as you both are way more important than his job…"

"I always miss Daddy Derek, it hurt so much that I got so angry at him that I ignored him. Will he forgive me?"

"Oh my sweet baby, you have nothing to be sorry for, Daddy Derek is not angry at you, he does not have to forgive; in fact Daddy Derek wants to apologize to you for not being with you sooner…"

"Mommy, I know daddy Derek needed time to leave America, it is not easy to move to another country and quit a job he did most of his life…"

"That's right, sweetie…"

"So, when I can see him? I want to see Daddy Derek a lot!"

Emily looked at Mick, and said to Sophie:

"How about tonight? I can ask him to come…"

"That's awesome, Mommy!"

"Now, go get your school supplies, to go to school, or you going to be late..."

Mick was waiting for Sophie in the living room, standing near the door. Emily walked over to him; she hugged him, placing both her hands inside his jacket, feeling the warmth of his body, saying:

"I know you're insecure and this is not an easy situation for you, but I'm with you now, and I know what I want, and it is you…"

And to prove it, she kissed him passionately.

"Emily, I love you so much that it hurts, but do you love me? I feel that you do love me when we make love, but I need to hear from you…"

Emily, in this situation who rather tackle a hundred unsubs on her own that answer that question to Mick.

"Mick, I am really trying hard to love you, somehow, I already do… Just give some more time… Is it not enough that I enjoy being with you, I enjoying making love with you, sleeping with you holding me in your arms, asleep on your chest with our arms around each other all night…"

"You are right…"

He kissed Emily on her lips, and Sophie came with a school bag, and they left.

* * *

After two weeks, Emily was back to work. Derek was already going to her house every night to see the kids, and of course he had regained the love of Sophie again. Although she was a typical Prentiss' girl, bad temper, but Derek Morgan was able to conquer even refrigerators. Mick, of course, did not like the situation of having to receive a visit from Derek every day, yet most see the children interacting with him, and see the love they had for him, but he was doing a "cool" line, and Derek also pretended to be okay for him to see Emily in a relationship with another man, but he had to keep the line "cool" too, because he had already screwed with things sometimes, but he wanted to do everything right this time. Emily was two persons in one; totally torn between reason and emotion. The reason that sent her to continue with Mick, marry him, because he would never leave her; and that emotion that was the love that sent her to throw herself on Derek's arms, and no matter what he would do next, even though she died she wanted to be in his arms, for one last breath. Then she pretended all the time, lying to herself that she was in love with Mick; deceiving herself that this would work, and closing her eyes every time she was making love to him, she loved making love with Mick, but with the constant presence of Derek around, she closed her eyes for Mick, to be able to imagine herself in Derek's arms. But Mick was increasingly trying to mark the territory that he thought it was his.

* * *

After a month that Derek was living in London, Emily was back to work, Sophie stayed to school only in the morning, Shemar stayed all day with Derek at his home, Emily and Mick Sophie used to leave school, and Shemar at Derek's place, Derek pick up Sophie in school, late in the afternoon. And at night, Mick and Emily used to go his house to fetch the children. And everyone was pretending that everything was fine. Shemar was five months now, and Sophie was three years old still.

* * *

Emily was in her office, after hours the building was empty only Mick was there, he went in her office and locked the door to make sure no one could come in; he saw Emily on the phone talking to some one; she turned her backs to him, he touched her ass tenderly, going to her skirt underneath to move away her panties, just a little, using all the fingers to prepare the territory for his entry. She told the other person on line she had to go; and she asked Mick:

"Mick, what are you doing? We are at work…."

"I am working! It is just that this work I have to do requires an important research…"

"What research is that?"

He still holding Emily behind, she still backs to him; he was licking and sucking her neck while his fingers work deliciously inside her panties. He answered:

"I want to see how many seconds it would take to you to come while I fuck you on your desk…"

Mick then knocked down all her papers, phone, everything on her desk to clear it. Then, he took Emily for her supporting both hands on her desk, he unbuttoned of his pants and the zipper, just to took his huge erection out; and he raised her skirt and moved away her panties, and thrusted his huge erected cock in her vagina, behind her, many times to count; and while he was fucking her, behind her, he was holding her by her waist, and sometimes he spent his hands inside her blouse, and bra, and Emily, closed her eyes just to feel; she had her backs to Mick, so it was much easier to think about Derek; but this was not fair to Mick, so she turned to face him; he pulled her skirt to the waist, he put Emily sat on her desk and she opened her legs to him, holding him; while he was thrusting into her again, and licking her neck, and kiss her mouth; they continued to fuck on her desk for a long time but eventually they were moving swift movements, and soon Mick was unloading many of his hot semen in her and Emily moaned loudly with a huge orgasm.

After that, Mick helped her clean up the mess. Emily said to him:

"So, what is the answer?"

Mick was puzzled, saying:

"What are you talking about Emily?"

She said laughing:

"You said you had important research to do…"

Mick laughed and:

"I was busy fucking you but I think it took 2 seconds…"

Emily laughed and said:

"That is typical of you Mick, so cocky and arrogant, no one comes in two seconds before…"

He hugged her tightly, and looking her straight in the eyes, he said:

"I love you…"

But there was no answer to that. When they were driving to Derek's place to pick up the children, the weight and the scream of that silence that she had left in the air was still very present between them, so Emily decided to speak:

"Mick, I want you to know that what I feel for you, I wish it was the deep love, that you have for me, but you can feel when you make love to me, how I respond to you and how I always have orgasm, there is deep feelings of affection, and I am trying to make it reach to that same place of the same feelings of deep love you feel for me Mick, I am really trying to do that…"

* * *

One of the strongest signs that there is enough love between a couple and it is about sex, and when it becomes an obligation rather than a pleasure. Or even when sex is no longer done with quality, and becomes mechanical, and nothing intense. Then or you deceived, lying to yourself or face the end, because it is clear that what was quite pleasurable had turned into an obligation. The kiss also changes, because when we love someone we are pleased to kiss her lingeringly and when the relationship began to cool only give baby kisses, and baby kisses were increasingly frequent in the lives of Emily and Mick, as well as the unwillingness to talk, because whenever they were talking, they felt that what they really needed to talk about, they did not talk. It was becoming increasingly difficult to pretend that all was well between them.

* * *

Few weeks more, Mick was driving home, at night, he had to work until late that day; so he tuned on the radio of his car, while driving home. It was playing a song. That was not the kind of song he was used to listen, but he felt that song had something to tell to him, so he just kept listening. The song was "Don't Close Your Eyes" by Keith Whitley.

"Don't Close Your Eyes

I know you loved him

A long time ago

Even now in my arms

You still want him I know

But darling this time

Let your memories die

When you hold me tonight

Don't close your eyes

Don't close your eyes

Let it be me

Don't pretend it's him

In some fantasy

Darling just once

Let yesterday go

You'll find more love

Than you've ever known

Just hold me tight

When you love me tonight

And don't close your eyes

Maybe I've been a fool

Holding on all this time

Lyin' here in your arms

Knowing he's in your mind

But I keep hoping some day

That you'll see the light

Let it be me tonight

Don't close your eyes

Don't close your eyes

Let it be me

Don't pretend it's him

In some fantasy

Darling just once

Let yesterday go

You'll find more love

Than you've ever known

Just hold me tight

When you love me tonight

And don't close your eyes

Don't close your eyes

Let it be me

Don't pretend it's him

In some fantasy

Darling just once

Let yesterday go

You'll find more love

han you've ever known

Just hold me tight

When you love me tonight

And don't close your eyes

Just hold me tight

When you love me tonight

And don't close your eyes"

* * *

After listening do that song, Mick decided that's was time for a test, so at night, they were making love, and during the sex, he looked at her face and she seemed be in another world, eyes very, super closed; so he just stopped moving inside her and he whispered to her:

"Open you eyes…"

She opened, it was dark, but he could see perfectly a tear and the sadness in her eyes.

* * *

**Thanks all the comments, and my dear friend Paul, who is always helping me a lot.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hi People! Enjoy the last chapter!**

**I Own Nothing**

* * *

Mick decided that's was time for a test, so at night, they were making love, and during the sex, he looked at her face and she seemed be in another world, eyes very, super closed; so he just stopped moving inside her and he whispered to her:

"Open your eyes…"

She opened, it was dark, but he could see perfectly a tear and the sadness in her eyes.

Mick just got up, put on shorts, while Emily sat up in bed, pulling the sheets up her body, saying:

"Mick ..." (calling him)

Mick, before leaving the bedroom, made a stop sign with his right hand, without looking at her, he said:

"Please, leave me, I need to be alone, I need to think."

Emily stayed there, sitting on the bed, she bit her lips, shed a few tears. Mick went downstairs, he served a whiskey for himself, not much, he wanted to stay lucid to be able to think straight about the decisions he had to make.

After a long time, hours, Emily could sleep, but she slept less than an hour because Shemar started crying, and she was awakened by the sound of the baby alarm, so she went to the bedroom to breastfeed Shemar and the beautiful baby slept again. It was about five o'clock in the morning, so, wearing her beige satin robe, she descended the stairs; Mick was lying on the sofa, sleeping. She approached him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He opened his eyes, and he saw her face, he could see the glow of the light of the full moon, which was reflected on her face, through the huge window of the living room.

"Mick, please, come back to bed with me…" She said, tenderly, stroking his hair. She continued, saying:

"I really want us to be a family; I can see our baby daughter so happy that we are going to get married… I really want it for her…"

"What about you Emily? Can you really say you are happy about marrying me?"

No answer came from her, then he continued:

"I saw the look in your eyes when I asked you to open them… that look in your eyes did not say the words out loud to me but it screamed so loud at my heart and soul Emily… when you close your eyes, I know you see him not me when we are making love… It is not just sex I want with you, it is more, I want your heart too… Physically, you are here… but the most important, that is your heart, is very far from here…"

"Mick, okay, I'll try to purge him out of my heart and my soul, because I really want this work because I want to make kids happy and I know you make them happy, especially our daughter…"

"I know you want our daughter to be happy, but if you are not in love with me and you still want and in love with Derek, our daughter being happy will not save you from being miserable living a complete lie with me, and this is not good for me too, and I don't want this…"

"I am so sorry…"

"You don't have to, Emily; it is just that I love you so much, that I wanted live this with you, lying to myself that my love for you would be enough for us…"

"Mick, somehow, I love you, but, not the way you deserve…"

He pulled her into a big hug. Then he kissed her on the forehead.

"What are you going to do?" She asked him.

"Well, we can talk to Sophie, we can explain to her that there is no more wedding; and at night I come to pick up my stuff…"

"Mick, I never have enough words of gratitude for you… what you done for me, you pick me up when I was down, and my heart was shattered in many pieces, you help to pick up those pieces and put them back together again… You made me feel so loved and desired as a woman…"

"I know Emily, you are grateful and thankful to me and you care about me, I just wish you love me like you love him, because he only breaks your heart and I never did it…"

"Mick, I wanted so badly to fall in love with you…"

"I know Emily, I felt something very special every time we made love, I know you felt it too; no one is as good at acting and faking, it was real, I know from but not enough because you will always be in love with Derek you cannot stop loving and wanting Derek…"

Mick got up from the sofa, and said to her:

"Now, I'm going to take a shower and I have to go out, I think it is better you talk to Sophie, than the two of us…"

"Ok, I can do this… But… where are you going? It's Saturday…"

"I need to do something… and you can talk to Sophie… alone…"

* * *

Sophie awoke, Emily served breakfast for the girl and breastfeed Shemar:

"Where's Daddy?"

"He had to leave early; sweetie…"

"Where'd he go mommy?"

"I do not know, my love. But you know what? We're going out too!"

"Where are we going mommy?"

"We' are going to the mall!"

"Yay! Can I play in the little train, Mommy? Please?"

Emily smiled at her daughter.

"Yes. Today you can."

* * *

Sophie, Emily, and Shemar in the stroller, were walking through the mall, Emily allowed Sophie to play in the all toys of the playground toys of the mall, the girl was having a great time, always under the watchful eyes of Emily, while she took care of Shemar in the stroller.

* * *

While Emily was at the mall with her children; Mick went to Derek's house to talk to Derek. Derek opened the door for him.

"Can I come in?"

"If this is a kind of trick…"

"It is not! I just want to have a quick talk..."

Derek opened the door for Mick to enter. Mick said:

"That was a big journey, but you won, she is yours, I'll no longer fight for her, because I know she loves you… And there is nothing I can do to change this; so I just want you to know that the way is free for you now; and all I ask you is that you make her happy…"

"What are you talking about?"

"There is no more marriage, I'm going out of her life today…so, please, don't screw up things with her again, don't waste more time, just make her happy… this is all I ask you…"

"Mick, this was never a contest between you and me to win Emily, you know she is not a possession; a woman like Emily Prentiss cannot be owned, she is a free spirit, all I know is that I love her and I believe she still loves me too… and you can be sure I'll do my best to make her happy."

* * *

After much playing and touring around the mall; Emily took Sophie for a snack inside the mall, to have lunch, while they were eating, Emily started talking to her:

"Sophie, dear, there's something very important that the mommy needs to tell you…"

"What is it, Mommy?"

Emily swallowed. It was easier to deal with Ian Doyle and all his fury; than break the little heart of her daughter.

"Do you know the angels?"

"Yeah, mommy, I know angels with big wings!"

"Yeah… You know how many wings they have?"

"I know, mommy, they have two wings…"

"Very good, sweetie…"

"You know, Sophie, God created all of us… and every human being, when becomes adults, is like one wing of an angel; and here, in this world, we have to find the perfect wing that match with ours; and when we find our perfect match, we give our hands, and are able to fly, happy and forever…"

Sophie just listening and paying attention.

"But, sometimes, we try give our hands with a person that is not our perfect match; so, we get hurt, the both of people, because we need to be with our perfect match,… understand sweetie?"

Sophie being the smart Prentiss' girl, she gets that from her mother, she asked:

"Daddy is not your perfect match, mommy?"

As if Emily could be surprised even more with her daughter. She said:

"No, Sophie, he isn't… Dear, look, I love your daddy so much, we tried get together our wings and fly; but it did not work, sweetie; but we'll always to be friends; he always is going to be your father, and we both love you so much… and this will never change, this is a promise, mommy makes to you…"

Sophie pouted and said:

"I wanted daddy to live with us…"

"Daddy will come every day he can to see you, he loves you so much Sophie… Come here with mommy…"

Little Shemar was sleeping in the stroller, so Emily caught Sophie on her lap, and she just stood there, at the restaurant, caressing her daughter on the head.

"I'm sorry; Sophie, but I promise you: we are going to do our best for you to be happy every day…"

"Are you going to marry Daddy Derek?"

Wow, the girl was really too smart for a three years old.

"I don't know, Sophie… sweetie… adult's world is so complicated…"

"Is daddy Derek is your perfect match, mommy?"

"Maybe, Sophie, I don't know yet, because sometimes the wings have to have the edges trimmed; so can be together…"

Now, Emily looked at Sophie's eyes and said:

"The important thing that you have to know is that Derek and Mick will always be by your side and this will never change; and I am your mother; and I will always be with you!"

Emily gave her daughter a big hug.

* * *

At night, at Emily's place:

"So, my little princess is going to help daddy packing?"

Sophie ran to her father, saying:

"I don't want you to go, daddy!"

Mick lowered to speak with his daughter:

"Sophie, baby, mommy already talked to you, right?"

The girl nodded.

"So, you remember when daddy was not living here, right?"

The girl nodded.

"So, dear, it will be exactly the same thing… I'm going to come every day to see you, like I always did, and when I have to travel to work, I'm going to call you every day, nothing will change, I promise you…"

"But, daddy, I don't want you to be alone…"

"Oh, sweetie, you don't have to worry about me, but, alright, you don't want daddy to be alone?... let me think ..what about you give me something that belongs to you to keep me company, so I'll never be alone and always remembering you, can you do this?"

The girl smiled and went to her bedroom to look for something to give her father. Mick went to Emily's bedroom to pack his clothes that were there. Emily went behind him. After he packed his clothes and his things that were there, Emily took off the engagement ring that he had given to her, and that she was wearing, and said:

"I think you should keep it…"

"No, Emily… Keep it… you don't have to use, but keep it for you, maybe you can give to Sophie when she grows up…"

"Are you sure, Mick…"

"Completely sure..."

"Well, I got it, you don't want this to keep remembering you about me…"

"I don't need anything to remember you… you are inside my heart…"

Emily approached him and gave him a big hug, with tears in her eyes. It was a big tight hug, she really would really miss him, because Mick represented safety for her.

"I'm going to miss you…"

Mick just closed his eyes, and hugged her tight, and they just stayed there, embraced for a long time, until Sophie entered the bedroom:

"Daddy, daddy, look, you can take this with you, so you will never be alone."

"Ohhh, let me what my little princess has for me…"

It was a little doll that Derek had given to her, the doll that represented Sophie in the family; and a drawing where it was a little girl and her father. Mick took her on his arms and gave her a big hug:

"Thank you so much, Sophie. I will never, ever feel alone with this little doll and this beautiful drawing you made for me…"

* * *

Fifteen days later. Emily always left the children with Derek, every day, at his home, and he used to leave Sophie at school, and then he usually went to get her. And in the evening, Emily went to get the children in his house. Mick had offered himself to participate in an investigation in Russia; he needed to get away for a while. At Friday night, Emily had to work until late, so Derek has prepared a dinner at his house for 'the family'. Around eight o'clock in the evening, Emily came to fetch children:

"Hi…"

"Hi…"

"Mommy! Come see the surprise we prepared for you!"

She just exchanged a glance with Derek, and she finally came into his house, it was the first time she came in there. Sophie took Emily, holding hands, to the dining room, and said:

"Look, Mommy, we have prepared the dinner! I helped Daddy Derek!"

"Oh, my love, this looks really delicious…"

But inside, Emily was not happy with the fact that Derek kind of had "used" Sophie to keep her there for dinner. But she did not want to disappoint her daughter, so she sat down and had dinner with them, and Shemar in the stroller the whole time. After dinner, Sophie was excited to have her mother there, so she quickly said to Emily:

"Mommy, come see my bedroom! It's all pink, and with a lot of princesses!"

Emily looked at Derek again. She joined hands with her daughter and went upstairs, with little Shemar in her arms. Derek had prepared a beautiful bedroom, all in pink, for Sophie; writing "Princess Sophie" at the door, and a beautiful bedroom for Shemar, all in blue; writing "Shemar" on the door. Emily saw the bedrooms, she was a little surprised, she really was not expecting for that; bedrooms decorated as if they really lived there, this attitude from Derek kind of softened her heart, before she could down the stairs, Derek said:

"There's one more thing I want to show you…"

She looked at him, and he bent over to talk to Sophie:

"Soph, sweetie, can you stay for a little while in your bedroom? For Daddy talk to Mommy?"

The girl nodded, and went to her bedroom. Derek took Emily with Shemar in her lap, to the bedroom that Derek had prepared for them, with a large closet for her clothes, and everything a couple needs to have in the bedroom, a large bathroom and a large tub; Emily entered the bedroom and:

"Why did you bring me to your bedroom Derek?"

"Because I want this bedroom to be ours!"

"Derek, please ..."

"Please I ask, Emily! Please give me one more chance! Let me prove to you how much I love you! I moved here for the three of you, because you three are the most important people in the world to me! I can not live without you!"

"Oh, please, Derek! You did it for Shemar, your own DNA, which I think is good! But you did not do it for me or Sophie, when you had a chance…"

"Ok, Emily, but look, I regret deeply of it, I was miserable at America, thinking about you all the time..."

"And yet you did not come… And I will never know if I had not had Shemar…"

"Ok, you are right, you are totally right… but, look at me, look at my eyes, Emily, don't you believe that I love you, and I always did; since the first time we shaken hands at BAU?"

"Yes, Derek, I believe that you love me, you sacrificed a lot to move here, and you did all these wonderful things for us, like this beautiful home, but you did not love me enough to come sooner, until you found out Shemar was your own DNA…"

"Emily… I LOVE YOU… Haven't my actions recently proved to you that I have change my ways, to try and make it up to you for all the past mistakes I made with you and Sophie? I want to do everything right this time; I have been very calm and cool, even the fact of seeing you with Mick was killing me inside, but I said nothing to you about it, I did not want to dare upset you Emily because I was in fear of saying awful things to you like I did before…please let me further make it up to you, this time I will get it right, you will not be sorry, I have no right to promise you anything, but let me show you… how much I love you…"

"The fact that you did not do it for me and Sophie hurt me a lot, Derek…"

"I know Emily, and you know how Sophie is a smart and sensible kid; you see how much she loves me; and this is only because she felt I really love her, that's why she loves me back, because children are like this, they are pure and sincere, and deep down you know how much I love you, Emily…"

Emily stood there, just thinking, with Shemar in her arms; Derek approached her, he touched her face gently, with his finger, saying:

"Please, just give me another chance…give our family another chance…"

She looked at him, and said:

"I have to protect my kids, Derek, so please, don't mess with their feelings, it's all that I ask you…"

"Does this mean you are willing to give us another shot to make it right this time?"

"I cannot promise anything, Derek, but we can try…"

Derek hugged her and Shemar, saying:

"So, you can stay here for tonight, tomorrow it's Saturday… we can go to the park as a happy family that we are…"

"No, Derek, I want to go home… I want talk to Sophie… things are not that way…"

"But, Emily…"

In fact, Derek was dying to make love to her.

"Easy there, fellow, you just won a big battle!"

"Ok, ok… I wait your time…"

* * *

The routine proceeded for another fortnight, usually, until Emily decided to move to Derek's. It was a sunny Saturday when they were making the move, in fact they would take just a few things; personal things, clothes, children's toys, etc. At night, Emily put the kids to sleep, and went to her bedroom. It was of course the first night she would spend there. He was already there waiting for her. She opened the door, looked at him, he walked up to her and handed her a small gift box; Emily looked at him, and opened the box, she opened a huge smile when she saw what it was, it was the same photo that Emily had ripped and sent by mail to his home in America, when he abandoned her and Sophie in hospital. Derek had sent the photo to restore and duplicate, to put one in the Sophie's bedroom, and another for Shemar's bedroom, in a frame with the phrase "my loving parents". Emily hugged him tight, and he gave her a passionate kiss. Then, Derek said:

"Emily, all this time we were apart for more than one year; know that there was not a single day that I stopped thinking about you and our children, and how much I wanted to be with you. Despite all the distance you never left in my heart and my thoughts, and I could feel you many times…"

"Me too, Derek, I closed my eyes to find you, and sometimes I could hear you…"

They kissed again, and it was a matter of minutes for them to be on bed, completely naked, making love, with the certainty of being able to surrender completely to one another, hearts and souls and body all connected, and life, for them, finally was back to normal.

* * *

Two months later, Derek decided it was time for him to return to work, so he tried a placement at OxfordUniversity, to teach Criminology; of course he got the job, but he made sure to give classes only at night, so could stay with the children during the day, until Emily came home from work. Of course, Professor Morgan, with sexy glasses, and a gray suit was the most wanted teacher by the female students. Two months now giving classes and a female student asked him, after the class, that usually ended around eleven PM:

"Professor Morgan, can you give me extra classes at your home? I can pay for that…is that I cannot pay attention in the class… It's hard to stay focus when you are speaking…"

"Yeah, well, only if you don't mind my wife carries a gun for a living…"

"Oh, I did not know… you were married… you did not use a ring…"

"Well, but I will quickly fix it…" He winked at her, and the girl realized she had not a chance.

That night, he got home, Emily was already on bed; but she always waited for him awake. He said to her:

"Emily, my love, it better we put a ring in order to keep girls far away from me…"

"Do you want put a ring just because of that?"

"OF COURSE, NOT! EMILY PRENTIS, I WANT PUT A RING BECAUSE I LOVE YOUUUUU; AND I WANT MARRY YOU!"

"Oh, Derek, you are actually proposing to me?"

"This is not a proposal, this is an order…"

Now, they were already rolling on bed.

"Derek Morgan, you cannot rule me…"

"I know, I know, Ok, let me see… please… Emily… Prentiss… do you accept marry this poor and stupid man that loves you for the rest of his life?"

She smiled and said:

"Only if he keeps me very busy every single night…"

"YES! And we can start right now!"

* * *

Emily and Derek decided not to do a wedding ceremony, they just bought the rings and went to the notary to sign the papers, they were planning a birthday party for one year of Shemar, which would be in just one month, and then everyone would be knowing that they had got married. They were using alliances married now, and Derek had chosen an alliance very thick, so that the female students could see from afar that he was very married.

* * *

Everything ready for the one-year Shemar's birthday party. Emily and Derek would have a party at their house, everything was already prepared, with all the guests around. JJ, Will and Henry, Spencer Reid, Penelope, Derek's mother and his sisters (They were pampering little Shemar all the time), and Emily's parents. They were all happy and talking. Emily talking to JJ, suddenly she heard Sophie screaming:

"Daddy!"

She turned to see; it was Mick, she never imagined he would come to the Shemar's birthday party, although she had invited him. Mick soon carried Sophie in his arms, and he was not alone. Emily went to speak with them:

"Hi, I'm glad you two came…"

Gina told to Sophie:

"So, Sophie, would you mind take to Shemar; I have a gift for him and another for you…"

And they went, leaving Emily with Mick:

"Thank you for coming, Mick…"

"I could not loose the party of my little girl's brother… She would not forgive me…"

"This is so sweet and nice of you… And… I… I am glad you and Gina… settle things…"

"She is the second best option for me… very far from the first… but she is nice…"

"A woman does not like to be the second… Mick, do your best for her…"

During the party, they sang happy birthday to Shemar, ate delicious things, talked and had a great time together. Emily and Derek told everyone that they had got married, which made Fran and Emily's parents very happy and proud.

* * *

As Derek's mother and sisters would stay in London for another ten days, Derek decided to take Emily for a weekend just the two of them, since they did not have a honeymoon trip.

"Mommy, you don't have to worry, I'll take care of Shemar!"

"Oh, my love, I know, you're the best older sister that he could ever have!"

They said good bye and Derek and Emily went for a small trip.

* * *

In the car, on the Road:

"Derek Morgan, where are you taking me to?"

"Oh, Princess, nothing special… I just want a little time with you… alone…"

Really, there was no special place, there was no special gifts, or expensive jewelry, or imported champagne, or fireworks; after a while, they arrived at the place, it was a small guest cottage, very cozy, with a roaring fireplace, a wine and two glasses. Emily entered that bedroom, it was passionate and it had a beautiful view to the mountains, despite the cold and it was already dusk, she said:

"I loved this romantic place, Derek, very sweet of you…"

"I'm glad you liked it, princess…" He said locking the door.

"She looked at a TV LED screen that was there in the bedroom, she walked up to him, embraced him with both arms on his shoulders and he hugged her waist, and she whispered to him:

"I just do not see much use for this TV, here…"

He kissed her passionately, and then said:

"Well, it has a utility, but then, of course, we will dismiss it…"

Derek took her to sit on huge cushions scattered on the floor, he poured a glass of wine for her and one for him, and began to tinker with the TV, placing a pen drive on TV:

"Princess, this is nothing near what you deserve, but now that we're together, forever (he looked at her, to say "forever"), I have to confess this, I want you to know this, and I hope you liked it, so, let's watch…"

They hugged each other, leaning against the pillows, to watch. Once Derek pressed play on the remote control; it began appearing photos of her, from the first days at BAU; since the first cases: she on the plane, she chasing an unsub, she facing an unsub, she slept on the plane, she studying one case, she in her desk, she on nights when the whole team went out together; summarizing: it had a picture of her almost from every work day they were together along the six years she worked for BAU, Emily was totally speechless, she opened her mouth wide, she placed both palms to cover the mouth and eyes watered. After a long time, watching that, she was able to say:

"Derek ... Oh my God!"

He took both her hands and:

"I love you since forever, Emily, and I took these pictures of you, without you notice because in you I had a reason to live and get up from the bed to work everyday, and face the worst things in this world; because at the time I was a coward to face the rules of BAU, and mainly: deal with my pride and risk losing my "player" way of living; but I thank God, I had the opportunity to fix it… I want to be with you forever!"

"Me too, my love!" She said, tears in eyes.

Tears of happiness, now.

**THE END**

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who read and commented on this story, and thanks to my new friend, Paul, who helped me a lot on this journey. I do not know if there will be other stories, I love writing, but since Paget is no longer on the show, and Emily Prentiss was my favourite character, is totally meaningless now, I've said it before, but because it is what I really feel. There is no sense for me anymore.**

**Thanks again everyone, I wish the best for your lives. **


End file.
